In Our World
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: I sat in that auditorium and stared in front of me. My face contorted with confusion as I wonder how in the world our principal let people who looked like they did within a hundred feet of this place! Wow, my life just got really complicated. SebastianOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hey guys! Look I know that this is a completed story, but please still review! I like the love! And if I get enough love then hopefully the sequeal will move faster!

* * *

><p>Alrighty, welcome to my new Black Butler story! I am fairly new to this anime so CONSTRUCTIVE critisim is always welcome. I'll try to update every other week ( 1-2 ) So if you want to throw in any ideas, please feel free. Remember to review! This will Eventually be a Sebastian OC.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, another year has started...and mother and father won't be here to wish me good luck on my first day as a senior." I sighed to myself as I put on my outfit for the first day of my senior year of high school. It consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a white ruffled tank top with a purple tank top over it, opened like a jacket to expose the one underneath, and a pair of plain white flip flops. Nothing special really. I even went so far as to add a long silver chain necklace to add some pizzazz to the ensemble.<p>

My medium length brown hair was a mess, but all I needed to do was brush it out and it would be as good as new. I had always liked that about my hair, not matter the circumstance it would always fall back into its rightful place. I could only pray there wasn't a day that I would be wrong about that.

"Better get going I guess." I grabbed my cell phone, house keys, heavy backpack and headed out the door, after locking it of course. As I walked to the end of my driveway I noticed someone walking down the sidewalk in the direction of my school. He had long grey hair and his bangs covered most of his eyes. Odd, someone with hair as long and as grey as that should be very old, this man seems to be very, very young from the way he was walking.

"Hey Island! You going to stand there all day or are you getting on!" Shouted someone from the window of the bus. When did I even get to the end of my driveway? I noticed a lighter brown headed girl with her head sticking out the window. Who could that be but my best friend since eight grade.

"C-Coming!" I sprinted up the stairs of the bus and the driver shot me a harsh look. I passed it off, not really caring since me and her didn't get along anyway, and made my way to the back, sitting with my best friend, Simone.

"What were you staring at anyways?" She asked. Her lighter brown hair swaying in the wind. She hadn't bothered to close the window and personally I didn't care. It was kind of hot this morning so the breeze was welcomed.

"Oh, I was staring at h-where'd he go?" I had leaned over her to point at the man that had been walking by but he was gone. "He was just there a minute ago, I saw him! There's no way he could have walked to the end of the sidewalk by now!" I leaned back over and her grey eyes looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Oh well, probably just some old dude who was lost. He'll find his way I'm sure. Hey did you hear about all the new teachers?" She added. No I had not, since when do we need even more teachers at that school? It was crowded enough as it is.

I was about to reply when we hit a rather large bump, making us and the rest of the teens fly into the air for a moment before landing harshly back on the ground. "Hey watch the road you old hag!" Simone screamed, waving her fist in the air like a crazed old man.

"Was that really necessary, she'll just write you up." I said while rubbing my now sore bum and secretly killing the driver in my head. I never was a morning person. Never have been and never will be, it was one of my flaws.

"Oh it wouldn't be the first time she's done it. I'm actually shooting for a new personal record this year." She grinned at the mere thought of tangling with the bus driver. I had to admit, I wasn't too fond of her either, but I tried to keep my nose out of her hair and hopefully she would keep hers out of mine as well. So far it had worked out pretty well.

"Oh yea, what new teachers are you talking about? I haven't heard anything about it." She was about to reply when the bus came to a harsh stop at the entrance to the school. I got up and fought my way down the small aisle of the bus, waiting by the side for Simone to come trudging out. She was caught by the driver who was pointing her finger while Simone was laughing heartedly.

She pranced off the bus with a smile on her round little face and a paper in her hand. "First day and you've already gotten a write up. Why am I not surprised?" I said while walking to the front door of the school. We both entered and were directed into the auditorium by one of my former teachers.

Simone and I took out seats, preferably in the back, while the rest of the students filed in. "Anyways, a bunch of the older teachers retired last year so their positions needed to be filled. There was a lot so I guess the principles introducing them one by one. Maybe it'll get us out of first period." She said while propping her knees up on the back of the chair in front of her, making herself comfortable.

"It's about time they all retired. They've been here for years, since my mother went here." From the corner of my eye I saw something shiny rolling down the aisle. I reached down quickly; I was sitting on the end, and picked it up. It looked like a silver ring. I examined it thoroughly noticing the small inscription that said, "Undertaker...what the heck does that mean?"

"Excuse me miss but I believe that belongs to me." Came a voice, it was closer to my face than I would have liked. I could practically feel the breath from this person on my cheek as he talked to me. And surprisingly enough, it was in a remarkable British accent.

Both Simone and I glanced over and saw that same man that I had seen before. His long grey hair was now back in a ponytail and his bangs were swept out of the way, showing off his glasses and multitude of pierces on his left ear. His hand was reached out and his extremely long black nails scrapped against my hand slightly as he beckoned me to give his ring back.

"Uh, yea. Here you go." I sat the ring down in his hand and he shot me a smile that was rather creepy in my opinion.

"Why thank you dear." He walked down the aisle, putting on his ring while he was at it, and up the small set of stairs that was at the end of the stage, taking his seat next to a multitude of other people.

"Wow...he was weird looking. More like a coroner then a teacher don't you think Island?" Simone nudged me with her elbow while signing her write up form from the bus. She stuffed it in her pocket right as the principal went up to the microphone.

"Good morning students and welcome to another year here at school. As most of you know, there have been many teachers that have left us this year so replacements were luckily found. I shall introduce them one by one and tell what subject they are taking over. And here this...keep all foul comments to yourself or you'll have you first week in detention." Our principal was an older man with a white receding hairline. His thin lips and narrowed eyes always made him look as if he were very angry...or constipated as Simone says. He was known as Mr. Xavier Vanderbilt. Very Victorian in the name if you ask me, but hey who was I to criticize names. I mean look at me...Island...very traditional right?

"First, taking over the coaches of the gym, we have been very lucky to find a set of brothers who have all agreed to take on the task. Their names are Mr. Timber, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Canterbury. Please welcome them."

Suddenly a trio of plum haired triplets stood up and I fond myself trying to figure out just how I was to tell them apart. "This is going to be a long year." I mumbled to myself. They were all dressed the same. Black shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. They were obviously more fit than our previous coaches and therefore gym would probably be a lot harder this year. I could only pray that I didn't have them.

"Next we have replacing our Food and Nutrition teacher, Mr. Sebastian Michealis." A man who was inhumanly attractive stood; his black hair and ruby eyes were odd to say the least. He shot a smile to us and you would have thought that half the girls in this school had just died and gone to heaven. He wore simple black slacks and a black button up shirt. A pair of dress shoes completed his ensemble. He sat back down; pushing up his round glasses in the process, and our principal introduced the next one.

"Alright, then we have replacing our Drama teacher, Mr. Grell Sutcliff." A man with the longest and brightest red hair stood and blew kisses to everyone. It was then I noticed his abnormally sharp teeth. Goodness they looked like they were filed down to be as pointy as possible!

"Oh he'll be a real treat, won't he Island?" Simone giggled. He wore classic black slacks, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a red and gold embroidered vest over top of it. Not the mention the red glasses to matched his hair to a tee. He seemed very excited about teaching a bunch of snotty brats.

"I can already feel a head ache starting to form from these people." I replied while massaging the temples of my head. Simone gave me a look of pity, but I dismissed it as nothing.

Our principal continued with his introductions, shooting a glare at a few students who were mumbling something that was too quiet for me to hear. "Replacing our Senior English we have Mr. Claude Faustus."

The man stood and pushed up his rectangular glasses with his hand, he had no smile and he had no emotion what so ever. He'll be boring, extremely boring. He had black hair, with a purplish tint to it, and wore casual jeans and a white short sleeve button up shirt. Yep, the definition of boring was that man right there. At least he tried to look a bit professional with purple tie that hung loose around his neck. It gave him a sort of laid back look, but from his void of emotion that he had, I could tell that he wouldn't put up with very much.

"Our algebra teacher will be replaced my Mr. Finnian." This time a rather young and dare I say, cute and or adorable, looking boy stood up and smiled a small smile at the crowd. He immediately sat back down and blushed from all the attention he was receiving. He wore plaid shorts with a mid sleeved white shirt. It came to about his elbows. His short shaggy hair was held back by multiple red bobby pins, giving him that new awkward look. Him I may be able to stand.

"And finally, replacing our Biology teacher is a Mr. Unders? Yes, Mr. Unders." The man that I had seen before stood up and the room got deathly silent. His grey hair was still in its pony tail and his hands were linked together in front of him. All in all, he gave off a sort of dismal aura. Hope I don't have him; it'll just be weird, especially after what happened with the ring. He wore all black clothing, from his pants to his shirt that had sleeves that extended past his hands. I agree with Simone, he looked more like a coroner that anything.

"Alright, now that we have made all the proper introductions...get to class." Our principal got straight to the point. As Simone and I were exiting we pulled to the side to let all the traffic go away from the cramped hallways before making our way to class.

"Man I haven't even looked at my schedule." Simone growled, blowing her bangs out of the way. She dug around in her pocket before bringing out a crumpled piece of paper. "Aha! Here we are! Let's see if we have any classes together, hmm?"

"Alright. I stuck a hand in my back pocket where I had stuffed my schedule before, but found nothing. I tried my other pocket but also found nothing. I even checked my two front pockets but it wasn't there. "Great, first day of school and I lose my schedule. This days going to stink."

Simone was about to reply but instead she got a look of shock on her face and she pointed behind me. I spun around and came face to face, well for me more like face to chest, with one of the new teachers. I looked up and saw the new English teacher staring down at me. Behind him were the rest of the newbie's, their gazed focused solely on me.

"I believe this is yours." He handed me a white piece of paper and low and behold there it was!

"M-My schedule. Thank you, but how did you get it?" I took a step back, not comfortable with the small amount of space that was between us. "I saw it lying on the floor, so I picked it up and noticed you and your attempts to find something. I assumed it was yours."

"Y-yea." I mumbled out.

"Well, let's see then!" Simone jutted in, not really caring either way about all the eyes that was currently staring at us. "Oh look we have first and third together. Alright!" She got a bright smile upon her face as she thought about all the trouble that she would be able to cause.

"We have Drama for first period Simone, we should get going, that's all the way on the other end of the school." I said while snapping her out of her little fantasy world that she always seemed to live in.

"Oh you have Drama for first! Well that would be me! Come along then, wouldn't want to be late on the very first day!" I suddenly felt something interlocking with my arm and before I knew it, Mr. Sutcliff had me and Simone in a tight arm embrace. He literally drug us down the hallway and into a very spacious room.

"Now you two find a seat while the rest of the class files in." He flipped his long red hair out of the way and pranced over to his desk after patting us both on the head. It was like he was our estranged and very odd father or something. His hyper personality and the way he prances about is just not normal.

"You know Simone, I get the feeling that most of these new teachers are...off. Like they come from a different universe of something." I said while looking over the rest of my schedule. I had Drama, with Simone, for first period, and then I had Food and Nutrition. Oh I'll have Mr. Michealis...Gahh. Then I go to lunch, then I have English, again with Simone, and finally I have gym with the new triplet coaches.

"I'm not even going to be able to tell them apart! I'm doomed!" I practically screamed out while doing a lovely face palm. You could practically see the rain cloud of despair raining down on me. Oh it's going to be a long day...a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Since my first chapter was such a wonderful sucess, here is chapter two of In Our World! Yay! As you know I don't own Black Butler or the characters, though I'd be cool if I did. Remember to review! It makes me write more chapters! :)

* * *

><p>After my small rain cloud of depression, the rest of the class decided to file in. They all took a seat right as the last ding of the bell rang. Noticing that it was time to start the class, Mr. Sutcliff went to the front, climbed up onto the small stage that was provided, and stared us all down with his exotic greenish-yellow eyes.<p>

"Well, welcome to Drama everyone! I am Mr. Sutcliff as you all know and I will be your new teacher until further notice." He clapped his hands together and most of the students started to whisper to each other about how odd he looked and how much of a drag this class was going to be.

He hopped off the stage and began to walk around all the tables that we were sitting at. "Right, I'll get straight to the point. Our entire goal this semester is to put on a play. A play that will be the creativity of the entire class. There are a few things that will be required and dancing is one of them.

You could hear many groans of dissatisfaction come from the students and I was one of them. Simone was to busy twiddling with a piece of fuzz she found lying on the table. Though her interest was peaked at the sound of music that was suddenly heard.

Mr. Sutcliff had popped a classical cd into the cd player and hopped back onto the stage. "Now does anyone here know how to dance?"

A few students raised their hand slightly and Mr. Sutcliff sighed a bit while pushing up his red glasses. "Let me rephrase the question. Do any of you know how to do any FORMAL dancing? I'm not talking about that vulgar hopping about most of you do."

Now I'm not one to brag, but I am a mean dancer when it comes to waltzing. My mother insisted that I take classes as a young child. She said, "There might come a day when you need to literally put your best foot forward. You should thank me, I preparing you so you won't make a fool out of yourself in the distant future." But I wasn't about to raise my hand and volunteer myself. I may have to dance with him...not happening on my watch.

"O-Oh Island knows how!" Someone screamed out from beside me. Apparently Simone had taken the liberty to announce it to the whole world. I shot her a glare and you could practically see her melting and her hair catching on fire. She shot me a sheepish grin, not really realizing what she had done exactly. She tends to speak before she thinks.

"Splendid! Come and join me then!" He squeaked out.

I gave off a large sigh and got up from my chair. Walking over to the stage I noticed his outstretched hand and accepted it. He hoisted me up onto the stage and literally in a second, had me pressed up against his chest as much as he could. I could hear a few of the students giggling while other got a look of surprise on their faces.

"Our new Drama teacher if a creep!" One girl whispered to another.

I bowed my head in shame while he took my left hand in his and placed my right on his shoulder. He put his other on my hip and turned his head to the class, giving them a deathly look that said pay attention or else. "Alright, now everyone watch closely. You never know, there may be a test of this sometime."

That's how my first period went, waltzing away with a man I barely knew, and a teacher to boot. My day has so far been very awkward. I left Simone and went to my second period class, Food and Nutrition. Hopefully Mr. Michealis would be more in touch with personal space than Mr. Sutcliff was.

"Oh it's definitely going to be a long day." I mumbled out while taking a seat in the back of the room, putting my backpack on the floor beside me gently. At least I hadn't managed to obtain a book yet.

"I'm sure it will be with a gloomy attitude like that." Came a silky voice.

I looked to the side and noticed that Mr. Michealis was smiling at me while holding a piece of paper in his hand. It was a layout of the room and names were scribbled on every small block that I assumed represented a desk. Oh joy a seating arrangement. Hope I'm next to someone I like.

"If you say so. To me time never slows down or speeds up. It's always moving at the same pace, it's just your view on it makes it seem as if it's going slower than it actually is. My view of it today is making it dreadfully slow." I said while leaning back in the chair, waving at a friend as he walking into the room and sat down at the front.

"Very well put Miss...I'm sorry I have yet to learn your name." He said while pushing up his round glasses.

"Island. My name is Island Ebony." I said while giving off a yawn.

"Well, you seem to be a very smart girl Miss Ebony. Now if you don't mind, please take you seat on the first row at the right hand side all the way over on the end. Near my desk. That will be your seat for the semester." He walked away to the guy at the front of the class and directed him to more of the middle of the room. He did the same with every other student that came in until almost every seat was filled in.

"Alright, that should about do it. He tossed the piece of paper over toward his desk and I was amazed when it landed perfectly in the center. He then brushed some hair out of his face, making half the class swoon, and gave us all a smile that could melt the artic.

"Good morning everyone, I am Mr. Michealis and I am your Food and Nutrition teacher. Welcome, now if you will all direct you attention to the corner of the room you will see a large stack of books. Go get one and return to your seat." He waved us off and another one of my friends bumped into me with a large blush on her face.

"You look rather flustered Jasmine, you ok?" I asked while waiting in line for the insanely heavy looking book.

"Oh I'm fine! It's just that...well...is your cell on?" She suddenly asked. It was our turn to get our books and I grabbed two, handing one to her. Oh yea they were heavy. She thanked me as we walked back over to our seats.

"Yea I think so, why?"

"Put it on silent. I'll text you when we get some busy work, okay?" She seemed rather giddy and honestly it kind of scared me. She was usually a lot calmer than this; I wonder what has her so hyped up.

"Alright, now that everyone is back in their seats, please turn to page 394. As you'll see there are a variety of spices and herbs listed. I would like each of you to write the definition for each and tell me which food you believe they would go together with the best. If you have any questions I will be at my desk, please don't be shy, I am here to help."

While his back was turned, I quickly got out my cell and turned it on, praying that it was on silent. To my great relief, it was. I noticed that Jasmine had already texted me.

_"Oh my gosh, isn't our teacher just the hottest guy you have ever seen! Ahh, that's what has me all red! He has those kinds of looks that just make me want to scream! He's adorable; I wonder how old he is."_

I gave off a sigh, hiding my phone under my binder as Mr. Michealis walked by me and sat by his desk. He immediately picked up a red pen and began to scribble stuff down in a hurried pace. Since the fatter part of my binder and textbook was blocking my phone, I had a fair chance of texting her back without getting caught. Good thing I can multi-task. I picked up my pencil and began to write down some of a definition while texting her back with my free hand.

_**"Are you serious? That's all you wanted to tell me! How cute you thought our teacher was! You're pathetic, you know that? First day of school and you're already having fantasies about a teacher. Ever thought about him being married? What are you going to do then, huh?"**_

I sent her the message and was able to get the definition of chives down. I had put meats and potatoes as the foods I though would go best with it. I saw a flashing envelope appear moments later and I sneakily opened up the message.

_"So I'm pathetic, like I care. But anyways have you seen his butt! Oh my gosh it's just the roundest and firmest thing I've ever seen! What I would give to see how it feels... *insert drooling smiley face*"_

Rolling my eyes, I typed back after taking a quick glance to see if he was still writing. Luckily for me he was.

_**"Ok, first off, I haven't put any thought on the bum of our teacher, and second off why would I even bother to look. As far as I'm concerned he's just another person in my life who's making me learn something. Okay? I-"**_

I hadn't noticed the looming shadow that had appeared on my desk and once I did, frankly, it scared the pee out of me. I looked up from my phone and saw that Mr. Michealis had a rather serious look on his face. No words needed to be spoken, I merely handed him my phone without question.

"Now, let's see what was more important that your school work shall we?" His ruby eyes scanned the messages between Jasmine and I and dare I say it, he was amused at them. He even let a small chuckle escape.

"Miss Delune?" He suddenly spoke out, getting the attention of everybody in the classroom. His eyes locked with hers as he smiled.

"Y-yes?" Her face was getting redder by the minute from all the attention she was getting.

"I appreciate the time you took to give such thoughts about my rear end. For you information I find it to be rather firm and round as you put it, but for future references, if you have something you would like to discuss with me, I am available before, after, and between classes."

You could see her shrinking in her seat as her face went from cute shade of red to a bright fire engine red. Many students giggled about and that only made matters worse for her. I could only sigh. Not like I wrote anything bad, so I have nothing to worry about, just the fact that my phone has a good chance of being taken up.

"Oh and Miss Ebony, I also thank you for taking the time to NOT stare at my rear. It is most appreciated. I will be needing to speak to you after class as well. Now everyone let's forget this happen and carry on with your work. It's due on my desk at the end of class."

He took my cell phone, shut it off and put it on a drawer in his desk. The whole class was silent the entire time, minus the groan of embarrassment that left poor Jasmine as he went over and took her phone as well. I had managed to finish my work ahead of time, and since I was close, I only had to reach over and place the paper on the corner of his desk. He, without ever looking up, grabbed it and began to grade it immediately.

"Hmm, doesn't waste any time does he?" I whispered to myself. I packed up all my stuff right as the bell rang. It was time for me to go to lunch, but I couldn't. I had to stay after class to talk to Mr. Michealis. Hope he doesn't give me a write up or something. That's the last thing I need and Simone would never let me live it down!

Everyone filed out, including Jasmine, while I was waiting for him to talk to me about whatever it was he needed.

"Ahh, at last everyone is gone. Now, Miss Ebony, since it is the first day I'm debating on whether or not I should give you and Miss Delune your phones back. What do you think?"

"With all due respect sir, I would like to have it back. And I promise that it won't happen again." I said. It wasn't in a desperate tone nor was it in a whiny tone. It was a simple I'm sorry can I have it back tone.

He walked over and sat on the desk beside me, phone in his hand. "Now why do you need it back for?"

"My parents might call me." I retorted more seriously. I began to swing my legs under the desk while patiently waiting for this man to decide what he was going to do with my phone. My fingernails tapped against the desk without me knowing and I'm sure it annoyed him slightly. If it did, he could care less about telling me about it then.

"You can talk to them when you get home." He replied.

"No I can't. It's been months since I last spoke to them in person." A small hint of sadness lingered in my voice. I missed them so much, and I'm sure they missed me.

He seemed rather confused about that last comment. "Please explain Miss Ebony."

"You see my parents are currently overseas in Europe doing business. Paris, France to be more exact. They go for months at a time and then come back for about two weeks before setting out again. They are business associates dealing with the modern technologies of the world. Quite boring if you ask me. But it's what they love, even though it detracts family time with me."

"I see." In a moments notice I felt my hand being led away from the desk and something was placed inside of it. Glancing down I noticed that it was my cell phone.

"You are a special circumstance Island. Please do not make a habit of it. If I catch you again I will have no choice but to take it up for thirty days. Am I clear?"

I gave him a smile and he ruffled my hair. "Crystal." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, going to what lunch I had left. Turns out, my little after class with Mr. Michealis lasted longer than I had thought, the entire thirty minutes of lunch was over! Oh well, I'll just grab something when I get home I guess.

As I was walking down the hallway I felt something tackle me from the back, almost knocking me to the ground. Spinning around I noticed Simone was clinging to me. "Oh Island I can't take it much more! I'm not good at Algebra anyway but he made it seem even harder than it was before!"

"W-What are you talking about Simone! And get off me!" I shrugged her off as we made our way together to English 12.

"I'm talking about Mr. Finnian! He's just so...ADORABLE. I mean he doesn't seem like he's a people person but the way he acts it just cute! Then he got all technical with us, using these big fancy math words like algorithms and denominators! I kind of zoned off after that."

I pushed open the door to English and shook my head at her. "You know, if you actually paid attention in class, maybe you would learn something for once." I scolded. Oh boy here comes the motherly side of me.

"Don't get all mommy on me! I pay attention just fine! I am as sharp as a fox!" She claimed while sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms like a small child would.

"Uh-huh. Hey fox, your amazing sharpness missed the teacher handing you something." I said with a bit of a smirk,

She looked over and saw Mr. Faustus handing her what I guessed to be a materials list of what we would need for the class. "Pay more attention" He said before walking away.

"Pay more attention." She mimicked, shaking her butt and sticking out her tongue. He looked back and shot her a glare.

"Can you please not get on the teachers bad side. He looks strict enough as it is ok?" I sat down in the back, this class had no arrangement so far, and Simone plopped down beside me. "Fine, I'll be a good little girl like mommy wants me to be! For now at least." She huffed.

The rest of the class took their seats just as he walked to the front center of the room. He moved some of his hair from his eyes and pushed his glasses up slightly. "My name is Mr. Faustus and I am your English 12 teacher. There are a few rules for this class so listen up. No gum, no cell phone, no drinks, no food, no sleeping, and no talking while I or another student is talking. If you break any of these it will be an automatic write up, no questions asked. Get three write ups and you go to the principal. Go to the principal and get a suspension, which means you will miss my class, and if you miss my class...there is a good chance that unless you are a walking brain, you will fail. Any questions of comments?"

I saw Simone starting to open her mouth like she was going to tell him what's stuck up his butt, but fortunately I was able to slap a hand over her mouth a silence her before she got suspended. Or worse, got me suspended as well.

"Now, under each of your desks is a book, please take it out and when I call your name tell me the number on the inside front cover."

I reached under my desk and pulled out a monster of a book. It looked to be a pretty new book so I need to keep it in that shape of pay for a new one. I wish it was old, old books have all the answers highlighted and underlined. What luck we seniors have.

"Island Ebony." Mr. Faustus shouted from his desk in the corner of the room.

"578!"

He jutted down the number before going down the list once more. About five minutes late he called out Simone's name, though he didn't seem to pleased about her. He must be a major hard head, hope he doesn't hold grudges or anything. If he does Simone is just plain out of luck.

"Simone Jinx."

"245!"

He did the same with her and eventually the rest of the class. Once he was finished he went to the board and began to write a series of page numbers down. "Alright, our first until will be on Shakespeare. Everyone should know who that is. This will be his biography and earlier works. All I'm asking is for you to take thorough notes. There will be a pop quiz tomorrow for extra credit, get a one hundred and earn ten extra points on the actual test. Make less than a one hundred and you get nothing. If you need me I will at my desk."

His class went by slower than I would have hoped. By the time the bell rang I had written five papers, front of back, of notes of Shakespeare. I had better make a hundred on this stupid test. I packed up all my things and headed to the last class of the day, gym.

"I'll see you on the bus Island! Have fun in gym!" She said while disappearing into the mess of people that swarmed the halls. I made my way to the gym and noticed all the coaches, consisting of the three triplets, standing in the middle of the room. I looked over and one tugged on his shirt and pointed to a smaller hallways leading away from the gym. I got the idea and went into the girl's locker room, finding the appropriate bins that held my sizes for a shirt and shorts.

We got two sets, one for winter and one for summer. The ones for summer consisted of shorts and a tank top, the winter was sweatpants and a t-shirt. I changed and headed back out from the hallway, getting bumped into by another one of my friends.

"Ugh, could they have made these any shorter?" She groaned while tugging at the hem of the shorts. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't happy about the length either. They came about mid-thigh and to me, high inappropriate for school, especially considering all the coaches were male and young. But oh well, not like I can do anything about it.

We all sat in a circle around the coaches and once everyone was there they began to speak.

"I'm coach Timber." Said one of them. I believe I found a way to tell them apart. I had noticed that their bangs all swept a different way. Coach Timbers was straight down.

"I'm Coach Thompson." "His bangs swept to the left.

"I'm coach Canterbury." His bangs swept opposite, to the right.

Coach Timber then began to speak in a somewhat soft tone. I had deduced that they weren't very vocal people; make me wonder why in the world they would want to be coached if they never talked. Usually coaches are big loud men with a small brain and large ego. These guys were almost the exact opposite. They were smaller, had a smaller ego and as far as brainpower goes...who knows.

"Today we will be doing some simple exercises to see who needs to improve on what."

"There will be three groups. Group A, B, and C." I believe it was coach Canterbury?

"There will be three exercises. Climbing the rope, jogging the mile, and pushups." I'm pretty sure that it was Coach Thompson that had said it that time. Or was it coach Timber? Thompson? Oh this is going to be a long semester.

Suddenly all the students were told to stand and were then put into the three groups. We were told it would take a total of three days to complete these exercises and lucky me...I was the only girl in my group. Group B, with coach Canterbury. And our first exercise was that darn rope.

"Alright, for a single file line and go. There's no time limit, just get as high as you can and we'll go from there." He clicked his pen and held the clipboard that held all of our names.

"Well here I go." Said the first guy. He was rather large and had a fair bit of muscle to him. He made it about halfway up before his arms gave out and he slid back down. The coach gave him a nod of approval and the next boy went up. This routine went on for the whole class period until finally it was my turn. And so far, no one had made it up to the top of the rope. Once again, I'm not trying to brag but I'm not some little weakling that sits around and doodles all day. Since my parents are always gone I have to have some way to entertain myself! So I go to the park and jump, run, and climb everything I think I can manage.

"Come on she's a girl! If none of us can do it what makes you think she can?" Shouted some random boy from the line.

I could feel the anger rising up in me. That was almost a challenge that was issued just then, I pushed my way to the front of the line and then the rope. I looked over to Coach Canterbury, waiting for him to give me the go ahead. To my surprise, he was smiling and gave me a wink, pretty much telling me to show them what I could do. And I did not need to be told twice.

"Alight, Island. Go." He said.

I squatted down slightly up jumped up as high as I could go, grabbing into the rope with my hands. I crossed my feet and bent my legs, and then I began to ascend at a steady pace. I was about halfway there when I felt myself starting to grow weaker.

"Look, she can't make it!"

That of course only gave me the motivation I needed. I was still going and I hit the two thirds mark until finally I reached the top. Once there I wrapped my legs with the rope and rung the small bell that was at the top, loving the way that all the boys lost a bit of their pride, being outmatched by a girl and all. I descended the rope and made my way past Coach Canterbury. As I passed him he patted me on the shoulder while saying, "Very good Island."

He then turned to the rest of our group and gave them an almost disappointed stare. "Out of all of the people here, only one was able to get to the top and ring the bell. Perhaps some of you should be focusing more on building up you strength instead of your attitude. You're dismissed."

Okay, so maybe today wasn't a total waste of time. Besides, tomorrow is when my parents board the plane to come back home! After four months of being away, they're finally coming home, and not just for two weeks! They're coming home for a whole six months! I can hardly wait!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about four months since school had started and though the mere thought terrifies me...I'm starting to get use to all my new teachers. Mr. Sutcliff had taken a liking to me, which would be fine if he only could understand the definition, the meaning and the origin of the words personal space. He did not and therefore every time he came to close I would bash him on the head with the nearest object I could find. He would then go about in a dramatic act stating that I was a horrible child and he doesn't know why he bothers to put up with me. Then he would ask me to do something as if nothing had ever happened. Like this morning, he asked me to go pick up something from Mr. Faustus.

Second period wasn't that bad either. After our little incident that happen on the first day of school, Mr. Michealis and I were on the same page. I found him to be a very laid back kind of teacher that could easily smooth talk his way out of anything. The one thing I have learned about him though is that whenever he mentions something twice...you had better do it right or else. I had also noticed a strange marking upon his left hand, I had only seen it a handful of times though. It was like he could make this odd tattoo appear and disappear at will. It down right boggled my mind and made me wonder if he were some kind of part time magician.

Third period with Mr. Faustus was as boring as ever. Oh and remember that pop quiz that was to be given? Turns out I made a one hundred purely for the reason that he so far had no personal grudge against me. Simone on the other hand...well that was a different story. She constantly disrespected him and said things behind his back, which he always managed to hear no matter where he was at in the classroom, so he and she weren't the best of friends. She made a fifty and she actually put forth effort and studied...for a whole five minutes. I was somewhat proud she actually tried.

Then there was fourth with the triplets. I was slowly figuring out who was who and every time I would get it right a small spark of excitement ran through me. It made me feel smarter about myself. But no matter, today was a very special day. Yes, indeed it was!

Today was the day my parents were to board their plane to come home! They boarded this morning at about nine so they are on their way as I speak! I could hardly wait! In fact I was so excited about it I could hardly pay attention in any of my classes. Speaking of which...

"Miss Ebony, I understand that you are excited about your parents coming home but please pay attention when I am talking to you." I was jerked out of my happy world my Mr. Michealis who apparently had been saying my name or tapping me on the shoulder for the past five minutes.

"Oh, sorry, hehe. I can't help it! It's been months since I last saw them! You can't blame me for being excited!" I said while giving him one of the happiest smiles he's probably ever seen. I think he cringed away from the beams of delight that was surging from me.

"No I cannot, however I can ask you to take this to Mr. Unders." He handed me a large stack of papers over the muscle system of the human anatomy. I arched an eyebrow from the odd papers that were strangely in this particular class.

"Umm, why do we have these in a Food and Nutrition's class?" I got up from my seat and tapped the papers against the desk, straightening them up a bit.

"Miss Delune was given the wrong stack from the person in the copy room." Mr. Michealis pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Today he was sporting a pair of dark washed jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a pale red sweater vest over top. It made his eyes pop as I told him that small fact the moment I walked in.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll be back in a minute then. Not like we're doing anything today." I said while heading out the door. It was true, he had given us a free day so he could prepare for the lab tomorrow. It would be the last one of the semester, and more importantly, the last fun thing I'll ever do in my high school career. You see the way our school works is that you must earn a certain amount of credits before you can graduate. Each class counts as a different amount of credits and luckily for me I had enough to be given the option of early graduation. Meaning I get out Christmas break and never has to return! Splendid right?

"Do hurry back though Island, there are a few more things I need your assistance with." Mr. Michealis said before I left the room.

"Will do!" I went out the door and took a right; going down the hallway until eventually I stopped at Mr. Unders room. I knocked and was surprised when the door opened quickly. I stepped in and saw him at his desk, tearing the poor thing to shreds. I looked at the students and they merely shrugged their shoulders while watching the amusing sight before them.

"Now where's them papers at! I'm sure they're here somewhere..." He mumbled while taking a drawer and turning it upside down, emptying it of all it's contents in search of the papers that was more than likely the very ones I held in my hands.

"Umm...Mr. Unders?"

He ignored me and did the same method with another drawer as he did with the first. I felt my eye twitched from annoyance. "Mr. Unders!"

He quickly looked up at me. "Well if it isn't Miss Island. Nice seeing you again, what is it that you need?" His hair was still back in its traditional ponytail and he still had the same smile that creeps me out to this day.

"Before you have to pay for a new desk take these they belong to you." I handed him the papers and he bolted up and away from his desk. "Ah there they are! These are the papers I've been looking for! How did you get them Island? Been snooping around in me room when I'm not around?" He gave a suspicious look to me while examining the papers.

"Oh yes because I sneak in here everyday to rummage through your desk and steal all of your personal items." I turned on my heel and started for the door. "Bye Mr. Unders." I gave him a backwards wave and heard him chuckle creepily. For some reason that man intrigues me to no end. It was about two or three minutes before I was able to make it back to the appropriate class. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Michealis who had a look of horror on his face.

"Get in here, now." He pulled me inside and to his desk, looking me dead in the eyes with the most serious expression I had ever seen.

"Has something happened while I was out?" I asked, shrugging his hands off of me. He stood back up to his full height and gave an awkward cough.

"It seems that the class would like to watch some tv and frankly none of us know how to get the bloody thing on the right channel. Jasmine said you did it last time so please educate us on how to work that contraption."

I laughed at him and took the remote from his desk, pointing it at the tv across the room. "Alright pay attention everyone. Turn it on, hit the input button two times and then turn it to channel three. Then you're free to go."

I had done exactly what I said and tossed the remote to some random kid in the crowd. He quickly began to flip through channels before stopping it on the world news. I was busy helping Mr. Michealis grade papers but was distracted when I heard many awws come from the girls of the class.

"T-That's awful." I heard Jasmine say.

_"Flight 64 from Paris, has recently been-"_

The kid turned the channel and my eyes got wide. "T-Turn that back! Please!" Flight 64 was the one my parents were on...and they were coming back from Paris.

"Why would I do that? I don't care about planes and Paris." He smugged while continuing to flip though the channels.

"Please, that's the flight my parents are on! Turn it back!" I pleaded. From the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Michealis give a wink in the direction of the tv and suddenly the news was back on. The kid tried to turn the channel but it was frozen on the same station. It wouldn't even turn off, he tried that as well.

_"Flight 64 from Paris has been identified as having several bombs stowed away on the plane by a few devoted followers. As of now there are no-wait, this just in, the plane has exploded over the Atlantic Ocean."_

I felt my stomach go to my mouth as the thought and realization of what was happening. That flight...my parents were on it. No, this can't be happening! They were coming home! Home to me after months of being separated!

The anchorman suddenly got a very saddened look on his face as he listen intensely to the headphone that was in his ear.

_"This just in...A rescue place wasn't far away and thankfully there were many survivors, including those who set the bombs, apart from two...Evangeline and Tate Ebony. They were seated in the very back...where the bombs were located...I'm Slade Jenkins...channel 3 news..."_

The television turned off immediately and all eyes were on me. I wasn't aware of the fact that I had dozens of eyes all directed toward me. I wasn't aware of the thick and cold silence that rang through the room. I wasn't even aware that I had been clutching my hands so hard that my nails drew blood from my palm. All I was aware of was that they were gone...and the people who set the bombs...they were still alive.

One by one, salty tears began to flow from my cheeks in a steady rhythm. My knees began to shake as my composure slowly crumbled in front of the class. I did not care. I was coming to know the fact that I would never see my parents again.

Surely enough, the tears that had been mere droplets had now came onto a full on flow like a waterfall. I felt myself starting to fall and many students rushed forward to catch me, but instead Mr. Michealis with his inhuman reflexes got there first. He sat on his knees and held my back, not caring about the fact that I was clinging to him for dear life as I cried my eyes out into his shirt. Not to mention the fact that my blood was smearing on his white shirt as well.

"Miss Ebony...I am terribly sorry for your loss." I heard him whisper into my ear. This of course only made my erratic sobbing become worse. Jasmine had also begun to cry just at the sight of me, she was comforted by the very boy who changed the channel.

"Mr. Blakenson...please gather up Miss Ebony's things. I think it best that she goes home now. Follow me." I felt myself being picked up, but once again, I didn't care. He did as he was told and we were soon heading to the office where I made out incoherent conversations between Mr. Michealis and some other people I wasn't really sure. I felt my vision going blurry. I'm not sure if it was from the sudden shock or what but I blacked out and prayed that this was all just a terrible dream. Hoping with every fiber in my being that I would wake up to my alarm clock going off and I could start a new day...it never did.

_"...there were many survivors...apart from two...Evangeline and Tate Ebony...channel 3 news...Mom...Dad...say it's not true...say you're not gone...please say it...please..."_

I felt my eyelids flutter open and was blinded by a bright light. "Ugh...w-what's going on?" I brought a hand up and rubbed my eyes. Maybe it would get them use to this intense brightness quicker.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were starting to get worried about you dear." I heard a female voice say. It sounded strangely like my mothers voice. So...it had all been a dream? They were alive I knew it!

I adjusted my eyes quickly and looked over from the bed I was in, excited to see that my mother was alright and here with me, but my hopes were crushed as I saw a lady in a nurses outfit. She was smiling at me kindly and held a clipboard to her chest.

"You were brought in such a hurry. How are you feeling?" She came over and helped me sit up properly. It was then I finally figured out where I was. I was in a hospital with various cords hooked up to me. My clothes had been changed and I now wore those awful hospital gowns. It reeked of medicine and that smell all hospital held.

"I wouldn't say that I feel fine." I mumbled out, already fighting back the tears that were springing loose. I saw her give me a tissue and I took it greedily.

She, apparently already being informed about my situation, had a look pf pity on her face. "I see. I can't blame you I guess, and I know it may not be much from a stranger, but I truly am sorry for your loss."

"Yes, thank you for at least caring enough to say something about it." I wiped away a few strays when she got an odd look on her face. "Actually there are a few people here to see you." She stepped aside and I once again got my hopes us. Maybe it would be Simone or Jasmine. Perhaps a few teachers would come to see their darling student. I was greeted with none, only an older lady who looked as if she could turn to dust at any minute.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to ask.

"My name is Mrs. Lant, I run the orphanage here in town. It's nice to meet you Island." She said with a shaky voice. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head and her gold rimmed glasses sat on the bottom of her slightly large nose. Her squinted eyes bore into my own and her lips formed a thin line.

"Orphanage? No...You can't mean that-"

"Unfortunately I do young lady. The state requires you to be under our care from now on until a foster parent of family is found. We would put you with other family but since you have none...I'm afraid your choices are very limited." She finished.

_Me...In an orphanage. How much more awful could my life get in the next few days..._


	4. Chapter 4

Worked very hard on this chapter! Dun dun dun! Major plot twist coming up! Remember to rate! And of you want to submit an idea please feel free to do so! :)

* * *

><p>Since the death of my parents I was forced into the town's orphanage. Quickly I found out that it wasn't a very pleasant place. The lady who brought me in was rude and harsh, believing in firm punishment for anything you did wrong. Like today...heh, I wonder how did I ever end up in a mess like this.<p>

_A small child, no more than four of five year old was running inside the house with another. I assumed them to be brother and sister for they called each other bubba and sissy. A small smile made its way to my face as I saw them playing happily. So young...so innocent...yet so clumsy._

_"W-watch out!" I yelled, trying to stop them before the worst happen. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. The small girl ran straight into a stand that housed a very elegant and expensive looking vase. It toppled off before I could catch it and the sound of it breaking resonated through the entire house._

_"What was that! What broke!" Came the old voice of Miss Lant._

_I quickly sat the girl on her feet and grabbed her brother as well. "Listen to me. Go play in that room with the others, you hear me? And no matter what, do not come out until Miss Lants gone. Now go." I pushed them away right as she entered the room._

_She peered down at her broken vase and then eyed me. "What happened here Island? Something you'd like to say to me?" She tapped her foot against the rotted floorboard and crossed her arms, blowing out a puff of smoke from her cigarette._

_"Oh believe me, there are many things that I would like to say to you. Fortunately for you there are...younger ears listening." I spat. Since day one I had hated this woman. We weren't in this place for more than five minutes before she was beating a child with a stick for playing with his toys in the wrong place. She claimed that she could have fallen and broken a hip._

_"I see. Care you share what happened here?" She walked over closer to me and intentionally blew another puff right into my face._

_"It appears that I have broken your vase you old hag." I remarked while waving the smoke away._

_Her eyes widened and she came toward me, grabbing a fist full of my hair, dragging me away. I was thankful; no small child should ever have to go through something like this. They shouldn't even have to witness it._

_"I'll teach you to break things that belong to me! And I'll teach you how to talk to your superiors!" She opened a door and began to walk down stairs, making me go first. Unfortunately for me I tripped and fell, hitting the basement floor hard with my head. I sat up and gripped my head, noticing the crimson blood that stained my fingertips easily._

_She grabbed my hair again and drug me over to a wooden chair where she made me place my hands on the back. She then went over and got a very long, thin, wooden stick. "Now Island, would you like to rephrase what you said earlier?"_

_She then took the stick and swung it as hard as her frail body could across my back. I was sure that it had broken the skin for I felt blood soaking through my shirt. If I even had my shirt left in that spot. "Of course Miss Lant. It seems that your to much of and idiot to realize the obvious! I broke you vase you twit!" I screamed._

_You know for an old lady, she sure had some muscle behind that swing. Over and over again she bruised my back with that stick. So much that it broke and splintered away into the room, she huffed at it, not happy that it broke so easily. It had lost count after the twentieth stroke._

_"You look tired Island. Why don't you sit down for awhile?" She brought her foot up against my back and pushed me to the floor. The pain was unbearable, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. Never would I show weakness to someone like her._

_I sat back up onto my knees as ragged breaths came from me. She walked over after taking another puff of her cigarette. "Island, you have always been such a good child here at the orphanage. Never once have I had to beat you like this. But you broke my great-great-grandmothers vase. I can't forgive that."_

_I could only laugh at her. "Oh please. If it was that valuable then maybe you should have been smart enough to lock it up somewhere. Not put it where a person like me could bump into it." I coughed out. Ha...I didn't know it was possible to cough up blood after taking damage like this. No...Maybe it was where I gripped me head earlier, speaking of which, the pain has faded away slightly._

_"Why you little..." Miss Lant grabbed my arms and suddenly I felt a searing pain in one little spot. I bit my lip so hard that it started bleeding like the rest of me. I'm telling you, cigarette burns hurt an awful lot, and fortunately once it's removed the pain fades quickly enough. But having them over and over again...well now that's a different story._

_"You can sleep in here tonight Island. Maybe you'll learn your lesson." She went up the stairs and left me on the dirty floor with cuts, burns and scarring of my mental and emotional state. Wasn't it bad enough that I lost my parents only weeks ago? Now this...what did I do to deserve this?_

"Oh yea...that's how I ended up like this." I mumbled while crawling over to the small bed. I managed to get on my feet and open a small window at the top of the wall, allowing fresh air to enter this dark and dusty room.

"Ahh!" Just reaching up was a hard task. Instead of just sitting down, I fell onto the harder than a rock bed. You see this is where all the 'bad' children of the orphanage was sent when they did something wrong or got into trouble with Miss Lant. This was my first time down here and by the looks of it; it wasn't going to be my last. After seeing what all the smaller children probably went through, there was no way that was happening to them again while I was around.

I gave off a sigh as memories of these recent events flashed by me. "Why...why is this world so cruel? My parents were innocent people, murdered by those who claim to be devoted followers! And Miss Lant gets her amusement from punishing young children and teens until they bleed. I feel as though my hatred for them...knows no bounds."

In a sudden I saw the room being filled with something I believed to be feathers. They were falling out of nowhere and it scared me. I never have been a very firm believe in all this voodoo stuff.

"Black feathers?" I asked while letting one fall into the palm of my blood covered hand. Indeed they were real, not some illusion that I had made up from loss of blood.

"It has been awhile since I have been summoned in such a way. I must say Island you truly are one very interesting girl." I felt a hot breath on my ear and once I looked over the shock literally sent me toppling to the floor.

"M-Mr. Michealis! What is this! What are you doing here!" Why in the world had a teacher come here? But more importantly...where did he come from? I had not heard the door open and there was no way he could fit through the small window. Not to mention that these feathers appeared along with him.

"Why am I here? Well because you summoned me, a demon, of course. There is no other reason why. You hatred is what brought me here and now I have a question for you."

He wasn't dressed like he normally way. His glasses were gone and that strange tattoo was glowing on his hand. Instead of the usual slacks and button up shirts I saw him in; he now wore all black clothing. He looked more like a butler than anything with all the layers and tail coat. He advanced toward me and got down on one knee, rubbing my cheek in a somewhat affectionate way. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

I scooted away from him and managed to get back up on my own two feet again, the pain was incredible and he noticed.

"Contract? What are you talking about?" I managed to choke out.

"I mean that if we form a contract that I do whatever you ask until you hunger for revenge is satisfied." He said with a silky voice. Never had I seen Mr. Michealis act this way...it was odd, yet entrancing at the same time. He got up from his position on the floor and once again came toward me, trapping me between the wall and him.

"Are you serious? All I want is for that old hag and the people who exploded the plane to die. Well...there are a lot of things I want but that's at the top of the list right now. Are you saying you can fulfill my wishes?"

He laughed darkly and got dangerously close to my face. It didn't bother me at all by this point. "Yes I can. But you know all good things come with a price."

"And that price would be?"

He leaned in even closer and whispered into my ear. "Heh, the price is your soul Island. Once the contract is complete I will devour that delicious soul of yours...and you will die."

He backed away from me and let me have my space back. Was it really worth it? Giving up my soul to a demon so I could avenge my parents and put these children out of misery? I thought long and hard about it but another thing I wanted was eating away at the back of my head.

"I have a question for you. If I form this contract...will you stay with me until I die? That's the other thing that I wanted, in fact I've always wanted it. Where my parents were gone for so long I desired for someone that would stay with me always. Can you provide that as well?"

He seemed to be in a bit of shock before a smile graced his features. "If the contract is formed, I shall be with you until the very end. Until the day I take your soul." He finished.

"Mr. Michealis...I wish to form a contract with you." Nothing but pure seriousness laced my voice.

A sharp smirk etched its way onto his face and he once again advanced toward me. "Very well. You realize that if you break the contract the gates of paradise will be closed forever and you will be condemned to the depths of hell."

"I have no intention of breaking the contract then. I can't imagine a fate like that."

"Very well, where do you wish for the mark to be placed then?" He asked.

"Mark?" Confusion flowed from me? What mark?

"I speak of this mark right here." He held up his hand and the purple tattoo he had began to glow with an eerie feel to it. "This mark must be placed upon your body somewhere, it shall bind us together and therefore I can never leave you. You will not be able to get rid of me, nor I you."

"Where would you recommend it then?

"The more visible the mark appears the stronger the bond between us. It may be placed where ever you like."

I thought hard about this. I would want it to be visible, but not to visible. Perhaps my foot? No that would just be weird. No way was I choosing something like my stomach, that's always covered up. My hair could cover my neck and if it needs to show, just lift away my hair. That seems logical I suppose.

"Have you made a decision then?" He suddenly asked, probably noticing me thinking hard about where to put this bonding mark,

"Yes I have. I want it here." I pulled away my hair from the side of my neck exposing the area it him. "If the mark must be visible then all I have to do it pull away my hair. If the time comes that I need to cover it I just put my hair back down. Simple enough. Does that satisfy you as well?"

"It is not my place to answer. Now hold still so I can make the mark."

I did as I was told and was surprised when he suddenly placed one hand on my shoulder while the other was on the opposite side of my neck. He bent my head over and before I could say anything, I felt sharp teeth sinking into my flesh.

"Nnn.." I groaned out. Indeed it did hurt, but thankfully only for a moment. He pulled away and licked my blood from his lips. A tingling sensation then made it way on the area where he bit me. I saw from the corner of my eye a faint purplish glow and deduced that the mark had been placed.

"It is done my lady. I am now yours to order and yours to control until the contract is done. One more thing we need to discuss though. What do you wish to call me?"

I held my neck and was surprised when I felt nothing. I expected holes from where he had bit me but it was as if they healed up almost instantly. "Call you? As in name you?"

"Yes. You may choose a new name for me if you wish." He placed one hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"I think the name you have now is fine. Besides, I've already gotten use to it." I said while leaning on the wall for support, my back was killing me by now.

"Well then. Your first order my lady?" Sebastian might as well call him that rather than Mr. Michealis all the time now, asked.

"My first order...I want you to end that old hag Lant." Venom escaped my voice and I smiled at the mere thought of her going through what she put me through only moments ago.

"Very well my lady." He came over and scooped me up into his arms. He then proceeded to go up the steps and then busted the door open.

"Sebastian, make sure no children sees or hear this please." I had my arm around his neck in hopes that it would ease the pain in my back. He was aware of the injuries I possessed and therefore was trying to not jar me around so much. He walked through the room where the vase was and into the room that connected it.

"Who are you Mr. and what are you doing with her. She is being punished now put her back in the basement so she can learn her lesson!" She waved her fist around like a deranged lunatic and Sebastian sat me down on the nearby table.

"Are you comfortable my lady? Can you manage to sit up on your own for a moment?"

"Yes. Just do it already."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Of course." He turned around to Miss Lant and started to speak to her. "It appears that you have made my lady angry. She wished for me to dispose of you."

Miss Lant, realizing what he was saying, began to back up toward the wall in hopes of getting away. "W-what are you talking about! You're going to kill a helpless old woman like me! You can't do that!" She screamed.

"My lady has given me an order. I can't disobey her." He reached out to her with his hand and before I could comprehend what happened, she fell to the floor with her mouth open and her eyes wide, cigarette beside her head and still smoking slightly.

"There. Does that satisfy you my lady?" He walked back over to me and picked me up once again, heading for the door. "Yes, may I ask you something though?"

He stopped for a moment and looked at me, cocking his head to the side a bit. "Of course."

"Why do you keep referring to me as my lady? It seems very old fashioned. And besides, it's a high ranking title, why would I have it?"

"Because you are my mistress and unless you give me permission to call you by your name, I shall refer to you as a higher being than I, my lady."

I could actually laugh at the thought. "Wow, Sebastian you have my permission to call me whatever you wish. Whether it be my lady or Island." I stated.

He was about to reply when a small meek voice rang through our ears. "I-Island. What happened to Miss Lant? And why are you bleeding? And who's that man?" It was the small girl I had practically saved from being beaten to death.

"She unfortunately met her end I'm afraid. No worries though, I'll have someone here within the hour." Sebastian added in before I could say anything. He shifted me in his arms a bit and brushed up against the cuts along my back. I hissed out of pain and slung to his chest for the second time in my life.

"We must be going my young mistress. Those will become infected without the proper treatment."

"Yes. You're right. Please, take me somewhere to get treated Sebastian."

"As you wish." He bolted out of the front door and began to run with inhuman speed across the rooftops of the town. And amazingly through all of it, he wasn't seen by a single person walking on the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh dear, things are getting interesting for poor little Island. We are introduced by a new charcter that I'm sure everyone will love! Please remember to review, it makes me happy!

* * *

><p>"I suppose this is where I'll be living from now one. I must admit, it's better than my old two bedroom house." I said as I gazed upon the largest house I had ever seen. A mansion would be the proper term for a house of this magnitude.<p>

"Yes I thought you would prefer this. Inside is someone who can treat your wounds and make you better. Shall we?" We stepped from the small gravel pathway and onto the stairs that led us to the front door. Sebastian opened it up and I gasped in aw at the sight of my new home. The entrance hall was magnificent with a beautiful chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I could tell that the crystal that adorned it was real by the way it emitted colors all over the walls from the light of the sun outside.

"Is it to your liking so far?" Sebastian asked while heading for the set of rounded stairs at the other end of the room.

"Oh yes, I think I'm going to love it here." I could only wait to see what my room would look like. Sebastian headed up the stairs and then went down two hallways before stopping at the very last room on the south east part of the house. He knocked with his free hand and the door was answered by someone I never expected to see.

"M-Mr. Unders! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed, absolutely amazed that he lived here as well. He was also dressed rather differently that before. He now wore a long black cloak with a grey sash going across his chest and shoulder. Not to mention the odd looking top hat the he required to have on top of his head.

"Why I live here my dear, isn't it obvious?" He asked with a strange looking dog treat sticking out of his mouth. "Was there something you needed butler?"

"Yes, she's injured and I thought since your previous profession was making the dead look new again, perhaps you could patch her up?"

"You know the price for my services butler. So please, bestow upon me the finest of all laughs! Only then will I help you out." He giggled. He was still so very odd to me, but I couldn't bring myself to dislike him in anyway. And what does laughing have anything to do with making me better! My back feels like it's about to rot off!

"Oh fine. I suppose it can't be helped. My lady if you would excuse me for a moment." He put me down and made sure I was steady on my own two feet before entering the room with Mr. Unders. Moments later a laughter that could have rocked the world was emitted from the other side of the door.

"Oh alright, come on in my dear and let's have a look. Oh and you don't have to call me Mr. Unders anymore, Undertaker will do just fine." He offered his hand and I accepted the help. He brought me into his room, which was very dark and gothic like might I add, setting me down on a small table he drug over from the corner.

I noticed Sebastian was standing away from me, probably giving Undertaker room to do his work. "Miss Island if I may ask a request of you, It appears that your shirt will do nothing but get in the way, I ask you to remove it so I can properly asses the damage."

I felt a blush make its way to my face but I didn't want my back to become infected. After moments of awful silence, I nodded my head and began to attempt to remove my shirt. Unfortunately the pain it caused me only made me cringe and put my arms back down.

"Would you like some assistance my lady?" I glanced over and noticed that it was Sebastian who had offered the help.

"I suppose I have no choice." The moment he started over toward me I felt the embarrassment get even worse. I'm sure I looked like a perfectly ripe tomato by this point.

"Here's some scissors so she won't have to lift her arms. It's actually better they stay down. That way she won't rip the wounds more than they already are." Undertaker added while handing Sebastian a pair of silver scissors.

"Hold still my lady." I felt him rise up my shirt a bit and then the sound of snipping filled the room. Eventually I felt as though my back was going to freeze off from the amount of coldness that was engulfing it at the moment.

"It's freezing in here!" I cried. How in the world does he live in here?

"I'm afraid that it's just you. Since we cut your shirt up the back you can keep the front on if you like." Undertaker had gone over and pulled out a black bag, getting out various things like swabs, bottles of medicine, thread, needles...needles? Oh this is going to hurt.

"Are you alright my lady? You seem to have lost a bit of color in your face." Sebastian noted, taking my face in his hands and examining it closely.

"Yea...it's just that the needle and knowing what will have to be done. I don't like it at all." I said, showing a bit of weakness to my new contract holder.

"Alright Miss Island, if you would lie on your stomach and then keep as still as possible." I did as he was told and soon enough I felt him starting to dab at the cuts and it stung like crazy. I closed my eyes and gripped the table with all my might. The stinging pain lasted for about ten minutes until he was done.

"Alright, there are five ones that need to be sewed up and the rest can just be bandaged. Are you ready Miss Island?" Undertaker asked me while threading the curved needle, then dipping it in disinfectant.

"Sebastian.." I looked up to him and was happy to see that he responded immediately.

"Yes my lady?"

"Can I...can I have your hand?" I felt another blush making it's way onto my face, but I wanted someone to be close to me when this happened. It may not be a big deal in reality, but to me it seemed like death was practically knocking at the door.

"You may have both if you wish." I had already had my hand stuck out and he sat down at the head of the table, intertwining our fingers so I could squeeze the life out of them in mere moments.

"I'm ready Undertaker."

"Then if you would hold still so I can get it straight. I'm not use to performing this on live bodies. Hehe." He chuckled for a moment and began to grueling process of sewing up my deeper cuts. Within the first few minutes I felt as though he was ripping me apart rather than stitching me back up. I'm sure that Sebastian had lost feeling in his fingers long ago, but if he did he refused to say.

I was surprised when I felt him starting to pet my head gently, running his fingers through my hair in an effort to make me feel better. It actually helped more than one would think and for that I was grateful.

"Alright, you're all done. I suggest that you go take a nice long soak in the tub and then get a good nights rest. It seems that you've had a very long day Miss Island." Sebastian helped me back up and also helped my shirt from sliding down my front by placing his hand around my neck.

"Thank you Undertaker." I gave him a smile and he in turn shoved one of his dog treat cookie things into his mouth while giggling like a schoolgirl. Maybe no one has ever thanked him before. Sebastian picked me up again and then turned down the two previous hallways. It seemed as though we were going in the opposite direction because this time we were at the northeast part of the mansion.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed, taking everything in that this bedroom had to offer. The theme of it was red and gold. A bed was at the west corner with a dresser up against the bottom wall a little ways from it. Then in the far left upper corner was a dark red couch that wrapped into the corner. On the right side of the room was a door, I assumed it led to a bathroom and a round wooden table was in front of the couch. Then to top it all off there was a beautiful red rug with gold thread rushing through it to give it a pattern or sheer beauty.

"I take it you like your new room then?"

I turned my head toward Sebastians and gave him a toothy grin. "Are you kidding! I love it. But how in the world did you afford all of this? I mean this place is huge and I know that teachers don't make that much."

Sebastian closed the door behind us and sat me down on the couch. "As you already know, I am a demon and therefore I can do things that many cannot. I have lived for a very long time and therefore can say truthfully that I have a fair bit of money. Undertaker is also not as he seems. He is what is known as a Reaper. His job was to claim the souls of the departed ones and view something called cinematic records. He would then choose if they deserve to live or die. Though he is retired now."

"Wow, demons? Reaper? Ha, I think I'm just going to go to bed after this bath. That's a lot to take in." I said while pushing my shoes off with my feet. "Besides, this house is so big to just house you, Undertaker and myself. Why so big?"

"I'll explain it all later. If you will wait here for a moment so I can prepare your bath. I will then be back to help you undress and bathe you if you need it."

He bowed and left through the door that led to the bathroom. I wasn't sure I could handle all this. Demons and Reapers? And them being my former teachers, now that was something I wish Simone could find out. She'd die right on the spot. And Sebastian, I hate to order him around like I have been recently. But I suppose it's my job until I find the people who exploded the plane.

"My lady, are you ready?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sebastian. He was leaning down to grab my attention. Wow, that was fast. "Oh, yea, sorry." I began to get up and was assisted by him into the bathroom. Speaking of which, the bathroom was just as great as the bedroom itself. It was large and right in the middle was the tub. It was sunk into the ground like a hot tub and took up much space of the room. Then on the bottom wall was the toilet and counters that housed a sink. All, in all, it was very pleasant with its matching theme or red and gold.

"Do you think you are able to bath on your own or would you like some assistance?" He asked.

I really didn't want to ask him to help me, but I feared that if I didn't I may never get clean. And being the slight germaphob I am, it would make me toss and turn all night. "I'm afraid that I don't really have much of a choice. If you would please?"

"Of course." He gave me a smile and then proceeded to take his gloves off. He then rolled his sleeves up and got a towel and robe. I could already feel the blush rising to my face and of course with his far higher senses, he noticed.

"My lady, there is no reason to be embarrassed about this. Besides, I am a gentleman and would never take advantage of you. Unless of course you were to tease me in such a way I couldn't restrain myself." He smiled at me like what he just said wasn't provocative at all! In fact it only made my blush rise in color and temperature.

"Sebastian...just help me take a bath so I can go to bed." I groaned. The mere thought of me and him...no! How lecherous of me! Thinking things like that about Sebastian! My butler and former teacher! Good heavens I'll never sleep peacefully now. Though I will admit that he is rather...handsome. Oh great this contract is going to be even odder than it already was now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized that he was pushing my shirt away from me. My natural instinct of clinging to it immediately kicked in and he gave off a sigh. "I'm afraid that this kind of defeats the purpose of me helping you my young mistress." He said. "Perhaps this will help a bit?"

He handed me a fluffy towel and I got the idea quickly. I held it in front of my chest as he slid the remaining parts of my shirt off. He then proceeded to unclip my undergarments and toss them to the side. "How are you doing my lady?"

"F-Fine. It's just a little awkward, that's all." I said while clinging to that towel for dear life.

"I understand. Would you like to try you pants by yourself?" He offered, though I could hear a faint smirk in his voice. Foul demon...

"Umm...yea. I may be able to get them off. Just turn around until I'm done, alright. And I ORDER you not to peek!" I said seriously.

"Of course my young mistress. As you wish." He turned around and I proceeded to slide off the rest of my clothes leaving me bare. I then wrapped the towel around myself and signaled Sebastian. "Alright, I'm good."

He turned around and then helped me to the edge of the tub. I placed my feet in first on the top step and got use to the feeling of the scalding water. This proceeded until the water reached the hem of the towel where Sebastian stepped in. Since I was in front, he could unwrap the towel without seeing me. I got in very quickly and sat down on the third or fourth step, enough to cover myself, but enough out to where Sebastian could get to me.

"Alright, let's do you back first shall we. If you would lean forward a bit."

I did as he said and was shocked when hot water rushed down my spine. He then began to gently scrub away all the dry blood that had accumulated. "Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied while grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back into a sitting position.

"Why did you become a teacher? I mean surely someone like you could practically do anything. So why a teacher? And Undertaker as well." I asked, closing my eyes immediately after I felt water rushing down the top of my head.

"The others and I...we're a very tight knight group and have defected from our jobs mostly. Like Undertaker, he used to be a Reaper but he retired. He used to direct a funeral parlor but as time goes on, things of the past are lost. Not many humans house their hatred for something as strong as you did and therefore many contracts aren't formed these days. You could say that we just wanted to settle down in one place and find something to do for our eternal lives. The school was the closest thing and many jobs were available so we took them. Simple as that." He poured a generous amount of shampoo in his hand and began to scrub my scalp.

I delighted in the way in nails scraped against my skin, it made me shiver slightly. "Oh I see. When you say others, who are you talking about exactly?" I must admit, I was quite curious as to who I would be living with.

"Oh, other demons, reapers, demon hounds-"

"Demon hounds! Are you saying that there's a giant demon dog running around this place!" I practically screamed.

"Yes, his name is Pluto. Close you eyes please."

I did as I was told and felt soapy bubbles running down my face. I kept them closed for several minutes until another thing was being put onto the top of my head. I figured it to be shampoo. "So there's demon, reapers, and demon hounds that exist? Is that all of them?"

"You seem quite interested in these subjects now my lady. Yes but there are more. There are angels, dolls, and bizarre dolls. Though I must admit I don't have much knowledge on them. Oh yes, and there are ghosts." He finished, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair.

"I see." the rest of the bath went in silence as I absorbed all this information into my skull. I managed to scrub myself clean and was helped out of the bath by Sebastian. We had managed to get me out without seeing anything and for that I was grateful.

He wrapped me in a large, white fluffy robe and picked me up again. The moment he picked me up, I felt myself get droopy and before you know it, I was out like a light. I was exhausted! A lot has happened to me today, I was beat, made a contract with a demon, got stitched up by an ex-reaper, and then had to have help with something as simple as a bath.

"What would you like to wear to bed my-" Sebastian glanced down at his new contract holder and sighed. "I suppose I could change her into her night attire, but she may kill me in the morning the moment she figured out what happened. I suppose I can just leave her in this robe until tomorrow."

He walked over to the bed and pulled the red covers back, placing me down on the soft mattress. I immediately snuggled up to it and was delighted at my dreams. Sebastian pulled the covers back over me and turned the lights off.

"Good night, my young mistress, I'll see you in the morning." He whispered down into my ear, though I was asleep and therefore could hear nothing. He exited the room and closed the door behind him quietly, already startled by the figure that loomed close by.

"My, my. Getting awful close with your new master aren't we butler?" Undertaker chuckled eerily and Sebastian eyed him slightly.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." He retorted.

"Oh don't play coy with me. I've known you for years and you've never acted so...lovingly to a contract holder like that before, other than that Earl, but he's a demon now and your time with him is pretty much done. I won't lie though, she's a beautiful girl. Are you already infatuated with her?"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look and Undertaker from the side. He gave him a sharp smile. "Why Undertaker. How do you pick up on these things so easily? I guess the call you a legend for a reason."

"I knew it! Since the day that girl walked into your classroom, you've been interested in her, don't deny it. But now that you hold a contract with her...how you feel about devouring her soul, eh?"

They both walked down the hallway and into a nearby study where Sebastian would remain for the night. "There are many ways that demons can devour a soul, all pretty much ending with the same result. The human dies. However, if the demon becomes, as you said, infatuated with their new master, then they can choose to turn that human into a demon as well where they shall live together for all eternity. My care for Master Ciel was a little different from the care I posses for my young mistress."

"So you lied to her then? You told her that you were going to eat her soul." Undertaker replied while taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk that Sebastian was at.

"I intend to make her mine by the time her revenge is satisfied." He picked up an ink pen and started to write down various things that Undertaker found rather boring.

"I see. Well then I can't wait! She'll have to die for that to happen and that means that she'll need to be fitted for one of me coffins! Of course all sorts of people will be attending the 'funeral'. Oh I can't wait! It's been so long since my last job was in need to reopened. I shall start on the most beautiful coffin for young Island!"

"If you say so. My only problem is that since we work at the school and she is graduated, I'll be gone from her eight hours a day, unless of course she accompanies me. But that may send the wrong message to students. She'll need to learn how to defend herself."

"Don't be worrying about that. After all, we have many skilled people living here in this mansion; surely we can teach her a thing or two." Undertaker chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

_My young Island, I'm not sure you are quite aware of all the things you have gotten yourself into. You're quite the lady, already stealing the care and love from a black hearted demon. How you do so is even beyond my recognition. And you're so young to top it all off, just now becoming a proper lady. How I can't wait to spend an eternity with you, my young mistress._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sebastian stop, I'm trying to read." I said while attempting to read said book. It was actually a wonderful book filled with fairytale monsters and prince charming in disguise. But how in the world can I concentrate when Sebastian is doing this to me! Honestly I wonder why I ever made a contract with him in the first place._

_"Are you not finding my ministrations for relaxing you pleasant my lady?" He asked in a very soothing and silky voice._

_"Sebastian, how can I possibly concentrate when you're trying to lick off the skin of my neck, hmm?" I said while pushing him away and continuing my reading. I was actually very into this story now and was just getting to a very good part. The dear damsel in distress just got rescued by what she believed to be a robber when in fact it was her prince._

_"But my lady, I'm afraid I just can't stop. You taste is so divine it's addicting." He finished by giving a long lick up the side of my neck, where my mark was._

"Geez...what is this feeling? Come one Sebastian I said stop...I order you to stop..." I mumbled out through my sleepy state. I was unaware of what I was saying but I was aware that I wanted this annoying licking to stop.

I felt something very warm beside me and it clung to my body like a child would to its mother, like it never wanted to let go. And I deduced that this warm thing was what was bothering my neck by licking it. I felt my eyes starting to flutter open and when they did...I screamed a scream so loud it probably shook the entire mansion.

"Oh my...who are you! Who cares, I'm out of here!" I said while looking at the _ahem_ nude man before me. He hade medium length white hair and sparkling red eyes. He also had a tooth that stuck out over his bottom lip, almost like a dog. But anyways, he was licking me! The creep! And to top it all off he was hugging me while I was asleep in my bed! I shuddered at the thought.

I bolted up, amazed at myself since my back was hurt, and scurried out of the room faster than he could blink. I looked behind me to see if he was following and he was! He was running on all fours just like a dog would do and it only added to the oddness that I had for him so far. And to think I have to live with him. I'll never sleep peacefully again!

"N-no! Stay away from me!" I bolted down the stairs and ran into someone, but I paid them no mind. I only wanted to get away from this perverted man.

"Hey are you okay miss I heard a scream!" Shouted a blonde headed man. I noticed that he wore a chef's outfit and had a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

I ran through the entrance hall and opened the door I saw; surprised that it was a kitchen. I shut the door and locked it, giving out a sigh of relief as I thought that I was safe. Maybe the man would know where I went and just give up? I could only wish,

"Are you alright my lady?" I heard someone say.

I spun around out of shock and found Sebastian staring at me with a spoon in his hand and a lid to a pot in the other. Thoughts of last nights dream immediately came to my mind and I lit up like a Christmas tree. "W-what! Yes I'm f-fine!"

He put down the objects in his hand and walked over to me, placing a hand on my forehead. "You're burning up my lady. Perhaps you should go back to bed while I prepare you something to eat."

I was about to reply when a banging was heard on the door. I knew exactly who it was and therefore, I rushed behind Sebastian. "Sebastian, take care of that man on the other side of that door! He was in my bed this morning licking me!" I screamed while pointing around him to the door.

Sebastian laughed and me and turned around, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you sure it was him my lady? I could have sworn that it was my name you said. You're not dreaming about me are you?"

Wonderful, he had heard me talking in my sleep. When was he even in my room to hear that? Oh wait; there is a connection between us now so he probably hears everything I think about. Lovely. "S-shut up! If you hadn't of said anything about teasing and what not while I was talking a bath then that would have never happened you provocative demon!"

The door was suddenly busted down and I was surprisingly tackled by that white haired man again. He once again clung to me and started this time licking my cheek and nuzzling into me affectionately while wrapping his arms around my waist. The fact that he still had no clothes on didn't help either, he was practically sitting in my lap by this point.

"Pluto..." Sebastian voice was deep and this man immediately let go of me, lowering his head and whining like a dog would. Wait, like a dog would?

_"Demon hounds! Are you saying that there's a giant demon dog running around this place!" I practically screamed._

_"Yes, his name is Pluto..."_

"Are you saying that this man is the demon hound you told me about?" I immediately felt kind of bad for him, pushing him away and calling him names like I had. But hey, I wasn't aware that demon hounds could apparently change into a human form. This was all news to me.

"Yes, this is the one I told you about." Sebastian offered a hand and helped me up. I glanced back down to Pluto and noticed that he was still acting like he was in trouble. If he truly has the personality of a dog then he was just trying to show me that he liked me. And to think I practically said in dog terms that I hated him. How awful could I get?

I gave off a sigh and got onto my knees, placing a hand on his head. His head immediately shot up and looked toward me, still kind of sad looking. I gave him a gentle smile and started to scratch behind his ears. He immediately got the picture and once again hugged me, standing up in the process. He spun me around in circles and while this was going on, I noticed that Sebastian had a rather annoyed look on his face. His eyes were slightly drooped and his lower lip pooched out slightly while an eyebrow was cocked up.

Pluto put me down, but did not let go of me. "Oh come on Sebastian, no need to look so down." I said while petting Pluto's hair.

"It's just that I really do detest dogs...Now if you will my lady, I believe we need to change you into something other than a bathrobe."

I looked down and noticed that I was still in said robe. I guess he didn't change me after I fell asleep last night. "Oh yes, you're right. I'm actually feeling much better today so I'm sure I can do it on my own."

"As you wish my young mistress. I shall gather everyone on the entrance hall so you can meet them properly." He bowed and left the kitchen and I followed after him. Pluto was hot on my tail and I still couldn't get over the fact that he wore no clothes. I would defiantly have to fix that. Dog or no dog he would be decent in my eyes while I was around!

I held out my hand to him and he looked at it strangely. "Come on Pluto; let's get you something decent to wear." I said with a smile. He barked happily and grabbed onto my hand, going along with me up to my bed room. Once we were there, I closed the door behind me and went to the small dresser.

"Let's see here. At least it's stocked up with clothes." I felt him peering over my shoulders as I pulled up a pair of grey sweatpants. They looked to be a little too big for me, but for him they may fit.

"Pluto, put these on please." He took the pants and started at them confusingly, like he had no idea on how to put on such things. I took them from him motioned for one of his legs. He slid it into the first opening and then the second leg into the other. I pulled them up and was grateful that he was now covered up a bit more.

He did a very cute little shake and I laughed from the small action. "You're so funny Pluto." I then got out my own outfit and went into the bathroom to change. I wasn't going to be dressing up very much today but I would still look decent. A pair of black sweatpants and a red tank top should do. I exited the bathroom to find Sebastian waiting patiently at the door.

"I'm amazed you actually got him to wear clothes. He usually tears them off the moment we put them on him."

"Does he? Well he better not while I'm around or we'll have a problem. I'd like to keep my eyes clean from such images for a very long time." I said while walking toward him.

He gave me a smirk and opened the door for me. "Are you suggesting that in the future they will become unclean with such images? I'm sure that as your faithful servant I'd be more than happy to assist you." I felt him place a hand on my shoulder as he headed down the stair.

Like usual, my face heated up to a million degrees and he practically laughed at me. "Forgive me my young mistress but the opportunity to tease you on such manners was just too delicious to pass up."

"I thought you were a proper man who would never take advantage of me unless I was to tease you. I don't recall ever provoking myself." I said while crossing my arms and giving him the evil eye.

"You haven't as of yet, but even demons need a way to entertain themselves from time to time." He stopped at the foot of the stairs and I saw a multitude of people, people that I clearly recognized.

"What's all this! What are all the teachers from school doing here!" I exclaimed, clearly surprised by the fact that they were here and I would be living with them until...that day comes.

"As I said before, we are a tight knit group, now come along so you can properly be introduced." Sebastian led me over and they all formed a line. It was actually kind of funny the way that they did it.

"Alright, here we have your former Drama teacher Mr. Sutcliff."

"Oh it's Island! I heard that Bassy had formed a new contract and that she would be living with us but I never expected it to be you!" He started over toward me, ready to give me a hug but stopped immediately. "You're not going to hit me over the head with something are you?"

"No...Not this time I guess."

"Oh goody!" He lunged forward and trapped me in a tight hug, spinning me round like Pluto had earlier. "It will be divine living with you my dear!"

"I-If you say so! Oh, Mr. Sutcliff put me down or I'll be sick..." I started to get dizzy from all the spinning and he stopped immediately.

"Oh there's no need to call me Mr. Sutcliff anymore, call me Grell silly girl." He flicked the end of my nose and gave me a very pointy grin, if you know what I mean.

"Actually my lady there isn't any reason to call anyone by their proper names since they are no longer your teachers. Alright next we have Finnian. Though you never had him he is the math teacher."

"Hello my lady! I-It's nice to meet you." He gave me the most adorable blush I had even seen in my life and smiled like a child. Oh how cute this boy was to me!

"Nice to meet you too!" I said, giving him the same treatment he gave me. A large smile would do the job with him.

"Here we have Bardroy. He works as the cook here and the school." Sebastian suddenly leaned down and whispered something into my ear. "But whatever you do, don't trust his cooking that much. He tends to burn things."

"Hey I heard that! I am not that bad of a chef Sebastian!" He gave a huff and then directed his attention toward me. It was then I realized who exactly he was. He was the man that I had ran into while going to the stairs during the while Pluto incident.

"I-I'm so sorry for this morning please forgive me!" I said.

"Eh? It's no big deal, if I were you I'd probably freak out too! Nice to meet you!" He replied with a beaming smile.

We moved on and I met another female face, THANK GOODNESS. "Oh...another female in the mansion!" She clapped her hands together just as I did. Oh yes, I could tell that we were going to be great friends. Wonderful friends!

"This is Mey-Rin; she's the maid here at the mansion."

"Nice to meet you my lady." She curtsied her skirt and we moved right on down the line. Now I stood in front of Simone's most favorite person in the world.

"I believe you know Mr. Faustus, your former English teacher." Sebastian motioned to him and I got zip. No emotion what so ever. I was lucky to even get some eye contact, if that,

"Nice seeing you again...Claude..." It was kind of awkward saying his first name, maybe because he was so serious all the time.

"Likewise my lady." He bowed slightly and we moved on to the trio of plum heads I also recognized. Maybe not who was who, but I recognized them at least.

"Ah my coaches! You guys are here too?" They all nodded their head in agreement and Sebastian urged me on to the next person in this never ending line.

"Undertaker you know."

Undertaker giggled and laced his fingers together in front of him. "Nice seeing you again my dear. How is you back doing this morning?"

"My back? It actually feels a lot better. Almost like nothing ever happened." I said with a smile. I must say, learning the true nature of all these people, and knowing I'll have to live with them, has put me in a rather gleeful mood.

"And at last you know Pluto."

I turned slightly and was practically tackled by Pluto. I was knocked right into Sebastian, who had caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist, and after several moments was back up on my own two feet.

"Alright my young mistress, it is time to begin."

I cocked my head to the side from these strange words. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly I saw Grell coming toward me with some rope and I'm not sure what exactly went through my mind at the moment, but it wasn't good. "W-what are you doing with that rope Grell?"

"Bassy suggests that you need to learn how to protect yourself because we will all be gone for most of the day. This will help with your...training per say."

I turned my head toward Sebastian and was greeted by a sinister smirk. "No worries my lady, I'll make sure no harm comes to you. What kind of person would I be if that were to happen? Now...who's first?"


	7. Chapter 7

How did this even happen to me? Five minutes ago I was a joyful person getting to know everyone here in the mansion! Now I'm tied to Sebastian, LITERALLY, with Claude staring me down from across the room like he was going to murder me any second!

"Umm Sebastian?" I turned my head up, he was quite a bit taller than me, and he looked down to meet my unhappy gaze.

"Yes my young mistress?" Why did he seem all too happy about this situation?

"How exactly is this supposed to help me learn how to defend myself?" I asked while wiggling about. Almost like I was trying to get away from him. Probably made myself look like a lunatic in the process.

For those who are just curious beyond belief, let me explain this awful situation to you. Both my wrists were tied to Sebastians, along with my ankles being tied to his as well. I was barefoot and standing on top of his shoes. Therefore we were moving in sync and somehow that's supposed to 'train' me in the art of combat?

"Claude and I will do a practice match, every time I avoid or evade you will be following my movements, hopefully catching on and eventually learning how to in fact avoid and evade."

I gave off a sigh and attempted to cross my arms over my chest...however that ended with Sebastian following my movements and therefore he would also be going into that general area. So forget that happening. Instead I put my hands on my hips and gave off a sigh.

"Are you ready my lady?" I felt Sebastian get into a stance and Claude did the same.

"I suppose so..." At this moment I was thoroughly convinced that I was going to be very sore in the morning. Besides, since when can Sebastian and Claude even fight anyways!

Suddenly Finny stepped up and into the middle of the room. Apparently everyone was very interested as to who would win so they stayed to watch the fun. "Alright, on your mark, get set...go!" He rushed back beside Bard and Mey-Rin and the battle begun.

Claude lunged forward and threw a punch...right at my face. Luckily for me Sebastian had a fair bit of skill and brought our arms up and into a cross, blocking the punch that was meant to rearrange my face.

"Hey come on Claude, what are you trying to do break my nose!" I screamed at him. He cocked and eyebrow and pushed up his glasses before swinging his leg up to our side. Sebastian and I jumped to the side and threw our own punch, but he evaded by side stepping like we had done only moment ago.

I don't know how long we had been doing this, but I felt myself getting extremely tired at this point. I wanted to stop but then I would have to hear it from Sebastian about how I need to learn to defend myself and what not.

"You're a little tense my lady. Something the matter?" Asked Sebastian while glancing down at me.

"I don't know why I would be a little tensed...look out!" I looked ahead of us again and Claude was running at us, picking up some momentum before stretching his arm out to once again hit me in the face.

Sebastian, thinking quickly did a BACKBEND. Oh my goodness I thought I was going to break in half right on the spot. As we were hunched over in this odd position I managed to choke out, "S-Sebastian...I'm not that f-flexible you k-know..."

My breathing was labored and he immediately rose up, taking me with him. I instantly brought a hand to my stomach as pants escaped through me. "My lady...if this is tiring you out I'm afraid that you are very out of shape."

"I'm not out of shape! I ran everyday until the accident happen! But never in my life have I ever been twisting and turning like we just did. It strains me you know."

"Then perhaps we should stop for today and take it all in strides. Believe it or not, you lasted for a good two hours." Before I knew it the ropes that had connected us were gone and I was free to stand on my own two feet.

I got off of Sebastians feet, with his help of course, and walked over to Finny, plopping down beside him on the couch. "Did I? Well then hooray for me!" I gave off one last breath before looking outside. Instantly happiness overtook my tired face and it was like I had just been born anew. "I-Is that...snow?"

Apparently the word snow in this house was like saying a bombs going off because everyone suddenly rushed to the windows and peered outside at the giant flakes of water. "Oh it is snowing, yes it is!" Shouted Mey-Rin.

"Come on let's go!" Shouted Bard. A select few ran out the door in a hurry. Those select few being Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, Pluto and Grell. Claude, the triplets, Undertaker and Sebastian on the other hand stayed behind and took their sweet leisurely time. I wasn't about to let all this snow go to waste. You know how many people I could nail in the face with a snowball?

I was going for the door when I suddenly felt something wrap around my wait and hoist me up. "W-what the! Hey Sebastian put me down!"

He had me slung over his shoulder like a potato sack and was headed for the stairs. "We'll catch up with you later. Now come my lady, we have things to do before we rummage through the snow." I heard Undertaker laugh giddily and Sebastian opened my door, setting me on the bed gently. I was sure a small blush was there but I didn't care at the moment.

"What could we possibly have to do? Come on I want to go and have a snowball fight with the other." I said while attempting to get up. Instead I was pushed back down by Sebastian who gave me a sly smirk and a pat on the forehead.

"My lady, your protection is my number one priority. I can't have you going outside in the cold with nothing but pair of sweatpants and a tank top now can I? You must be properly dressed, though in my personal opinion you could do with fewer clothes while you were me..." He mumbled out that last part and I didn't quite catch it.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you on that last part." I said, giving me head a nice cock to the side.

He walked over to my dresser and began to go through all the things inside. "Oh it was nothing my young mistress. Just talking to myself. Please pay no mind to it."

I got up from the bed and walked over to him, wondering just what he was getting out. I was appalled at the mere sight. "Sebastian...if I put all that on then I won't be able to move at all. I'll be so layered up that the best I could do would be to roll around on my back." I said.

"Then at least you'll be warm." He began to shut all the drawers and I figured that if I had a flying chance at having a speck of fun today then I would have to resort to something that I never do...running away.

Since the dresser was close to the door I was able to give off a fake sigh while placing my hand behind my back and on the door know. "Fine, I'll put it all on, just to make you happy."

"I'm glad you see reason my lady." He had just closed the last drawer when I made a break for it. I opened the door and flew down the hallways and stairs. I noticed that he wasn't behind me so my guess was that he was either totally unaware, or so astonished at the act that he flat out didn't know what to do.

"Wow, I can't believe that I made it!" I shouted while rushing to the door. I opened it up and noticed that mostly everyone was having a snowball fight. I flew off the front steps and took a leap into a giant pile of snow.

"M-Miss Island! What are you doing! You'll get sick!" Screamed someone. I popped my head out of the snow and saw Bard was giving me a look that said what's wrong with you woman.

"Oh I'll be fine." I head the door opening again and I dragged Bard over behind this giant pile of snow with me. I even managed to evade a snowball in the process.

"Why are we hiding? And why are you barefoot!" He asked while giving his cigarette another light. He took one to the face and the snow put it out. Poor guy, you could see how red his cheeks were getting from the cold. I was actually starting to loose a bit of feeling in my toes at this point but it wasn't important right now.

"Because I'm in trouble with Sebastian! I need your help in getting him with a snowball." I began to make up many frozen balls when I looked back to Bard. "Ok, here's the plan. You call him over here to ask him something and when he does I'll nail him right in the face!"

"Oh that sounds like a plan. Alright he's at the door." Bard seemed like this was going to be one of the best times of his life.

"Hey Sebastian! Come here a minute I need to ask you something!" He waved his hand over to Sebastian and to my great satisfaction; he began to walk through the snow over to us.

"Have you seen the young mistress Bard? I have a feeling that she ran out here when I wasn't looking." He finally made his way over and the moment he had stopped walking, I shot up and threw a snow ball at him. My friends it was the most hilarious thing I have even seen.

Bard held his stomach trying not to laugh and I did the same. Sebastian only stood there with a mouth full of snow. He wiped it off and then looked to me and then to my feet.

"That wasn't very nice now was it? Please my lady, you'll catch a cold." Sebastian outstretched his hand as if saying lets go back inside.

"Oh fine. Besides, it's getting dark anyways." It was true, the sun was already going down and frankly it amazed me. How had this day gone by so fast? Oh yea, I spent half of it running away from Pluto and the other half breaking my back with Sebastian the gymnast. Then it snows and I run away from Sebastian only to chuck a snowball at him. It's been a good day I must say.

I accepted his hand and he pulled me into the house. A sneeze suddenly left my body with tremendous force, almost knocking me to the ground. A chuckle was heard and I glanced over to Sebastian as we once again headed up the stairs. "What's so funny?"

"I told you that you would get sick. Now I shall go prepare you a bath so you can retire for the night. You must be exhausted." He opened up my bedroom door and followed me inside.

"I'm not sick! Someone must be talking about me, that's all." I replied while crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue.

"Of course my lady. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go prepare you bath for you." He went into the bathroom and I went over to pick out some night clothes. Eventually I came up with a pair of shorts and another tank top. This dresser was a firm believer in tank top I must say.

"You're bath is ready my lady. Do you need any assistance tonight?"

"No, I believe that I will be fine. Thank you." I walked past him and shut the door behind me, undressing and getting into the hot water. I went right into the middle and ducked my head underneath the water soaking it before lathering it up with some shampoo.

"Oww..." While rinsing it out I clumsily got some into my eye. Since my hand was pretty much covered in soapy shampoo the more I rubbed it, the worse it got. I had made my way to the edge and was trying desperately when I felt something else.

I opened my good eye and my face lit up faster than you could think. "Sebastian what are you doing in here! Get out I'm indecent!" I scolded, thanking that the water had turned my face red before so he couldn't tell it was a blush.

He continued his ministrations of helping me get soap out of my eyes. For him it only took a moment, but even after he was done he didn't leave. Instead he stayed on his knees near the edge with me; staring and making me feel overall creeped out in a sort of way.

"How did you even know I got soap in my eye?" I said while ducking down into the water some more in and effort to cover myself.

"We are connected and I felt a spark that said something was wrong, so I rushed to the scene to find that my young mistress had soap in her eye and couldn't get it out. So I came to the rescue."

"Well I thank you then. You can leave now."

He got up and bowed slightly, exiting the room and leaving me in peace for the time being. I finished up my bath and combed out my hair, drying it off a bit before doing so.

_"Sebastians getting awful touchy lately. Maybe that's the way demons are...oh well. I can't wait to go to sleep; hopefully I won't have a dream like I did last night."_

I physically shuddered at the thought, and it wasn't a creepy I hate it shudder. Oh no, it was an odd can't help this feeling kind of shudder. "Great, here we go again." I mumbled out while going into my bedroom. Sebastian was waiting patiently by my bedside. Ready to tuck me in I suppose.

"Are you ready for bed my lady?" He began to pull down the fluffy covers and I stretched me arms upward to pop my back.

Sebastian, noticing the small amount of skin that was now showing, couldn't help but saunter over to his new mistress and caress it ever so gently with his gloved hand. My eyes shot open from this new sensation and I looked up to see Sebastian staring down at me intently, his hand skimming across the bare skin of my stomach and the small portion of my hip that showed.

"S-Sebastian..." I asked with true shyness in my voice.

"I told you not to tease me my lady...you're lucky that I'm able to restrain myself." He whispered. I felt him starting to wrap his arms around me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was too overwhelmed by what was happening to do anything.

"You never answered my question my lady. Are you ready for bed now?" I felt myself set down on the bed and was about to reply when I felt his mouth on the mark of my neck. He left it there for a good few seconds, running his tongue over it slightly, before pulling away and pushing me down onto the mattress. He pulled the covers up over me and hovered above me face a few moments with a smile.

"Sebastian...tell me something. You would always tell me the truth right?" I narrowed my eyes at him and hoped that it would convey the message of tell me or else.

"I am a demon and you are my mistress. I simply cannot lie to you, it is impossible." He was still very close to my face and if I wasn't mistaking, getting closer with each passing seconds.

"Then tell me this...why did you just do what you did?"

"You mean kiss you mark and caress you stomach? Why it's quite simply my lady. It appears that I've become terribly _infatuated_ with you."

I scoffed. "You've only been my contract holder for two days now. Not enough time to develop feelings besides, if I were to want any feeling from you it would be love and not infatuation." He leaned back up and I also sat up in the bed, propping my knees up in the process so I could rest my arms on them.

"Wrong again I'm afraid. I've known you for several months now. Remember you use to be in my class. Of course it would be highly inappropriate for a teacher and student to act in such ways while in school. But you're not in school anymore and I'm not really what I seem to be now am I _Island_. And also it is very rare for demons to actual love."

I took it all into great thought and realized that what he said was very true. I had always found him rather attractive but would never admit it for the very reason he just explained. It would be highly inappropriate so therefore it was dropped. But like he said...things are different now. He's a demon and my contract holder. I could very well order him to stop and he would, but I'm not really sure that I want to give him such an order.

"Sebastian, I would like to go to bed now." I laid back down and rolled onto my side shutting my eyes and waiting for him to turn off the lights and leave me in peace.

"Of course my lady." He bent down once again and placed a feather soft kiss onto the mark of my neck, making me gasp for I didn't see it coming, literally.

He turned off the light and shut the door behind him, once again running into the dear Undertaker. "Making progress with young Island are you butler?"

"You could say that Undertaker."

"I've already started on her coffin! I must say it's some of me finest work yet. I can't wait to make her all pretty for it."

Sebastian sighed at the ex reaper and retired to his own room for the night. "My young mistress. We have taken a very big step tonight. You are now aware of my intentions for you. I wonder how you will react to such things. I can only wait until the morning comes to find out. If we're lucky I may be a rare case and in time come to actually love you. Heh, I can hardly wait to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty here is the eight chapter! Now, I'm aware that I haven't replied to any of your review but that does not mean I'm not reading them. Believe me, I am and it inspires me so much. So I would like to say thank you to the following people, and if your name isn't here, tell me and I will add it immediatly. Thank you all and remember, keep reviewing! Snookens5, animefreak653, ST3PH3Nii3, Lady Victoria Black, d.s, Ginga no Yousei, animegeek123, Tsuki Yosuke, MikomiMayuki, Boredx2, ellenmae, DarkdemonRaYven, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, hpfan59, hellhound14, Alexandria Volturi, Helenchibi, xRandomxStoryx, ShadowsOfANightmare, MuffinMuffin, QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi

* * *

><p>The suns early morning rays were shining through my window outside, it was all I could do to cover my head up from the intense brightness. "Ugh, why so early sun? Can't you rise a little later in the day? Like noon maybe?"<p>

Ever have one of those days where you bed is just the most amazing feeling ever, and it's like you never want to part with it? Yes, I was having one of those mornings. I was sure that it would take a full on army to separate me from its heavenly goodness.

I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the pillows, reveling in how good the coldness of them felt against my cheek and neck. I was so close to falling asleep again when the door creaked open and Sebastian came walking over to me, that same smile on his face.

"My lady, it's time to get up now. It's eight o'clock." He said while pulling the covers, my personal cocoon of warmth that I had been working on all night, away from my body. My hand immediately reached out and pulled them back up and over my head. I swear I could be like a small child sometimes. I was clearly NOT a morning person. Simone was aware of that. She had tried to do what Sebastian was doing and therefore starved the whole day because I refused to cook her anything. Her culinary skills weren't up to par and the best she managed was a bowl of soup in the microwave. And that soup exploded because she left it in too long and forgot to cover it with something.

"Just a few more minutes Sebastian. I'll get up them." I moaned out, yawning a bit while I was at it.

Suddenly a wave of cold over washed me as I realized that the covers had been jerked away from me and was now in the hands of Sebastian. He smiled down at me and waited patiently for me to get up from bed. Well that's not happening, not at eight in the morning it's not!

"Fine, I'll deal without the covers. See if I care." I immediately snuggled up to my pillow once again but a tickling sensation washed over my side. Opening one eye I saw that Sebastian had sat himself down beside me and was running his finger up my side, making me squirm like a worm on hot ashes.

"I'm sorry my lady but you must get up and get dressed. Even if I have to do it myself." I felt him slide a hand underneath my shirt, around the stomach area, and my own immediately shot to his and gripped it tightly.

"I think that's going a bit too far at the moment. Don't you think?" I began to sit up in the bed but was jerked toward him. He had pulled me so hard that I ended up falling sideways in his lap with one of his arms around my waist while the other rested on my thigh. All in all, it was pretty awkward for me as I was not use to much, if any, contact with the opposite gender. Let alone a demon that could easily overwhelm me if he wanted to. Like now, I was pretty much helpless in a situation like this.

"My lady. If it were up to me then this would be considered mere child's play." He drug a hand up my thigh and rested it at my waist while I looked away, not really wanting to look at him at the moment. I'm sure that I was blushing and if I were to try and speak, it would all come out in jumbled up mush.

Unfortunately for me when I turned that exposed the mark on my neck and he did the same as last night. He leaned forward and drug his tongue all around it before heading up and finding the lobe of my ear, biting down softly. "Now my lady. I believe we should get you ready for the day. Would you like some assistance this morning?"

I shot off of him as quickly as I could and narrowed my green eyes at him. "No, I can dress myself just fine thank you very much." I crossed my arms over my chest after shooing him away and out the door, glad that he didn't protest to it.

"Oh and one more thing, it seems that everybody is going ice skating at the lake behind the mansion. If you want to go, dress properly so we don't have a repeat of last night." He exited the room and shut the door behind him with a soft thunk.

I waited for a few minutes, making sure that he wasn't coming back for some odd reason, and began to dig through my dresser for the proper attire. I settled with a pair of jeans, a long sleeves sweater, giant wooly socks, a pair of gloves and a toboggan. I would be able to move and I could still be warm! Oh yes that sounds wonderful.

"Gosh, what am I suppose to do about all this? The more little things he does the more I get confused about my feelings." I gave off a sigh and put all my clothes on. Once I was dressed, except shoes, I headed down the stairs and out onto the patio where a pair of ice skates were patiently waiting for me.

"Hey it Island! Get your skates on and get out here! Wooah!" Shouted Bard before he fell flat on his butt. I laughed at the sight and did just that. I put on my skates and walked to the edge of the giant lake that resided just a few feet from the patio behind the mansion.

"It's been forever since I've done this." I said while taking a hesitant step onto the ice. I saw Undertaker skate over effortlessly and offer a hand.

"Allow me young Island. Until you get use to it at least." A small chuckle escaped from him and I accepted it gratefully. I clung to him for dear life until I was getting the hang of it. You could have sworn that we were connected at the hip. I had stumbled for a few minutes until I felt myself starting to get a feel for it again. Like I said, it had been awhile since I had last done this. Fifth grade field trip maybe?

"Ok, I think I'm alright now. Thanks Undertaker." I skated away and did a small circle around Mey-Rin. She followed me and we laughed at the designs we were making. I had reached out my hand to her and she grabbed it. I stated up fast and then slung her as hard as I could. Poor thing, she was having a blast as she tried to hold her balance, thank goodness for the barrade of triplets that pushed her off again. I believe that Bard was trying to follow her to help but in turn he fell...again.

"I really got to stop doing that. I'll end up breaking the ice!" He shouted while trying to get up with the help of Mey-Rin and I. He was on his feet again when I noticed that on the sidelines was Finny, sitting in the snow and watching as everybody else skated by him. He had a somewhat sullen look to his face.

"Finny?" I skated over to him and put my hands on my hips. "Finny, what's wrong? Why aren't you skating with everybody else?"

He looked away with a small blush on his face and mumbled out while scratching the back of his head a bit awkwardly, "I-I don't know how."

"Then I'll help you silly! Now come on! Don't be a wallflower during something as fun as this! Even I got up to do this!" I grabbed his hand and helped him up. He took a small step toward the ice and eventually had one foot on it before the other.

"Alright, now just pushed off a bit." I said while trying to keep my own balance as he held onto me wherever he could.

He did as I said and started to move forward slowly. This apparently was a huge accomplishment for him because he got a beaming smile on his face and then looked to me. "Oh, look! I'm doing it!"

"Oh Finny is skating, yes he is!" Shouted Mey-Rin from afar. She seemed just as proud of him as she could be.

In all the excitement, he got so carried away that he lost his balance and fell, bringing me down with him. It just happened that we fell on the exact same place Bard had only moments earlier and eerie cracking sound was suddenly filling our ears.

Looking down, I noticed a small crack had started to form and was getting bigger by the second. Well that can't be good.

"Everybody off! The ice is breaking!" I shouted. It would be a disaster of everyone was to fall in. I don't think the house is stocked with enough soup to care for all of us for a week. Finny had managed to get up and was in the process of helping me when my foot broke through.

"Island!" He tried to hold onto me but my hands were slippery with water and I fell. A large splash was suddenly heard and anybody who hadn't heard me panicking before hand was sure aware now.

The water was freezing and it shocked my body for a moment, making movement impossible. I swam up in hope that I would come back to the hole that I fell in, but the worst happened. Instead I was met with a sheet of thick ice that I was unable to break.

I began to bang on it with all my might, kicking it also in hopes that something would happen. "I hear a banging, yes I do! It's coming from over there!" Mey-Rin pointed over to the spot that she heard the banging and I immediately saw a multitude of faces staring down at me from above, worry etched over every single one of them. They all began beating on the ice, trying to break it like I had.

My vision was getting fuzzy. I was blacking out underneath the ice. Would they rescue me in time before I completely ran out of breath? Was I about to die before Sebastian could even begin to help me? Wait...Sebastian?

"Sebastian...save...me." Those were the last words I remember mumbling out in my head before my vision failed me all together and my breathing stopped.

_"Snow? Heh...did I just die from something as stupid as falling through the ice of a lake? No Sebastian wouldn't let that happened to me."_

_"Island! Can you hear us!" Strange...that voice strangely sounded like Grells. With it being so high pitched and utterly annoying I couldn't imagine it as anyone but Grell._

_"Oh come on Island, come back to us!" That sounded like Bard. I never knew he cared so much._

A fit of coughing suddenly overtook my body as my eyes shot open and I rolled over on my side. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it gently, as this fit refused to stop. Once it did I rolled back onto my back. "Ugh, why's it always me?"

"Because my lady, you have a knack for getting into these kinds of situations. Now let's go get you into something warm." I felt something reach under my legs while something else reached around my back. Glancing up I saw that it was the man of the hour himself.

"Sebastian...did you actually hear me?" He walked inside and then laughed at me like I was some silly little girl.

"Of course I heard you. You called for me didn't you? I can't ignore my young mistress's call. What kind of gentleman would I be to desert a lady in need?"

"Ugh." I didn't really care at the moment. Like he said, all I wanted was to get warm. My head rested against his chest and I closed my eyes as he took me to, what I guess to be my room. I was right.

Instead of setting me down on the bed, he instead sat me on a chair that was in the bathroom. "I'll get you some more clothes if you would like to start you bath." He began to leave when I asked, "Why do I need a bath though? I mean I just took one only moments ago. All I need to do is change and get warm."

"Because, by taking a hot bath it will allow you to warm up quicker." He said as a matter of factly.

I gave a sigh, not really wanting to argue with him at the moment, he would probably win anyways. "Alright, whatever you say. Now shoo so I can undress."

He bowed slightly and left to fetch my clothes. I undressed as quickly as I could and hopped into the tub, turning the knobs so it would fill up. Warm water reached my feet and I jerked them away quickly. The water wasn't even that hot! But, you know the feeling you get when you're really cold and then the slightest amount of warmth makes you feel like it's burning you instead? Well that's what I was going through at the moment.

I heard the door open once again and against my better judgment, I swooped down to the lowest level of the tub and let out a hiss of pain as the not hot water rushed all over me in one quick movement.

"Is everything alright my young mistress? Surely you can't have the water that hot." He came over, removed one of his gloves and stuck a hand in to feel the temperature. He even scoffed a little bit. "Well it's not that warm at all. Why the dissatisfied noise? Are you hurt somewhere?"

He put his glove back on and went to sit in the chair that I was previously in. Crossing his legs and arms while leaning back and getting comfortable. Why would he want to do that?

"Because where I'm so cold it burns. Why are you sitting there? Shouldn't you be leaving I'm in the bath and indecent remember?" I said while ducking my head under and getting my hair all wet before lathering it up with some shampoo.

"I like watching you, simple as that. Besides, I may have to come to your rescue on the chance you start drowning in the bath tub." He stated.

Wow, he just took the word creeper to a whole new level. I felt the rain cloud of despair return to me from that last sentence and it made a sigh escape. "Sebastian...if you want to watch a person...don't tell them about it. It makes you seem like a stalker when you talk like that. Besides, what fun is there in watching me take a bath?"

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy my company?" He stated while uncrossing everything and standing up.

"I'm not going to lie. There are times when it makes me feel very awkward. Like right now. I'm feeling very awkward with you watching me...while I'm nude...in the bath...with no clothes." I said before dusking under the water and rinsing all the shampoo from my hair.

When I emerge I rubbed my eyes to get the excess water from them. But when I opened them I almost screamed. A hand quickly shot out and placed itself over my mouth before said scream could escape, while another was brought to a pair lips, shushing me.

_"H-How in the world did he even get undressed so fast! And why in the world would he get in here with me! Oh gosh this is not good! Why does he do these things to me!"_

"My lady. I don't think you're even aware of the definition of the word awkward. The things I've been doing to you, as I said before, are mere child's play to me. But this, getting into a bathtub with you with nothing separating us but the steam of the water and bubbles from the soap...now that's getting a bit farther. And if you don't mind me saying my lady..." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss to my cheek. "I quite like it."

He pulled away and stared at me intently, not saying anything else...just watching me. I had my hand to my chest in an effort to cover myself but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make myself pry my eyes away from him. Well, away from his chest. He was so lean and so muscular, and his skin was the color of a finely polished porcelain doll. I wanted to reach out, to caress such fine beauty. But why would I do that? Why would I give him the satisfaction of letting him know that such thoughts actually crossed my mind?

"Sebastian..." I whispered out through a slightly shaky voice. This was becoming a bit overwhelming and I could feel myself starting to lose my grip on the little control I had left.

"Yes my young mistress?" He also whispered out. Almost so low that I was unable to hear it.

"I order you to leave me in peace until my bath is done. Go fix dinner of something." I turned my back to him and he gave off a small chuckle. "As you wish my lady. I shall prepare for you the finest of all meals."

I heard the water sloshing around and I closed my eyes out of instinct. What if I were to see him while he was getting out? It's bad enough that I've seen Pluto but he's really a dog so I suppose that it was different? Maybe.

"I thought that when I made that contract that it would be as simple as him being a partner of business. Not a partner of love. Besides...I've heard him and Undertaker speaking. Undertaker claims that he's been interested in me since the first day of school. And he didn't deny it...this is so wrong!" I screamed, hitting the water with my fist in an effort to take out some of my anger that was all directed toward him.

"W-What am I even angry about!" It was true; I'm not sure exactly what I was angry about. All I know is that every time he pulls a little stunt like that I get butterflies like a child. I want him to do these things but then again I don't want him to.

"I've never experienced that thing called love before...of all the times for it to show up it would be now wouldn't it?" I glanced down into the reflection of the water. I didn't see the heartbroken girl that I should have seen. I just lost my parents and here I am getting all into it with Sebastian. Instead of mourning over them I'm living the high life here in this amazing mansion!

"What am I even doing? Why couldn't I just mope around like a normal human? Why'd I have to go and sell my soul to someone like him?"

"Well it could be that you were so hating toward that foster care woman you didn't really know what to do, eh?"

I spun around and saw that Undertaker was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, and I was still bare. "Undertaker what are you doing get out!" I got a handful of water and flung it at him, hitting him on the cheek a bit. He gathered the reamaining droplets and flicked them away with his finger.

"Don't worry; I won't go any farther than this. I was just walking back to me room when your screaming shook the whole top floor. I came to see if you were ok. It seems that you a bit confused, aren't you young Island?"

He shot me a smirk that basically screamed out that he was right. I slumped in the water a bit and rested my arms against the sides. "Oh I don't know what to do Undertaker. I know that you're probably not the one to talk to when it comes to love though so I'll just leave you be. I won't bother you with my personal problems, that wouldn't be right of me."

"On the contrary. I'm an ex-reaper and have seen more cinematic records than you could ever imagine. I've seen my fair share of remorse, happiness, sadness, and love. So if you need to talk about it then go ahead and talk about it, you'll feel better I promise."

He made a very good point. I had forgotten all about him being able to do all that, I guess he probably has seen his fair share of the tribulations of life. I guess he's as good as any. Actually he's probably the best.

"He claims that he's infatuated with me, and he does all these things that just make me confused and angry. But I don't know why I'm angry or confused! It's all very frustrating. Care to comment?"

He crossed his arms and giggled a bit. "Young Island. You're confused because this is all very new to you isn't it? You've probably never had attention like Sebastian is giving you and you're angry because you want to return the feelings but are afraid that it's wrong."

"How'd you get all that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in sheer amazement the he could deduce that.

"Because my dear, I heard you screaming it from down the hallway. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get yourself all stressed over something like this. I know demons and I know Sebastian. When demons become infatuated with someone they will stop at nothing until that someone is theirs forever. This is the first time Sebastian has ever expressed interest in someone and it'll probably be the last. So enjoy it young Island and count yourself special. He has big plans for you, that I'm certain of." With all that being said, he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me so I could hopefully finish my bath with no more interruptions.

Wow, he actually made a lot of sense and for some reason...made me feel better. What was so wrong in liking Sebastian? It only seems strange to me because he was my teacher, but then again he's not really normal now is he? We can't go frolicking about in public because in their eyes it would be him as a teacher. But in private...here at the mansion...what made it so wrong?

"Perhaps I'm just being too uptight about these things. Maybe I should just give in and accept his 'feelings'. If that's what they even are. I guess from now on I can only hope that's what they are."


	9. Chapter 9

Very big stuff happening in the chappie! VERY big stuff! This story may just take a turn for the worse... Enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Well, it's the first day back for everyone here at the mansion. Will you and Mey-Rin be alright by yourselves?" I heard someone ask. I was currently down stairs with Pluto in the kitchen. I had taken the liberty to fix myself a delicious bowl of cereal, along with one for Mey-Rin. She was gobbling it down like it was candy. While Pluto sniffed at it and then disgusted away from it.<p>

"You never seem to express such care for me Claude. Are you feeling alright?" I laughed while taking another bite. My bare feet were propped up on the counter in the middle of the kitchen while I was leaned back in a chair. I could only pray that I wouldn't fall over and spill cereal all over myself. I had already had a shower this morning and that would ruin my entire day!

"Of course I care. You live here now and once that happened your safety automatically went up. So I'll ask again, do you think you'll be alright with Mey-Rin?" He pushed up his glasses and bit and stared directly into my eyes.

"Yes, Claude, I think I'll be fine. Besides, I have a sniper and a demon hound that breathes fire. I'm sure that no burglar would ever want to go against that." I said while finishing up my cereal, placing the bowl in the sink.

"Don't worry Claude! We'll be just fine, yes we will! Plu-Plu and I can take care of business when we need to, yes we can!" Mey-Rin shouted. She had so much excitement that she almost spilled her entire bowl of cereal all over poor Pluto. He immediately rushed over to me and began tugging on my pants, whining and looking up at me.

I glanced down to him and dried my hands. "It's okay Pluto; she's not going to spill it on you. Well, not on purpose anyway." He barked and licked the side of my cheek.

I looked over and Claude had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Claude, aren't you going to be late?" I asked while getting up and resuming to wash the dishes.

He looked at his watch and golden eyes widened a bit. "Yes, you're right, I must be going now. I believe that everyone else had already left." He went out the door when I suddenly remembered something I wanted him to do. Something important that I wanted to ask of him.

"Claude! Wait up for a minute!" I ran out the door and grabbed a hold of his shirt. He glanced back at me from over his shoulder.

"I-I want to know if you'll check on Simone for me! I don't have a cell phone and since I'm not at my house or the orphanage she's probably worried sick about me. Will you tell me how she's doing, please? And...You can't tell her anything about me. Not about the contract and not where I'm living. I couldn't involve her in something like this."

He didn't seem too thrilled about having to make any contact at all with her, but after my perfected puppy dog look he gave off a long sigh and closed his eyes. "I can't guarantee that I'll get very much, but I'll try."

"Oh thank you!" Without thinking I gave him a side hug and kiss to the cheek, before prancing off back into the kitchen. He stood stiff for a moment before shaking it off and walking out the door, muttering something along the lines of, "I hope that doesn't become a habit. It wasn't normal. Now I feel tingly in my cheek."

I laughed at him as he exited the door and then went back into the kitchen. Mey-Rin was washing her bowl and once she was done she turned toward me and put her hands on her hips. "Well, the mansion is already cleaned from last night; I took the liberty to do so. I knew it would be their first day back and we would be stuck together so what would you like to do Miss Island?"

"Aww, you're so sweet Mey-Rin! You didn't have to do that all by yourself." I said while giving her a large hug. Pluto must have felt left out because within seconds he had glomped us both to the ground and was whining terribly.

"Oh Plu-Plu we haven't forgotten about you, no we haven't!" Said Mey-Rin while patting his head. He snuggled into us both and panted happily.

"Actually, I'm not sure what we should do-did you hear that?" I asked, getting up and then helping her up in the process. She uncovered one of her ears, her thick hair was in the way, and listen closely.

"Hear what?" She asked, oblivious to the noise that had just occured moments earlier.

A loud crashing sound was suddenly heard coming from upstairs and we immediatly rushed to the scene. Mey-Rin made a side trip in the entrance hall and opened up a large painting. I was amazed at what was inside. Who knew that was there.

"Guns? You honestly expect me to use that thing! My aim is worse than a blind mans!" I shouted.

She had taken her glasses off and was packing her pockets full of bullets and loading one pistol and one shotgun. She handed me the pistol and said, "You don't have to aim, you just point in the general direction and fire."

She closed the painting and we both headed up the stairs. "Mey-Rin I'm not sure about this. I-I'm scared." I said while holding that pistol as far away from myself as I could.

"If we're lucky all you'll have to so is stand by, there may only be one of them. On the off chance that there's more I'll need to you get some bravery for me. Can you do that Miss Island?" She asked. It was so strange; it was like she was a whole new person. Her voice had lowered and she didn't have that cheery smile anymore. She was nothing but pure seriousness.

I though about it for a moment before taking in a deep sigh. "Ok...I think I'm ready. Let's go."

We headed up the rest of the stairs and into one of the hallways. I took the left while she took the right. I had noticed that my door was open so I peeked through with certian hesitation. Luckily for me there was no one inside. I then went to the next room, the one beside mine, Sebastians.

His door was also cracked open, not normal for him, and I once again did my peek in and not get caught method. And once again I was very lucky. Though I did notice something on his bedside table that caught my interest. I knew in a situation like this that I shouldn't be snooping around, but this thing I just couldn't pass up.

"Well, I never expected him to go that far. Honestly, he could at least ask me or something." I said while picking up the frame of a photo. The photo was of me...asleep. So when exactly did he take that?

"Well, seems like someone likes to look at you all the time..." A voice creeped into my ear.

I gave off a small gasp before a hand was placed over my mouth roughly while another was wrapped around my arms and waist, pinning them to my side. This man had failed to notice the pistol that I was carrying and I intended to keep it that way, for now. Suddenly I heard another shooting and a scream...a female scream.

_"M-Mey-Rin! No...She's a sniper they couldn't have taken her down! Not that easily!"_

"Heh, looks like they got rid of that maid that's always skulking around here. You're lucky Island...lucky that our leader wants to kill you off himself that is. Unfortunately I'm not allowed to." This man leaned into my hair and immediatly inhaled deeply, taking in my scent as if it were some kind of drug. Creep.

I pried at his hand, trying to get it away from my mouth, surprisingly enough he let it down and then took hold of my throat. "Who are you...and how do you know my name?" I chocked out through labored breaths. He was really gripping tightly and it was taking its toll.

"Oh, I forgot. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a devoted follow of our supreme master. Perhaps the bombing of the plane your parents were on will ring a bell?" He laughed darkly and my eyes widened. He...He's one of them.

"Are you saying that you work under the man who ordered the crashing of that plane? The one that had my parents on it!" I screamed out.

"See I don't think you quite understand just how intricate that really was. We were willing to kill all those people when in reality we were only after two in particular. Your parents. Evangeline and Tate Ebony." He said, tightening his grip on my throat even more.

"Why just my parents then! What was so wrong that you had to kill them?"

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that darling. The supreme master wouldn't like it very much. Now come along, he's dying to see you." I felt myself being dragged away. No, I wasn't going to end up like my parents, I will live and I will have my revenge!

"No!" I took the pistol and pointed it over my head and was hoping to hit his own, but instead I clipped his shoulder. He groaned out of pain and realizing that I had a gun ran for it. I chased after him down the stairs; he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Get back here!" I screamed at him. He refused and kept going.

We rushed into the entrance hall and from the corner of my eye I noticed Mey-Rin. She was on the floor and blood coated her arm. I rushed over to her immediatly, temporarily forgetting the man, though I really didn't want to. But Mey-Rin was hurt and I couldn't just leave her here alone.

"Mey-Rin, are you alright! What happened!" I asked while putting pressure of her arm. She winced slightly and pushed me away.

"It's just a scratch, yes it is. But you, you need to go catch that man. The other mentioned something about you parents. Now go before he gets away!" She said sternly, ushering me away with all she had. At least she was sitting up instead of laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin." I said before standing up and then rushing out the door. I looked down and noticed that there was a steady stream of blood I could follow to that creep. He can't be going to fast with his arm like that. If he can he's some kind of machine. I may have just got him, but by the amount of blood I see, I got him in a bad area at least.

I'm not sure how long I had been running, but after a few minutes I saw his limp form taking a breather at the tree. It was then I got a good look at him. He was a large man, a lot taller than me but not a high as Sebastian. He had brown shaggy hair with a stubbled goatee. Once he noticed me he took off once again. I did the same and found myself running through the entrance of the school. This should be grand.

"Hey g-get back here sir! You too lady!" I heard one of the officers scream as we both rushed through the door. He made a turn and it was then I realized that he was headed toward the food and nutrition's room, toward Sebastian. Looking behind me I noticed that the officer was hot on our tails. The officer pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot if we didn't stop.

The man I had been chasing panicked and opened a door, grabbing me in the process and tumbling inside. We were met by many eyes, but the only ones I was focused on was the set of ruby ones that held a bit of surprise.

"Miss Island who is this man and what are you doing?" Sebastian was playing it cool, no one can find out about me living with him or about the contract or that he's a demon. All the students' sanity would end as we knew it.

The man, whose name I had yet to learn, got up as soon as the officer had entered the room, leaving me on the floor with his blood now on my shirt. With speed that I never though possibly for someone other than Sebastian, he managed to disarm the officer, knocking him out in the process, and was now in possession of a loaded gun. He pointed it at the entire classroom and then looked to me.

"Listen here Island, if you even try to make any stupid moves I will kill everybody in this room. Got that?" His voice was raspy and his breathing was hard. He was hurting, I could tell, from the way his shoulder was slumped from the wound I inflicted on him.

"I-Island, what's going on? Who is that man! And Island...where have you been?" That voice...it was so familiar yet I couldn't place it. Turning my head I saw her. I saw Simone, my best friend that hadn't seen me in months, staring at me with eyes that pleaded for answers. Answers that she could never know.

"Simone..." She looked at me like I was some miracle bestowed from the heavens. It had been so long since she had seen me, and I her. I wanted nothing more than to give her a hug. But in the current circumstances that was not an option. I saw Sebastian getting up from his seat; he had been surprisingly mute through this whole little episode.

"Hey, don't move or I'll shoot you! I swear I will! All I want is the girl, give her to me and I'll leave. You'll never see me again!" The man begged. He must be on the verge of losing it.

Sebastian halted his movements and then looked to me with a cocked eyebrow. I stood up and the man once again pointed the gun at me and shouted aimlessly. It didn't faze me at all, I knew I was safe as long as Sebastian was near me. I looked over to Sebastian with pure seriousness on my face.

"Sebastian...this is a devoted follower. One that helped with the killing of my parents."

He began to get a small smirk on his lips and he pushed up his glasses slightly. He was in his teacher outfit since school started back. "Your orders then my lady?" He began to uncross his arms and he cracked his knuckles a bit.

I could hear the students starting to whisper things. Things that they didn't understand or ever would understand. They had no clue what was going on or what was about to happen. They didn't know why Sebastian had suddenly called me my lady or why I used him on a first name basis. To them this was all confusion and they couldn't do anything about it. They could only watch and wonder what the heck was going on.

"My orders are to restrain that man and take him home. I have things I need to learn from him."

Sebastian took off his glasses and placed them in his pockets. "Of course my lady." He then turned to his class and said, "If everyone would please shut your eyes. This is something you don't need to see."

I was thankful beyond belief that they actually did what they were told. I on the other hand watched in glee as Sebastian did exactly as I had asked. He detained the man and now was in the process of taking him back to the manor. I couldn't help but have a feeling that students were about to bombard me with questions. And I was right.

"Hey, Mr. Michealis is gone!" Shouted one that I had never seen before in my life.

They were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me walking out the door, past the officer that was hit on the head and knocked out clean. I was amazed that no one in the other rooms heard that little episode. I was almost out the door when a hand held me back by my arm.

"What happened to you Island? You don't pick up you house phone and the orphanage can't find you anywhere. Where have you been? And what's the deal with that mark on you neck huh? What are you now a rebel? Going out and getting a tattoo?" Simone was angry with me. I could tell, but who was I to blame her. If she only knew half the things that were going on in my life. But she couldn't and that only made the confrontation between us worse.

"Simone, I'm so sorry but...I have to go." I jerked my arm away from her and began to walk down the hall again. She ran after me and in turn I began to run away from her with a small sprint. I don't think I could manage a full on run at this point.

"Why are you doing this Island! Does our friendship mean nothing to you!"

I felt tears running down my cheeks by this point. Wow, I had become such a crybaby, but I couldn't help it. "Simone I-I have to distance myself from you ok! I can't be around you anymore." I choke out. I had stopped running because I had run into someone. Looking up, through blurred tears, I saw Claude staring down at me with a somewhat pitied expression.

"I thought you said you would be ok." He stated while wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. "Come on, let's get you home. They're about to close school anyway. Sebastian has asked me to escort you due to his current orders regarding that man." He said.

"Yes, of course." We began to walk away when Simone said something else to me.

"Why are you doing this Island! We've been through everything together! Why won't you let me in. Why won't you accept my help? I've been so worried about you I-"

"Miss Jinx it would be wise for you to shut your mouth at this point. It's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you. Even I can tell that much. Let's go Island." He ushered me on and my last images of Simone was her crying screaming at me about how much I didn't care. It hurt as much as the death of my parents.

"I'm sorry Island, but it was for the best. There's no need to get close to her again only to lose her once your soul is devoured." I heard Claude say as we exited the building. We got the go ahead because he was a teacher escorting me out.

"I know...it's for the best that I never see her again." Lonesome tears made their way down my face as I faced that hard fact.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, chappie 10! This chapter my...dark side comes out a little bit? Yea, we'll go with that, my dark side. Oh and there is a very big surprise in this chapter! So get to reading and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Claude and I made it home along with everybody else. As we walked through the door I noticed that Undertaker was patching up Mey-Rin with some sterile bandages. I quickly walked over to her and she stared at me with happy eyes. How could she be happy with me, I left her there bleeding.<p>

"Did you get him at least?" She asked. Her glasses were now back on and her voice had changed back to what it usually was. That odd raspy voice only she could probably achieve.

I couldn't even say anything to her. I was too ashamed. If only I could have done something! She wouldn't have gotten hurt like she did. I should have stayed with her, to help her when she needed it most

"Miss Island if you don't cheer up then I'll be forced to take drastic measures, yes I will." She said while giving me a hug with her free arm. I returned it happily and let a smile of relief find its way to my face. So she wasn't totally disgusted with me. I could cry.

"Thank-you Mey-Rin. And yes, Sebastian should have already brought him in. At least I'm assuming he has." I said while crossing my arms and thinking about whether or not he would have made it home by now.

"That butler was dragging a man down to the dungeons." Undertaker chuckled. Closing up his bag that he used on me to too awful long ago. Since when does this place even have a dungeon?

"Undertaker, please take me there then." It was then I felt something place itself on my waist. Looking around I saw Sebastian staring down at me.

"There's no need for that. He is chained up good and tight. You need to change your clothes my young mistress. Come along now." He began to pull me, literally, up the stairs and into my room, leaving behind Undertaker and Mey-Rin.

Sebastian opened the door and led me inside. I went and sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest as I thought about the current situation that was presented before me. "Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

He stopped rummaging through my clothes and gave me his full attention. "Of course my young mistress. You may ask me anything." He said while placing a hand on his chest and giving a small bow.

"What should I do now that I have that man? I mean I want him to die for what he's done, but he kept mentioning something about a supreme leader. He also said that it was my parents in particular they were after. I have the assumption that there's more than one of these devoted followers." I finished.

Sebastian came over and sat down beside me on the bed. "If it were up to me I would interrogate that man until he gave us all the information we need. How many there are, who he is, who his supreme leader is, and why your parents in particular. I would be happy to do this for you. All you must do is give the order my lady." He seemed a bit to happy about this whole situation. I guess it's been awhile since he's seen any real action, as awful as that sounds.

"Give the order...yes." I began to realize just how nasty my shirt was and I actually had a full body shiver. Sebastian noticed and of course took the opportunity to tease me about it in some way. He had been slacking off a bit with his advances but something told me that they would come back with a vengeance.

"Are you cold my lady? I could assist in warming you up a bit." He smirked through that awful smile of his. I saw his arm reaching for me and I smacked it away playfully, narrowing my eyes at his.

I gave off a sigh and replied with a very childish term. A term that I would have to be more careful of using when around him. "Oh bite me Sebastian." I got up and went over to my drawer, going to find myself a new outfit to wear because these bloody clothes weren't going to do.

I didn't notice the expression that Sebastian had or the small remark that he made. "As you wish my young mistress." He got up from the bed and crept up behind me placing both hands on my hips before descending to my neck where he bit me very hard, drawing a small amount of blood. He then proceeded to lick the blood away before pulling back, satisfied with himself.

"Ouch! What was that for, that really hurt!" I said while furiously rubbing my neck in an attempt to get the sting to go away. It helped more than I thought it would.

"You said bite me, so I bit you like I was ordered to." He gave a smile and I immediatly deadpanned. I was close to actually smacking myself for saying something like that to him.

"I really need to watch what I say around you." I muttered. I walked to the bathroom and took a very short bath. I scrubbed the areas in which his blood had touched me and then I put on some clothes. Shorts and a tank top. I'm a firm believer in tank tops, if you haven't noticed. I emerged from the shower to see Sebastian waiting for me at the door.

"Would you like to be present for the interrogation?" He asked while placing his hand on the doorknob. He was anxious to get this started and I could tell.

"Yes I would. This man was part of the people who killed my parents. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let me get this though." I went over a grabbed a notepad and pencil. There was no way I was going to miss anything this guy said. I also grabbed a tape recorder, just for good measures.

We were about to leave when another thought suddenly struck me. "Sebastian I have another question for you. And I order you to tell the truth." I said with me hands firmly on my hips.

"I could never lie to you anyways. What is your question my lady?" He asked.

"Why is there a picture of me sleeping on your table in your room? And I'm sorry for snooping but I just could pass it up. Especially if it involved me." I finished while crossing my arms to get my point across.

"Because my lady, I simply adore looking at you. It makes me desire you more than I already do. Now, shall we go and see just who that man actually is?" He opened the door and motioned his other hand to it, signaling me that he REALLY wanted to go ahead and start.

"Of course. Though you know of course that you'll be the one doing it right? You're much more intimidating than a small seventeen year old girl." We walked down the hallway and the stairs, to a part of the mansion that I didn't even know existed. Like Mey-Rin had done, he went over to a painting in the entrance hall and opened it up, revealing an archway winding down a dimly lit corridor. Creepy much?

"I take it that's the dungeon?"

"You people will never get a scrap of information out of me! I'd rather die that tell you anything!" The mans screams echoed off the walls of the corridor and it only made my blood boil. Does he honestly thing he'll be able to keep his mouth shut with Sebastian around? Honestly, the nerve of some people.

"Well, let's go." I took the first step in and immediatly wished that I hadn't. I scurried back out and Sebastian looked at me very confused. "On second thought, how about you go first and I follow. I mean you know the way better right? Hehe..."

"Are you afraid my lady?" He suddenly asked.

"Afraid! Ha! No...Forgive me for not wanting to walk down a dust covered, mold growing, dark creepy candle lit dungeon. It's no big deal." I said while ushering him on. He held out his arm and I accepted. Once we had taken a few steps in, the painting behind us swung shut on its own.

I jumped and was calmed by the hand that was placed overtop of mine. "Please calm down. I would never let anything hurt you, besides I was the one who closed the door so there's no need to be so alarmed."

"Yea well, I'm still not use to you and your demon powers. All I want right now is to find out everything we can from that man. His name, how many of them there are, who his leader is, and why my parents in particular. For now that's all I want to know." I stated.

As we walked I noticed a light down at the end of the tunnel, I also heard the rattling of chains and the aggravated grunts of that man. We entered a dimly lit room and I was amazed at what was down here.

"Are you serious Sebastian? This is like a torture chamber from the medieval times." I said while glancing around at all the devices that were present. After my small look around the room, my eyes suddenly fell on him. Sebastian had let me go once we entered the room and was standing on the sidelines, awaiting my orders I suppose.

"Well, hello there Island. And how are you this evening?" He spat.

"I could say that I'm a lot better than you. Now I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I want answers and if I think that you're lying to me, I'll torture you until you wish you were dead. Is that clear?" I stood in front of him and he struggled against the chains. He was standing up with his wrist bound to the wall, his arms slightly above his head.

I gave a glance to Sebastian and he immediatly walked forward, standing by my side to assist me. "Alright, the first thing I want to know is your name. You at least owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing you little brat!" He gathered a fair amount of spit and launched it at me with such a force it landed on my forehead. I disgusted away and went to wipe it off, but was stopped quickly.

"Allow me my lady." Sebastian bent down and held my head with one hand while the other wiped off the vile liquid with a cloth he plucked from his pocket. Once he was done, he turned to the man and let him have it across the cheek. I've never seen a punch thrown so forcefully...it was kind of...a turn on for me. Wow, did I just say that in a situation like this? Maybe I should just go to sleep for awhile.

"You should know better than that good sir. My lady if to high above you to have any of your bodily fluids near her. If you were wise, you would be careful not to do it again. Now I believe she asked you a question if I'm not mistaken?" Sebastian once again stood back and cracked his knuckles a bit. He was currently gloveless and I noticed that his fingernails were black. I had never noticed such a thing before, must be a perk of being a demon.

"She can ask me questions all day long and I'll never answer her!" The mans head had been shoved to the side due to the amount of force Sebastian gave to him. His lip was now busted and a thin line of blood was trailing out of his mouth.

"Sebastian. I don't care how you do it; get me the answers that I want." I said sternly, crossing my arms across my chest and awaiting for the show.

"As you wish." Sebastian once again cracked his knuckles and once he was close enough, his hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. "I can only assume that you did this to my young mistress earlier today. Judging from the bruises on her neck I'd say you did it about like this."

Sebastian squeezed the mans throat very hard when finally we were making some progress. "A-A-Alright! A-Alright!"

Sebastian retracted his hand and the man let out a stream of coughs. Doesn't feel to geed does it you old bat. "M-My name Is Braxton. Braxton Rider."

"Good. Now for the next question, how many of these 'devoted followers' are there in your group?" I eyed him down and when he refused to speak I gave a glance toward Sebastian. Once his advances toward Braxton started, blue eyes widened at the thought.

"No wait! Just wait for a second...there are only five including myself. Most people didn't quite agree with our plans and they refused to cooperate with us." His voice was becoming ragged and his wrists had started to bleed from the amount of pulling he was doing.

"Only five? That makes this easier then. Next question...why my parents? Why did you specifically target my parents?" I felt my voice breaking slightly, but I was soothed by the hand that trailed itself up and down my back softly.

"You're parents...they were geniuses. They were working on a project in foreign countries that was going to put us out of business. The supreme leader doesn't like sharing his title of best technology inventor so he chose to get rid of them. If he got rid of them he gets rid of the project they were working on and got rid of the two smartest people in the modern technology world. Simple as that."

A loud smack was suddenly heard and my hand burned significantly. "How dare you. You killed them because he was afraid of coming in second place! Where's the justice of that! You took away two innocent lives because they were doing their job! How dare you!" I screamed. I was sure that my small fit could be heard all through the mansion.

"My lady...if you wish, I can finish up here and call for you when it is over." I heard Sebastian offer. He had true worry lacing his voice and it kind of touched me. It wasn't the usual teasing that I was accustom to by now, it was true genuine worry.

"No. I'm seeing this through till the end. I won't rest until I get everything out of him that I want. Even if it takes all night." I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked away almost immediatly. "Next question, what are the names of all these followers. I want first and last.

"Will you let me live if I tell you?" He suddenly asked. He was practically begging without knowing it at this point. Score one for me.

"It depends if I think you're telling me the truth or not. You wouldn't want Sebastian to come over there again would you?" I threatened.

He was about to respond when Sebastian cut it, he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. "The moment she stated my name you heart rate sped up dramatically. Tell me am I honestly that terrifying?" He gave off a small dark chuckle and only scared Braxton even more.

"I'll tell you, just don't come anywhere near me!" Braxton screamed out through even more ragged pants. "As I said, there are five of us. You already know me, my name Is Braxton Rider. I'm the one our supreme leader goes to when he wants me to orchestrate what needs to be done. I guess there's no point it hiding it now, I'm the one who came up with the idea that killed you parents."

"You've very stupid to openly admitting that to their daughter, you know that." I'm sure my lips were in a thin line.

"B-But you said you were thinking about not killing me!"

"I never said anything of the sort, now keep going before Sebastian gets friendly again. As if on cue, Sebastian walked closer to Braxton and you would have though he was molding to the wall while he tried to get away from him.

"But-fine. I'll answer your question. There are two more men and two female. The men are Alec Gray and Reed Osric. The females are Jocelyn Chambers and Bell Clarice. That's all of them, I swear."

"Only a few more questions and you're done Braxton. You've been very helpful to me, you know that? Now what is the name of your supreme leaders business?"

"Our business is called, EuroTech. We deal with modern technology within the European section of the world." I was happy that he wasn't putting up much of a fight at this point, but honestly it wasn't going to do him much good at this point. I could tell that he was very tired.

"Now, you're supreme leader has you kill off anyone that could possibly get in his way right?"

"Right."

"So you must have a preferred method of killing off these people. How do you usually do it? Surely something as complicated as blowing up a plane isn't your everyday plan." I finished, there was a specific reason that I asked this question and he would soon find out why. Very soon in fact.

"Usually I just shoot them in the head. It gives them a quick death and me a quick getaway." He stated a bit nervously. I saw him continuously lick his lips, like his mouth was dry.

"Sebastian, get me a glass out water from that faucet over there." Sebastian wasn't really sure why I was asking but before this man answered my final question, I wanted his mouth to be in the best condition it could be. I wanted to hear this next part perfectly.

Sebastian came back over with the glass of water in his hand. "Here you are my lady."

I took the water from him and went over, holding it up you his mouth. He shied away from it and refused to take a sip. "This water isn't poisoned so here, enjoy a drink. Before I ask my final question."

He hesitantly took a sip and seemed a bit grateful when moisture was once again returned to his dying mouth. I sat the cup down on a nearby table and looked at him. "Now, my final question. What is the name of your supreme leader?"

"...Aleister Thorne...now are you going to let me live or not!" He shouted out, thrusting his while body forward but getting jerked back instantly from the chains on his wrists.

"Aleister Thorne...very good Braxton. You've performed excellent with me today. Sebastian."

I motioned for him to come over and I pulled his head down so I could whisper something in his ear. Once I was finished he stood up and gave a small bow, exiting the room in silence.

"W-Where's he going? Huh, where's he going!"

"He's going to get a little present for you. Like I said, you've done excellent for me today and you deserve to be rewarded with a little gift." I gave him a dark smirk and he froze in terror. With a quickly though popping into my mind, I went over to a shelf and pulled off a spare piece of cloth that was dangling from it. I walked over to Braxton and tied it around his eyes. "Now, now Braxton this present is a surprise. Can't have you peeking now can we?"

Sebastian returned moments later with Braxton's little gift held in his hand. "Sebastian...I'm going to need your help. I don't think I can do it by myself." I said while staring straight ahead of me. At the man that had helped take so much away from me.

"Of course my young mistress. As you wish." Sebastian suddenly came up behind me and reached his arms out, holding my hand that held the gift for Braxton.

"Braxton Rider you are nothing more than a criminal who doesn't care about anyone. Today you will suffer the same conscience that you have inflicted upon others. Upon my parents. You'll now receive you're present, one you have given to so many others. I do hope that you enjoy it."

I began to tug slightly on the present and Sebastian helped me along, pushing my index finger down onto a small lever. A lever that emitted a loud boom throughout the dungeon. Braxton's blood splattered onto my face as the bullet pierced his head, killing him the way he claimed to kill others.

Sebastian noticed my discomfort and took the smoking pistol away from my hand, setting it down into the nearby table. "Are you alright my lady? This must be something that has never even crossed you mind."

"No. It has crossed my mind, but the action of doing it...the after effect that I feel...is something that didn't."

I turned to look at him and he gave me a soft smile. He walked over to me and took my head in his hands, staring at me intently. He took his thumb and wiped off the small fleck of blood from my face, cleaning them away from my skin.

"My young mistress, please forgive me in advance but...you look so desirable when you have blood staining that lovely face of yours."

By now I was use to Sebastians little comments, and usually after he said them, he gave me some space. But this time he wasn't, he instead kept a firm hold onto my head while his own leaned in.

"Sebastian...what do you think you're doing?" I asked with a fair bit of uncertainty lingering in my already shaking voice.

He said nothing, not a word. I don't think I even heard him breathing. All I knew is that he was getting closer to me until it happened. I felt his hand trailed down from my face to my neck where he once again kept a firm hold on me.

I was at a loss for words, I was at a loss for any coherent thought that may try to pop up, and I was at a loss for anything. I felt his hand go to mine, where he grabbed them and led them to his own neck. My hand tangled in his silky hair and we danced together in perfect harmony. I felt a small stinging sensation on my bottom lip and a whimper escaped me, giving him the perfect opportunity to explore forbidden territory.

After several more seconds, he pulled away and stared deep into my green eyes. He smirked at the small blush that was present on my face and I looked away from him quickly. He let his hands rest on my hips before going to the area of my neck. I suppose snuggling would be the proper term for what he was doing at the moment.

"I told you Island...don't tease me." He whispered. It tickled against my neck and made me shy away a bit.

"Sebastian...honestly. How in the world did I do anything when we're in a place like this?" I could truly say that I never expected my first kiss to be in a deep, dark dungeon with a bloodied body at my feet. But who has?

"Just the way his blood splattered onto your elegant face made me lose it slightly. As I said, please forgive me for my actions."

I gave off a sigh as I felt him smirk against my neck. It must hurt his back having to bend down so far. I'm not exactly what you call tall. "You're forgiven I suppose."

I unwrapped my arms from his and he pulled away from me, standing at his full height. "Is that code for you enjoyed it my lady?"

I once again felt my face flush red and I began to walk back up toward the entrance hall. "Shut up Sebastian. And please clean this up. I'm going to take a shower."

I heard him chuckle while replying. "As you wish, my young mistress."


	11. Chapter 11

Here we are at the 11th chappie and so many kind people have reviewed! So lovely, makes me want to cry tears of joy! This is a rather lengthy chapter so please enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p><em>"My lady...it's time to get up now...please my lady get up already...if you're not up in five seconds I'm going to get you up myself...five, four, three, two, one. Here we go."<em>

I'm not exactly sure what was going on at the moment, but all I know is that I felt something very, VERY cold on my chest. It was getting colder by the minute and it was also going lower.

"Mmph...cold!" People I shot out of that bed faster that Sebastian could blink. I pulled on my shirt at the front and noticed a small ice cube had fallen from it. A quick glare was then directed toward my lovely contract holder who only looked at me like he had done nothing wrong.

"What was that for! All you had to do was tell me to wake up and I would have! There was no need to shove an ice cube down my shirt." I said while wiping away the small trail of water that had accumulated there. "When did I even fall asleep?

"I see you don't remember then. After our small moment in the dungeon, "He paused to look at me and my flushed face, "you ordered me to find the devoted followers worst fears. I had managed to get it all done by the time you were out of you bath. As I came to deliver the news, you were asleep, so I left you to your dreams.

"Oh, wow, that must have worn me out worse than I thought it would." My thoughts drifted back to when Sebastian and I shot Braxton Rider...then they drifted to what Sebastian and I did after we shot no, no, no, no, NO! Get these thoughts out of your head this instant Island! This is not the time to be thinking of such things!

"Thinking back to last night my young mistress? I would be more than happy to perform such actions again if you like." He gave me a smirk and walked over to me with a handful of papers.

I had gone and sat back down on the bed, giving him a smug look. "I bet you would Sebastian. You've clearly expressed to me how much you desire me and last night only showed physically that you do." I said.

"I cannot lie to you. Now would you like to review what I found?"

I patted the spot on the bed next to me and he sat down, crossing his legs and evening the papers on his knees. "First up we have Alec Gray, age 52. He is an older man and is very superstitious. Apparently he avoids black cats at all cost and will never step on a crack. His superstitious nature caused a divorce from his wife. Second we have a Reed Osric, age 39. His fear is that his gum will be stolen away from him. It's very odd, he's so addicted to it that he constantly chews a piece, he claims that it relieves him of stress."

"Wow, he's a weird one. Honestly there are more than one ways to relieve stress. A hot bath, a massage, anything!" I blurted out. Sebastian found this rather funny and barked back, "If my lady should ever become too stressed, I know the perfect remedy to...relax you to your fullest extent."

I could literally feel my head explode. "Just keep going Sebastian."

"Third we have a Bell Clarice, age 29. She is afraid of water due to an accident that happened to her when she was younger. She couldn't swim and almost drowned; she still can't swim and avoids all deep bodies of water. And fourth we have a Jocelyn Chambers, age 23. She is afraid of fire and dogs, also due to a situation when she was younger. A large dog chased her and she wasn't paying attention. She fell and rolled down a hill, straight into a bonfire. As for Aleister Thorne, his biggest fear is losing all of his precious money and the four houses he has all over the country."

Sebastian finished and handed me the papers. Each was for a different member and had their faces, ages, things like that. "Thank you Sebastian. Once I get rid of all these people...my revenge will be complete. You can devour my soul."

"You know my lady...you don't need to rush into this. There's no big hurry to get rid of them all. You can take your time." He said. That was odd and very unlike him. It made me think something was wrong.

"That's not like you Sebastian. What's wrong, having second thoughts on devouring my soul or something?" I taunted, not realizing that he in fact was having second thoughts. I wasn't aware that he hoped to make me a demon so we could live together forever. I was clueless.

"Actually my lady, if I may ask you a personal question."

My head cocked to the side and I brought my knees up to my chest, crossing my arms in front of them so they wouldn't slide down. "Yes of course you can. You can ask me anything Sebastian."

"My lady...what is you take on demons?" He was very serious about this so to taunt and tease wouldn't be very wise at this point. I would hate to set him off.

"Are you asking what I think of you?"

"In a way I suppose. Let me rephrase the question a little to better help you understand. What do you think of the race demons?"

I propped my head on my knees for a moment, thinking to myself on how to answer such a question. "What do I think of demons? If you want my honest opinion, from the way you and Claude act, it's like you normal humans. You look like humans but your super human strength and supernatural powers set you apart. To me...there's no judgment on what you are, it's who you are and so far I have had nothing done to me to give me a negative outlook to the race of demons." I finished, letting my head up and letting my legs slide down the bed, they were starting to cramp up.

"I can truthfully say that I didn't expect such an answer. You surprise me my lady. What would you do if you had the choice of becoming a demon? Would you take it or would you choose to die, letting me devour your soul?" That question came out of nowhere. What's up with him today? He's getting very personal about these things.

"I don't understand Sebastian. What's wrong with you? You're acting very odd this morning. Something bothering you?" I was sincere with my words. If something was truly bothering him, I wanted him to talk to me about it. But what I didn't expect was the sudden movement he made to capture me beneath him.

"S-Sebastian?"

He had, in one very swift movement, pinned me to the bed with my hands trapped by one of his above me head, while his other rubbed against my face softly. "I'm saying that if you had the choice of being a demon would you take it or wouldn't you. Would you live forever, making contracts and devouring souls, or would you simply die knowing how much I desire you?"

"I don't understand, what brought this on Sebastian? Are you saying you want me to be a demon instead of you devouring my soul?"

He gave off a sigh and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before rolling to the side, laying flat on his back beside me. "Island, I have the ability to make you a demon. We could live together forever, always."

I propped myself up onto my elbow and looked down at him. He seemed so sad at the moment; I didn't like it at all. Hesitantly I laid back down with my head on his chest, gripping his shirt with my hand slightly. I felt him place his own hand on the small of my back while the other came up to stroke my hair.

"Sebastian, there's no denying that I have feelings for you. But...with everything that's going on in my life...I'm just a human and I can only take so much. Yes, I like you...possibly even love you at this point. But you have to remember that you haven't said it yet. All you've said is that I desire you. I don't want to spend an eternity with you knowing that what you feel isn't love."

"My lady...it is rare that demons even feel a speck of affection for their contract holders. At the moment desire is the closest thing to love I can give. It is rare for a demon to love, but I'm trying to control my hunger for you. Control my thirst for you and you alone. There are times that I find myself in a daze and when I snap out I realized that it wasn't just you soul I wanted." He gave off and small chuckle and wrapped both arms around me, pulling me up onto him so our faces were close and we could look at each other.

"Sebastian...I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait for you to find that love, and then maybe I can find it as well."

My words shocked him to an extent that he was at a loss for words. He was speechless and it made me feel good to know that. It made me feel happy to know that he wasn't just overlooking feelings for me that weren't plain desire.

"I am thankful my lady." He placed a hand on my cheek and started to lean my head forward. And this time I didn't object, I didn't protest and I didn't move against him. Instead I moved with him and was rewarded by a sweetness that could only be described as Sebastian. This kiss wasn't like last nights; this one was slow and full of nothing but the essence of love. Not this desire he claims to have for me.

Little to our knowledge an unfortunate soul by the name of Undertaker just happened to stumble by in this sweet moment. Did he care to spy, no he did not. Did he care to pound on the door and scare the living daylights out of not only me, but Sebastian as well? No he did not.

"Well, seems like I've intruded upon a very personal moment Miss Island. I would leave but have been ordered by Sebastian sometime ago to fetch you on this lovely morning. So here I am." He laughed that creepy laugh and I was confused. Fetch me? Why this morning in particular?

"Why would Undertaker need to fetch me though?" I got up and Sebastian did the same, smoothing out his uncomfortable looking uniform.

"Ahh, thank you Undertaker. My lady, if you would get dressed, you have a big day today and tonight. I'm sure you will enjoy it." He gave me a smile and started toward the door.

"I will? Why do I have to feeling that there's a double meaning behind your words?"

"Please get ready and I'll send someone to fetch you in ten minutes." Sebastian left out the door with Undertaker and Undertaker couldn't help but question the butler and his odd behavior that had just happened.

"I see you're making excellent progress with young Island aren't you butler." His long gray hair was swishing in the wind as he and Sebastian walked hurriedly around the mansion.

"I am. It seems that she is confused about her feelings due to the severity of the world around her. But...she has said that she would wait for me." Sebastian finished while descending the stairs to the hoard of people in the entrance hall. Everyone in the mansion was waiting for them, talking amongst themselves about why exactly they were there in the first place. They had not been filled in on the current project at hand.

"Oohh, thems some strong words right there, eh? Hehe, I'm still working on her coffin. So far it's some of me best work!"

They both entered the entrance hall and were greeted by everyone that lived in the mansion. Sebastian gave the nod to Mey-Rin and she immediatly took action, getting the attention of everyone with her erratic flailing of the limbs.

"Alright listen up everyone! Miss Island is going through a very tough time right now, yes she is. And because of that she will be missing one of the most important events of her high school life. Poor dear will be missing prom! So in an effort to cheer her up, I and another volunteer will be taking her dress shopping all day, yes we will. We'll get her all prettied up for tonight's party, her prom. Now who will come with me?"

"Oh that sounds like a job for an actress such as myself!" Came a shrill voice. Moments later a long haired, cherry head could be seen pushing his way through the crowd. "I believe I qualify for finding Island the perfect dress!"

Mey-Rin cringed a bit at the thought of spending and entire day with him, but he was right. He was the best at what he does...even if it is weird. "Alright Grell, but we must not be seen by any of her classmates, no we can't. The rest of you will be decorating the entrance hall and preparing a top notch buffet. Is everyone in agreement?"

They all seemed a little hesitant about the whole thing but one glare from Sebastian had them all standing up straight with their game faces on. "Yes!" They all screamed out in unison.

"What's everybody doing down here? Sounds like you're preparing for war or something." I had just got ready and was descending the stair when I heard everybody in the mansion scream out yes together. Sebastian looked to me with surprise on his face.

"My young mistress, I said I would send someone to fetch for you." He came over and guided me to where everyone else was by pushing on the small of my back.

"Yea well, I was already ready so I thought I would just come on down. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I said slyly, eyeing each person and noting on the way the looked away suspiciously. "I did didn't I?"

"Oh course not Miss Island! Actually, you Grell and I are going out today, yes we are. Now come along so we can get started!" Mey-Rin and Grell suddenly lurched forward and took me by the arms, practically dragging me out of the mansion and down the street, a small smoke trail as our only sign of our previous whereabouts.

"I must admit, it was a little unorthodox, but I suppose they can get the job done." Sebastian mumbled to himself. "Alright, let's get started. They're supposed to be back at six tonight so that gives up approximately eight hours to get this entrance hall looking good. And Bard...please no flame throwers or dynamite for tonight's meal. I'm sure she would like properly cooked food and not charred bits of whatever you plan on preparing."

Bard scratched the back of his head slightly and went into the kitchen, ready to prepare the food for tonight's buffet. I on the other hand was still the possession of a certain red haired Reaper who just flat out refused to let me go. I think he has attachment issues. "Grell, I can honestly say that if any students were to see this than they would get the wrong idea! I can walk by myself you know!"

He scoffed at me and released my arm. "So mean and here we are trying to throw you-" He was cut off by the hand that was suddenly slapped over his mouth and the other red head that gave him one of the meanest glares I've ever seen in my life. If looks could kill...

"Honestly can't you keep your mouth shut for once?" She scolded. He removed her hand and gave her a sheepish grin, his pointy teeth digging into his bottom lips slightly from the slip up that almost occurred.

"Yes, you're right sorry. Oh look here we are!" Grell said with enthusiasm. "The Dress Emporium! Surely we can find something in there right Mey-Rin?" When did we even get this far away from the mansion! And how long has the building even been here! I don't remember it at all!

"Oh yes we can. Come Miss Island, we must find you the perfect dress for tonight!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me inside. Grell was giddy with joy as he skipped his way inside, arms pulled to his chest as he laced his fingers together at the mere thought of dressing me up.

"Wait, what's happening tonight?" I screamed as I was jerked inside this frilly dress store. Once we were inside a man, I know surprising right, came up to us and offered his assistance. After he of course hit Grell on top of the head with his fist.

"My name is William T. Spears; if you should need anything just give me a call." He stated bluntly.

"Why'd you hit Grell over the head, that's my job!" I scolded. We had JUST walked in and poor Grell was already being abused. A small amount of pity was starting to occur for him at this point.

Once he recovered from his small bump of the head, he took a glance to the culprit and his face immediatly shone with a deep red blush. "Will! How lovely to see you! What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I was contacted by Undertaker and he asked me to keep an eye on you while you shop for tonight. It's not my place to say no to a legend like him so here I am, ready to assist and hit you more if need be." This man pushed up his glasses and I noticed that he looked an awful lot like Claude. Same glasses, same stoic look, and same rectangular facial structure. It was creepy.

"Anyways, come along Miss Island, we need to find you a dress, yes we do!" Mey-Rin shouted while pushing me to the middle of the store. Grell and Will were hot on our tails and I looked around, scared at all the dresses before me. I had never shopped like this before; I don't even no where to start on a project like this.

"Ummm...what do I do again? I've never shopped for a dress like this, I'm clueless..." I muttered out while fingering a piece of lace that hung on the bottom half of a dress that I found atrocious.

"Pick three colors then." I turned my head and noticed that it was Will who spoke. "We will each go after a specific color and then go from there. Surely you can think of three colors that you are fond of Miss Island."

"Three colors...let's see here." I tapped my finger against my chin in thought. "Red-"

"Oh I call that one!" Grell immediatly took off in search of a red dress and I continued my thinking process for the next two colors. "Green."

"I'll get that one, yes I will!" Mey-Rin also ran off to a different part of the store in search of a green dress and then there was one.

"I don't know, purple I guess." I stated. I was honestly trying to think of colors that would be flattering for a dress. Could choose something like yellow, that could blind someone and black would be too dull. I might as well attend a funeral.

"I suppose purple it is then. If you would wait here and I'll be back momentarily." Will went off in search of a purple dress while I found a comfy little seat to wait on. As I was waiting I glanced around the store and noticed that this wasn't just a dress store. It had shoes, accessories, a salon for you hair and nails in the back, and more than likely somewhere to get your make-up done as well. This truly was every princess's dream.

"We're back! Come, try mine on first!" I saw Grell emerge with a single red dress in his hands and I must say that it was quite beautiful. He shoved it into my arms and the pushed me into the dressing room.

"Ok, ok I'm going! Geez, give me a break." Once inside I came to the sad realization that I would need some help with such a complicated dress. I poked my head out and found Mey-Rin sitting in the same spot I had been only moments earlier. "Mey-Rin, could you come and help me please?"

"Of course Miss Island." She got up and entered the dressing room with me. Once we, finally after several grueling minutes of fighting a corset, got the dress on, I emerged so Grell could laugh like the little girl that he is.

"Oh look at you! Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen! Oh I'm blushing just at the sight of you!" He exclaimed overdramatically. The dress he picked out was indeed very pretty, but it just wasn't me.

It was a strapless and lengthwise went all the way to the floor. It kept to the curves of my body and didn't poof out like a ball gown would. On the back was several red pieces of cloth, they were the extra long pieces that the corset used, that trailed all the way down my back, flaring out slightly and giving me a sort of...peacock look? I'm sorry but that's the best way I could describe it.

"I don't know Grell; I just don't think it's me. Let me try your on Mey-Rin. Well see how that one works out." She grabbed the green dress and both of us headed back into the dressing room. I shrugged off the red dress and was assisted with the green one. It was gorgeous.

I once again exited the room and managed to get a small smile from William. It was clear that he wasn't use to this kid of thing. This dress was a deep emerald green color with slightly lighter green lace going over the bottom half to the floor. On the waist was a small belt that consisted of many miniature butterflies dancing around my waist. It was rather pretty and a good possibility.

"You look stunning Miss Island. Stunning indeed." Mey-Rin sighed. I could have sworn that she had sparkles in her eyes.

"Alright Will, let's have yours." He handed me the dress and we again went inside the dressing room. Williams's style was a very refined and more elegant look. It had one long strap that went behind my neck, while the extra cloth dangled freely. The dress itself was made out of silk and went to the floor, a little longer and dragging slightly. There was a row of diamond looking buttons that went up the side starting at my hip and ending under my arm. And that was it.

I exited the room and got the nod of approval from all three of them, but this still wasn't me. Then I saw it...I saw the perfect dress. "Will...If you would get me that dress up on the wall over there?" I pointed and he stood up on his tippy toes, grabbing it with ease and certain carefulness.

He handed it to me and I pushed Mey-Rin inside, excited to see what this one would look like. Once it was on Mey-Rin and I stared into the mirror. "Now that's more like it Miss Island. You look wonderful."

The dress that I had seen was the color of snow. It was white with a corset top, and sea foam green ribbons used to tie the back. It proofed out on the bottom like a ball gown and the under part of it was the same sea foam green that the ribbons were. Over the green was a white lacy material that was see through, letting the under color escape and show. On the waist was a simple green ribbon and tied and finished with a bow on the side near my hip. And the bust of it was white with equally white patterns that were stuck out slightly away from the original fabric, giving it a three D kind of look.

"I believe from the look on you face that's the one you choose then?" William suddenly said.

"I was shaking my head furiously as I twirled around, loving the way it pulled away from my legs and into the air for a moment before slowly gliding back down.

"Well then, next up is shoes!" Grell said, taking me hand and once again pulling me to the shoe department of the store.

"Wait, don't I need to pay for the dress first?" Grell pushed me onto a small couch and shook his head.

"No worries, we have all the expenses covered! You're getting the full treatment today! Now should we give you a flat of a heel?"

"Flat! I'm terrible in heels; I'll fall the moment I try to stand." I said while pushing down the poufy material of my new dress. Oh gosh how I loved this dress.

"We'll settle for in the middle with a small heel then." Mey-Rin had sat down beside me and watched as Grell came back with a few pairs. Two were already out before I even tried them on, they were way too high. The third pair however I could manage.

They were also a soft white color and had many loops on the outside of them. Grell dug around the box for a moment before pulling out another set of sea foam green ribbons. He threaded them through the loops and placed my foot on top of the shoes, making the ribbon go over top of my foot and around my ankle slightly. He finished tying the first one with a small bow to the side.

"You know...that doesn't look to bad. I like them believe it or not."

"Oh goody! That was easy." He put on the other shoe and I was assisted up by William. Will then led me over to a salon chair where Grell once again took charge.

"Now for the really fun part!" He exclaimed while grabbing various tools of the girl world. Hair dryer, straightener, hairspray, bobby pins and things that I didn't even know what they were.

"Grell...please don't destroy my hair. It's the one thing about me that I actually like." I said while cringing away from the straightener a bit. He could possibly burn my ear off if he wasn't careful with that thing!

"Just hold still and that won't happen!" Grell straightened my hair until it was straight as a pin. He then took a large majority of it and put it in a ponytail. After wards he did several small braids and wrapped a few around the pony tail holder, leaving a few braids and some loose hair sticking out from the middle. He then took the curling iron and curled the loose pieces in the back along with a few strands that framed my face.

All in all, he did a very good job and I thought it was very pretty. "Where'd you even learn to do all that Grell? It isn't natural for a man to be able to do such things with such ease you know." I gave him a smirk and he rewarded me by accidently spraying my face with a bit of hairspray. He sprayed my whole head, making sure to fly away were present before continuing to the next little bit.

"And now you nails! Oh this is so much fun; I wish I could do it everyday!" He did a dramatic pose while Mey-Rin wheeling the chair over to another table where Grell was patiently waiting. My nails didn't take long at all. He did a simple French tip and then the worst part came...

"Time for your make up Island..."

Grell started toward me with that awful stuff and I backed away in the chair slightly. "Do we have to?" I cringed.

"You have no choice according to Sebastian." Mey-Rin piped in. She had been sitting on a small sofa with Will while everything was going on.

"Fine...just not too much?"

Grell spun me away from the mirror, jerk, and began his work. I'm not sure how long I sat there like a statue but all I know is that my butt was starting to go numb. Honestly how long had I been in this stupid chair!

"There, all done." Grell stated with a last flick of what I guess to be blush. He spun me around and I was at a loss for words. I still looked the same, but it was like I was much more mature and older looking. He had given me a small amount of foundation with a light greenish-white eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, a tad of blush, and a small amount of clear lip gloss.

"You look lovely Miss Island! And now we must leave. Everyone should be ready by now, yes they should!" Mey-Rin and Grell grabbed my arms and led me outside and under the darkening sky. The stars were starting to sparkle like diamonds and I couldn't help but admire them. I went to say my goodbyes to Will but he was long gone before I could even say anything.

"Grell who was that man anyways? He said that he knew Undertaker." I asked as we walked down the streets of this small town.

"He is the administrator of the Death Reapers! And quite an administrator he is!" Grell once again began to giggle like a love struck school girl and I noticed that the lights in the mansion were off.

"Oh no! We must have lost power or something." I said to myself. I turned to Mey-Rin but I couldn't find her anywhere. Nor could I find Grell. They had left me on the doorstep...how strange.

"My, my, you clean up very nice my young mistress. You are truly beautiful this evening."

I knew that voice. Spinning around, I came face to face with a very formally dressed Sebastian. He offered his arm and smiled down to me. "Sebastian, what's going on here? You send me out to get all dolled up and now you meet me at the doorstep? Something's up."

I accepted his arms and he gave the front doorknob a twist. "It came to my attention that because of the contract and certain circumstances, you would be missing a very important event in your life. So here you are..." He opened the door and the lights came flooding on, bathing me in their brightness.

"Your high school prom my young mistress."

"My prom? You guys actually made me my own prom?" I said with as much surprise as I could muster. How sweet! Oh, that's it! Everything bad I've every thought about any of these people has just flown down the window!

"Of course. If I couldn't do that much for my young mistress then what kind of person would I be?" Sebastian said as we entered the new and improved entrance hall. It was decked out with ribbons of all sorts of colors and there was a large buffet of food and oh! It was beautiful.

"Hello Miss Island, do you like it?" I heard a voice say from my side. I looked over and saw Finny...dressed up in a suit. He was blushing when he noticed me looking at him with the face a five year old has when they see something cute.

"Oh Finny you're adorable!" I said while releasing Sebastian and flinging my arms around him. "Oh Finny you are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" I said while pinching his cheeks like a grandmother would do.

"T-Thanks Miss Island. Want to dance?" I pulled away from him and cocked my head to the side a bit.

"But there's no music?" I said.

Within minutes a sultry rhythm filled the hall and I looked over to see Claude and Sebastian with violins in their hands, moving in sync as if they've practiced for hours. My happiness level went way past its mark and I looked over to Finny. "Come on let's dance!"

He offered his hand and we made or way to the dance floor. Moments later we were twirling around in circles while laughing at the fun time we were having. Finny raised my arm up and I was spun to someone else.

"Haha, hello Undertaker. I didn't know that you could dance, let alone clean up so nicely." I commented. He gave me a chuckle and dipped me down before raising me back up.

"I do don't I? And I have many skills that you aren't aware of Miss Island. Oh dear, looks like my turn is up. Here you go." He stated as I was once again spun away to...three people?

"Oh my, I don't know how this is going to work." I stated as I was repeatedly tossed to another. The triplets really were always together, it was kind of sweet in their own way. They gave me away to Bard who was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with the steps.

"I can see that you don't dance that much." I said while avoiding his foot as it almost came crashing down onto mine.

"Yes well, I never really got taught on this kind of thing, so yea I'm bad at it." He laughed a bit and I was twirled to Grell.

"Oh my, here we are Island, dancing the night away to the sweet music composed by my Bassy!" He moved a lot faster than everyone else did and I was the one who almost couldn't keep up.

"How sad, looks like my turn is over already." I was once again spun away but was met with a rather odd sight.

"Hello Miss Island! I'm not very good at dancing, no I'm not." Mey-Rin struggled worse than Bard with the movements and I could only laugh at her. It was fun dancing with her, she was a good friend to me and this moment was one of many memories I hope to have with her.

"Oh my this isn't working, here Claude before I kill the poor girl." She said while backing away and running over to Bard and Finny who were desperately trying to teach themselves how to do this awful dancing. Mey-Rin instantly joined in and began to dance awkwardly with Bard.

"Claude?" I asked to myself.

I then felt myself being led again as I moved in step. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Claude." I taunted, referring to the small act of kindness he displayed days ago when the shooting occurred.

"You could say that. At least Grell and Mey-Rin made you look beautiful for tonight." He gave me a smile and...I didn't like it at all. He was always too serious and too much of a creeper to start smiling now, it freaked me out a little bit. Thankfully, my prayers were answered when I spun off once again to Pluto.

"Aww, look at you Pluto, you're adorable!" I can't believe they actually managed to dress Pluto up in formal clothing. He was honestly very, very cute and his dancing...was next to nothing. He had no clue what was going on so I opted for swinging around in circles instead of actually waltzing. He took to that better and gave off a happy bark.

My grip began to falter so I let go and as I was regaining my balance, two hands caught me and began to dance. "Honestly Sebastian, is there nothing you can do?"

I gave off a small giggle as he picked me up into an elegant lift, I was not prepared for said lift and once he did it, the look on my face must have been priceless for he laughed heartedly. He pulled me close to his chest and began a slower type of waltz, one I could actually keep up with.

"You do look ravishing my young mistress. Absolutely ravishing." He said while tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I looked away with a tinge of red on my cheeks.

"Sebastian you're embarrassing me again." I scolded playfully, pushing on his chest slightly.

"Forgive me but as I've said before I cannot lie. Now, let us dance the night away until you pass out from exhaustion. I do hope this prom is everything you could ever expect."

Without warning I encircled my arms around him and put my head on his chest. "Yes, let us dance till my feet bleed. And it's more than I could ever ask for. I thank everyone in here."

With that being said I did indeed dance the night away with every single person in there. It was one of the happiest moments of my life and I couldn't be more thankful.


	12. Chapter 12

Alrighty! Here we are with another chappie! I'd like to dedicate this one to Alexandria Volturi due to her cold that she has right now. I hope this cheers you up and makes you feel better! Remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, I'm not really sure what planet you zapped down from, but since when does going to the beach have anything to do with fulfilling my contract?" I asked while looking at the small car in front of me. Honestly, how are ten people going to fit into this minivan that was more suited for a mother of three?<p>

"It came to my attention and Claude's, that if we don't get out of this mansion and away from each other soon...we'll kill ourselves. It's apparent that we all need a break and you are no different. It's been months since Braxton Riders death and since then you've become a little tense, trying to figure out ways to get to these people by obsessing over the internet." He said while picking up my suitcase and tossing it into the back with everyone else's. I was amazed that they all fit. Thank goodness for the giant hole beneath the floor.

"But I don't even have a bathing suit." I mumbled while still looking at the van and then to the boatload of people that was suppose to fit in it. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny kept chanting something along the lines of going on a holiday and Claude was zoned out with a smile on his face. He every once and awhile said something about lazing around on the beach with no disturbances and frankly it creeped me out. Grell was blushing at the thought of Sebastian in swim shorts and without a shirt, I know because he accidently thought out loud, and Undertaker was the same. The triplets however...we totally unfazed about the whole situation and could frankly careless.

"You trying to say I've become crabby Sebastian?" I suddenly asked while crossing my arms a bit. He raised an elegant brow and closed the back door of the van with a loud thump.

"As I said before, I cannot lie to you so, yes, you've become quite moody lately. Besides, near our rental house there's a woman by the name of Bell Clarice that is also vacationing nearby." He said as a matter of factly. He knew that would peak my interest. I had been trying for days to figure out where that woman was.

"Bell Clarice? As in the same Bell Clarice that was also a devoted follower... Well then I see no reason to wait any longer! Let's get going before we miss the flight!" I said with a newfound enthusiasm that even Sebastian didn't know existed. Even thought it was eight in the morning, I had enough energy to be excited about that. After all, that's what the remainder of my life pretty much focuses around.

"Yes, we all know you want to end them but we have a slight problem. Bassy, how are we all going to fit into that small car?" Grell said while slinging an arm over my shoulder and pointing to the van. He had a good point and even I was curious as to how this would work. Well, I suppose it really comes down to it, we could strap him to the hood of the car and have him be a personal director.

"Don't worry...we'll make it work." Sebastian then turned his attention toward everyone and got commanded to be heard by clapping several times. "Alright, there are five seats total in this van so we are going to have to make this work. Bard, you're driving I assume?"

"Yep. Toss me the keys and I'll go ahead and get in." He said while taking a drag of his cigarette. For someone to smoke so much he sure is fit. I'm amazed he doesn't wheeze and hack like a sickly person knocking on deaths doors.

"Here you are." Sebastian pulled out a small set of silver keys and tossed them to Bard. He caught them and then got into the van, starting it up. "Alright! Everyone file in the best you can so we can get moving. The plane leaves in two hours!" He shouted from the window, urging everyone to just go ahead and get on with it.

Everyone looked at each other and then to the van, trying to decide where everyone is going to fit and who was going to sit where. "Oh come on guys, the airport is only thirty minutes away; surely our personal space can deal a blow for that long." I said while going and opening the door to the passenger's seat.

"I believe I'll take that seat then." Sebastian came over and hopped into the passenger's seat, patting his legs and then looking to me with an evil smirk. He had that face that pretty much screamed out oh come on you know you want to.

I was a bit hesitant at first when he spoke up once again. Taunting me to no end. "Surely you're personal space can deal a blow for thirty minutes." He teased continuing to pat his lap while reaching out with his other hand, begging me to come along.

"Oh shut up." I climbed in and he shut the door behind me, giving me something to rest my back on. He placed his hand on my lap while the other one was behind my back and around the side of my waist and looked back while everyone else also filed into the too small car. Undertaker was on the far side and beside him was the ever awkward Claude. Beside Claude was poor Finny and on Undertakers lap was Grell. That should be amusing.

"Hey, watch where you're putting that hand sir!" Grell screamed out while pitching a fit, wiggling around like a worm in his lap and overall making it worse than it already was.

"Well what do you want me to do, cut it off and throw it away?" Undertaker shot back with a strained voice.

On Claude's lap was Pluto, who was being very good might I add, and on Finnys lap was Mey-Rin. That left the triplets...hmmm, where could they sit.

"M-Mey-Rin! What are you doing!" Finny suddenly shouted out with a small blush adorning his already cute little face.

"Oh I'm sorry Finny, yes I am! I can't help it; it's too small back here!" She said while doing the same as Grell, wiggling about until she found a position that was somewhat comfortable.

"Hey guys, see if you can pull your legs up and sit crossed legged, the triplets can sit in the floorboard or something." I said with my spur of the moment idea. They all tried their best and first to crawl in through various clothing shoes and hair was Timber, followed by Canterbury, followed by Thompson. All in all, it was a very tight fit and they were basically in an upright version of the fetal position. I gave a sad grin when Bard cut in.

"Are we ready now? Hey, someone has to shut the door!" He yelled while lighting up another cigarette. Oh we are defiantly going with at least on window down. Mey-Rin reached over and after many struggling moments, the door was closed with the help of Finny and we were off. It wasn't at some grand speed, but at least we were getting somewhere.

"Hey Island, I can't see on your side, is there anything coming before I pull out?" We had just got to the highway and was trying to pull out without being run over by a Mac truck or an oncoming load of traffic. I craned my head to the side and saw that it was clear from the corner of my eye.

"No, you're good. But hurry my legs are starting to cramp up." I said while readjusting myself on Sebastian. Sebastian, noticing my discomfort, made an attempt to make me feel better by gently massaging my legs with his one free hand. The other was still at my side and for the most part was staying still. It actually felt pretty nice until someone piped up from the back.

"Oh I don't even want to hear it! You get to sit with Bassy while I'm stuck back here!" Grell complained while trying to give me a glare. His hair was caught between him, Undertaker and the door so it was a bit of a struggle.

"Believe me when I say this, I'm not enjoying it anymore than you are." Undertaker said. He didn't even give one of his famous chuckles...he really must be hating this.

Within moments, the loud whooshing of airplanes and the low hum of engines could be heard and everyone that was near the windows were smooshing their faces against them to get a better look. You would have thought that they were five or something. It was rather cute in my opinion.

"Oh look, we're here!" Said Finny. He was very excited for his eyes began to gleam at the thought of going to crystal clear water, soft sand, and overall beautiful weather. Oh that though made me excited and all giddy inside.

"My lady, please don't tumble out when I open the door." I felt the door starting to give way and I clung to him for dear life. He stepped out with me in his arms and put me on the ground. He then went over to the side door and opened it as well. Well, he more or less pried it open rather than letting is slide. Poor Mey-Rin...

Out came Mey-Rin and Finny, toppling over like a stack of cards and on top of each other. Poor Thompson landed on the ground as well; at least his fall was broke by Finny.

"Hey momma, why are all those people shoved into one car? Are they clowns!" Came a little boy's voice. He seemed excited as well, but it may have been the funny sight before him.

"Don't stare dear, it's not polite." The mother said while ushering her son along and into the building of the airport. I gave off a little sweat drop and practically pulled out everyone else with the help of Sebastian. Poor Timber was the last one and the moment he stood up you would have sworn that every bone in his body popped out of place. I guess the fetal position isn't one you want to do for extended periods of time.

"Here, I got us a luggage cart." Looking over, Claude was ready with said cart; he must want to go worse than any of us. We all loaded out belongings onto the cart and went inside, sticking together like white on rice. There was no way I was going to get lost in a place like this, so I did what I did best...I clung to Sebastian like a leech.

There were lots of people and it started to make me a bit nervous. Sebastian noticed my discomfort once more and removed my arm from his; sliding his gloved hand down until it reached my hand where he intertwined our fingers gently. The action itself made me blush but the loving look that Sebastian gave me, well that on the other hand could have possible made my legs into complete Jell-O.

"Ahh here we are everyone. Please load your luggage and get in line." Sebastian said while tossing his and mine onto the moving belt, temporarily releasing my hand but quickly grabbing it back the moment he was finished.

"Pluto don't mark that!" I heard Finny scream. Yes, we had decided to bring along Pluto as well. Poor guys needs a vacation as much as the rest of us. I looked over and noticed that Pluto was in the proper position to mark that poor pot and plant but Finny managed to pull him away and back into an upright position before too many people saw.

"Oh miss, please step through here." I looked over and saw a very large man motioning me through the detector. I went through and luckily it didn't go off. Patiently, I waited for Sebastian, who also made it through. This process went on for everybody until poor Undertaker had to go through.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What's this?" He said while giving Sebastian and me a look. Well I suppose it was saying help me!

"Sire, please step to the side with you arms out and your legs spread." That same man said. You know the one that had led me and Sebastian through. He was now patting down Undertaker and I had to control my fits of laughter for what happen next.

While the man was patting him down, he let his hand linger on Undertaker _ahem_ rear for a few seconds making Undertaker have a look that could have killed an entire nation if he pleased. I've never seen such an evil look before! Oh it was priceless! I had to actually bury my head into Sebastian arm so I wouldn't draw much attention. After several more moment, the man decided that Undertaker was clear and that the machine must have had an error.

"Well, I hope to never go that that again." Undertaker hurried past us and before long the uncomfortable seats of the airplane was with me. Well, below me but you get the picture.

I was sitting at the window seat and Sebastian was beside me rubbing his fingers along the inside of my palm. "The Bahamas should be very relaxing. I hear there are many activities that you are able to participate in." I heard him say while fastening his seat belt. The thought actually made me laugh, like he would need to do something like that.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" I was staring out the window, waiting anxiously for the flight to take off when a sudden realization came through my mind. A scary and very possible realization.

He was about to reply when the flight attendant came over the loud speaker. "Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be departing for the Bahamas momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts."

I had already fastened my seat belt, so I glanced around to see everyone else doing it. Poor Pluto was helped by Finny while the triplets were, sadly, apart from each other. It was strange not seeing them together. They looked miserable without each other. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were having a grand old time with a package of peanuts they had been given while Claude was in the middle of Undertaker and Grell. Seeing these images I could only think that this was going to be a long flight full of arguments and unfortunate events.

"You were going to ask me something my young mistress." Sebastian cut in, leading me back to my trail of thoughts by a quick tap on the knee.

"Oh...right. Sebastian...do you think that Aleister Thorne will try to get rid of me like he did with my parents. This flight is making me more nervous by the minute." I looked around and saw so many people that were so full of joy. They were excited about their trip to the Bahamas and if Aleister Thorne saw fit to dispose of me as did my parents...all these people could get seriously hurt and I could potentially die.

"Island I would never let anything harm you. Not while I'm around. This is exactly why we are going to the beach, you too stressed out. I've mentioned this before haven't I?" He flicked me on the nose and brought a smile to my face. He made me feel better. When I was with Sebastian I felt safe, especially since he did that little confession not to long ago. Since then his action have been sweeter rather than get straight to the point. I enjoy them a lot more now.

Only seconds later the plane began to shake as we took off into the air, we had mild turbulence and that of course made me cling to Sebastian arm like a leech. He didn't mind though, in fact I think he reveled in the closeness of us. Once we were level and in the air, I realized that the worst was over and that hopefully I could fall asleep for the remainder of the flight.

I had succeeded to do so, thanks to Sebastian who so kindly wrapped his arm around me and held me close for the sake of letting me fall asleep, but unfortunately a few hours later I was awoken by a very small and VERY annoying voice.

"Hi sir! Guess what I'm four years old!" This little voice squeaked out. I had heard it somewhere before but where.

"That's nice." Now that was Sebastian and boy does he sound annoyed. Or angry, it's so hard to distinguish between them when he talks.

"H-Hey guess what I'll be next year? Five years old!" There it was again! I know that voice from somewhere!

"That's nice." Poor Sebastian...

My green eyes began to flutter open at the annoying voice and the voice that seemed to be annoyed. Looking up, I noticed Sebastian was now preoccupied with a younger kind of visitor. The younger visitor was, like me, clinging to his arm and yanking on his sleeve. Inwardly I smirked about this and found it absolutely hilarious. If he could only see his own face.

"Hey the lady's awake now! Guess what I'm four years old!"

I rubbed my eyes to get a good look at this kid. Quickly, I came to the realization that this was the same kid that pointed at us in the parking lot. Where was his mother and why was he out of his seat in the first place?

"I'm happy you know how old you are, but shouldn't you be with your mommy right now?" I pulled away from Sebastian and stretched my arms upward, delighting in the popping that occurred all through my back. Sebastian glanced over, not wanting to cause much attention in totally telling this kid to scram, so I suppose he left that certain little job to me.

"I ran away from mommy. It's a game I'm playing with her, doesn't that sound like fun!" He stated simply.

"I'm sure your mother is worried about you. You don't want her to worry about you do you?" I said while leaning over so I could hear this boy clearly. I had my arms resting on Sebastian lap and my head was near his chest so I could get a better look at this little boy.

"Yea but...I'd rather stay with you instead! You're more fun than she is!"

I felt Sebastian give off an annoyed sigh and I looked up to him while he dangled an arm on my waist. "Oh come on, he can't be that bad." I said. After all he was just a kid, and kids are cute, for the most part anyways.

If words could come to life and smack me in the face, that's would they would have done, because the remainder of the flight, all my ears were graced with was that this boy was four years old. I didn't get a name, I didn't get his mothers name, oh no. All I got is that he was four years old.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing soon, please fasten your seatbelts, please fasten your seatbelts." Came the flight attendant once more. I have never been so happy to hear such an announcement. By this time even Sebastian's poised form had deteriorated. He was slouched over with a hand to his forehead, rubbing it slightly while the other was still around me. I had also got my fair share and had said forget it when it came to proper poise. My head was resting on Sebastian shoulder and like him, I had one hand to my temple while the other was resting in my lap. This boy had managed to talk to us for a total of five hours...and he made sure to let us know every five minutes that he was four years old!

We exited the plane, got our luggage, and then Bard pulled up...in an RV. We had been kind enough to get his luggage for him so he could go get it. "Ah a recreational vehicle. Much roomier than that little minivan." I commented. It seems that I wasn't the only one who was thankful. Yea, it would still be crowded but with this to drive around in, we could at least make room if need be. Don't these things have that fancy pop out thingy? I thought so.

"Alright climb in everyone! Let's go to the house and sleep!" Bard said with a yawn. If you hadn't noticed, the flight was a bit long, especially for me and Sebastian. You know that woman could have found her kid earlier than when we were descending into the airport. I think she intentionally 'lost' her son so she could have a peaceful flight.

Claude opened up the bottom compartments to the RV and we loaded our luggage in once more before piling into the new mode of transportation.

"Oh alright here we go. It says to take a left once we exit the parking lot. Hehehe..." I had managed to snag a spot on the armchair of the couch with Undertaker sitting beside me, legs crossed and face buried deep into what I guessed to be a map.

"Left, alright." Bard was about to turn left when I noticed something. Something that could affect us getting to the right place easily.

"No Bard! Right, go right! Now!" I screamed before we headed in the wrong direction. Bard, momentarily freaking out about my sudden franticness and yelling, jerked the wheel and headed right, making me topple to the floor on my back with my legs still on the arm on the couch. Poor Claude. He was sitting on the other end of the couch with the cabinets over him on the other side of the RV. When we did that sharp jerk, they flung open and plates, cups, and bowl all came crashing down onto him.

Undertaker peered over at me and cocked his head to the side, adjusting himself so he was back into and upright position.

"But the map says left young Island. Why go right?" He asked, looking back at the map and then back down to me.

"Because...the holder of the map was holding it upside down." I said while rising up from the floor and eventually with the help of Undertaker, was jerked back onto the arm of the chair. I shot him an I-told-you-so-looks and he immediatly returned his own attention to the map.

"Oh, I see now." He then turned the map right side up and marveled at how much more things made sense to him. I swear I honestly do love that guy, even if he is creepy. You know it's amazing how all those little symbols can spell out words when looked at properly.

"Hey...what color was our rental house again?" Bard asked while slowing down the speed of the RV. "It wasn't by any chance..."

"Pink?" I finished for him. All heads immediatly shot to Sebastian, giving him a death glare that could have easily caused global warming. He was the one who reserved this place and out of all the colors SEBASTIAN chose pink...what a man.

"I find it to be a rather lovely color. Besides, this was the only house that had everything we all needed" He defended before getting off the bus and fidgeting with the keys he now held in his hand. We all followed after him like children. He opened the door and we all fled inside, some on of flopping down onto the couch while others took refuge in arm chairs. Some on us, like me, was perfectly fine with lying on her back on the floor, feet propped up onto the edge of a chair. Hope Timber doesn't mind my feet being in his face.

"Not that I'm not thrilled about finally being here but...what about sleeping arrangements?" Finny piped up from his curled up position on an armchair. He let out a yawn just to get the point across.

"I second that notion! I prefer to find out now rather than bedtime where we all fight over which room we want to be in and who's going to be with us." I said while raising my hand and waving it around slightly.

But before I go any further, I must admire the absolute beauty of this house. Though the outside is pink, the inside was totally different. The living room that we are all in at the moment was a light shade of blue with seashells dancing around the top. The floor was a soft carpet and tan like the sand. The couches were also a shade of light blue, matching the arm chairs. There was a large TV in the corner and a small table by the window, giving you a full view of the sea if you sat down in the matching chairs. I can't wait to see what the kitchen looks like.

"Bassy, can I bunk with you? Oh can I, can I please!" Grell piped up from beside me. He had also taken refuge on the floor since he was booted off the couch by Pluto. Poor guy was tired of being on the floor so he thought to himself that he would just claim the couch for a few minutes. And darn it he did.

"Oh, why don't we all just put our names in a bowl and draw?" Mey-Rin suggested. Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea. That way there would be no fighting, no arguing, or anything of that sort.

So we all wrote our names on a small piece of paper we found lying around and put it all in a bowl. We mixed it up and lucky me was the first to draw. I stuck my hand in and ruffled it around for a moment before reading off the name.

"Mey-Rin I got you!" I said happy with my new bunk partner. I went over to her and we stood together, thrilled that we at least liked each other enough to share a room.

Next to draw a name was Finny. He stuck his hand in and pulled out my name. "But Island already has someone."

"I guess we just toss the names we don't need. Draw again." I said while taking the slip of paper he handed me.

"Oh, alright," He once again rummaged around before pulling out another piece. "Oh Bard, looks like I got you." He stated. He went over and stood next to Bard, and Bard like me was happy. He and Finny had always been good friends from what I could gather.

"Before we go any further, there is one room that is larger than the rest, but it also has three beds. Who should-" Before Sebastian could finish the right hands of all the triplets were sticking up in the air.

"Never mind, please continue." He sighed.

"I suppose that would be me." Claude said. He reached in a grabbed the first piece of paper that he came too. "Undertaker, at least it'll be quiet."

"Don't get your hopes up Claude. For all you know I could be an insomniac." Undertaker chuckled. Claude gave off visible depression, but I knew Undertaker was kidding. That man could be out like a light anytime he wanted to be. Claude has nothing to worry about.

"There's not that many names left. Go on Sebastian, draw one." I urged while sticking the bowl to him. I had been put in charge of holding said bowl. He reached a gloved hand in and pulled out on of the triplets names. He tossed it and then the worst thing happened.

"My young mistress...do I have to?" He said, voice faltering a bit at the mere though of spending a week with this person.

"This was the agreement..." I said while giving off a pitiful chuckle. I patted him on the shoulder and he gave off a sigh before glancing over to Grell, who by the way was so anxious to find out his bunkmate, had failed to notice that it was Sebastian.

"Grell...do anything to me and you'll never live to see another day." Sebastian threatened.

Grell, finally snapping back into it, became overwhelmed with joy. "Bassy is my bunk partner! Oh we're going to have sooooo much fun together!" He began jumping up and down while chanting rather delusional things that I'm not sure I want to remember. All I know is that I felt sorry for Sebastian.

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to do what you want but I am going to bed. It's 11:50 after all. Goodnight." I placed the bowl down and went to a random room that had only two beds. You know I didn't even think about Pluto, I guess he could sleep on the couch?

"Mey-Rin! Does it matter what room we have!" I shouted from upstairs and the end of the hall.

"No it doesn't!" She shouted back.

"Alright, we're on the top floor at the end of the hall on the right, ok!" She gave me the ok and I opened the door, stepping in and going to shut it when a hand blocked me from doing so.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" I asked while giving off a tired yawn. It had been a rather big day for us. Cramming into a car, flying, almost taking a wrong turn, and choosing bunkmates and rooms. That was very big and very tiring stuff.

"I came to see if you wanted to change into your night clothes my lady." He said while stepping inside. I gave it a fair bit of thought but then I glanced down to the bed and it looked to good to pass up.

"Actually, I think I'm fine. A just want to go to sleep, but thanks anyway." I said while walking over and pulling the covers back. I hopped in and yanked them up to me, encasing me in the warmness.

"As you wish my lady. I'll see you in the morning." Sebastian came over and placed a tender soft kiss to my forehead before exiting the room and leaving me to my sweet dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahh the beach! How lovely for dear Island to relax and enjoy the rest of her life! Poor thing needs a break. Well enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Good morning my-you're already up what a surprise..." Sebastian said while poking his head through my door. I was currently sitting cross legged in a chair by my window, with it open. I turned me head to him quickly and pushed my finger to my lips, shushing him quietly in fear that he may wake up Mey-Rin.<p>

He took one glance at Mey-Rin and nodded his head in understanding; she was still asleep, snoring slightly. He walked over to me and glanced down at the small tablet that I had in my hand. Well, I guess you could say that it was more of a sketchbook than anything. He bent down and glanced at my drawing that I had been working on for the past hour.

"I never knew you could draw so well my young mistress." He whispered in my ear, trying not to wake up Mey-Rin. His head was right next to mine, examining said picture that I had begun to draw. It was a picture of a man, sitting in a chair that was in the water of the ocean. So far it was only rough sketch, but with time I hoped that it would become something beautiful.

It wasn't clear but I heard him singing softly while tossing white roses into the ocean, watching them as they was pulled under the current and out of sight. He more than once brought his hand up to his face around the eye area and I could only feel a small amount of pity for him. "Sebastian...you're a demon. Does that mean your sense of hearing is also more acute? Do you think you hear what that man is saying?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and went over toward the window a little bit, listening closely by turning an ear to the outside. He repeated the words and I flipped a page and wrote them down hurriedly with my pencil.

"Goodbye may seem forever, Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is a memory, and there you'll always be." He said, watching me as I scribbled down said words.

"It doesn't exactly rhyme but...he's been there repeating it for more than an hour...it's kind of sad actually." I said while once again flipping my page back over and resuming my drawing of him. I was actually rather happy about finding this notebook. I saw it and the pencil in a drawer and thought to myself, why not put it to good use.

"You see to be very interested in this man my lady." Sebastian had risen back up from his bent position and watched me as I continued to do a very rough sketch of this man. "I am interested as to why he's doing it, but I cannot interfere. I'd hate to bring up something sad for him."

"I see. Shall I leave you alone for the time being then? You seem to be most content." He asked.

"Yes ple-" I once again glanced down to see the man so I could continue my sketch but he was getting up, taking his chair with him. I noticed that he was now out of roses and that his singing had stopped all together. "No, never mind, he's leaving. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

I stuck the pencil in the wire spiral and sat it down on the chair after getting up and closing the window itself. Sebastian looked over to the small clock that hung in our room and repeated, "its seven o'clock my lady. Are you wishing to go ahead and do something?"

"No. I have no idea why I woke up so early but I did. I couldn't fall back asleep and that's when I saw that old man. I've been sitting in that chair for about an hour." I began to go toward the door and Sebastian followed me, shutting it softly so we couldn't disturb poor Mey-Rin. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening up the fridge in hopes of finding food but no. I found something but it wasn't what I wanted.

"Ugh, a rotten banana? What jerk left that there?" I said while tossing the unapproved item out the window and snarling at the retched smell it had made. Maybe a seagull would eat it or something. "We need to go shopping. Want to come with me?" I offered while opening the window once again to air out the now reeking kitchen.

"And leave everyone else behind?" Sebastian added. I had already gotten my clothes on when he entered the room, so I was ready to go...him on the other hand. "If you would, please give me a moment." Before I knew it, Sebastian was gone, and back before I could blink. He was dressed in the proper attire, sweatpants and a plain black t shirt. I guess he was really going all out on this beach thing. I on the other hand was once again in my life sporting shorts and you'll never guess...a tank top! As I said before, tank tops are my best friends. I simply adore them.

"Here, let me leave a note incase we aren't back in time and everyone wakes up." I found a pack of sticky notes in a drawer along with a pen. I wrote the note and soon Sebastian and I were headed off to the supermarket in search of food for this glorious week. Wow, I hope we have enough money, I've seen Bard eat and it's NOT a pretty picture.

"Thinking about something?" I heard Sebastian say. I wasn't aware than I was zoned out but he quickly brought me back to reality when he intertwined out fingers, squeezing my hand a bit to get my attention. That's becoming a habit of his and I for one do not mind it at all. He actually had a rather soft hand; it was very smooth for someone who has lived so long.

"No, not really. Just about how much money this is all going to cost." I gave off a sigh at the mere thought of it. As if the ocean was laughing at me, it suddenly crashed upon a few rocks and sprayed me slightly, turning my warm sunny morning into dismal coldness.

"We came here to relieve ourselves of stress. Don't go ruining it already. Otherwise I'll be forced to help you out like I mention earlier. Relaxing you to your fullest extent I believe was my words? I'd be more than happy to." He smirked while pulling me down into the sand below. I had landed on his chest with my hands on either side of his head, where I tried to break my fall, and my legs were all mixed with his. His own hands went behind his head so he could rest it there while giving me the winning expression of the century.

"See, isn't this far more relaxing my lady." He even went so far as to bend his head up slightly and rub his nose with mine many times before letting it back down. I do believe that was called an eskimo kiss.

I felt the crimson blush rise to my face and in a childish manner...I got up ran away from him like the five year old I truly am. He was positively shocked from my actions and therefore it took him a moment before he actually started running after me. The rental house was right on the beach so when you walk out the front door, boom! There you are at crystal waters and lovely sunshine. We had decided to walk along the beach until we reached the supermarket and guys let me tell you something. It is very hard to run on sand. Very hard indeed.

"No, get away from me Sebastian!" I shouted, looking back at him as he 'ran' toward me. Oh please, he wasn't putting forth any effort at all! To him this was like a merry walk in the park where as for me it was like running away from a crazed mad man. That's how much effort I was putting into this!

"I'm afraid I can't do that my young mistress." His eyes suddenly took on that eerie purplish glow and with super speed he had caught me and took me into his arms. He held me bridal style while I shoved at him, laughing from those cursed fingers that were digging into my side and tormenting me so.

"I knew you were ticklish but not this much." He added. He had switched his hold on me to where he was holding me with one arm while the other was diving into my sides an absolutely driving me crazy! Laughing like a maniac was the only way to describe what I was doing. Still I was pushing on him and trying to get away and as if saying I'm sorry, he gave me a soft kiss to the cheek. But did that stop him? I think not.

"S-Sebastian st-stop!" I began to push on his face with my hand when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye in a cave not to far away from where we were. Sebastian had stopped once he noticed the semi-serious look on my face and asked, "What's wrong my young mistress. Have I displeased you that much, please forgive me."

He put me down and that's when I heard it. I heard people laughing horridly and an older sounding voice shouting out for them to stop and to just leave him alone. "Sebastian..." I glanced over to him with a plea on my face. He immediatly realized that it was not he who had displeased me but the buffoons in there.

"Understood." He went over to the small cave and I followed, seeing a truly sad sight.

"Come on old man!" There was a group of three boys, younger looking but far older than me, abusing the old man that I had seen this morning. The blonde one, whom I assumed to be the leader, noticed Sebastian and I and gave us a scoff, whisking us away with the flap of the hand. As if he, lowly scum, was superior to us. That was just a flat out insult to not only me...but to my dear demon Sebastian. Ha! He could snap them like a twig if he wanted to. I actually thought about ordering him to do so.

"Back off dude, can't you see we're busy here?" He then attempted to prove his point by going back over to the old man, his fist balled up and ready to swing. Sebastian though stopped it before it could get there. He held the boy's wrist and the boy looked to Sebastian with pure disgust written all over his tanned face.

"It appears that my lady is not pleased with your actions. I advise you to leave at once." Threatened Sebastian, tightening his grip on said boy until I thought he was going to burst into tears at any moment. He bit his lip to keep from making a dissatisfied noise of pain. His two buddies on the other hand only watched until I guess that they decided to help him out. Some friends, waiting and watching instead of immediatly jumping right in.

I on the other hand went over to the old man and assisted him up from where they had apparently knocked him down. The moment he was on his feet, he shoved me away while saying, "Get away! I-I don't need your help! I'm fine." He then stomped out of the cave and was gone once again from my sight.

"So strange..." I muttered out. Looking over I saw that Sebastian not had the other two boys...restrained? He still had the ones wrist and the other was beneath Sebastian's foot, his cheek smooshed into the rock below us. The last guy was being held by his neck, suspended slightly into the air. Oh I hope the coast guard doesn't see a picture like this one. That's the last thing we need on vacation.

"Come on, we don't have time to worry with them anymore. Let's go." I said. Sebastian gave a small grin and let them all go at once, delighted in the way the all groaned. They screamed out various things to us but we ignored them and eventually we were at the doors of the supermarket. I hope to never see their awful mugs again.

"Ahh, here we are! The supermarket!" Sebastian didn't quite seem as enthused about the whole deal so I was nice and got it over with quickly. Once we had the groceries we went through the door of the rental house and were, literally, tackled to the floor. My goodness the eggs would have never made it if Claude hadn't been sitting where he was. Everyone was gathered in the living room with their bathing suits on, I suppose ready to go for a swim.

"Hey get off! What's wrong with you guys!" I said while trying to pry a sobbing Pluto off of me. Poor guy was crying into my chest and once again invading my personal bubble that apparently doesn't mean a flying flip to him. Sebastian was the first to get up and then he helped me up as well, separating Pluto from me in the process. But immediatly I had him on me again with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder, this time refusing to let go no matter what.

"We left a note saying that we were going out." Sebastian replied, brushing off a speck of dirt from my shoulder. Actually several specks, I never realized just how dirty this floor was. What were the last tenant's pigs? I would defiantly have to be doing some cleaning before this week is up.

"What note! There was no note! We had already thought that you guys had been kidnapped or something!" Grell screamed out while flying toward Sebastian, ready to embrace him in a very disturbing way. A side step was taken and he went crashing into the wall with great speed and a certain finesse that only he could pull off.

"Well, we left one. We got groceries so we wouldn't starve for a week." I picked up the bags and then went into the kitchen putting everything in its rightful place. "Does anyone want any breakfast before we head out to the beach?" I asked, ready to cook something if need be.

They all contemplated on it before deciding that fun was far more important that measly food at the moment. It was then I noticed their swimwear. Bards shorts were white while Finnys was a light green. Mey-Rins was a one piece and was adorable with the cutest little ruffles! It was a light shade of pink. The triplets were all the same color...purple. Claude's were black with little spider webs going all over them and Pluto's was a bright and vibrant orange with milk bone treats. Then you had Grell who, thank my poor innocent eyes, had decided to wear the proper attire and not some tighty whitey looking stuff. Oh I'd be scarred forever. I found Undertakers to be amusing. They were grey with little skulls and scythes all over them.

"But I have no bathing suit." I said a little bit sadly. Ugh, that means I'd have to go out and buy one before basking in the summers sweet glow.

"No worries my lady, I have already purchased you one and it is in you suitcase upstairs." Sebastian said, though I was pretty sure that there was something hidden behind that lovely little smile of his.

I saw all eyes on Sebastian and I and most of them were into our little stare down that was going on. "I better be something decent Sebastian...not a bunch of strings that are merely tied together in a heap."

"I assure you that it is something I wish to see on you my lady." He gave a slight bow and I heard the chuckling of a few people. They apparently thought of Sebastian a little differently now or have already seen said bathing suit. I gave off a sigh and started upstairs...to my ultimate doom.

"Fine, let me go see the thing. You guys can go ahead without me if you want." They didn't need to be told twice for they were out that door faster than even Sebastian could blink. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that he was following me up the stairs with a rather excited look upon his face.

"What do you think you're doing Sebastian?" I said while topping to the second floor and then going into my room at the end of the hallway.

"I must also get on my own swimwear as well. I eagerly wait to see what my pick looks like on you my young mistress." He bent down and pecked me on the lips lightly, smirking at my semi-horrified and semi-dreamy expression. Surely it can't be that bad...right?

He disappeared into his room and I quickly shut the door behind myself, locking it for good measure. Like that was even going to help. Going over, I unpacked my suitcase until it came into my view...Sebastian what have you done? It was a two piece bikini and the bottom was like a regular bottom. The top was strings that were all woven together into one unified piece. Why the slightest mishap and I'd unravel like a blanket and be exposed to the world! There was also a larger piece of cloth that I had taken and tied on the side of my hip, letting one leg show while the rest was semi covered.

Unlocking the door, I poked my head out, not seeing Sebastian and thinking that he was maybe still changing. I came out of my room and tiptoed to the end of the hall, but sadly was stopped by two hands that pulled me backwards instead. My back collided with something hard and I felt a hand travel up to my chin. It raised my head to where I was looking straight up and like always, I came face to face with Sebastian.

"What do you think my lady? Is it to your liking?" He practically purred while lowering his head to my ear and nuzzling it like a cat would do.

"Ha, I think it's more to your liking. Do you have any idea what would happen if one of these strings were to get cut? Catastrophe on my part and amusement on yours." I said, trying not to enjoy the closeness that we were sharing. I had gotten to the point where I enjoyed his touch and believe it or not, his teasing. I suppose it made me feel a little bit special.

He let me go and chuckled darkly. "Well, why do you think I picked it then? Now come along, we are missing out on the fun of the beach." He placed his hands on my shoulder and guided me outside and to the sand of the beach while I scolded him for having such thoughts anyway.

"Oh look, there they are!" Mey-Rin shouted while pushing up her glasses slightly. Everyone's eyes were immediatly on us and...It was awkward. Some of the guys, Grell in particular, squealed at how cute I was while other looked away with a slight tinge of pink on their cheeks. It was then I noticed that Sebastian had failed to remove his shirt. His shorts were black along with his shirt. He must be burning up.

"Aren't you hot Sebastian?"

"Not at all my lady. If I get hot I will remove my shirt." He stated simply. I pursed my lips a little bit and walked away. Darn it, I was actually slightly looking forward to seeing him without his shirt on. Oh well, I have many days left for that to happen. If I do decide to become a demon like he offered than I would have a whole eternity to see that!

"I suppose having a shirt on displeases my lady." He mumbled to himself while trailing after me. Oh it was wonderful! Everybody was having a grand old time. Pluto was living it up by playing Frisbee with Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin, and Grell was tanning on a towel. Claude and the triplets were snorkeling and Undertaker was...actually I'm not really sure where he was at. Where is that oddball anyway?

"Has anyone seen Undertaker? He's not here." I said while continuing to look around for said legend. Perhaps he was underwater?

"Oh he went back to the house. Turns out he was hungrier than he thought. I believe he's chowing down on those off shaped cookies of his again." Grell muttered while adjusting his shades slightly.

I was about to reply to him when a volleyball was hit in front of us. Glancing down, Sebastian picked it up and was going to toss it back but the sight before us made him alter his plans a little bit. Instead his eyebrows came together is an angered and annoyed bunch while his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." It was that blonde guy from before. Only his posse had gotten a bit bigger than last time. Instead of three total, there was now six staring Sebastian and I down.

"I assume that you will be wanting this back?" Sebastian asked while throwing the ball, a little harder than he needed, at the blonde guys face. Grell had gotten up from his position and backed away slightly. We were apparently intruding on his rays on sun and he for one didn't like it at all. Not to mention that he didn't really want to get involved in whatever we were doing.

"Hey man, what's your problem! You don't just throw a ball at Bug and expect to get away with it!" Another one yelled, getting up into Sebastian face a bit.

_Bug? What kind of sad nickname was that suppose to be? Bug?_

"As I have told him before, he has displeased my lady and therefore displeased me in the process. He's lucky I don't full on break that large nose of his." Sebastian replied coolly. From the water, it seems that our little vacation gang noticed the small feud that was growing more intense every minute. Claude had his eyes on us as well as the triplets.

"Look, let's not fight and get kicked off the beach. Besides...there are other ways to settle things between us." I said while pushing the two fueling boys apart.

"Yea and how's that. I'd like to rearrange this guy's face." Bug snarled out while clenching his fists at his sides.

"I see that you like volleyball pretty well. Winner of a game leaves the beach for a week?" I suggested, giving them a smile that they simply couldn't refuse. Bug stuck out his hand and I shook it, signing the deal that we had just made.

"You got a deal girl. Hope you don't mind loosing. It's six on six; we play to twenty with five points per spike." They group of boys then went over to the net and waited for our team.

"Sebastian..." I undid the knot that was holding up my little half a dress thing and took it off, throwing it to the ground and putting up my hair into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian was a little put off at my sudden enthusiasm, but like he said. They displeased me and this game was going to be the icing on the cake at snapping their pride like a twig.

"I order you to win and shove that attitude of theirs down their pathetic throats." I finished. He, to my great happiness, took off his shirt, in a very seducing way might I add, and gave a smirk in their direction. Oh how nice he looked without his shirt on. Marbled skin that was smooth to the touch and even smoother to look at. Not a flaw, absolute perfection in my eyes.

"A picture would last much longer my young mistress." He smirked, stretching his arms upward and making his abs flex slightly. Geez, I was ogling at him when I needed to be forming a team. Snapping out of my gaze, by Sebastians embarrassing comment, I got the attention of everyone and they were soon gathered around us.

"Alright, it seems that Sebastian and I have gotten ourselves into a bit of a pickle. We have to beat those boys or leave the beach for the rest of our vacation. Anyone care to join in? We need four more players." I said.

Everyone seemed a little hesitant but eventually Claude, Finny, Bard, and Grell stepped forward. This was our mighty team and I had faith that we were going to win, no matter what. We all approached the boys and they took one look at us before bursting out into laughter, nearly toppling over from the sheer force that suddenly racked their bodies.

"This is your team! Bunch of freaks is what you are. You won't last a minute against us." Bug said while tossing the ball up into the air, attempting to spike it down and hit me in the face. However there was no need for me to even flinch because Sebastians hand was shot out and had caught the ball. He brought it back over to him and gave a smile to the shocked boys.

"I believe that we _freaks_ will fair just fine against you. Shall we serve first?"

And with that the game was one. Bard, Finny and Grell were in the front while Sebastian, Claude and I was in the back. Sebastian tossed the ball into the air before serving it, gently on his part, to the other side who attempted to spike it in front of Grell. Grell had managed to get it and make it go straight up while Finny screamed out, "I got it!"

He began to run and stepped into Bard waiting hands. Bard threw the small boy up into the air and Finny spiked it down hard onto the other side with virtually not way for them to recover. "I believe that's five for us freaks, wouldn't you say Bug?" I smirked out.

Finny landed gracefully on the ground and went back over to his proper spot. He had a gleaming smile on his face, signaling to me that he was having fun while showing those boys who's boss.

My reply from Bug was an aggravated expression with no words to follow. The ball was once again handed back to Sebastian and he once again served. It went flying into a brown headed boy's direction and he hit it upward and over the net toward Claude. It was a bit of a stretch and Claude dived for it, knocking it back up with his foot. It was above Bards head and I ran toward him.

"Crouch down Bard!" He did as he was told and I ran up his back, driving the ball down with the back of my heel. It was once again spiked and Bard caught me on the way down as I had a fit of giggles erupt from me at the look on their faces. He joined in, tossing me about while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Alright, put me down now." I scampered back over to my rightful position as Bug, getting angrier by the second, tossed the ball back over to Sebastian.

"Hey, why don't you switch servers! He's done it twice already!" One boy shouted out. Do my ears deceive me? Was that desperation I heard? Does he honestly thing switching servers will save them from their oncoming loss?

"I'll do it." Looking over, I saw that Claude pushed up his glasses slightly while waiting for our reply. I gave a look to Sebastian and he merely shrugged his shoulders. They switched places and Claude tossed the ball a few times before hammering it a lot harder than Sebastian had before, clearly showing just a smidge of his true strength.

They didn't even manage to hit it back! Our team all looked over to Claude with that look of 'dude what was that'. His reply? "Freak is not a word that I associate myself with." He pushed up his glasses and smoothed his hair back with his hand.

The other team was having a bit of a rough time. They were actually starting to fight with each other and that's when a group huddle was called. "We're doing rather well you guys!" Finny said with excitement.

"I know. I think it's time to win so they can scram and we can get on with our day." I said, crossing my arms in the process. That was a move that I very much didn't need to do again. Everyone had gone back to their positions while Sebastian remained, his eyes down at a certain part of _ahem_ my chest area.

"A picture would last longer Sebastian." I teased, using the line he had on me earlier. For the first and probably last time in his life, THE Sebastian Michealis, bad demon and even badder food and nutrition teacher, my contract holder...got flustered and blushed because he got caught looking.

I took all I had to not flat out burst into laughter right then and there. His face was just so adorable! The way his eyes got as big as saucers and how his mouth was open only added to the cuteness he displayed. He immediatly looked away and went back to his spot, ready to go ahead and end this game.

"You ready Claude?" I asked. He only tossed the ball up and once again, completely hammered it to the other side. They had managed to hit it back this time and Bard attempted a spike, but it unfortunately hit one on the head and went back up, allowing another member to knock it back over.

"Hey Grell, you haven't spiked it yet, give it a shot!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh if you insist Island! How could I pass up an opportunity like that!" He backed up slightly and then took off in a run, he jumped up and with his foot, spiked to ball down and won the game for us. The other team pitched a fit, kicking sand and blaming each other for why they lost before leaving the beach. Hopefully we wouldn't see them for the remainder of our vacation.

"Ha! We won!" I practically jumped for joy and in mid landing was scooped up by Sebastian who threw me over his shoulder and took me away. I saw the smirking expression of others as he carried me away and that's when I realized that he was headed for the water. The water that I had yet to set foot it. The water that was going to send me into shock because it was so cold...wonderful.

"No, Sebastian! It's going to be cold!" I said while squirming around.

He tossed me about for a moment before stopping on the edge of a deep drop down. He moved me from his shoulder to his arms where he got dangerously close to my face, as if he was going to kiss me. But right before he did, he stopped and his eyes softened a bit suddenly.

"Even in a bathing suit you are indeed most beautiful my young mistress." He whispered. A blush made its way to my face as his words struck me hard. He had become a bit sweeter to me lately and this was one of those times where I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"You're also a tad hot...perhaps you should cool down." His sweet and soft gaze change from that to a sadistic smirk. He dropped me into the water and I immediatly grabbed around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. We both crashed into the water and as we surfaced I let out laughter like I never had before, pushing my hair away from my face as I did.

"You're cruel to me Sebastian. How awful dropping me into the water like this." I splashed him and floated on my back, hoping the sun would warm my now cold body. He whipped his hair around to get it out of his eyes, my splashing didn't help him at all with that little problem, and he swam over to me with a devilish intent.

I paid him no mind, being a tad childish and ignoring him for such a mean move. I had my eyes closed and therefore didn't see him go underwater. Moments later, his arms emerged from the water on my sides and quickly yanked me down. I was amazed at myself for actually taking a breath before I was submerged.

While underwater, he had managed to pull me down quite a bit, I looked all around for Sebastian, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Starting to get worried, I began to swim up to see if he had resurfaced and was on the beach but I shortly found out that he wasn't. I saw him swim up from under me and in a moment, he had grabbed my face with one hand and pulled me close, kissing me while under the water. In short...it was beautiful! With the water itself being crystal clear you could see a rainbow of fish and oh! Amazing...simply amazing. You know I'm starting to think that maybe I do like him more than I thought.

I was stunned and therefore didn't react very much, also because my breath was becoming a bit short. He noticed and pulled me closer to him and started to swim up quickly. A lot faster than I could have done. We resurfaced once again and I let out a stream of coughs as he brought his legs up in the water and practically let me sit on him through my little episode.

"My apologies my lady. I didn't mean any harm to you." He began to rub my back and my cough stopped only seconds later. I looked over to him and gave him a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggling into him like he had me earlier that day.

"Stop saying your sorry all the time Sebastian. You've done nothing wrong. Actually, I'd say that so far you're doing everything right." He stiffened slightly from my unusual sweet comment before giving off a small hum of satisfaction.

Oh boy was I happy that he drug us all to the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

Night one of our pleasant little vacation was turning out to be rather boring. Everyone was so tired from frockling around at the beach that living up the night life in town for tonight was completely out of the question. I had just gotten out of the shower and made my way downstairs in my pajamas, sweats and...A tank top, when a lovely aroma filled my nostrils from all the way down in the kitchen.

Turning a corner after descending the stairs, I noticed Claude, with a pink frilly apron on, cooking us our dinner. I couldn't help but go over a take a look. "Well aren't you just adorable Claude. Who knew you wore aprons and could cook to top it all off. You're a regular housewife." I giggled at him slightly, praying to every God that I knew of so he would know that I was joking. Luckily for me, he did.

He glanced down at me while flipping over a steak in the frying pan. "Do not blame me. Blame my last master. He was a bit...odd to say the least."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering just what else he could do or has been doing when I haven't been looking. Probably something silly like knitting or talking to birds with flowers in his hair. Pssh, scratch that, even CLAUDE wouldn't be caught dead doing that. I noticed that mostly everyone was either taking a shower, watching TV in the living room, or was just plain old gone from my sight. Seeing that Claude was working all alone and since I'm just the sweetest person you could meet, I offered to help him.

"So what do you want me to do? Do we need any sides or anything?" I asked while rummaging through drawers and finding another apron. I put the top loop around my neck but was having a bit of trouble with tying the back. Claude noticed and stopped his actions, spinning me around and tying it loosely.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind peeling about ten potatoes. We'll cook and mash them with some butter." He said while returning to his frying pan. Steak number one was done and now on a small metal plate in a warm oven.

"Alright, just let me find a peeler." My looking wasn't far behind because a peeler was suddenly in front of my face. I grabbed it from Claude's grasp and opened the sack, found a bowl and started to peel away. It took me about fifteen minutes before they were all in a bowl. I then proceeded to wash them and cut them into cubes before putting them in a large pot to boil.

"Alright, while they cook, I think I'll make us some rolls." That was simple enough. Grease a pan, plop them down and wait until the last second to put them in. Claude was on steak number three, out of twelve, by now and I once again asked him what needed to be done.

He thought for a moment before deciding that a few steamed veggies would be an excellent addition. So, I found a double boiler/steamer/thingy, and filled it with water at the bottom while tossing some carrots and broccoli in the top. I closed the lid and let it do its magic while draining the potatoes. They were done and ready to be mashed into creamy buttery goodness.

I mashed them up and put them into a large bowl, also setting them into the oven so they would stay warm. It was then I noticed Sebastian out on the back porch of the house. He was staring out and looking at someone with his brows a bit furrowed a bit.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute okay?" I got the ever important nod of approval and soon I went out to the back porch. He was leaning on the railing and watching some woman walk back and forth on her cell phone. She was rambling on about something that I couldn't hear, but whatever it was made Sebastian a little angry I believe.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" I came up next to him and also began to watch the woman. I could have sworn that I had seen her before, but I can't remember where.

"That, my young mistress, is a woman by the name of Bell Clarice, devoted follower to Aleister Thorne and murderer of your parents." He said, standing up to his full height and then looking down to me, predicting that I would order him to go and kill her on the spot.

I felt my breath hitch slightly in the back of my throat. She was one of the reasons that I came here. A murderer of my parents. Why in the world is she even out this late, and who is she talking to?

"Can you hear who she's talking too?" I said, never taking my eyes off of her, in fact they were more glued to her than ever now. I watched her every move. Every flailing of the hand into the air, every wisp of hair that was caught in the wind, and every aggravated look she would give when whoever she was talking to said something she didn't like at all.

"She is talking to Aleister Thorne, their supreme leader." He replied.

With a new thought lingering in my head I turned over and looked to Sebastian. "You are probably aware that I want to kill her and right now, don't you?"

"Of course, it's only natural. Besides, killing people is what brought me to you." He once again leaned on the railing just as Bell ended her conversation and put her phone away into her purse. She began to walk away, kicking up sand out of frustration and anger.

"What's the point of even coming to the beach if you're afraid of water?" I mumbled to myself. "Sebastian...there's something I want you to do for me."

He gave me his full attention and once again stood back up to his full height, eyes locking with mine in an intense stare. One that I was actually a bit uncomfortable with. "Yes my lady."

"If possible, I want you to find out where she is staying. You don't have to do it tonight, just before we leave to go back home." I finished, getting angrier by the second the more I looked at her.

Sebastian bowed slightly and gave off a sinister smirk. "Consider it done my lady. Now if you'll excuse me, with these inhuman good looks I possess it shouldn't be difficult to accomplish your request within the next few minutes." He hopped over the railing and literally swayed those hips of his right over to her.

I couldn't believe my eyes...when Sebastian was trying to look sexy...he could really look sexy. I felt my brows knit together a bit and concluded that it was out of jealously. Ha! Why would I be getting jealous, it's just Sebastian...flirting to find out where she stayed...flirting...with another woman...flirting...not with me.

"This is so stupid, I'm not jealous. Well maybe I am a little but I could never let him know! Oh I could give him the satisfaction! I'd never live it down!" I screamed to myself. Glancing back over I noticed that she was giggling and Sebastian was smiling down at her, my goodness did he look really good right now. I looked away once again and kept repeating to myself.

"She's laughing...she's laughing and he's smiling! I can't believe it!" Out of a burst of pure I don't know what; I crossed my arms in a huff and tapped my foot repeatedly. I can't be mad at him, I told him to do what he's doing right now! Wait...no I didn't! He's doing all the flirting by himself, I never told him to do that! Inconsiderate jerk!

"Well then Sebastian Michealis, I see." I went back inside and helped Claude with the remainder of the cooking, my mind swimming as to why he chose that method in particular to do the task that was presented before him. I went over to the table and began to set the plates, but Claude came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked while taking the remaining plates away from me.

"No, nothing at all. Why?" I asked. Of course there was nothing wrong! Sebastian is only out there throwing himself at another woman while I'm stuck in here! Everything is perfect!

"Because...you're setting the table with a Frisbee instead of a plate." He remarked, showing me the remaining colorful disk that I had accidently grabbed instead of the shiny white plates.

"Oh...I see. Well then I'll just get the steaks." I began to go for the steaks but a hand was shot out in front of me, and I pushed me back into the living room and out of the kitchen

"I think I'd be better for you to just sit down and get over whatever is wrong. Wouldn't you say?" He then went over to the kitchen, tossed the Frisbees somewhere and pulled out the proper dinner wear. Plates...not Frisbees.

I went and sat on the couch beside Grell, who was flipping through channels with boredom. "There is nothing on at all!" He yelled out.

I felt a sudden surge of warm wind and noticed that Sebastian had come back inside with a small piece of paper in his hand. Noticing me, he came over with a smile and handed it to me. "Here you are my young mistress. The address to the house of Bell Clarice."

I stood up and took the piece of paper, turning a corner and going up to my room without a single word to him. Honestly I really can be a child when I want to be. Sebastian and Grell on the other hand were surprised beyond belief.

"D-Did she just stomp away?" Grell asked before the remote was suddenly jerked from his hand by a certain demon hound. "Pluto that is not a chew toy! Now give it back!" They began a tug of war while Sebastian, curious to his ladies new attitude toward him, sauntered up the stairs while avoiding Finny and Bard as they came down in a hurry. Their hair was still dripping wet so he assumed they just got out of the shower.

He went to her room and knocked softly. "My lady, are you in here?" He got nothing as a reply so he knocked again. Still nothing. He finally decided on just opening it up to see if she was in fact in here or not. He found her in that same chair she was in earlier that morning, staring out into the sea with a face of concentration instead of drawing a picture of a stranger. He noticed that the paper was gone and figured she had put it somewhere so it wouldn't get lost.

"My young mistress, what's troubling you? Have I displeased you?" He came over and stood by my side after shutting the door. What was I suppose to say to him? Yes you have, you went and flirted with someone other than me? Oh yea, that'll make him smile for sure and make me sound like some over possessive psycho.

"I've never really been fond of the silent treatment before my lady." Still, he got nothing from her. She wasn't acting like this until he went to Bell Clarice to find out her address. Ahh, Bell Clarice, that's what's the matter. She must not of approved of his method and therefore are a either saddened of very, very angry. He would be rather happy if she was...jealous.

"Oh I see. You are displeased with me aren't you?" He bent down and I suddenly felt his arms all around me, picking me up from the chair and soon setting me down in his lap sideways after he had taken a seat. I let out a small gasp from this action and refused to even acknowledge him. So what, it startled me, nothing more.

"If only you could see your face. Cheeks all puffed out..." He made his point by giving them each a small kiss. "Brows all wrinkled like an old mans." He brought and hand up and swiped it over my forehead before trailing it down and resting it on my cheeks once more. I still refused to look him in the eye though, I couldn't.

"And lips quivering as if you're about to burst into tears." He made his last point by leaning in and kissing me softly. He gave my upper lip one and then my bottom, before diving in on them as if they were a sweet savory candy. I felt the blush rise to my face from his ministrations and as much as I hated it, this was his way of apologizing to me. He finished off by pulling me even closer, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other held the back of my head to his shoulder firmly.

He whispered into my ear, in an almost smirking tone, "If I knew my methods were going to upset you so much I would have never of used it. Please forgive me my young mistress. Though I must say, her beauty is nothing compared to yours." He let his hand travel down to my waist and he danced his fingers around, making me squirm from such sensations of being tickled.

He let me go and for the first time I looked him straight into the eyes, noticing the way that they glinted with slight satisfaction of knowing that I was in fact jealous. "Are you trying to win me over with flattery?"

He cocked his head to the side a bit and smiled slyly while digging his fingers in more. "Is it working?"

I gave off a smile before cuddling up next to him and hugging him close, letting a smile of relief wash over my face. Whew, he thought nothing more of that woman, and I'm so glad. "No it's not. Not at all. I'm sorry for acting like a child Sebastian." He chuckled slightly before kissing the side of my head.

"No need for sorry. Just as long as I am the one who's forgiven. I would be distraught to know that my lovely lady was angered at me. You are the only one that I shall ever love" He said while getting up and placing me down onto the floor. We both began to walk toward the living room so we could eat when it hit me like a freight train. Such happiness overwhelmed me and you would have thought I had just won the lottery.

In a quick movement, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, spinning him around before embracing him tightly around the waist. He was a bit stunned but wrapped his arms around my shoulders none the less in a loving manner. "What has gotten into you my young mistress? You've never the one to open such actions on your own. Are you trying to say something?"

I took my head and moved it from his chest to where my chin was resting there instead. I looked up to him with a brand new smile of satisfaction. "Because Sebastian...you said love." I let him go and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading down the stairs, in a far better mood than I was in before. Hope I didn't freak anyone out. I might need to apologize to Claude. And Grell, can't forget that little thing.

Sebastian on the other hand stood still, thoughts swimming from what had just happen. He then gave off a sigh and started down the stairs as well, his own grin plastering itself on. _"I suppose I did didn't I? Love, such a word has never escaped my mouth before and yet when speaking about my desire for you it slipped out so easily. The things you are able to do my young mistress."_

He went down stairs and saw that I and Claude was putting the finishing touches on the table, meaning the food was ready and we could now dig in! "Alright! Come on everyone, grab and seat and let's eat!" I said while taking my own. I saw Sebastian come over and sit down next to me while I had Finny on the other side. This was a pretty big table and most of us could fit here. I suppose we'll alternate on who sits where during the week.

We all ate, mostly in silence, and once finished Mey-Rin and Bard done the dished while everyone else let out a satisfied sigh. I must say, Claude is quite the cook. "That was yummy." I said while plopping down onto the couch and stretching myself out like a cat would.

"Hey look at all these movies!" Finny said while exploring a drawer that was under the large entertainment center. There was a small mountain of DVDs and by the looks on everyone's faces, it was about to turn into a movie night. Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was only six, plenty of time to knock two or three out.

"But which ones should we watch? There are all kinds, Racing Stripes, Footloose, Paranormal Activity 2, and something called...Beetle juice? That's an odd name for a movie. Oh look, there's even something called When A Stranger Calls." He finished.

"Well then, put them in a bag or something and we'll draw a few." I suggested while flipping over to where I was on my back rather than my stomach.

Everyone had come over and I noticed Grell staring down at me with narrowed eyes. "If you would please." He made a motion with his hands that was basically shooing me away off the couch. I looked up to him with puppy dog eyes and replied, "But I'm so comfortable Grell! Look at me; you honestly think that I could move after getting into a heavenly position like this?"

He put a finger to his chin for a moment before giving off a sigh. "Well then, I guess I just have to help you up then." I saw him come toward me, fingers wiggling in a very menacing kind of way, and I shot off of that couch faster than you could blink.

"Ok, ok I'm going! Just don't hurt me!" I scrambled to the corner and noticed the amused expression on Sebastian face. Realizing that I have had a mostly comfortable trip, I decided to give up the couch and let the others sit there. See what a sweet and loving person I am?

"Choose one." I saw that one of the triplets had a bag with all the movies in it. He held the bag out to Grell and immediatly he dived in, picking the first one that came to mind. He pulled it out and read, Footloose. Timber, I had finally figured it out, then went over to Bard and did the same treatment.

Bard had seated himself on the only available single chair and like Grell; he dove his hand in and pulled out the first one. "What the heck is When A Stranger Calls?" He murmured out, not that happy with his pick of movie for tonight.

Timber merely shrugged his shoulders and came over to me. Everyone wasn't situated yet so I dove in, and pulled out, "Paranormal Activity 2...wonderful." I said with an awkward chuckle. Scary movies weren't exactly my forte. In fact, I was probably the biggest scardy cat that there was. Hope whoever sits next to me doesn't mind losing an arm...or two.

I saw Sebastian come over and sit on the other corner of the couch. I, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor at the corner he was sitting in. He glanced down to me and patted his legs, telling me to take a seat on him. Though I had already done that, many times by now, I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks and I shook my head no quickly. He smirked at my reaction and didn't bother me further with the matter. He let me sit in peace and I wondered what he was going to do. Usually when Sebastian wants something, he tends to get it.

"Oh, I'll sit here beside you Bard, yes I will." Mey-Rin was in the process of taking said seat when a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Wait, doesn't this couch pull out into a large bed?"

"Yes, why?" Grell said after putting his hair into a braid on one side. He was too much of a girl sometimes, I swear. It was kind of creepy.

"Then why don't we pull it out so we don't have to sit on the floor?" You know she makes excellent points.

Everyone moved about and within moments, bam! Couch to bed, just like that! Sebastian once again went to his little corner and leaned back with his legs propped up a bit. I opted to sit in front of him on the corner but no, he had other thoughts. The moment I sat down, his arms lurched forward and encircled around me, pulling me back between his legs. Oh my gosh I was so weird, I was blushing and at a loss for words while he was just living it up like a king. He had his arms on the back of the couch while I was stiff as a board.

So therefore...I said nothing. But I was grateful when Claude came over with tons of covers and blankets in his hands. He gave one to me and Sebastian and I immediatly snuggled into it as much as I could. Finny bent down to the DVD played and popped in the first one, Footloose.

"What's this suppose to even be about, Hehehe." Undertaker chuckled while sitting beside Sebastian, doing the same method by stretching his legs out to get more comfortable. All in all, I would say that things were as good as they were going to get. Sebastian and I were confined to our small little corner. Undertaker was beside us and on his stomach, slightly to the side was Grell. His legs were stretched out backwards toward us and the triplets had confined themselves to the other corner of the couch. All huddled together like they were freezing to death or something.

Bard had flipped the armchair back and was kind enough to let Mey-Rin, who was in the same boat as I at this point, sit on his lap so she wouldn't have to sit on the floor. Then there was Finny and Pluto. Pluto was already asleep on the floor so we made room on the bed for darling little Finny. He was small and therefore could fit snuggly on his stomach in front of the triplets.

Needless to say, Footloose wasn't the best pick. I mean by the time it was over, we had people competing and yelling at each other because they claimed that they could dance just as good if not better. Not to name any names, GRELL. Finny got up and then popped in the next one, courtesy of Bard. He settled back down just as the previews were ending and the main event was starting.

The movie started out like a regular movie would. Girl as the main character, she gets in trouble, parents punish her, no big deal. But by the first hour and a half I was into it like no other. Sebastian could sense my tenseness and pulled me back into him, wrapping his arms around me and locking his fingers in front of my stomach and making movement for me virtually impossible, well...besides the odd twitch that the movie would cause due to a sudden high pitched musical number.

"7:30, I think we have time for another one, and look how dark it has gotten outside! Perfect for a horror movie such as this one!" Grell screamed out. Suddenly another high pitched squeal came and all eyes were on Mey-Rin. My goodness, she looked like a glop of pudding from the way she was acting.

"Oh, I love me a good horror story, yes I do! Oh I can't wait, start it already Finny and don't forget to turn the lights out!" She squealed out while writhing around in Bards lap something awful. He could only stare at her in disbelief while I let a smile make its way to my face. I'm happy everyone is having such a good time. We really needed this, more than I had originally thought.

"Alright, this one's called Paranormal Activity 2." Oh yea, that's the one I picked...whoopee...

I felt Sebastian lean forward a bit and he whispered into my ear. "You wouldn't by any chance be a little afraid of a movie now would you my lady?"

I was about to reply with a no when the lights suddenly went off. I jumped like a bean and gave off a small laugh. "Me afraid of this? Pssssh, no way!"

"Well, for whatever reason, if you do happen to get a bit frightened be assured that I am here to protect." With that being said, he leaned back once more, taking me with him a bit, and the movie began.

Oh goodness it hasn't even been an hour and I'm already chewing at my fingernails in utter and complete anticipation. My legs were pulled up to my chest and I was hunched over, ready to launch out of that room in case this movie got to be too much. Like I said, I wasn't very fond of movies like this and this one was murder to my poor eyes.

This girl was in a kitchen, just chilling out when all of a sudden all the cabinets and drawers and any other thing that opened up, did just that all by themselves, I screamed and that scared Undertaker. He jumped and jabbed Grell, Grell accidentally elbowed Finny and knocked him back into the triplets. They had fallen asleep some time ago, but they are defiantly awake now. Mey-Rin and Bard were the only ones who didn't get the brunt of that little incident.

"That's it! I'm going to bed; my heart can't take this much longer!" I began to push the covers away from me so I could retire to the safeness of my room but unfortunately for me, that apparently wasn't happening anytime soon. Sebastian refused to let me go and instead leaned his head forward to where his mouth was near my ear.

"Please my young mistress. It is only a movie. Besides, I will be here to protect you, I can promise you that." He whispered ever so tenderly. Yeah right, he was cracking up on the inside at my foolish antics.

"B-But...I hate scary movies..." I pleaded. Just then something else happened on screen and it made me jump once more. Mere moments later I suddenly felt myself being lifted up and Sebastian, with me in his arms, got off the bed.

"If you'll excuse us everyone, I believe that my young mistress would like to retire to bed now." He began to walk away and up the stairs when I gave him a stern look while crossing my arms.

"I can walk by myself you know. I'm not a child." I said with as much seriousness that I could. It was hard to talk back to Sebastian. I could always order him but I don't like doing it that much. He does a lot of what I say and I'm happy with that but as far as actually ordering him goes...not my favorite thing to do. Besides, he usually wins in the long run anyways.

"From the little act out there I'd say you're more of a baby my lady." He grinned at the glare I gave him. Oh if only looks could kill, he would have died right then and there. He opened my bedroom door and sat me down on the bed. I pulled back the covers and slipped in, snuggling up to my pillow.

Sebastian pulled the covers back up to me and leaned down a bit, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight my lady. Try not to let any bad dreams haunt you, and on the chance they do, remember that I'm only a call away."

He stood back up and went for the door when something small slipped out of my mouth, something that I really wished he didn't hear. If he did, he paid no mind to it and kept on going. He shut the door behind him and I gave off a sigh of anger at myself.

"Why'd you say that Island? You know for a fact that you could have just ruined any chance with him. He's a demon and you...you're just a human. Gahh..." I closed my eyes, unaware of the somewhat happy demon that was standing outside my door with his hand to his chin in thought.

"I don't believe that my young mistress wanted me to hear such a thing slip from her mouth. But I suppose there's no changing it now. I suppose that I _love_ you too, my dear, dear lady."


	15. Chapter 15

I am on a roll with this story! And *sniff sniff* I've made over a 100 reviews! I'm so proud and so happy that you guys really like this story. Makes me want to cry. Well Here's another chappie and the funnies shall ensure! Oh and I got some of my inspiration by the wonderful Bill Engvall. So if you reconize some things that's all his and not mine. I just put the character with the situation. Remember to review! :D

* * *

><p><em>"Oh geez, not this dream again. Pluto, how many times have I told you not to lick me. And especially on my face." I moaned out as, what I assumed to be Pluto rubbed up again me and invaded all personal space that I had or ever would have. <em>

_"Pluto stop it...please..." I said. I was actually at the point of begging because all I wanted to do was sleep. But no..._

"Mmm, Pluto get off. Now..." I moaned out while setting up a bit, pushing his off of me and to the side a bit. I didn't really take as much effort as I thought it was going to. Huh, since when did Pluto get so light and skinny? He wasn't that way yesterday was he? I rubbed at my eyes while my other hand went back to support myself so I wouldn't topple over like an idiot. When I had leaned back, my hand landed on something kind of skinny and cold...and scaly...what the heck!

Glancing down, my green eyes widened to the width of saucers as a small scream slowly made it's way through my body and eventually, and unfortunately, out my mouth. I could have broke glass with such a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" People I tell you I could have won a medal from the speed I displayed at that very moment. Within mere seconds my door, and Mey-Rins, busted open and Undertaker was the first to enter the room. Poor guy, his hair was every which was and he was only in his boxers. At least he makes good time.

Mey-Rin, having been asleep until my scream woke her up, jolted up from her downed position and looked at me like I was crazy while her blanket fought with her. "What's wrong! What's happening!" She said while fumbling for her large round glasses, kicking and prying at the blanket that was slowly constricting her.

I on the other hand was literally, pushing and shoving and running through as many people as I could until I was stopped by a startled Sebastian. That slithery little thing could come get me any moment! It could sink its teeth into me and kill me with its horrid poison!

"What is the matter my young mistress?" He asked while I continued to try and get away.

"Go get it Sebastian! Go get it now!" I screamed. He, finally tired of me struggling, decided to just halt all my movements by wrapping an arm around my own. He held me in place while peering over the crowd of people that had formed when my scream shook the house.

"I can't get it if I don't know what it is, now can I?" He stated simply, seemingly amused by my scared little girl reactions that I was doing. I felt myself deadpan a bit before that cursed word escaped my still freaking out mouth. I felt Sebastian grip loosen a bit and he set me free, but he still had a hold of me, just in case.

"It's a snake, and it was crawling on me while I was asleep!" Oh I physically shuddered at the thought. I began to frantically rub my neck where said scaly monster had been as recent memories flooded my mind. Oh I hate snakes. They were just odd and weird and I hated them with a fiery passion!

"Well, is it poisonous?" I heard someone ask through the crowd. They didn't seem as freaked out as I was, but then again, it didn't crawl all over them while they were sleeping now did it. Oh Grell, how silly you could be sometimes.

"Who cares! It's a snake and it's not supposed to be crawling on me while I'm living it up in my dreams! Sebastian please get it out of here." I said while leaning back onto him, tilting me head up and giving him the best puppy dog look I could muster at said current time. I heard him mutter a few excuse me's and moments later he emerged with snake in hand.

He came over to me with it and I threatened, "Get that thing anywhere near me and I will slap you...hard." He only chuckled slightly before descending the stairs and letting it crawl away once it was out the front door of our house. The rest of us, already up and about now, also went down stairs and plopped down wherever we found fit.

"I wonder what else this place houses." I heard Bard mumble out while claiming his place on armchair. "Probably a few mice. I mean that snake had to eat something didn't it?" Finny replied while sitting down on the end of couch. A small shiver shot up my spine at the mere thought of having other...guests with us.

"Now, the snake is gone and you are safe once again my lady." Sebastian said while washing his hands in the sink, ridding himself of all snake germs that might have gotten on him during his evicting of said creature.

"Yea...sorry about that. I just hate snakes...a lot." I went over to him and hopped up on the counter, already feeling a bit better than before. "So what are the plans for today? Anything in particular you want to do?" I asked him. He was not accustomed to doing such things and therefore he had to think about it for a few moments.

"I believe you're the one who's wanting to do something this afternoon. Something involving a Bell Clarice I assume?" He dried off his hands before folding the towel up and setting it down beside me on the counter. I could only smile at the thought if ridding this world of that lady.

"Oh yes, Bell Clarice. She is defiantly on the top of my list for today. Actually, I know what I want to do with her." I hopped off the counter and took down a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water and downing it as quickly as it was filled.

"And that would be my lady?" He was very curious at this point. His brows were raised and his mouth formed a curvy line that could only be dignified as an anxious smile.

"I want her to experience her worst fear. She hates the water and was stupid enough to go the place that has the most. Therefore, she will die with it. If you catch my drift." I poured the remaining water into the sink and watched as it swirled away into the drain. A liquid that you so desperately need to live is a liquid that can also kill you if used improperly. Oh Bell Clarice, tonight you will get yours, that I can promise.

"Very clever my lady. Making her die with her fear as the killer. Then what shall we do until tonight my young mistress?" Sebastian and I made our way to the porch outside in the back as I thought about my activities that would lead up to tonight. For those of you who may seem a little lost, allow me to explain.

This is not the second day of our trip, this is the fifth. Day one was volleyball and movies. Day two was fishing at the pier, and let me tell you something. You don't get any funnier than watching Claude, master of all things and unemotional to the world, tap dance because he caught a baby shark. I'm telling you...it was big stuff for him. Day three was spent going to the aquarium and running away from a small child who you'll never believe was four years old! I thought we had gotten rid of him on the plane, poor Sebastian was miserable. Every time he heard his little feet pitter patter toward us, he ran behind some wall of something to avoid said kid. Still didn't find out his name either. Day four was spent relaxing on the beach while Undertaker and the triplets tried to surf. They fell multiple times and Grell got pinch by a crab on his _ahem_...well he doesn't really like to talk about it.

So here we are at day five, thinking of what to do while waiting for the doom that shall come for a poor woman tonight. Just then Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny came out together and joined us on the porch. Mey-Rin sitting on the railing while Finny and Bard was on wither side of here leaned up against it rather than sitting on it like she had decided to.

"So, have you guys thought of anything to do today?" I asked them. They all shook their heads no and Bard gripped his head as though he was in pain. "Hey, Bard...you alright?" I asked him while leaning forward a bit so I could take a good look at him. He looked awful.

"Yea, I got this migraine thing going on with me this morning. It really hurts." I could tell that just talking was a pain, so like I have said before, being the nice person that I am, I went and rummaged through the cabinets until I found an aspirin. I brought back the pill and a glass of water and handed it to him with a pity smile.

"Here, take this. It'll make you feel better." I outstretched my hand and he took it and the glass with no objections. He gulped it down with the help of water and gave me a half smile half frown. Poor guy, of all the times to feel run down, it had to happen on vacation.

"Thanks. I'm going to go sit on the beach and relax for awhile, you know. Wait for it to kick in a stuff." He trudged back to his room and changed into his swim shorts before going down to the beach, setting up a chair, and sitting himself down in it, soaking up the suns rays and hopefully getting rid of that darned headache. He even went so far as to pop on a pair of shades to block the sun from his eyes as well as put up an umbrella so he wouldn't burn to a crisp.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Do nothing! I think I'll follow his lead." I said while starting back up to my room. I had reached the door to the living room when I froze on the spot. "Uh...Sebastian. You wouldn't mind coming with me and checking to see if there's another snake would you? Or possibly some mice or something?"

"Of course my young mistress." He and I went up the stairs and he entered the room while I stayed back against the hallway, hoping that he wouldn't find any other unwanted visitors. He looked around for a few moments before turning back toward me and motioning for me to come on in with the wave of a hand.

"I believe that there is no more my lady. You are safe." He said while opening the window that our room had. The oceans sweet breeze carried its salty smell to my nostrils and it was lovely. I adored the way it stung slightly when you inhaled deeply. "Alright Sebastian get out so I can change."

He didn't move for a moment and I thought that perhaps he failed to hear me. "Sebastian, didn't you hear me?" I cocked my head to the side as he stood there, seemingly dazing out into space. That's off; he's usually very attentive toward things. Actually I've never seen him mishear something or someone.

"I heard you clearly my young mistress. It's just that..." He trailed off a bit before giving off a sigh and backing up toward the door, turning the small lock behind him before shooting me a small smile. It kind of creeped me out.

"Sebastian...you never trail off without finishing your sentence, let alone daze out into nothingness. What are you up to?" I asked, getting slightly nervous due to the current, awkward situation, but also a little excited. You never know what he would do. Within moments he began to advance toward me while I backed up until I hit the bed, falling down slightly while he stared down at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his.

He bent down and picked me up for a moment before setting me back down, near the top of the bed rather than having me at the bottom. "Sebastian, what's wrong? You're acting very strange right now." I said while continuing to watch him as he came over and also laid down beside me.

"Forgive me my lady, but the sudden urge to just hold you like this has struck me very hard. If you would allow me a few minutes." He said. I was shocked very much by his sudden want. After initial shock wore off I let out a small laugh and brought my hand down to his head, breezing my hands through his soft hair in the process. He was almost as silly as I sometimes.

"Sebastian, if you wanted to be with me than all you had to do was say so. I would gladly let you be like this with me, for as long as you wanted." I would have hugged in this sweet little moment we were having him but the fact that we were a bit uneven made that a tad bit complicated. He, instead of having his head up near mine, had it down near my stomach area. I felt my shirt being raised up slightly before a ticklish feeling washed over me as his lips danced across my exposed skin, smirking at the goose bumps that he managed to form so easily and without much effort on his part. He went from the very top, to around my belly button, and then down to my hip where he bit down a bit on my bone. I could only give out a small laugh from this new sensation that I had never experienced before.

He continued to draw patterns I weren't aware existed until he stopped suddenly, setting up a bit on his elbows and dragging himself up toward me. "You are too kind to me my young mistress." He finished up by placing a small, delicate kiss onto my patiently awaiting lips. Oh how I loved moments like this! They made me all tingly inside. He drug one hand from my stomach up to my cheek where he tilted my head to the side a bit, only for him to add the slightest bit of passion and thoroughly make me melt inside.

He pulled away and stared down at me, dragging a finger along my cheek and noting its immense heat in his head. "I hope that I shall be the only one who ever makes you feel this way, my lady."

"Oh, believe me, you are. I've never been with someone like this before so it's all very new to me." I said while giving him a small smile. He kissed me on the forehead before getting up and heading toward the door.

"For that I am happy. Very happy indeed. Now, I leave you to change, unless you require some assistance." He gave an evil look down to me as many thoughts swam in his mind. I gave off a scoff and got up from the bed, pushing him out of the room and into the hallway.

"You know what, maybe some other time. Just not today." I responded while getting ready to shut the door so I could change into my bathing suit that he so lovingly picked out for me. Horrid thing...

"Are you saying that there is hope still for me to see you at your most wonderful?" I shut the door, in his nice little face might I add, and told him to scram. I could hear the amused muse that came from him as he walked down to his own room, changing into his own swim wear I suppose. Oh my, that means that I shall see him shirtless again. No, how lecherous of me!

"Sometimes I wonder just how his thoughts drift to the gutter like that. I suppose I'm not one to talk considering my current ones." I said while going over to my drawer and pulling out my swimsuit. I put the bottom on, plus the small skirt thingy, and was in the process of putting on the top when bam! My door flew open like a tornado hit it and there he was, smirking at my horror struck face.

"Sebastian get out now!" I screamed, clutching the top part to myself for dear life. Oh why did he have to do that, pervert. If you hadn't figured it out by now I was topless with only these two little specks on cloth to cover myself. Goodness I hadn't even been able to tie any of the strings!

"Oh my lady, look at you. You're all red again and seem to be having some trouble. Why not let me help you out a bit?" He said while walking over to me, taking me by the shoulders and spinning me around so my bare back was toward him. I felt him snake his hands from my hips and up the sides until he stopped at the first two strings. He tied them and finished it with I suspect a lovely little bow.

"That's not to tight is it?" I felt his warm breath on the shell of my ear, and had to suppress a shudder with all my might. The things this man does for amusement, I swear.

"No, it's fine." I mumbled out through more than likely various stutters. I wasn't exactly focused on anything at the moment other than the dancing fingers and hands that were ravaging my body from the waist up.

"Good, then I shall proceed to the next." He glided his hands up more until they came into contact with the other two strings. He tied them a bit tighter, after a request of me, and then set his hands on my shoulders.

"Is that better my young mistress?" He turned me around and I looked away from him. I'm still not really use to these kinds of things.

"Yes, much better. Now, let's go down to the beach and bask in the sun! Besides, you of all people need a tan." I said while exiting the room and pointing at his porcelain skin. It amazed me that after four days here he hasn't gotten a speck of a shade darker. Maybe demons are cursed to be forever pale and utterly perfect with their skin tone? Perhaps...

"Tan? I shall do no such thing." Sebastian was about to follow me but his attention was suddenly caught by a small bottle that was resting on the table beside my messy looking bed. He went over and picked up said bottle, smiling to himself once he realized what it was. "It appears my lady will burn if she does not properly apply this sunscreen. Who would I be if I didn't go and assist her right away?"

Without another seconds pass, he was out the door, down the stairs, and on the beach beside his dear lady, ready to assist her as much as he could. Though something was a bit off with her. She was looking down at the seat that Bard had previously been in, only problem was he wasn't there anymore. In fact, he was no where to be seen.

"Oh Sebastian, you didn't by any chance see Bard in the house did you? I don't see him anywhere on the beach and he couldn't be in the water. No one could hold their breath for that long." I said while continuing my search for dear Bard. I wonder if he wondered off to the store or something. No, with his head hurting like that I doubt he would even make it that far.

"My young mistress, have you noticed this?" Sebastian bent down and picked up a small glass, setting the sunscreen down in the sand. He brought it up to his nose and took a good smell. "Whatever was in this contained alcohol." He said, wrinkling his nose at the foul smell that still resided even after said drink was gone.

"Alcohol? And Bard just took an aspirin and then downed that! Oh no he's going to be as-"

"High as a kite perhaps?" Sebastian finished for me. I glanced over to him to tell him that's exactly what I thought but I noticed that his gaze was directed toward the sky rather than the earth below. Putting a hand over my eyes to block the sun a bit, I followed Sebastian gaze until I saw a small speck up there. I followed that small speck from the sky, all the way down the rope that was connected to it, and finally to a boat with a bunch of people who seemed like they were freaking out.

"My lady, have you ever heard of parasailing?" Sebastian suddenly asked out of the blue, both his eyes and mine still following that tiny speck in the sky as it buzzed around.

"No I haven't. Care to enlighten me a bit?" I said, noting how this small speck than began to flail around its arms and legs as though it were about to die or something. I heard a rather unmanly scream before the people in the boat rushed over to it and hauled it on board.

"Parasailing is where you are attached to a harness, and then that harness it attached to about three hundred feet of rope. A boat takes off and you are lifted into the air, flying with the birds, per say."

I could feel myself lose interest in this subject immediatly. "So you become some person personal kite? Oh yea sounds real exciting, can't wait to try it. Please note the sarcasm." I said while crossing my arms. I had already figured out that it was Bard up in the sky, and I was a little bit angry with him. Who takes medicine and then is stupid enough to drink something alcoholic! You just wait until he starts to feel better. I'm going to scold him like a child and put another headache into him when my fist meets his jaw!

"Oh look, they're coming in now." Sebastian said while walking over to the rim of the water, just as the boat pulled into the sand to let off their rather scared partner. I would actually say that he seemed a bit annoyed with all this. Little did I know that he was in fact annoyed, very annoyed in fact. He was looking forward to assisting his lady in applying her sunscreen the proper way, but Bard had to go and ruin that for him. Oh, well, can't be helped now.

"Bard! Are you alright!" I said while venturing into the water and helping the poor guy off the boat. He had his arms slung around me shoulder and was barely standing up on his own. He was shaking immensely and was almost clinging to me while I took him into the house, leaving Sebastian to deal with whatever was left of this whole situation.

"Bard, why on earth would you do that?" I said while sitting him down on the couch. Immediatly everyone that was in the house swarmed around him and began to pumble him with questions that I'm not really sure he understood at the current moment.

"Alright everyone hold on for a moment." We all glanced back and saw Sebastian walking in. He came over and stood next to me while crossing his arms and glaring down at Bard. "It appears that little ride wasn't free. We owe them two hundred dollars for that little joy ride. So as much as I hate to say it, we will be needing a little from everyone considering I didn't bring that much for our last days here."

Everyone went up to their rooms and collected as much money as they could, then descended back downstairs and gave it to Sebastian. He counted out the right amount and went and gave it to the people.

"You know...I hope that we didn't give our money to complete strangers who totally jipped us." I mumbled out, making everyone actually stop and think for a moment. Sebastian came back in and resumed his spot next to me, though I had taken refuge on the lovely arm of the couch.

"Bard, what happened to you?" Finny said while helping him sit up. He scooted back against the couch and gripped his head a bit. It was apparently still hurting very bad.

"Well..."

_So there I was, sitting in me chair on the beach when suddenly...I fell asleep. Yea, my head was hurting so naturally I went to sleep when the urge came. I was woken up by something kicking me foot, so I opened me eyes and saw this girl with a tray of drinks in her hand._

_"You want a Bahama Mama?" She said while leaning down to let me have one._

_"Uh, sure." Now I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but this was a free drink and I was thirsty. I had forgotten about that aspirin Island gave me so I swigged down the drink in a few gulps. The girl walked away and a few minutes later I started feeling kind of funny._

_I felt...happy...and for some reason I wanted to braid my hair, because that's what you do in the islands! Only problem was, I didn't have enough hair to braid so I sat there and laughed every time and seagull would fly by. For some reason it was the most hilarious thing I had ever seen, until I saw a shark jumped up and eat one from the air. You know I really hate sharks, never have liked them. That's why I won't get too far into the water._

_Then this beach bum looking guy came over and stood in front of me. "Hey man, you wanna go parasailing?" He had long hair and was ten times tanner than I thought possible. He must have lived here._

_It only took me a few moments to completely forget the shark that was swimming around and I had never heard of parasailing before, so why not give it a try? He helped me up and led me to this boat where he shoved me aboard. I didn't ask for a license to drive this boat and I didn't ask for a certificate of authenticity. You know why, because at that point in my life I just did not care. I was happy and was going parasailing!_

_Now there were four people total on this boat including me. One guy was hooking me up to this weird harness and the other twos job was to drink beer. That's all they did, so I figured them to be professionals at it. I promise you they did nothing to help._

_"So, what am I doing again?" I asked the guy who was hooking me now to the boat on the other end of this really long rope. Huh, I wonder what that was going to be used for._

_"Just hold on tight and try not to scream." Said the guy who hooked me up. He then went over to the steering wheel and there was no on your mark, get set, it was just WHOOSH! And I took off like a kite._

_I start rising up into the air and by that point I'm flailing around like a loon because this is awesome! Now at three hundred feet the roped I was connected to jerked. Apparently that was enough of a jerk to bring me down from happy land...and into reality land. I'm three hundred feet in the air, above open shark-infested going to eat me waters. So I screamed like the little girl I truly was._

_"Hey! Bring me down! BRING ME DOWN!" I screamed to the guy who was steering. I guess that I was higher up than I thought because he didn't bring me down. What he heard was let's go around! So as I'm circling the open water for the third time, I took the time to glance down and I see a shark. OH MY GOODNESS. A shark is in the water right below me!_

_I felt myself starting to come down and then the driver and the two guys, who hadn't bothered to even notice me, got this freaked out look on their faces. Their poking the driver and looking at me. Now by this time I'm confused but a second later I understand. You see when you go parasailing you take off and land on a platform in the water. Well I now realized that we're going to miss this platform._

_As my toes touch the water I hear them all scream out "Just poke it in the eye!"_

_"What?"_

_"The shark!"_

_"OH !#$" Yea, I hope no one heard that other than the beast I felt swim up against me leg._

"So then they hauled me into the boat and yea..." He finished. He was clearly exhausted and after a story like that I couldn't help but believe him. I mean all that was just too stupid to make up.

"Bard...just go take a nap. In the comfort of your room." I said while placing a hand to my forehead, as did everyone else in the room. Bard laughed a little and did just that. He scurried up the stairs and I heard a door shut. Moments later I heard snoring.

"Well, let's hope that never happens again." I heard Mey-Rin say.

I could only nod my head as Sebastian placed an amused hand onto my shoulder. Just think, only a few more hours until I can relieve some stress. Oh Bell Clarice I hope you're ready.


	16. Chapter 16

My good golly gosh! Over 100 reviews! So proud of myself and I thank you all who are still following this story. And so, the one of many moments you have all been waiting for! My darker side comes out in this chapter, so please in your reviews tell me if it was too much or too little. As always remember to review!

* * *

><p>I sat on the soft sofa in the living room of our small rented beach house. The time was about 12:08 PM and I patiently waited for Sebastian to return from his little walk around. He was currently checking to make sure that everyone was asleep so they wouldn't freak out when we were gone. That's if they were to wake up. Hopefully for us they wouldn't. He returned moments later and placed a hand on my tensed shoulder, letting me know that we were ready.<p>

"Everyone is asleep my lady. Shall we begin?" He made a point by holding up some rope and a handkerchief in one hand, giving me a sinister smile to top it all off. I'm not sure I want to know what he was thinking at that time. Actually, I'm not sure if I want to know what I was thinking at the time. You have any idea how many things could be done with a rope?

I got up and began for the front door. "I'm more than ready. I don't know where she lives so if you wouldn't mind, lead the way?" I asked while unlocking said door and opening it up a bit, praying that it wouldn't squeak when I did. To my great satisfaction it didn't. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in and looked over to the awaiting Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a slight bow with a hand to his chest and replied. "Of course my lady. I would be more than happy too." He stood back up and placed a hand on the small of my back, ushering me forward and out the door. He closed it behind him quietly and we were off to deliver the death of poor Bell Clarice.

"Actually, her house is quite far away, farther than I'm sure you would like to walk my young mistress." I was about to reply when he suddenly scooped me up, placing the ropes and handkerchief in my lap so he could support me better.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" I asked while holding on. I had my arms around his neck when I felt something flutter around my _ahem_ behind area. I felt a slight squeeze and whether I was conscience of it or not I held onto him tighter that I was before while letting out a small squeak of surprise. How could he do such a thing in a situation like this!

"Honestly your face is adorable when you're confused. I'm merely saving time for you." He then hopped a few times before I knew it we were soaring through the air on the rooftops of each building. I could only stare in awe at how beautiful the stars were and how close they seemed to be at that very moment. Twinkling in the sky as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Wow. It's very nice up here." I reached up slightly and let the wind flow freely through my fingertips, loving the sensation of pure peace that it caused.

"If you wish my lady I would soar with you every night." Sebastian was focused on the task at hand of jumping from rooftop to rooftop and failed to notice the small blush and adoring smile that was on my face.

"Thank you, you are almost too sweet to me." I said while leaning my head against his chest and waiting for our destination to come into view. After a content silence of a mere five minutes later, Sebastian landed at the front step of another house. He sat me down and somehow managed to hide the small bundle of ropes and handkerchief on his person. Huh, demons and their weird superpowers. Nah, I think he just tucked it under the back side of his shirt,

"This is it my lady. Shall we begin?"

I nodded my head and we both suddenly looked as if we were either very sick or possibly just that tired. Sebastian reached forward and pushed the doorbell, making it ding dong through out the house. We waited a few moments and then the front porch light came on and various foul words were uttered from the other side of the door.

A clicking of a lock could be heard and soon a blonde head popped out from the crack in the door. She was obviously very tired and was rudely woken up from her slumber. "Oh Sebastian! What a surprise, what are you doing here this late?" Yea right, she was so cussing him out a minute ago.

She then opened the door all the way, revealing what little pieces of clothing that she had on. Apparently her pajamas consisted of a sports bra and a pair of short underwear's. She wore a robe that was open in the front and immediatly slid her hand up the doorway, trying to as most people would say 'look good' for her current visitor. Oh if only she noticed little me that was behind Sebastian. I swear I could explode from how much I wanted to kill her just for that! She fluttered her eyes and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear in a manner that would make most men get ideas that very moment.

"Yes, pardon us for the interruption. May we use your phone?" Sebastian said, not even acknowledging her advances toward him. He gave her a smile and her own faded immediately at the silent rejection he was giving her.

"What do you mean we? There are two of you?" She stated while peering around and looking for this other person that she missed the first time. Perhaps it was another man, a friend of his?

"Ahh yes. I've brought along my young mistress." He stepped to the side and let me into view. I put on the best and most innocent smile I could muster at the current time. I turned out rather off and a bit forced.

"You're young mistress? Well, that could be very misleading you know Sebastian. Very misleading. Does the name mean what it sounds; you didn't seem like that type of person when we met on the beach." She asked. In my head I was praying that Sebastian wouldn't say yes about the mistress part. That would only make me light up like a bulb.

"Yes it does. We participate in many _interesting_ and rather _exhausting _activities together. Don't we?" He shot a smirk at me and I could only sigh at him and his dirty mind. For a proper gentleman he sure does have his flaws when it comes to certain subjects.

"I see. I guess can't just leave you out here. Come on girl I'll show you where the phone is. Sebastian you can just make yourself at home." Bell immediately went back inside and to the kitchen, ignoring me and not caring if I was going after her or not. I followed after her quickly while Sebastian, unnoticed by Bell, went somewhere else to put in motion the next part of the plan.

"Here we are. Don't you seem a little young for someone like him?" She spat out, crossing her arms and eyeing me down from head to foot. She was obviously jealous that I was considered Sebastian young mistress instead of her and on the inside I was cracking up. She would never have the affection he gives me. Never.

"No not really. Looks can be very deceiving and frankly if I can speak my mind, it's not really any of your business is it? After all, why would someone like Sebastian go after skimpy little filth like you? I wonder, how many times a day do you give out your number to random strangers, hoping that they would drop by like we did tonight. Judging from the many numbers on that post it note over there on the counter I'd say you're nothing better than a piece of trash floating in the land of STDs." I told her while pretending to dial the phone, holding it up to my ear and giving her a satisfying smile at the horror etched on her face. Her brows knitted together and her fist clentched at her sides slightly, as if she was ready to lash out at me any moment.

"Listen here girl I-" She went silent in a moments notice due to the lights suddenly going out everywhere in the house. Perfect. I put the phone down on the counter and listened to her mumbled to herself about me and my obvious wrongness. She glanced up at the lights wondering what exactly had made them all go out at the same time like that. She even reached up and hand and tapped a bulb a few times to see if it would come back on.

"It seems your power has gone out as well. Looks like you job can't even get you enough money to pay the bills at this place. Or maybe you forgot to give the real owner a little treat before coming here to vacation." I said in a casual manner. She was so easy to rile up and I loved it. She immediatly turned with an angry look on her face as she was about to tell me off.

"For your information you little twit I'm only twenty-nine and at least-" She didn't get to finish her sentence due to my lack of caring for her rant and due to the fact that my fist had just made contact with her abnormally large nose. I heard and felt it crack under my hand and she gripped it as blood oozed from it slowly. It made its way through her fingers and she screamed loudly while small salty tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Your talking was annoying me. Now your screaming is annoying me." I said while walking over to her with a sickly sweet smile on my face. I shook my hand free from the droplets of blood that had accumulated and she began to back away slightly. At this moment in time she seemed a bit scared and was unaware of the other presence that was lurking just behind her.

"Wha-" Her back collided with something bigger than she was and she immediatly backed away and spun around. Her hands were still clenching her nose and when she saw who it was she burst into tears right then and there.

"Se-Sebastian! Look what she did to me! She broke my nose, how could you stay with someone like that!" She said while continuing to sob, though due to her broken nose it didn't work out very well. With every jolt of her body it only caused more pain to shoot through her nose. Sebastian leaned down and took her face in both his hands, smiling at her but with one that was more amused rather than concerned.

"I can see that she has. But like she said before, looks can be deceiving. How do I know that you didn't just slip and fall?" He said while staring straight at her. His gaze not wavering even for a second.

"But I didn't! She has blood on her hand where she hit me!" She pointed a finger at me and I only shrugged my shoulder, smirking at her and her broken form.

Sebastian wiped away a few of her tears and her sobs escaladed into a full on fit. "Bell Clarice. My young mistress said earlier that looks can be deceiving and they are. You in you life have made many mistakes that are irreversible and cannot be changed. Not matter how hard you try. I do not call her my young mistress because we sleep together; I call her that because she is my master and due to a certain contract I hold with her that will not change any time soon."

Bell looked at him with no words to say. I'm sure she was thoroughly confused with what Sebastian was saying and she probably didn't understand that he was putting her down. So he used a better method with a more straight forward approach. He let her face go and stood up to his full height placing his hands on his hips in the process.

"Looks can be deceiving. She is my young mistress but not in the way you think. You on the other hand are another story. You walk around in life like nothing is wrong with you when in fact there is. By day you are a normal woman who seems to be very classy and decent, but by night you are no more that a sloppy and ill-mannered woman who flaunts what little she has to offer. You flaunting of you body in life has earned you more than one incurable disease and no matter how many doctors you go to the answer is always the same. You say that my young mistress in no good when in fact compared to you...she is an angel of beauty and you are dirt on the sidewalk."

Once again she was at a loss for words and her crying took on a whole new meaning from the brutal words that were spoken by Sebastian. He looked back to me and saw the small smile that was etched on my face. "Alright Sebastian this has dragged on long enough, do it."

"What? Do what?" Bell noticed that both Sebastian and I were advancing toward her. It was then she noticed the rope and handkerchief, or gag as I will now call it, come from behind his back. He seemed to get an evil glint on his eye and caught her as she tried to run away. To silence her and her annoyed screaming he hit her over the back of the neck, knocking her out cold.

"Well, at least we can have some peace and quiet now. I'm sure you appreciate that my lady." He said while holding her up while I tied her hands behind her and her feet together.

"More than you'll ever know. But I must say, I never knew you could be that cruel all on your own Sebastian. You really took a lot out on her." I said while wrapping the gag around her head and tying it snuggly. Sebastian picked her up and began for the back door.

"How could I not? She insulted you and therefore insulted me. How can she possibly live up to your overwhelming beauty?" He exited the door and headed around the house to the awaiting boat that was there. A small tinge of red made its way onto my face as we walked down the sandy beach from such a lovely comment.

"Sebastian, how did you even get this boat?" I asked, amazed that it practically came out of nowhere. Demons and their odd powers.

"I got it from the man Bard went parasailing with. He said that we could borrow it for all the trouble Bard had gone and put us through. So I accepted." Sebastian was the first to get in, setting Bell down in the floor and then offering a hand to me. The water was swishing around my feet, making them rather cold and uncomfortable so I wanted into the boat quickly. Once I was in, I stepped over Bell and seated myself in the passenger's seat while Sebastian cranked it up.

"How far would you like to go out my lady?"

"Far enough to where no one will be able to see us. I'd say a mile or two?" I kicked off my wet shoes and reached for a towel that was under a door in the back. Drying my feet off helped so I wouldn't get sick from the cold.

"As you wish my young mistress." Within moments we were heading off into the blackness that could only be described as the vast body of water called the ocean. I'm not sure how long it took us to get out there, but the entire trip was silence, kind of relaxing but a bit creepy at the same time. I let my hand drop down into the cold water slightly, letting it shoot past my fingertips. It kind of hurt actually.

"Here, this should be good enough my lady." Sebastian killed the engine and then went to the back of the boat, opening up another door and pulling out some lights. He set them up on the front, the back, and on the sides of the boat giving us sufficient light to see around, including in the water.

"And here is this." He then pulled out a bucket that held the contents of rank, decaying, and all around putrefying fish. Otherwise known as chum. "Would you like for me to wake her now?" He asked while setting the bucket down and taking a cup, scooping out a bit and then throwing it into the water.

"I'll do it. Can I have the cup?" He rinsed it out and then handed it to me. I leaned over the side a bit and scooped it up with the salty, cold water. I then poured it directly on top of Bells head in a slow dismal stream. Once it hit her she immediatly woke with numerous amounts of coughing.

"Ahh, you're awake. Lovely." I bent down and helped her sit up so she could see this lovely predicament that she was in. Though I sat back down and propped my feet up once she was good on her own.

"Mmmpphh! Mph! Mmmpphhh!" She made a sad attempt to speak but thankfully that gag helped to silence her annoying voice. I'm sure she would have yelled at me for some reason.

"Bell Clarice. You're probably wondering why we are doing this to you, aren't you." I gave her a glance and she didn't make any type of movement. So I figured that I should just continue on. I even went so far as to remove her gag but if she started yelling again it was totally going right back on.

"Why...why me?" She asked while taking several ragged breaths. "Why have you tied me up and why are we in the middle of the ocean? And...What's that?" She then noticed Sebastian tossing the chum out into the open sea. Seeing as he was asked he held the bucket in front of her face, letting her get a good whiff of it before giving his reply.

"That is chum. Doesn't it smell revolting?" He then ignored her and continued tossing it out.

"You asked why we tied you up and brought you out here. Would you like to know why?" I asked her, giving her a very serious expression. "Actually you should know already but seeing as how you're lacking in brains I'll tell you."

There was a small and awkward silence between us as we eyed each other down. Her eyes begged for an answer while mine begged for the revenged that was soon to come. "Bell Clarice we have brought you here to kill you."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers before her breathing picked up slightly. She struggled against the ropes and therefore only made them tighter around her, rubbing and chaffing at her wrist and ankles. "Why are you going to kill me! What did I do that was so wrong! I've never done anything to you!" She screamed out while those annoying tears and sobs of hers continued.

"Never done anything to me? How can you say that! You helped kill me parents you self center woman!" I screamed at her with all my might. Sebastian, being done with the chum and now rinsing the bucket out, listened closely. Why would he interrupt such an emotional moment for his young mistress?

"The files said that you were so smart, even considered a genius. Yet here you are because of a stupid action. You clearly don't know why I am so I'll tell you the name of my parents that should jog your memory. My parent's names were Tate and Evangeline Ebony. You helped kill them by the explosion of that plane."

She took a sharp intake of breath and then looked to me. "You...you're their daughter?"

"I am." I had gotten up and went over to Sebastian, holding onto his shoulder while looking out over the edge of the boat. I saw a very large and very pointy find skimming just below the water and it made me smile.

"I'm sorry. What I helped with was wrong...I...I'm sorry please don't kill me! I promise to never do something like that again! Ever, I promise!" She begged to me and in my eyes it only lowered her even further.

"Look at you, begging to a mere seventeen year old girl. You're only degrading yourself further by doing that so I suggest you stop." I went over and undid the ropes that were on her wrist and feet. She seemed rather confused by such actions and I could tell just from the look on her face.

"Why untie you? It's not like you have anywhere to go, right? Actually I want you to see something. Take a look in the water." I made a motion with my hand and pointed at the black water. Since we had the lights all around you could see the large bodies that were circling just below us.

"Is that...sharks? That's why you had the chum, to lure in sharks, so they could..." Bell trailed off as the thought of what was going to happen hit her hard. She wanted to run away but where could she go? She wanted to fight but with Sebastian there she knew she didn't have a flying chance. She wanted to beg for mercy but like I had said, that would only degrade her further. So what was she to do? Struggle until the end?

"Alright Sebastian, it's time." I gave a glance over to Sebastian and he got up. Advancing toward Bell had to be one of the most frightening things that she has ever seen.

"You file says that you don't know how to swim. Because you helped with the killing of her parents I believe she wants to see if that is true. On the off chance that you suddenly learn how she has ordered me to lure in a few sharks to finish the job." Sebastian said while holding her arms down and taking her over to the side.

"N-No, please! No let me live I promise I'll never do it again! Please let me go!" She kicked her legs and struggled with her arms, but Sebastian was so much stronger than her and easily overpowered her.

"Promises? Can promises bring back my parents? No they can't. But I can promise you this. You will die tonight because of your actions in the past. You will drown, your worst fear. Grasping for breath and grasping for any shred of life you have left while sharks dig their sharp teeth into your flesh, tearing you to bits before you very eyes. And no matter how hard to struggle, not matter how hard to fight, I will not help you. I will merely watch in satisfaction as you scream out from the pain you are about to endure. So I say goodbye to you Bell Clarice." I gave a nod to Sebastian and he threw her out into the water, a good ways away from the boat.

Once she hit the water, many fins descended on her instantly. They had not attacked her yet and she resurfaced, hitting the water and gasping for breath. So far she was managing to stay afloat and she let out a squeal as a shark brushed up against her leg, testing its new object of fun.

"Aahh! Please help me! How can you live with this!" She went under momentarily before resurfacing once again, swatting at the water and trying to stay afloat.

"Oh believe me, it won't be that hard knowing that I was the one who ended you." I said while sitting back and watching the show. Sebastian had sat down before and in turn pulled me down also. He brought his head forward and rested his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist and staring out at Bell while she slowly drowned.

"You are aware that sharks are attracted to struggling victim's right? Keep on swatting at the water like that and see what happens." I said, fluttering my hand out to her as she continued to struggle with her life that was slowly slipping away.

She suddenly went under the water very quickly and shot back up just as fast. I noticed a fair amount of blood was now pooling around her and I can to the conclusion that she either lost a limb or was bitten very badly.

"I-I can't feel my leg please! I've learned my lesson! Help me please!" She screamed out before going under once again. She shot back up and brought up her left arm. Well half of her left arm. Seeing that she was slowly being torn to pieces before her very eyes, she let out an ear piercing scream that could rock the world. She took one final glance at me, her eyes filled with horror and pain before she went under for the last time.

Blood decorated the water easily as they tore her apart limb from limb. I hope she endures more pain and fear than she had ever known. Knowing that another one was down for the count I let out a breath and leaned back against Sebastian, my eyes closed as I thought back to mere moments ago.

"Are you alright my lady?" I heard Sebastian whisper in my ear. He tightened his arms around me and I was unaware of the stream of tears that adorned my face.

"Yes. Even though this is what I wanted, it is still a human life that has been taken. But it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. When Braxton Rider was shot I felt and overwhelming amount of guilt and remorse shoot through me. But with her, that feeling is not so much. It's doesn't hurt as much thought I know it should. I guess at the moment...I'm content."

Sebastian buried his face into the side of my neck, where my mark was, and gave a gentle kiss, smiling as he did so. "You are growing more mature everyday my lady. I am so very proud of you. Now, let's go home and get you to bed. You've had a long day and even longer night."

I expected for him to want me to get up but instead he merely reached past me and started the boat up once more. We drove in silence, enjoying each others company, until the familiar backside of our own rental house came into view. We got off the boat and Sebastian tied it off to a nearby post, before we both headed in for the night.

"I don't want to wake up Mey-Rin." I said while putting my shoes at the front door, along with the other million pairs that were there."

"And I Grell." I heard Sebastian whisper. "Shall we sleep on the couch for tonight my young mistress?" I nodded my head in agreement and Sebastian silently pulled it out into a bed. I went over to the closet and pulled out some pillows and covers so we wouldn't freeze to death.

"Gosh, we were gone longer than I thought, it's almost three." Just to add to the effect, I gave off a yawn on sheer tiredness. Sebastian chuckled slightly at me before climbing into the bed and ushering me to get in with him.

I gave off an odd look, never really sleeping beside him before, and climbed in beside him. I was a good distance away from him too. It was a little odd for me to be in the same bed with him, especially after the suggestive comment that he made at Bells house. I was snuggled up to my pillow when something wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me backwards.

"Sebastian what are you doing!" I whispered to him. I'm sure I was on fire and he only shrugged his shoulder while once against resting his cheek on my shoulder, my back was facing him. "I was cold my young mistress and you looked so warm. Even warmed since I pulled you to me, you're not blushing again are you?"

He gave a small kiss to my shoulder and let out a small hum of mild amusement. "Shut up and go to sleep." I said letting the blush overtake me as well as sleep. I'm not joking; it probably hadn't been five minutes before I was out. Sebastian on the other hand was still wide awake and staring down at his young mistress.

"So beautiful my lady and I shall be the only one to have you." He said to himself. As if in que, I rolled over and switched sides so I was facing him. A small whimper left me and I clutched the front of his shirt tightly. He assumed to I was having a bad dream and gently began to pet my hair, running his fingers through it in an effort to soothe me.

"S-Sebastian..."

He leaned down and rubbed his cheek to mine before placing a chaste kiss to it. "I am right here my lady. Please don't be scared, I am here." He whispered into my ear. I can't remember what I was dreaming about but I remember that I didn't like it. I heard Sebastian voice and it calmed me better than I could ever imagine. I felt numerous feelings through out my body, my leg, and arm, my shoulder, and my face. I couldn't describe what it was though.

Back in the world of being awake, Sebastian was gazing down at his young mistress, giving and small stroke here and a small stroke there. Experimenting where he was when she gave a slightly twitch and the occasional mew.

"So lovely...my young mistress. So lovely." He leaned down and kissed my cheek once again before finally retiring for the night, letting the darkness overtake him until tomorrow came with the sunlight following close by.


	17. Chapter 17

And here we are with another chappie of In Our World! I must say that all your reviews are very much appreciated. :) So with that being said, remember to review so I will continue!

* * *

><p><em>"Hahaha, I remember that day." <em>

I was sitting in my bedroom on my bed, we got back from the beach about a week ago, and was flipping through on old scrapbook I went and got from my old house. The book itself wasn't much to look at, meaning that it was faded leather that could seriously have some work done to it, but it was special to me. This was the book that Simone and I began when we first met. I was looking at a picture of Simone and me actually. We were at the zoo with some stranger taking the picture for us while we were in front of a lemur cage. Well it's a funny story about that picture actually. The guy taking the picture was from a not so wealthy part of Europe and he accidently dropped the camera after hitting the button, making me and Simone dive for it right as the shot was taken.

"I'm surprised the stupid thing didn't break when it hit the ground." I mumbled to myself, completely unaware of the shadow that was looming behind me. I was so focused on the scrapbook that I practically jumped out of my skin when I felt something rub itself against my cheek softly.

Doing a very quick take on said thing I saw Pluto had sat himself down beside me and was nuzzling my cheek with his own, thank goodness he was wearing pants. I brought up my hand and began to pet him on top of the head slightly, smiling at him and scratching behind his ear a bit. "Hey Pluto, heh, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

I leaned back on the headboard on my bed and Pluto did the same...well kind of. He wrapped his arms around my and let his chin rest on my shoulder, staring down at the scrapbook I now had resting on my upturned legs. I pointed to a single picture of Simone and looked over to him.

"Do you know who this is Pluto?" I asked him. His reply was a pooching of the lower lip. Guess that means no. He bent down and sniffed the book a bit before letting out a small bark.

"She is Simone Jinx, unbiological sister to me and best friend in the whole wide world." I said, but immediatly after saying it I felt a small depression lingering. "Actually...I'm not sure she even considers me a friend anymore. It's been months since I last talked to her and that was at the school with Braxton Rider." It was then I looked over to the strategically placed calendar on my wall, searching for the date that it was. I found it and noticed that there was a big red circle around it.

"What's this?" I got up from the bed, leaving Pluto and the scrapbook behind, and went over to the calendar. "It's June twenty-first. How could I forget! It's Simones birthday, she turns eighteen today. And I won't even be there to celebrate with her." My small depression clouded over me like a full on thunderstorm.

Pluto had noticed my small discomfort and came over to me, hugging me and licking my cheek affectionately. He gave another bark and a small whimper, trying to make me feel better I suppose. "I could get her something, or make her a cake." I whispered to myself, trying to make me feel better than I was at the current moment. I half-expected Sebastian to come bolting in from my dismal mood.

Pluto gave off another happy bark and made me smile a bit. "Yea...I'll bake her a cake!" With my newfound enthusiasm, I went out in search for Sebastian. I distinctly remember him making a cake awhile back and it was positively delicious. So who better to ask for help? I put my scrapbook back up in a drawer on the table beside my bed and went out in search of Sebastian.

As soon as I exited my room I saw the triplets together about to go down the stairs. "H-Hey guys! Wait up for a second!" I yelled while rushing to them. They were about halfway down the stairs when I got there. Craning their heads up, they gave their attention to me.

"You guys haven't seen Sebastian have you?"

"I believe he's out back on the patio." Said one of them. Don't ask me who, at this point I've completely given up.

"Oh, thanks then." They began their descent once again and I wasn't far behind. Once my feet hit the flat floor again, I bounded out the back door and onto the patio. And that's where I saw something very strange. Sebastian was sitting down with a poor cat stretched out across his knees.

"Such lovely paws...cats truly are perfect creatures." I heard him say with a...blush? Blush? Blush? Uh-huh...perhaps he has a secret fetish that I don't know about? "Well, not as perfect as my young mistress, but still divine."

Walking over to him, as he was completely oblivious to the world at this point, I sat down beside him as he continued to ramble on about how cats were very the best things in the entire world. I was pretty sure that I heard him mumbled out something else that was rather incoherent to me, but oh well.

"Oh yes, cat's are nice Sebastian. I never knew you liked them so much." I said casually, making him jump slightly. The cat flew off of him quickly and red eyes soon bored into my own.

"My lady, you startled me. Do you need me for something?" He asked, getting up and brushing off the dust and dirt that acquired from him sitting on the ground. He held out a hand, and I gladly accepted.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I also brushed a bit of dirt from myself and he listened intently. "I was wondering if you could help me bake and decorate a birthday cake."

"I don't recall it being anyone's birthday, my young mistress." He said while placing a finger to his chin in thought. Had he somehow managed to miss someone's birthday here in the mansion? No that would be impossible.

"Today is June twenty-first...Simones birthday." I said, letting the rain cloud of depression rain over me for the second time today. And it's only ten...this days going by very slowly in my mind.

"I see. Forgive me but I was under the influence that you and she were no longer speaking." He and I began our way into the house while I replied a little sadly, "We aren't, but she's my best friend. Besides, I don't have to see her to give her a cake. I can just leave it on her door step or something."

"I would be more than happy to help my young mistress. Shall we start right away?" I nodded my head and we both walked into the kitchen. Grell was munching away on a sandwich of some sorts when he saw Sebastian and I get out several bowls and pans.

"Oh, just what are you two making hmmm?" He leaned over the counter and watched us intently as we continued to get out various items and ingredients. "Think I could have some of whatever it is? Bassy's cooking is just wonderful!" He exclaimed with glee.

"We're making a cake, no you can't have some, and I agree that it's good." I said, tying my hair back because I'll be dead before any of it gets into food. The last thing she needs is to find a hair in her eighteenth birthday cake.

"What flavor did you want to make my lady?" Sebastian said, already removed his jacked and having his sleeves pulled up and away from his hands, which by the way were freed from those white gloves he wears every now and then.

"She likes chocolate, so chocolate it is I guess." I bent down and got some cocoa powder from the cabinet below and was startled to death when I emerged once again. My face was inches from Grells and he wasn't very happy looking.

"You mean you're making a chocolate cake and aren't going to share with anyone...how cruel you are to me my dear Island! And you were one of my most favorite students!" He then leaped over the counter and trapped me into a hug, spinning me around senseless. Sebastian, noticing my discomfort handed me a pan in mid spin while reading a recipe card. I took the pan and proceeded to put it to wonderful use.

"H-Hey that hurt Island! What was that for!" Grell screamed while gripping the top of his head, tiny tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Grell, if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll get out of this kitchen now." He remained still for a moment, thinking that maybe if he stared at me I would allow him to stay. So wrong. I shook the pan at his face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I will use this..." He slumped his shoulders and then literally sulked out of the kitchen, a large bump starting to form on his head.

"You're unusually cruel today my young mistress. Would you like to talk about it?" Sebastian said while measuring out something and dumping it into a bowl. I on the other hand began to crack a few eggs, scooting them across the counter to him.

"No, it's just that, this is something special I want to do for Simone and I will not be sharing it with anyone." I stated, headed over to Sebastian to see just what else needed to be done. I haven't made a scratch cake before so this was all new to me. I usually just take it from a box put in whatever it says and then bam! Cake to eat with little dishes and hardly any hassle. But this is different so I'm putting forth effort for Simone.

"You wouldn't even let me have some? Your dear servant?" He said with a sly smirk on his face. He glanced to me from the side and noticed my, by this time, very annoyed look.

"Nope, not even you Sebastian." I began looking at the recipe card when I felt something wrap itself around my waist gently. "But how will we know if it's tasty or not?" I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair and I could only smirk back at him and his efforts to flatter himself into a small taste.

"Well, I'm sure that you of all people would never do something so mean as to make me upset, would you? After all this is very important to me." I twisted my head to where I was looked at him and he let go of me, patting me on the head as he went by to mix some more things together.

"You are correct on that my young mistress. You are getting smarter everyday as well." He complimented, making me have a small tinge dusting upon my cheeks. You know, I really hate how easy it is to make me blush.

It had been several minutes later and then bam! The cake was in two pans baking away at a toasty three hundred degrees. Now for the icing. It would also be chocolate, wouldn't want to interrupt the pattern going on would we?

"We're making homemade icing too?" I asked while watching Sebastian carefully put ingredients into another bowl. The others were rinsed and ready to be put into the dishwasher once we were done with everything.

He began to whisk all the ingredients together when apparently his strength got the better of him. Before I could move or react, a giant glob of chocolate icing was flying straight toward me at a faster than I would like speed. It landed nicely upon my still red cheek with an awful unattractive splat.

"Sebastian!" I shrieked out as said glob began to slowly slide down my cheek. It wasn't at any amazing speed but I could feel it moving and it was disgusting. It felt like a bug was dragging itself down my cheek.

He looked over and noticed the small pouty face that I made, amused by the mere sight of it. I began to reach up to wipe it off with the back of my hand but as I was going for it my wrist was stopped in mid air.

"Please my lady. I'm the one who made you a mess so I shall be the one to clean you up. Now, if you would please stay still for a moment." He practically purred out that entire sentence into my ear while leaning forward and slowly dragging his tongue from the bottom of my chin and across the icing that was upon my cheek. He held my head in place by placing his hand on the opposite side of my neck while his other hand was grasping my chin.

My eyes closed instinctively as he went over the spot multiple times, just to make sure that he got it all in one go. He released my cheek with a small popping noise and pulled back to look at my face. I must admit, that small pop he worked so hard to make, actually embarrassed me a little bit.

"Sebastian...if I have a hickey on my cheek...you are so going to get it." I said, eyes stilled closed and face still flushed from said actions that were took only moments ago. They sprung open from the chaste kiss that was being placed there and the small chuckle that was being heard.

"I assure you my lady. If one does appear I shall do everything in my power to conceal it until it goes away. Even if I have to stow you away in my room." He said while continuing to whisk the icing to absolute perfection after releasing me.

"Uh-huh. You would just love that wouldn't you?" I said while giving him a not to friendly look. He was about to reply when a ding was heard coming from the hot oven. I rushed over to a drawer and pulled out some oven mitts, putting them on and then going over to the oven. I cringed away from the heat that wafted free and pulled the two pans out, setting them on the counter to cool.

"They smell delicious." I said while fanning their sweet aroma to me, mitts still on. I took them off just as Sebastian began to make something else? He had somehow made a bunch of blackberries and blueberries appear from nowhere and were preparing them.

"My lady, I thought that young Simone would enjoy a berry filling between the layers. Wouldn't you think so or shall I just forget the whole idea of it?" He said, stopping for a moment to consult me.

"I think...I think that she would really like that Sebastian. Thank you." I came over and watched him prepare the berries with ease. Though I did take a few steps back when he began to whisk them along with something else in a bowl, I believe it was some sort of glaze. I don't want a repeat of the icing that happened mere moments ago.

"You are backing away from me my young mistress, is something wrong?" He asked with a tone that pretty much said he knew why I was backing away for a fact.

I crossed my arms over my chest and replied, "No, I just don't want a giant berry flying toward me this time." I gave off a small laugh as he continued to whisk the berries and whatever glaze he had made. "Do you think the cakes are cool enough to get out of the pans?"

I went over to the cakes but immediately stopped in my tracks at the sight. There, beside Sebastian wonderful works of art...was a giant black spider. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I slowly reached down to my foot, thanking every God that I knew of that I worse flips flop instead of going barefooted.

"My young mistress...what are you doing with your shoe?" I heard Sebastian say. He came over to me with the bowl of berry filling in his hand and glanced to the spot that I was focused so intently on.

"Ssshhh! You'll scare it onto the cake, and I will not have some filthy spider ruin it!" I kind of yelled out that last part while brining down my shoe with tremendous force. I intended to kill that spider where it stood, but like before my wrist was caught in mid air by a smirking Sebastian.

"Hey let go! It's going to get on the cakes!" I said while trying to free my wrist from his grip. It was of no use though. Sebastian said nothing as he sat down the bowl and went over to the spider, shooing it away and onto the floor. It was almost like it was looking at us...or it could understand us.

"I'm sure that if he were to defile these cakes in any way shape or form that he would have a rather nasty encounter with me, wouldn't you say?" Was Sebastian really talking to a spider? I knew Sebastian could do certain things but I don't think animal telepathy was on the long list of demon abilities.

Suddenly the spider began to change; it got bigger and bigger and bigger until...no that can't be right. That can't be right at all!

"Claude? B-But how?" I stuttered out, not really use to the whole human from spider thing that just happen right before my very eyes. Were all demons able to do that? If I were to turn demon would I have the ability to turn into an animal? I may need to check in with Sebastian about that.

"Please forgive me but the smell was irresistible. I preferred to not have a lump on my head like Grell so I snuck in." He said after pushing back his hair and adjusting his clothes. I was still a little shocked from said experience but I didn't have time to bicker with Claude, I need to get these cakes to Simones!

"Claude...with all do respect, please get you spider butt out of this kitchen!" He also seemed a bit shocked at my sudden burst of actions. I even went so far as to push him out of the kitchen by his back. There was little to no struggling from him and I shut the door once again. I thought about blocking it with a chair but came to the conclusion that it would do no good. With the people that live in this house, I don't understand why we have locks in the first place.

"You seem a little stressed my lady. I don't need to take you back to the beach already do I?" Sebastian said as he got one cake out of its pan and onto a very pretty plate. He put the berry filling on the top before layering the other cake. He then iced the whole thing and added a few stray berries down the side and on top of the cake to give it a lovely and elegant look.

"That looks really pretty Sebastian. Thank you for helping me. Well, thank you doing the whole thing actually I'm not sure I helped at all." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and he placed a cover over the cake.

"Shall I go ahead and deliver this to Simone my lady?" He had the cake in his hands and was ready to do as I pleased, but there was still one more thing that needed to be done.

"Actually, if I could have a few minutes Sebastian. I need to do one more thing."

He sat the cake back down onto the counter and gave me a small bow. "As you wish my lady. I shall guard this cake until you return." He finished with a small smile. I shot out of the kitchen quickly and went back up to my room.

"Alright now for a piece of paper and pen." I was rummaging through my room in search of said items when a small bark was heard. Turning my head a bit, I noticed that Pluto must have heard me and therefore found paper and pen. Thanks Pluto!

"Good boy Pluto! Good boy." I said while scratching him behind the ears. Once I had what I needed I got onto my bed and put the scrapbook up on my knees, it would have to suffice as something kind of hard to write on. All in all, what I done took about five or six minutes. I threw the pen somewhere and folded the note.

"Alright Pluto, you can stay on my bed if you like." He had a strange fetish for sleeping on my bed. I'm not sure if I smelt funny of what, but he liked it a little too much. He got a large smile on his face and immediatly dived onto it, ruffling up the covers and putting his head underneath a pillow. Once all that was done, he remained motionless and attempted to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

I on the other hand made my way back to the kitchen. I poked my head inside the door and looked to Sebastian. He noticed me and picked up the cake gingerly, coming toward me with the utmost care.

"Shall you accompany me my lady or am I to do this alone?" He asked while stopping in the entrance hall. I thought for a moment before deciding on going with him.

"I want to come with you. Besides, you need directions to get there right?" I said with a small laugh. Though the look he gave me said that my help wasn't really needed as he already knew where she lived from where he was a teacher at school. Speaking of which, why isn't he at school now?

"Hay Sebastian...isn't this a school day?" I asked curiously.

"Yes it is."

"Then why isn't the Food and Nutrition teacher at the school teaching Food and Nutrition? Speaking of which...why isn't any of you guys at the school! Did all of you get fired or something?" I said. I really hope they didn't get fired that would be awful.

"Actually you're quite right my lady. According to many students we were rather odd and for the principals, that just wouldn't do. So we were asked to clean up our act or to leave and never come back. We saw no point in doddling around with children who don't really care about proper education so we all quit. I must say, it has worked wonders on our free time." He finished as a matter of factly.

"You all...quit...wonderful. Oh we need to turn here." We had reached the end of the road and took a left. Simone's house was at the very end of this road so it wouldn't take long to get there.

"Have you decided which of us shall be delivering this cake my young mistress?" That was a good question actually. I put my finger to my chin in deep thought and came to the conclusion that he would need to do it.

"I think you should. If her parents answer ask them to call Simone down. I want you to give it to her directly; I won't want her parents forgetting or something."

"As you wish my lady. I believe this is a good spot for you to wait until I return." I nudged me behind a large tree and gave me a small smile. "I shall be back momentarily."

The turned on his heel and went to the front door of Simone's house, ringing the bell and waiting patiently for it to be answered. A few seconds later I saw the door open a bit while Simones head popped out to see who this visitor was.

"Ahh Miss Jinx, it's been a long time." I heard Sebastian say casually. Wait, why isn't Simone in school? She skipping again or something.

"Yea it has. What do you want Mr. Michealis?" She didn't seem to be in a very good mood right now. I noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen and her cheeks were red...she had been crying. I felt my heard drop from seeing her like that. I wanted to go and hug her, to comfort her, but I couldn't.

"As I was walking down the street I noticed your friend Miss Ebony carrying this. Of course I gave her a simple hello and she asked me to deliver this to you. And if you don't mind me asking...why aren't you in school." Sebastian said, trying to be careful as to what he was calling me. Can't say my young mistress or my lady in front of Simone now can we.

"You mean you don't know. I graduated last year remember?" She said with a small smile. Oh yea, that's right. Has it really been that long since I last spoke to her? Last I recall was in school with the whole Braxton Rider incident. It's been almost a year then.

"Ah how could I forget? Here you go, better take this before I walk away with it." He handed her the cake and she took the top off right then and there. A small gasp was heard and she thanked Sebastian quickly, shutting the door in his face and going back into her house.

He came back over to me by the tree. "Would you like for me to observe her some more my lady?"

"No...She'll be fine. Just as long as she got it." I said with a semi-happy semi-sad smile on my face. Sebastian outstretched his hand a bit and I accepted it gladly. We walked down the sidewalk back home linked together. I was sure that the note would make her feel better. That it would show her that I really did care for her and wasn't just doing these things out of pure hate. I only hope she can see that.

Simone on the other hand...

"Island got me a cake. I guess for my birthday today. Heh, I'm surprised she actually remembered it." She mumbled to her self while slicing a piece and putting the rest on the counter. Though as she was scooting it across and small paper made itself known.

"What's this?" She said while taking a bite of the cake. She brought her plate and paper up to her room where she shut the door with her foot. She sat the plate on her desk and went to sit on her bed, paper in hand. Opening it up slowly she deduced that it was a note from Island.

_Dear Simone,_

_By the time you're reading this I'm sure that you got my cake. I really hope you like it. Listen...I know that I may not have been to best friend to you this past year, but I want you to know that my actions aren't without reason. I'm not seeing you because of things I can't talk about. No I'm not in trouble and no I just don't hate you. I could never hate you Simone. You're like a sister to me and that will never change. No matter how far apart we are we'll always be together in thoughts, I promise. Just please never forget me._

_Love Island_

Moments after reading the note, the only thing that could be heard in the Jinx household, was the small sobs that escalated though a new adults body. "Island...I know you better than that. Do you honestly think that you could fool me so easily! I know you better than anyone, even better than your parents! You say that nothing is wrong but it's obvious that something is!" She screamed out to no one. Her parents were at work so screaming out and venting her anger was all she could think to do.

Simone wasn't grateful for the letter; in fact it filled her with so much rage that she ripped it in half. "I care for you Island and you're too stubborn to let me in on anything. I thought we were friends, but that pathetic note you sent me was nothing but lies."

Her sobs became more erratic and violent hiccupping shook her body as she clutched her arms to herself in an effort to control the spasms that were washing through her so suddenly. "I don't know what happened to you and I don't know what's wrong with you, but you've changed Island. You're not the same person and I will find out why. I will find out why."


	18. Chapter 18

Here we are with another chappie! Things start to get veeeeeeeeeeeery interesting in this one so be sure to review and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p>A long table, made for the exact amount of six people, was bare in two places. The seats that were normally filled had a void that was empty. Meanwhile, the people that actually showed up to this top secret meeting were squirming in their chairs. Not out of anticipation but out of fear.<p>

At the very end of said table was a man. He had shoulder length blonde hair and eyes the color of a beautiful bluish grey. He was gorgeous beyond belief but his stone hard glare in front of him gave off an evil sort of vibe. He took a small puff of a cigarette before speaking to his followers before him.

"Are you trying to say that both Braxton Rider and Bell Clarice have...been...killed? Is that what you're saying to me Reed?"

The man that was speaking was the owner of a very famed company dealing with modern technology and of course being in a position like that meant he wanted no one to stand in his way. He was Aleister Thorne...murderer of Island Ebony's parents. Along with what was left of his devoted followers anyway.

"Y-Y-Yes sir...the deaths were no accident...t-t-they were murdered my lord." The man Reed Osric stuttered out. Reed was a man of thirty-nine with black hair and a small tinge of grey to it. He had stunning emerald eyes and black rectangular glasses perched upon his nose. He also had the bad habit of chewing gum wherever he went. In the shower, to the store, sitting at his desk, and even during and important meeting like this one. He was chewing gum.

Aleister took another drag from his cigarette before drumming his fingers on the table slightly. "Well then, it appears that this is no coincidence. Someone is targeting us, wouldn't you say my angel."

From the shadows of the darkly lit room emerged a woman. Her bluish white hair was cut short and she also had dazzling purple eyes, only she was not exactly what she seems. Her overwhelming beauty was stunning to the followers for they have never seen her before. Needless to say, it left them speechless.

"I would. If I may speak my mind it's deserving that those two met their end, in my eyes they were dirty and unclean. Wouldn't you say my lord?" She walked over and stood next to him, a nauseating sweet smile on her perfect little face.

"It is a shame we lost them so I need you to do a little task for me. Find the one who killed them, and bring them to me." He put out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray as the woman walked away. She had disappeared into the darkness once again when Aleister stopped her for a moment.

"Oh and Angela, do bring them to me alive."

"But of course my lord. I shall be back before you know I am gone." With that being said she went out the door and soon the sound of a loud flapping could be heard. She raced through the sky with a devilish intent, though many books would claim her to be as pure as the snow itself.

"I will find you Island Ebony. It seems my master in interested in you and your unclean ways."

"Alright, connect cords A to D, and B to C." I read out from my sitting position on the couch. Where was I exactly? Well I'll tell you. I was in the lovely Finnians room! Speaking of which, I quite like this room, it's very outdoorsy with it's multitude of plant life and cute little animal posters that were dotted about.

"AB to DC? Alright!" I saw Finny connect the cords to the back of the tv before I could correct him.

"No Finny! AD to-" I shot off the couch too late, the tv had rejected the wrong assembly and therefore decided to short out, causing a small fire to burn behind the tv. I of course freaked out, not use to have a fire IN THE HOUSE, so I did what I do best.

"S-Sebastian! Help us!" I screamed out while looking for anything to dowse the electrical fire with. I saw that he had a glass of water on a table and reached for it, Sebastian had failed to show up yet. "Move Finny!" ushered.

Finny stepped to the side so I could splash some water on said fire, but my whole body was grabbed and catapulted back before even a single drop could be lost from the glass. Sebastian had run into that room and pushed me back, taking the water from my hands while the triplets poured baking soda on the fire. They each had a box and were sprinkling it as if they had rehearsed it many times before.

"Oh thanks guys! I guess I'm no tv installer, Hahaha." Finny laughed out sheepishly. I gave a smile to him before looking back to Sebastian. He was looking down at me with a relieved look on his face.

"My apologies for startling you like I did my lady, but never put water onto a fire that is electrical. It will only make things worse." He stated while straightening out my shirt, it had gotten wrinkled in the whole swoop me away from the fire incident.

"Oh...I didn't know that. I always assumed water would do the trick with any fire." I said with a smile. Moments later I let out a large yawn, signaling that it was in fact time for me to go to bed. Apparently Finny and I had been working on this tv thing longer than planned. It was midnight. You know I was wondering why everyone was in their pajamas.

"I believe we should get you to bed my lady." Sebastian said while giving a small push to my back, ushering me out of the room. "Goodnight everyone." He said while we went out the door.

"Hey Sebastian, I have a question." I said while opening my door and heading over to me bed. I shredded the robe I had been wearing and hopped onto it, sitting cross-legged.

"And what would that be my lady?" He said while pulling back the covers, I had learned not to sit on them otherwise he would happily dump me into the floor and give a fake apology about it later. I got under them and took my brush from the small end table that was beside me.

"You're a demon, and you've told me before that demons don't require sleep so you never do it. If you don't sleep, why do you put on pajamas?" I finished brushing out my hair and finally lay down onto the softness that my bed.

Sebastian bent down and pulled the covers up over me, giving me a small kiss to my forehead in the process. "That is an excellent question my lady. I suppose we do it because everyone else is doing it. Besides, they are far more comfortable than day clothes, wouldn't you agree? Not to mention our day clothes need to be washed like everyone else's as well."

"Oh yes I would agree with that." I said while another yawn escaped me. I closed my eyes and listened as Sebastian footsteps resonated away into nothing. He turned off the light and shut the door after bidding me a goodnight. I swear it was only seconds later than I was away in my dreamland. Well, my dream was nice, but then again it wasn't nice. It was bittersweet in my opinion.

_"Darling why?" Came a silky female voice._

_I was sitting in a grassy field on a checkered blanket. On the other side were my parents, also sitting down and giving me disapproving looks of disappointment. _

_"Island I thought we raised you better than that. You should no better than to be with...something like him." It was my father speaking and every word that escaped his mouth only made anger rise within me._

_"Raised me! You never raised me because you were never there! How can you say that! I loved you so much that I was willing to sacrifice my soul to make sure that you didn't die in vain!" I screamed out to them._

_My mother got up and walked over to me. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pearl while dress. She got down onto her knees and wiped a few tears away from my red cheeks. "Island, we love you. We thought about you every day that we were away. But to do something like giving away your soul to a demon...we...I don't like it."_

_I suppose my mother was right, but what was I to do now? Once the contract is started there's no way to stop it. "Mom, I love you too but...he says he...he says he loves me. And I think I love him."_

_"Love a demon and a demon loving you? Don't make me laugh Island. He's a demon. Everything about him draws you in, from his face, to his voice, even his smell. He's designed to make you attracted to him. And besides he has a heart that isn't beating. It's black."_

_"He may not be alive technically but he cares about me! Can't you just be happy that I've found someone that I like for once in my life?" The tears took on a new force I couldn't control. The escaped from me faster than I could choke them back._

_"Dear, have you ever heard him say that he loves you? Haven't you ever wondered if that maybe he does this to all of his contract holders. He will throw you away once he's done with you Island. You know that and I know that." My mother said._

_Come to think of it...I don't recall Sebastian ever saying the sentence I love you Island. Even if he did, was I even paying any attention to it? Surely I would remember something like that. If that's the case then why doesn't it come to mind? Sebastian does love me...right?_

"Looks like she's having a bad dream, from the way that she's shaking that is. Hehe, so pathetic...so unclean her dream must be."

I felt myself being picked up within my dream, but I didn't wake. I was use to Sebastian checking on me every now and then. He would pick me up and then put the covers back on me again. I had a tendency to kick them off while I was asleep and therefore got cold. But for some reason he wasn't putting me down, he just kept holding me.

"Nngghh." I moaned out, this was something different now. I felt a surging wind and it stung my cheeks. What's he doing, flying through the air while I was asleep or something? That's not like him. I finally decided to open my eyes after another wave of stinging pain shot through me.

"So you've finally decided to wake up." I heard a voice say. It definitely wasn't Sebastians and it was one I have never heard before. I blinked a few times before reality shook me and I clung to whoever this was without mercy a loud squeal escaping my lips.

"Afraid of heights are we?" That's odd; I could have sworn that this voice was a girls a moment ago. Now it sounded deeper and more masculine. Maybe it was where I was still half-asleep. "Hey, wh-who are you? A-and h-how are we flying? Take me down, now!" I said. I must admit, I was rather calm given the current situation. As in me being in a mans arms flying through the air away from Sebastian and going to an unknown destination. That still didn't help the fact that we were flying though, with Sebastian it was ok. I felt safe with him. But I don't know this person and they could drop me!

"Don't worry, we're here." This man landed in a large open area at the back of some large and old looking building. The thing had to be at least thirty stories high! It was then I took into account that he had large white wings sprouting from his back. I remembered Sebastian telling me about all the creatures that exist in this world and only one came to mind.

_"So there's demon, reapers, and demon hounds that exist? Is that all of them?"_

_"You seem quite interested in these subjects now my lady. Yes but there are more. There are angels, dolls, and bizarre dolls. Though I must admit I don't have much knowledge on them. Oh yes, and there are ghosts." He finished._

"You're an angel...what do you want? Take me back, now." I said, standing my ground and trying to give the illusion that I was 'dangerous'. My old family and parenting teacher said if you were ever in a situation that you thought a man was going to take advantage of you, and I'm sure this qualifies, that you should randomly start making farm animal sounds. Yea...I don't think mooing like a cow or clucking like a chicken's going to get me out of this.

"I would but I can't. My lord wants to see you and I wouldn't be very good if I were to just take you back when you ask now would I. Besides, after my lord is through with you...I shall ask to purify you and turn you clean you filthy little girl." This man spat out with certain venom in his voice. What did he even mean by unclean?

Ok, I was getting scared now. I'm in an unknown place with an unknown man that could easily take advantage of me. What could I do? The little amount of training I had would be zero compared to what I'm sure this angel could do. Not to mention the sword that hung casually by his hip. I could call out for Sebastian, he hears me every time no matter how far away I am.

"SEBAS-" My scream was cut short by the lightening speed this angel had over me. He swooped, literally, forward and put his hand over my mouth, silencing me. I attempted on hit him but he caught both of my arms with his own free one. He picked me up roughly and brought me inside this enormous building.

The angel brought me to a dimly lit room and threw me down onto the cold floor. It was a small room, only big enough for about five or six people to all stand in it and still be comfortable. The walls were brick while the floor was a dark red wood. Nice and elegant but creepy and odd at the same time. I was about to say something when his sword was suddenly on the side of my throat, daring to slice the tender skin that resided there. Did he actually intend to harm me?

"Say anything and this sword will be through your throat instead of next to it." He threatened while reaching out for a telephone that was on the wall.

"You wouldn't dare." I spat out, not believing him. He obviously brought me here for a purpose and wouldn't dare to kill me. I hissed as I was sadly proven wrong. He jabbed it forward and made a large slice on the side of my neck. Not deep enough to cause any damage, but enough to let me know it was there every time I took a breath.

"And don't even think about calling out for your demon. Do that and the consciences will be severe." He kept the sword in place against the cut on my neck while dialing the phone, holding it to his ear after several seconds on punching the numbers.

"My lord she is here." That one brief sentence and he hung the phone up just like that. Must not believe in long conversations. I thought about saying something else but he caught on and pressed the sword closer to me.

"Don't even think about it girl." He glared at me and I managed to get myself into a more comfortable position, on the knees rather than on my side. I brought a hand up to the bottom of my shirt and ripped it off. I then swatted at the sword, which surprised that angel very much, and wrapped it around my neck. A makeshift bandage is what it was I guess. Better than bleeding to death.

A creaking noise was suddenly heard and another man walked in. He looked over to the angel and gave a small nod. "It's alright Ash, I can handle her." The man, now known to me as Ash, left immediatly and silently.

"Island Ebony. Do you know where you are?" This new man said to me. He seemed amused at my current situation as his hostage and I didn't appreciate the way he had treated me. I was after all a lady and deserved better. If only Sebastian were here.

"Now how am I supposed to know that? I spat out. I already didn't like this man. With his all white outfit and complete disregard for what he has done, he could get on what nerves I had left very quickly.

"You're being very rude to someone that has treated you so kindly you know." He kneeled down next to me and blew out smoke into my face. Several coughs escaped my body before I saw him smirking at me. So I did something that I seriously regret. I gathered a fair amount of saliva and spit right in his face.

"You call slicing my neck open, and capturing me kindness! Who-" My sentence was cut short from the slap that went across my cheek. It stung and brought painful tears to my eyes. This man stood up and brought out a white cloth from his pocket.

"Let's put it this way. You're still alive aren't you...as of now at least. Another action like that and your stay here will become far more miserable than it is right now." His voice was threatening and there was something about him that I just didn't like. He hadn't told me his name but I felt as though I knew him. From somewhere or from something he did...I knew this man.

He exited the room without another word, slamming the door behind him and turning off the lights. I immediatly went from the floor and over to the door, trying to open it, but was unsuccessful. He had locked it from the outside. The light switch was out there too.

"Sebastian...please help me. I don't know where I am or who these people are. Help me Sebastian." I whispered out as I sunk to my knees.

"Hmm, my lady usually wakes at this time to get a glass of water or to eat a small snack." Sebastian mused to himself as he glanced over at the picture of her on his table. He was currently sitting at his desk, writing away at goodness knows what. Probably something like bills.

"Perhaps I should go and check on her." He thought to himself.

He rose from his chair and exited his room, going down the hallway until he came upon her familiar door. Turning the knob swiftly, he opened it slightly and peered in, not wanting to wake her. But as he looked inside, she was no where to be found.

A sudden panic shot through him and he swung the door open all the way, entering the room almost frantically. She was not in her bed and the bathroom door was open. He looked inside and she was not there either. Her window was closed so she didn't go outside. So where was she?

"Perhaps in the kitchen, though it's strange that I didn't hear her go down." That was strange. She usually makes so much racket that he's surprised she doesn't wake half the mansion. He descended the stairs and turned on the light to the kitchen as soon as he entered.

"Turn the light off-oh it's just you Sebby! Come to see me after hours?" Grell said while dipping his spoon into a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"Do you by any chance know where Island has gone? I can't seem to find her anywhere." Sebastian said while walking away. Grell followed him swiftly, spoon sticking out of his mouth sideways, and was confused by the words Sebastian just spoke.

"Unfortunately I haven't. She should be upstairs in bed shouldn't she?" Grell asked. He noticed that Sebastian wasn't exactly...himself.

"No she's not." He stopped in the middle of the entrance hall and put a hand to his forehead. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect her! It was still strange though. No robber of thief could have taken her without him knowing about it. He would have heard. Unless it wasn't a human that came to get her.

"Butler, I think you should take a look at this." Both Sebastian and Grell glanced up and leaning across the balcony was Undertaker. "I heard the noise you were making in young Islands room so I went to see and found this." He let whatever was in his hand fall down to Sebastian.

Sebastian caught it with ease and immediatly understood what was going on. "I see."

"A feather. That's an awful big feather for a bird, wouldn't you say Bassy?"

"That because this feather didn't come from a bird. It came from an angel." Sebastian threw down the feather out of anger. So an angel had taken his Island.

_"Sebastian...please help me. I don't know where I am or who these people are. Help me Sebastian." _

Ruby eyes widened in shock as he heard his young mistress. But where was she, for some reason he couldn't sense just where she was. She must be very far away from him. Possibly overseas far.

I trembled as coldness slowly overtook me. Apparently these people didn't believe in a heater for this little room I was forced to take refuge in. "S-So cold." I stutter out through frozen lips. I could tell that they were starting to get chapped a no matter how many times I would lick them, it didn't help at all. After I realized that I wouldn't be getting out of this room anytime soon, I went over and sat against the wall. It was dark, it was cold, and it was making me miserable.

As if the heavens heard my prayers, the door opened and there he stood with the angel close to his side. "Alright Ash, it's time. Please retrieve her and follow me."

Ash came toward me and reached down to grab me, but I swatter his hand away. I didn't want him to touch me. "No, get away!" No, I wasn't fighting very much though I wish I was. I'm not sure how long I had been in that room but I was so cold my movements were slowed down tremedously.

"Don't be so difficult. Otherwise you'll make the experiment much harder on yourself." The other man said. What did he mean by experiment? Did he capture me just so I could be a lab rat?

Ash managed to grab me and began to take me away by tossing me over his shoulder. He followed the other man closely and we weaved through a series of hallways, thank goodness I was facing forward instead of backwards. Even so, I would never be able to remember how to get out of this place.

"At least tell me who you are!" I screamed out, still trying and kicking at Ash. He chuckled darkly before opening another door. This room was far more advanced that the other. There were computers beyond belief along with several animals, mainly monkeys. But there was something off about these animals. They were doing things that weren't normal at all.

"What's that monkey doing?" I asked amazed at what I saw. Ash carried me over as the other man walked. He grinned and patted the monkey on the top of the head. It grinned largely and began to hoop and holler as if it were going to be rewarded some how.

"He was injected with one of my newest creations. Nanomachines. The type that was injected into him gave him the ability to heat up the air molecules around him, enabling him to create fire out of nothing."

A monkey that creates fire? That's impressive I have to say. "What's a nanomachine?" I asked. Thanks to all the heat that was in this room, I felt the feeling starting to return to my body. Of course I didn't tell them that though.

Ash continued to carry me and that's when a new type of panic set it. He carried me over to a silver table and threw me down harshly. No matter how hard I struggled against him there was just no way that I would be able to escape. He first put my arms by my side and strapped them down. He then strapped my stomach area, then across my thighs, across my ankles, and finally my chest. My movement was limited to nothing.

"Nanomachines are robots so small that it takes a high powered telescope to even see their outline, let alone the millions of circuts that run on the inside. Given the right programming they can make things runs faster, jump higher, bend the elements to their will and who knows what else." The man smirked, taking another puff of his cigarette and blowing it into my face. "You should be happy Island; you're out first human experiment. You're helping us with science and advancing technology."

I pulled at the straps, praying that maybe by some luck they would break free, but they never did. Tears began to form at my eyes. I knew what they were going to do, but I wouldn't beg. No...I would never do that. Never will I give him the satisfaction. "Why would you pick me though! I'm worth nothing! Just an orphaned girl!" I protested.

"Alright Ash, one moment." This man looked down to me and an awful sweet smile on his face. He reached out a hand and glided it gently across my cheek, staring straight into my eyes. He let his hand go from my cheek to my hair where he fisted it tightly. "Worth nothing? Don't say that. You were chosen because of your inhuman will to hold on and to do things. You parents were killed and you held on to your hatred enough to summon a demon."

My eyes widened from that statement. How did he know about the contract I had. Though I said nothing, my stunned silene was enough for him to continue speaking. "Oh yes I know about it. That mark on your neck is very intricate and nearly impossible to duplicate. Only a demon can bestow such a mark."

"You're cruel."

He began to laughed maniacally. "Think what you want about me, I don't really care. In a few moments though I have a good idea that your thoughts about me will change dramatically. There's one more thing you need to know and that's my name. My name is Aleister Thorne and I bombed your parents, killing them over the Atlantic. It's nice to finally meet their beloved daughter."

Aleister Chambers...the man who was the murderer of my parents. And now, possibly the murderer of me. "No...You killed them! You sick-nngh!"

My rant was cut short by a pinching that was suddenly on the inside of my elbow. Glancing down I saw that Ash had began to inject something into me. Was it those nanomachines. What would these things do to me? Would my body reject them? Would they rot me from the inside out? Would they kill me?

"GAAAHH! NNNGGGHH! GA-" Whatever this was, It hurt. I've never felt a pain like this before. I could literally feel something rushing underneath my skin and it felt like fire within. It burned. I felt like I was being ripped apart, muscle by muscle, vessel by vessel, and molecule by molecule.

"Now you must sleep Island. We have much more to do to you tonight. Much more. And don't worry, we haven't injected you with the machines yet, just a simple anestetic. Though it has a tendency to burn. Hope you don't mind." Aleisted teased, watching me writhe in pain below him.

My vision began to get blurry the more Aleister spoke to me. What more could he possibly do to me?


	19. Chapter 19

_"So how will her memory be Jocelyn?" W-Who was that talking? I swear I've heard that voice before but I don't recall. Man, my whole body is killing me, especially my head. At least I'm not cold anymore._

_"It will be foggy, very foggy due to the serum you injected after she fell unconscience. The organ we put inside her constantly creates new nanomachines. It will give her powers that not even you could comprehend my lord." That was a female voice, one I've never heard before. I felt my eyelids fluttering open and the bright lights stung me._

_"Island? come my little robin, it's time to wake up now." There was that mans voice agian._

"What?" Finally, after a small battle, my eyelids opened up fully. Where was I? Who were these people? Why can I not remember anything? I'm not dead am I? I glanced around at my surroundings, taking everything in all at once. I was in a bedroom, and a lavish one at that. Sitting up I gave off a small wince, but was comfortated my a hand that rubbed my back gently and tenderly.

The room was quite large. With pearly while walls that gave off a shimmer of blue when the light hit them just right. The carpeted floor was equally white and looked as soft as snow. The furniture was a dark red wood, complementing the room and making it as beautiful as beautiful could be.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I glanced over to the man that was comforting me. He was so familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I must admit though, he was very hansome and by the looks of what he was wearing and the room I was in, he was also very sucessful and wealthy.

"You're in your bedroom darling. You fell and hit your head. Don't you rememebr me?" He asked while sitting down beside me, smoothing out the offending ruffles that he made on the red satin sheets.

I shook my head no and a sorrowful sigh escaped him. He then took my face in both of his hands and looked me dead in the eyes. "Island, I am your father, Aleister. Does that help any? Do you remember anything at all?" His face told me that he was my father, but his voice...something about it made me think that he was lying. But who am I to ask? At the moment I have no choice but to believe him when he tells me such things.

Still I remembered nothing about this man. Come to think of it, I don't really remember much of anything, except my name that is. "No it doesn't." I said sadly.

He then motioned for someone to come over. A lady. I hadn't even realized that she was standing in the room. She had shoulder cut red hair, brown murky eyes and worse a pair of glasses. All in all, she was very pretty in the face and the body as well. As pretty as she may be, her expression that she wore made her beauty dim in my eyes. A smug expression that practically screamed out she hated me. But what had I done? Nothing.

"How about Jocelyn. Surely you remember her. She use to play with you when you were a little girl." Aleister continued.

"I still don't rememebr anything. I-I'm sorry." I let my head hang low out of utter despair. What kind of person am I that I can't even rememebr my own father. I'm a horrible daughter. My father motioned for Jocelyn to leave us by the flick of the wrist. As soon as the door was shut I felt him embrace me in a loving hug, it was a little uncomfortable for me considering I don't remember wnything. He held my head with a hand and whispered, "There's nothing to be sorry about my little robin. What you have is amnesia and that isn't your fault. You'll rememebr in time, I promise." He pulled back and gave a swift kiss to my forehead.

"You're free to wonder around if you like. Perhaps something will spark in your mind." With that being said he left the room after giving me one finaly smile and ruffling the hair atop my head. I touched the spot on my forehead but felt nothing. you would think that if your father kissed you, you would feel happiness or joy, but I felt nothing.

"Maybe he's right. I should walk around, maybe something really will jump out at me." I got off the bed and let my feet hit the carpet, as soon as they did my toes immediatly curled and dug into it. "Mmm, just as soft as it looks." My attire wasn't exactly appropraite but who cares. Sweat pants and a tank top, now that's the one thing I can remember. I knew I always liked wearing these items. I exited the room and took a left, going down a long hallway unil a large and out of place door caught my eyes. All the ones I had seen were wooden, this one was metal.

I pushed it open and entered another hallway. The walls were metal along with the floor, it was odd. Walking toward the light I emerged on a balcony where dozens of people scurried about below me. Many wore long white coats and held clipboards with facts and figures I couldn't even begin to understand. I backed up slighty and bumped into someone who was appearently passing by.

"I'm so sorry my lady!" They exclaimed. It was a man, far older than me by the tinge if grey to his hair. He had green eyes, glasses and was chewing gum rather loudly. After his quick apology he made an attemt to walk away but I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. I must have pulled harder than I thought because he nearly tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard, but I had a question for you. Why did you call me my lady?" As soon sa though words left my mouth a sudden surge of pain shot through my head. For some reason the words my lady were all to familiar with me, but why? Had someone else called me that in the past?

"You're the daughter of Aleister Thorne. You are Miss Island Thorne and we have been givin strict orders from your father to address you as such. If you'll please excuse me, I must get back to work." He began to walk away once again when another question of mine stopped him.

"W-Wait. What's you name?" I slightly shouted. I had lost all my memories and this man was perhaps someone I knew in the past.

"My name Is Reed Osric my lady." With that being said, he walked away from me for good. Well he was a...pleasure to talk with. I continued across the balcony and noticed another large door, when I opened it, I met the not so familiar face of my father.

"Oh, there you are my little robin. I have something I would like you to do, if you feel up to it that is." He said with a smile. I wonder how exactly he had blonde hair and blue eyes while I had brown hair and green eyes. Did I inherite it from my mother? Speaking if which, where was she?

"Hey dad?" Why did it feel so wrong say that word. Calling him dad, it just didn't feel right. He looked at me, making me know that he had my attention. "Where's mom?"

He stopped his walking, I hadn't even been aware that I was following him, and I also stopped. "Island, you mother died during birth. It's alright if you don't remember her. Now come along, I want you to try something for me." He seemed excited about whatever he wanted me to try. It was actually kind of creepy.

We weaved through a maze of hallways in silence and eventually came upon a large, metal double door. He placed his hand onto some sort of scanner and the doors opened automatically. As I walked inside, I noticed that this room was nothing but a giant open space. A large circular room with no windows or extra door, just giant blank nothingness.

"What is this place?" I asked while seeing a few objects in the middle of the room. The room itself was all white, ceiling and floors included, so things stuck out pretty well in here.

"This is the room you use to practice in everyday. I have placed several items in here so you can begin it again." He said casually while walking over and letting me examine said objects. Was he kidding me? There was a glass of water, a small pile of dirt, a lighter and a bunch of scrap metal. What am I suppose to practice with materials like those? The ancient art of using what you got?

"I'm not getting the joke." I said while brushing bits of hair from my face.

"There's no joke my little robin. You see, you are a very special girl. Inside you are billions, even trillions of machines that I invented. They're called nanomachines. These machines are yours to control. Before you fell you were able to do all sorts of things with them. Making fire, levitate water, the possibilities were endless." He finished. I on the other hand was amazed. Tiny robots inside me, now I wasn't expecting that. But, what kind of father would even consider putting things like that into his daughter. Surely he wouldn't have done it without my permission though, maybe I agreed to it?

"I was able to do all that? But...how do I use them? I have no idea where to begin." I was a little worried. I wanted to at least meet my father expectations, not let him down like I already have. You know, not being able to rememebr anything and sorts.

"I have no idea Island. Prehaps if you stay in here for a few hours and try a little things will come to you like they did before." He came over and gave me another kiss on the forehead, smiling as he did so. "You can stay as long as you like."

He began to walk away once again and I watched as he shut the door. Outside he looked over to his followers. Reed and Jocelyn were patiently awaiting for him to exit the room. "I want you to watch her carefully. See what she's able to do in a few hours, give me an estimate, and we'll go from there."

They both nodded their heads and went off to a seperate room where I was on a large screen. There was obviously a control room that I was cluelss about. Walking over I sat down with the objects in front of me. I guess I'll start with water, that can't hurt me ir anything. But like I said before, I don't have a clue on what to do.

"I'm hopeless, I haven't a clue." Maybe if I stared at it long enough it would move. So I did just that. I stared, unblinking at it for at least five minutes. "Move...ripple...drip...flow...anything!" Am I really shouting at water? Maybe if I put my finger in it?

I dipped my index finger into the water and thought very hard about what I wanted it to do. I wanted it to climb. I realized that my finger was getting very wet and when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe it. In the air was a small ball of water with my index finger stuck in the middle. I shocked me so much that I lost concentration and the water fell straight into my lap, soaking me to the bone.

"Great, I wish this water would just burst into steam or something so it would get off of me!" Oh how I regretted those words the moment they left my mouth. A searing pain suddenly shot through my lap as the water did just that. It exploded into steam and gave me a good sting in the process.

"Alright, we'll do water later, not like I have any left now anyways. I think I'll move on to something a bit more...dense. Because I love me a good pile of dirt." Now...what to do with dirt? I could form it into a ball? Make shapes with it? Picking up a small handful I held it in front of my face.

"I want you to make a square." Yea, I was talking to dirt, and dirt wasn't talking back. "Alright Island, think. Visualize a square." The moment I saw a square the dirt swirled and became one. It all happen so fast that it actually scared me and made me drop it. "Ok...making progress. Small progress but I'm getting somewhere." But really...dirt?

"Moving on from dirt we have...metal. I could seriously hurt myself with this one." I mumbled. I mean what if I accidently stap myself and I bleed to death? "What do I even make with this!" I shouted. For some reason I was getting angry and appearently when I get angry...so does the metal I was yelling at. I saw it start to lift up and it began to hover toward me. I also got up and began to walk backwards from it. Just a little reminder to all you lovely people out there, this was not dull edged square peice. Oh no, I wasn't that lucky, this was a round, sharp edged death machine.

"No...No." I said to it. Like it's going to listen to me. I felt my back hit the wall and it was still coming toward me, only it was getting faster and faster. With a quick movement I ran to the side and groaned when it followed me. I had been running away from it for awhile and was getting out of breath. So, I guess there's only one thing left for me to do.

"Please don't die Island, please don't die!" I turned around quickly and held up my hand. "STOP." I had closed my eyes, afraid that I was going to be slice into at any moment. It never did though. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it had stopped inches away from my hands and was floating in mid air. Getting a little bit of confidence I made a motion of my arm flying to the right. With great satisfaction the metal followed and a loud boom was soon heard. It had hit with such speed that it was now imbedded in the wall making dust fly out everywhere.

"Alright!" I literally jumped for joy, eager to try out the final thing that dad had left for me. A lighter and that meant fire. I sat back down and picked it up, flipping the cap open and turning the knob quickly. A small flame soon flickered in front of me and like the metal it scared me. It could explode in my face and I would be burned to death.

"Ok, gentle Island. Think gentle." I closed my eyes and pictured this small fire slowly getting bigger. Bigger until it was around the size of a baseball. When I opened them I realized that the lovely little baseball I had picture had turned out to be a basketball in real life. Appearently my proportions were just a little off.

"Ahh!" Dropping the large fireball from my hand, I scurried away as it died down on the floor. "You're such a coward Island, so what if you get a little burned. A little isn't going to kill you! Now man up and take this on the right way!" Where was all this idiotic confidence coming from? I'm not sure but here goes nothing. I really didn't want to disappoint my father again.

**Four Hours Later**

"Well, I left her in there at two, she should be getting at least tired by now." Alesiter mused to himself, eager to see how his newest experiment was doing. He had invested millions of dollars on those machines, so she better be learning how to use them properly. If not then dreadful measures would have to be taken.

He walked down the hallway and into the room where Reed and Jocelyn had been monoriting Islands progress. "Well, how's she doing? Is she making sufficient progress?"

Jocelyn and Reed were both silent, looking at each other as to asking who was going to tell him. Reed lost the small bet and handed Alesiter the clipboard that held all the proper information on her. "She's progressed far faster than we could have ever anticipated. She has learned to collect moisture from the air making her own water, heating the molocules around her, making her own fire and she's learned to manipulate dirt and metal to her will. She's even able to control the air my lord." Reed finished, clearly amazed at what the girl was doing so far.

"That's not all my lord." It was Jocelyn that cut in now. She was looking at the large screen, directing their attention to it as well. "It appears that she's beginning to learn how to manipulate her own body as well. Look at her hair...she's turned them into a blade. Amazing."

"The nanomachines are doing wonders then!" Aleister exclaimed, clearly satisfied with the results he was hearing. But the look on Jocelyns face made his happiness deteriorate a little. "What?"

"My lord, at this rate, she will be a master of these machines. You-you've created a monster that is far more advanced that we were prepared for. What if she starts to remember? There will be nothing we can do with them inside of her." She stated, flailing her arms at the screen and pointing out her opinions.

Alesiter came over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, giving her his most convincing smile. "Then I will simply have to beat those memories out of her, won't I?" With that being said, Aleister left the room. "Oh, do tell Island that she can quit if she likes. Dinner will be ready at seven and I want her in bed by at least nine. She's had a long day." Aleister said while exiting the room, not even giving a second thought to Jocelyns worries. If Island did start to remember such things that he should only need to wither beat them out of her, or injecter her with more serum that made her lose her memories in the first place.

"Yes my lord." Both Jocelyn and Reed exclaimed.

_"A monster? No, my little robin isn't a monster, she is science, and science always excells."_ Alesiter mused to himself while walking back to his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this butler?" Undertaker said, swinging his death scythe over his shoulder as if the thing weighed nothing at all. I suppose after centuries of doing the deed it became seconds nature to pick up such a thing.

Sebastian, Undertaker, Claude, Grell and the triplets were all standing at the front door of the fine establishment that Island was now housed in. "My young mistress is in there, I have no intention of turning back now." Sebastian grumbled out, annoyed that it had taken them so long to even get there. If not for Undertaker and that little book of his, not to mention that bright pink bookmark, none of them would be there in the first place.

"My dear Island is in there! Why the poor thing is probably being treated so awful and I can't allow that!" Grell said while reving up his own modified death scythe. It's been many years since he was able to use it and he definatley wasn't turning back either.

"I don't care what you have to do, if you find her, bring her to me." Sebastians eyes then gave off an eerie glow and he literally kicked in the front door of Aleister Thornes home. His young mistress was in there, and he would find her.


	20. Chapter 20

Well, here we are with another chappie! I am so happy that all of you have followed through with this story. :) Remember to review!

* * *

><p>"Wow, it's been such a long day." I stretched my arms out as I relaxed in the large, porcelain bathtub, letting them sit on the rim. Warm fingers of steam danced up my arms and took out all the soreness that had accumulated from the over five hours of training I did today. Sinking lower, I began to muse at my success I had today. I did a lot of things, and to my surprise, accomplished way more that I thought I could.<p>

"You know, once I got the hang of things, it wasn't so hard. But...I still don't remember anything about my past." I blew bubbles out from my nose and watched the water as it rippled continuously away from me. I concentrated and watched as it slowly moved away from my face into a steady stream that was rising through the air. Oh Yea, I was getting good at this. With a small sigh, I dropped the water and regrettably exited the warmness that was only my bathtub.

I put on my pajamas for the night, some shorts and a tank top, and brushed out my wet hair until it was straight as a pin. I set my brush down and walked sluggishly over to my luxurious bed. But I didn't get to stay there long, as soon as my wet head hit the pillow and my eyes closed, an alarm began to go off jolting me back awake. It gave me such a scare that I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. In the corner of my room was a red light that was flashing brightly and the speaking was blaring out the alarm.

"What the?" I quickly scampered out of my room and saw a multitude of people rushing this way and that way outside my door, panicked and confused. Then I saw a familiar face, Reed. "H-Hey Reed! What's going on! Why's the alarm going off!" I had to more or less scream to him rather than talk to him at this point. His face was contorted with the expression that everyone else was wearing, confusion. Did no one around here know what was going on?

"We have intruders; someone's broken into the building! I suggest you get back to your room Miss Island!" He shouted back to me. Before I could respond, he was swept away with the crowd and out of my line of vision. There was no way I was going to just sit back and watch as someone intruded onto my father's property! Wait...my father.

"Dad..." I whispered out, a whole new concern coursing through my veins. This person must be here to kill my father! Or rob him or something! I have to help him; no one just breaks into a place like this for the heck of it. I began to immediatly push my way through the crowd, it was actually thinning out a little bit and made it quite a bit easier on me. Eventually I made my way to the balcony and when I look down I saw someone rather odd. He had miraculous locks of red hair that reached far beyond normal length...and he was hurting people with that saw of his. Not killing them, but doing a good job of maiming.

"Hey! Stop that!" I screamed down to him, my hands gripping the railing with anger. At least I think it was a him. This person dropped a man that they were holding and looked up to me with a sharp toothy grin. As soon as I saw their face my head surged with pain. Had I seen this person somewhere before? Why does he look familiar to me?

"Oh Island! Is that really you!" I don't know how he did it, but this, man as I now realized, jumped up to me on the balcony and embraced me in a tight hug.

_"W-Who is this guy?"_ I thought to my self as I sensed that we were spinning on circles. "L-Let go of me." I said, no I ORDERED. I don't know him and he has no right to get all touchy feely with me.

He stopped his spinning and pulled away slightly, but still holding into my shoulders, squeezing them gently. He looked me dead in the eyes and I saw worry, concern and a little surprise. "What do you mean silly girl It's me Grell...don't you remember me?" He almost pleaded out that line.

I backed away from him slightly, my arms behind my back as I made five small blades appear from my fingertips. This man seems to be a stranger to me. He knows my name though. "Who are you, how do you know my name?"

He placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side a little bit. "We live together! We've lived together for nearly a year and a half!" He continued to stare at me with those odd green eyes of his. Another pain shot through my head, and this one managed to bring me to my knees. I gripped it with my free hand as odd memories began to flow freely.

_"H-Hey that hurt Island! What was that for!" Grell screamed while gripping the top of his head, tiny tears forming at the corners of his eyes._

_"Grell, if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll get out of this kitchen now." He remained still for a moment, thinking that maybe if he stared at me I would allow him to stay. So wrong. I shook the pan at his face and narrowed my eyes at him._

_"I will use this..." He slumped his shoulders and then literally sulked out of the kitchen, a large bump starting to form on his head._

I felt something place itself on my head, rubbing gently as if trying to help dull the pain. It was that man, Grell. "Get away from me." I whispered out, though it was still loud enough for him to hear. This feeling, that memory, it's only keeping me away from my father at this point.

"I'm only trying to help you Island-"

"I said get away!" I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted that man away from me that very instant. I took the hand that I had transformed and swept it across his chest, ripping it in five long and deep gashes. The blood poured from his body and he gripped the wounds looking at me. I expected to see hatred and even a bit of revenge swirling in his eyes, but no. Instead I saw sorrow...sadness.

"Island...what have they done to you?" He coughed a few times before I heard many noises coming from the door at the end of the balcony. Without a second thought, I rushed to it and found myself at the doors of the training room I was previously in only hours before. I placed my hand on the scanner but it didn't accept my print. "Dad! You haven't programmed your own daughters print into this thing!"

"Fine, then." I walked up to the large metal doors and knocked on it a few times, getting a feel of it. Once satisfied with what I had to work with, I arched my fist back and threw it at the door as hard as I could. To my great satisfaction, it came flying off its hinges and stopped at the other side of the room.

"My young mistress?" I heard a voice speaking out, and I assumed it to be directed toward me. This voice was a mans. It was silky and seductive, proper and elegant, lovely and so familiar. Looking to my left I felt my heart skip a beat, literally.

There was my father, with some man holding him against the wall. My fathers feet dangled helplessly and he managed to spare me a glance. "Island...save me. Save...you father." He choked out.

The man that was holding him up got a look of surprise on his face. "Father?" Luckily for me, he was distracted enough for me to rush to him. I stomped on the ground hard and made a large amount of earth come up, I then kicked it toward this strange man, making him release my father and back away slightly.

I hurried over to my father as he began a series of long and strained coughs. "Island, I want you to do me a favor." He managed to say through all the coughing. I kept an eye out on the man close by, making sure he didn't try anything funny...or stupid.

"What is it?" I was focused on what my father had to say. I didn't want him to get hurt like he was. I could already see the bruises that were forming on his neck and I felt the hairs on the back of my own neck rise.

"I want you...to kill him." There was no joking behind his voice. There was nothing but pure and utter seriousness, he and I both knew that with these newfound powers, killing a simple man would be a piece of cake. There was only one problem though...I had never killed a person before. I don't ever remember doing such a thing. No, I of all people couldn't bring myself to...kill.

"But dad I-" My sentence was cut short by the harsh stare and small growl he soon emitted from his slumped position.

"Do not question me Island. Now I'm telling you to kill that man by any means necessary. Am I clear?" He began another string of coughs and I stood up, staring down at him with uncertainty lingering in my tired eyes.

"Yes father." I quietly muttered out. My attention was then directed at the man who had been kind enough to wait. Such a gentleman, yeah because gentleman try to strangle other people fathers.

"My young mistress-" He started, but I cut him off swiftly.

I gathered moisture from the air and froze it, creating ice spikes and throwing them directly at his face. To my amazement he caught them with ease between his fingers, crushing them by applying only the slightest amount of pressure. "Interesting..." He mused. Was that amusement lingering in his voice? Why that...

"Don't call me that. I don't even know you." I spat out. So far I knew one thing, I hated this man. But for someone who seems to have such strength and such skill why wasn't he bothering to attack? Is it his policy that he doesn't hit women or something? If that's the case then this will be a fairly easy win.

"Forgive me, but the fact of the matter is, you know me very well and I know you very well also." He began to walk toward me and I looked back to see my father, but he was gone. Had he managed to scramble out of here in time?

"No need to worry my lady, he crawled out the door moments ago." Doesn't this man ever be quiet? Does he constantly have the need to blurt out his opinions on things?

"You know, you're cocky and know-it-all attitude is starting to get on my nerves." In a second, I ran toward him and gathered a small ball of fire in my hand. I planned to burn that pretty little face of his right off his skull. As I reached out to him, he sidestepped and caught my wrist, effectively bringing me down to the ground with it behind my back.

"I'm sincerely sorry for hurting you my lady. I beg your forgiveness." He whispered out. I felt him loosen his grip on me and I stood up, breathing slightly harder than I should have been. What's this feeling?

"Shut up! I don't want your forgiveness! You hurt my father and for that you will pay!" Once again, I gathered fire in my palm and made an attempt to swing it at him, but my martial arts skills weren't exactly the greatest things in the world.

He caught my fiery hand with his own, holding it there and staring deep into my eyes. "My young mistress, believe me when I tell you this, that man Aleister Thorne isn't you father." He seemed very series when he told me this but like I said before I don't know him.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked. My own curiosity was getting the better of me by now. Everything about him seemed so familiar to me. I was half expecting a flashback like I had with that other guy, but nothing came. I was silently wishing for that surge of pain to shoot through me, to let me see something...anything.

"My name is Sebastian Michealis. At one time I was your teacher, then your servant and then something more." He said, making sure that the something more had lots of definition to it.

I actually managed to give off a small chuckle. "Something more? Are you trying to say that we were lovers or something? I find it hard to believe that I could possibly love someone like you. Besides, you hardly seem human."

He released my hand and took a few steps back, giving me some much needed space. Needless to say, it confused me. Was he finally getting series about fighting me? "I sensed that you were uncomfortable with such close proximity. Forgive me my lady." He placed a hand to his chest and bowed slightly.

"You're treating me with such respect when I have done nothing but bad mouth you." I didn't bother to get ready for anything; from the way this man was acting I had a feeling that he wasn't going to try anything.

"As I said before, I know you very well."

I took in a breath and then let out a large sigh. "You claim that you know me so well. If that's true, then right now you probably know what I want."

"Yes I do."

I turned swiftly and headed out toward the door. "Then what are you still doing here? I'll tell my father that I've killed you. I don't want to see you here anymore...at least not for awhile." I was actually starting to have second thoughts about this man.

"I shall wait for you to call me my young mistress. You need only speak my name." With that I exited the door and began the semi-long journey to my father's room. All the hustle and bustle had died down and to my great satisfaction, all the intruders had gone.

Knocking on the door slightly, it began to crack open on its own. So I figured that I'd just peak my head in. "Dad? How are you feeling?"

He was lying on his bed with his own night attire on. "I'm alright my little robin. Thanks to you. After all, you disposed of that man did you not?"

I walked into the room with a convincing smile on my face. At least I hope it was convincing. "Umm, yeah I did. Heh, just like you asked."

He motioned for me to come closer and to sit next to him; he also was now in a sitting position. So I did what he said. I came over and sat next to him on the bed, only he wasn't happy any more. "So you're telling me that you killed that man Island?" He reached for a remote and turned on a large tv that was in front of his bed. When it did turn on my eyes widened.

"Ooowww!" I squeaked out. He had grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved my head in the direction of the tv. Making me stare at the image that was clear and present.

"Then why has he just waltzed out of here like it was nothing! I don't tolerate liars and you Island have lied!" He let go of my hair and I reached up to massage my throbbing head.

"Dad, he-he seemed to know me! Besides he said that he wouldn't be back unless I called for him!" I was trying to worm my way out of this situation. I could always use my nanomachines to defend myself against him, but he was my dad. I couldn't hurt my dad.

_"My young mistress, believe me when I tell you this, that man Aleister Thorne isn't you father."_

"Well he doesn't! I'm your father, the one who brought you into this world! The one who made you what you are! You are to obey every command I give you, is that clear!" He broke out into another string of coughs; all that yelling must have really taken a toll on him and his abused throat. I bowed my head deeply to him.

"Yes father. I'm going to bed now, I'm tired." I got up and headed out the door, going to my room to try and sort things out. Though after I had left my father made a motion to someone else.

"My angel, them being here has only jogged her memory. She'll more than likely try and discover more about them. I want you to stop it if you see fit." He smiled up to the woman and she in turn nodded her head before sitting back down into a chair that she had previously occupied while I was in the room. She intended to stay by his side until morning came.

Speaking of me, I had just entered my room and had flopped back down onto my bed hugging my pillow close to me. "I want to remember so much. But I can't. Every time something tries to come back, this pain shoots through my head and blocks it all out."

What could I do? Maybe if I found out about the two I met before then it'll all come to me. Yes, that sounds like a plan, just not one to be carried out tonight. I'm far to tired for that. These nanomachines are really taking a physical toll on my body. I'm completly exhausted.

"I think I'll...just go...to...sleep." I drifted off into a land that I thought to be peaceful. A land that nothing bad could ever happen to me. I was wrong. For a while week I was wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

_"You wouldn't even let me have some? Your dear servant?" He said with a sly smirk on his face. He glanced to me from the side and noticed my, by this time, very annoyed look._

I was asleep in my dreams. This has been happening for a week now...all these memories that I can only experience when I was dreaming, dreaming of Sebastian. I secretly wished to never wake up. Perhaps they could give me some kind of clue as to who I really am. Who those people really were?

_"I wonder what else this place houses." I heard Bard mumble out while claiming his place on armchair. "Probably a few mice. I mean that snake had to eat something didn't it?" Finny replied while sitting down on the end of couch. A small shiver shot up my spine at the mere thought of having other...guests with us._

I recall their voices. I can imagine a smaller man with a cute expression and even cuter hairstyle. And for the other...I see smoke and a pair of goggles dangling around his neck. His face is still a bit of a blur though. I imagine him as a blonde with a bit of stubble.

_"Oh, I'll sit here beside you Bard, yes I will." Mey-Rin was in the process of taking said seat when a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Wait, doesn't this couch pull out into a large bed?"_

Mey-Rin, how could I forget her? The clumsy maid that fell every time she took a step, yet her eyes wee so sharp she could shoot a fly at one hundred yards. I could feel myself smiling in my sleep as happy memories finally started to pop up. At least they were overpowering the more dreary ones.

_"Miss Ebony, I understand that you are excited about your parents coming home but please pay attention when I am talking to you." I was jerked out of my happy world my Mr. Michealis who apparently had been saying my name or tapping me on the shoulder for the past five minutes._

I was very excited that day...excited for my parents to come home. My parents...my father Aleister was coming home after a trip. I think that's how it went, but I'm not sure. Why would he say parents instead of parent though? Dad said my mother died.

_"Why are you doing this Island! Does our friendship mean nothing to you!"_

My eye shot open as that last memory came to mind. "Simone!" I was panting hard; the dreams were getting far worse now. They were occurring horribly every night since that man Sebastian came. Who was Simone? I feel as though I've known her for several years. But where was she now?

I gave off a sigh and placed a hand to my now sweaty forehead. It was then I noticed that my alarm had been going off and that was the true reason I was awake right now. I took my free hand and reached over, smacking the snooze button hard and silencing that awful noise.

"Eight-thirty...time to get up now." I swung my legs over the bed and put on my robe that was waiting for me on the nearby dresser. Slipping it on, I made my way out the door and regrettably to my father's room. Ever since I let Sebastian escape he has made me check in with him every morning, every afternoon and every night. I don't know why though, to make sure that I'm still there I suppose?

I walked to his room sluggishly, secretly regretting it by this point, and knocked on the door. "It's me." I said while yawning, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Come in my little robin." He sounded awake as awake could be. Knowing him he probably got up at six or seven to look over papers like usual. I opened the door and entered the room, walking over to him and seeing that my thought were right. There were papers scattered all about his desk.

"How did you sleep Island? Are those dreams still bothering you?" He asked this casually while pouring himself a generous helping of tea. I repelled against the strong smell of it, I never did like tea.

"Would you care for a cup?" He offered.

"No, I'm good. Can I leave now?" I didn't really want to be near him. Even if he was my father. He had hurt me that night Sebastian got away, both physically with grabbing my hair and mentally by all the yelling. It may not be that bad to some people but to me it wasn't right. You should never do that to your child. And then there was Sebastian saying that he wasn't my really father, the way he was so honest and sure about it made me have doubts. Also those dreams had gotten me thinking about it. That man Grell also seemed to know be but I had hurt him...I hope he's alright.

"I'm afraid not right now. Sit down over there and I'll be with you in a moment." He took a small sip of the steaming tea before setting it back down onto a small plate. He then waited for a few moments before a new face came in. "Ahh, here we are. Island this mans name is Alec Gray; he's the main doctor and scientist here. He's going to be doing a few tests on you this morning." My father said while sitting down to watch the show. I was on his bed so he took refuge in his desk chair.

I looked Alec over from top to bottom. Hazel eyes, salt and peppered hair, normal as the next old guy. He even wore a kind smile to his face, but it didn't faze me. I had seen some of the things that they are doing in this place and he's more than likely the main cause of it.

"How are you this morning Island? Did you sleep well?" Alex said while setting down a large bag beside me. Intimidation much?

"I slept fine." I replied, obviously lying through my pretty little teeth. I was praying that my father wouldn't say anything; he was the only one I had told about the dreams.

"Now Island you and I have been through this before, I don't abide by liars. Now tell him the truth." My father said sternly, crossing his leg over the other and then taking a loud sip of tea.

Giving off a sigh, I hung my head low. "I'm not really sure that they're dreams. They seem more like memories than anything else. But every time I get to something that I think can truly help me, I wake up and it's gone."

Alec opened up his bag and pulled out a small flashlight, clicking it several times to make sure that it was working properly. "I see. And when you have these dreams, do you feel as if you recognize the events happening or the people in them? Lift you head please."

I did as he said and lifted my head. He leaned it and shined the flashlight into each of my eyes, making some sort of note on the clipboard that he also brought in with him. "I'm not sure. Because I don't recall anything I want to think that they are false. But also because I can't remember anything and they are popping up I want to believe that they are real. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Certainly. I only have a few more things that I wish to have and I'll need your help with it." He said as a matter of factly. "I wish to have a few samples. Blood, skin, hair, and saliva. So if you would open up, well get the easy over with first."

I opened my mouth slightly and flinch away from the intruder that was soon prodding around harshly against my jaw. I guess he wanted a fair amount. I could have been kind enough to spit on him. He then moved on to my hair and cut just a smidge off, putting it into a separate bag like he had done to the swab.

"Ok those were the easy ones. Now for a bit of blood." He pulled out a very long needle and I physically tried to scoot back and away from him. For some reason the thought of a needle wasn't that inviting.

"Now Island he's not going to hurt you. I promise." I turned my head to reply to my father but a stinging sensation shot through the inside of my arm. Glancing down I saw that I had been poked with the needle and blood was slowly filling the empty tube. Once full he plucked it out, wiped off the excess on my arm and placed it into a bag. I was happy that he decided to wrap a bandage around the red area; otherwise I would have done it myself.

"Is skin really necessary?" I more of less groaned out, clutching my arm as if it were about to fall off. Turns out having blood drawn like that hurt a lot more than I thought.

"I'm afraid so Island. Don't worry it can be from anywhere. A simple hangnail would do if that makes you feel any better." His attempts to soothe me failed. But none the less I glanced at my fingernails and looked for any sign of hope. Luckily for me, I found one. One small, painful hang nail that was going to hurt when yanked it off.

"Here. Take it so I can leave." I shot. I was obviously not thrilled about having all of myself removed, drawn, cut, or swab. He took my hand and in his own were a pair of tweezers. He plucked it off quickly and like everything else, put it into a bag. I gave a small wince and immediatly stuck my finger into my mouth, attempting to soothe it in some sort of way.

"Ok, you can leave now Island. Don't get into any trouble alright my little robin?" My father cooed out while sipping another drink of that disgusting drink called tea. Ugh, I really don't like that stuff.

Getting up, I walked out of them room and softly shut the door behind me, going off to my room. My father on the other hand was staring at Alec with serious eyes. "Well?"

Alec began to put all his utensils back into his bag, along with all the samples he'd collected. "I'm afraid that I can't be certain of anything until I get to the lab and test them. But I did notice that her eyes have begun to change color. Instead of their normal green, specks of a very light blue have begun to appear. As far as we know that for now is the only side effect of the nanomachines."

"Very good. I want results as fast as possible do you hear me. Don't keep me waiting Alec or you'll become the next test subject." Aleister threatened. Alec nodded his head and hurried out the door, intending to do these tests right away.

But I was sitting on my bed, my legs pulled up to me as I tried hard to think. "Come on Island, you can do this." Closing my eyes I thought long and hard about the two people that I had met, but nothing came. Giving off a sigh of frustration I brought my arm up to swipe away some of my fallen hair.

"Oww." I moaned out. It was the arm that Alec had drawn blood from, and for some reason it was starting to hurt very bad. I undid the bandage and was amazed at what I saw. "That's impossible..."

It was gone. The little pinprick I had from the needle had just vanished, like it had super healed or something. "I-Impossible. Unless it was the nanomachines that did it."

I began to shake my head, even more confused than I was before. It was getting to the point to where I couldn't take it anymore; I have to know what is going on. What these machines really are, how they got inside me, and who that man was. I don't care how I find out, I have to know. And I know just where to look. I need to find Reed, or if it comes to it, that awful Jocelyn lady. If that doesn't work I suppose I'll go to Alec and then if THAT doesn't work...my father. Pssh, like he's tell me anything anyways.

With my new mission in mind, I got up and headed for my door, but I was met by another unfamiliar face. She was quite beautiful with her silvery hair and purple tinted eyes. "Hello Island, I heard your ranting all the way outside so I came to check up on you. My name is Angela." She wore a smile of kindness and it made her angelic attire even better.

"I said all that out loud? Hehe, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. If you'll excuse me I have something I need to do." I was polite and said my goodbyes, and then I tried to push past her in the doorway. With lightening fast speed she shot her hand out in front of me and blocked my path.

"Oh, I'm sure that there's something I can help you with." Her voice will still sweet, but the kind of sweet that was almost scary in a way. My thoughts of her were quickly changing.

"I don't think you can miss. Now please let me through, I need to do something." I once again tried to push past her by ducking underneath her arm but she caught me by my throat and pushed me back inside my room. She shut the door behind her and locked it, still holding onto me tightly.

I pried at her arm but found out that she wasn't as weak as she looked; in fact, she was rather strong for such a small being. Deciding quickly that there was no way I was going to be able to physically pry her off, I opted for the better solution. Placing both of my hand on her wrist, I began to heat them up with fire. If I was lucky, she would just let me go.

Did she do that? No she did not. Instead she merely cocked her head to the side and stared at the smoke of her burning flesh. "Do you honestly think that a small burn could take me down? Don't be silly Island." She dropped me to the floor and I began to cough violently, grasping my throat with my hand and trying to soothe it.

"I don't know why my Lord even wants you around; you're far too unclean to be here." She spat out. I stared at her in disbelief. Where did that nice looking woman go! She just vanished into thing air!

"He keeps me because I'm his daughter! Why would he keep you though? I haven't seen you around before, so you mustn't have any real reason here." I managed to say through my small fit. Managing to get up from the ground I saw her eyes harden as a glare was presented me.

"I'll teach you a lesson, you filthy little girl." She started to advance toward me with the intention of doing more than strangling me. I began to back away slightly, fearful of what she was going to do. I saw that she had begun to raise her hand and I closed my eyes out of instinct, waiting for a pain that I was certain I would feel within seconds.

"You have a knack for getting into unfavorable situations my lady." That voice...no it could be. Opening my eyes I saw that man Sebastian was in the room and holding Angela's wrist only inches away from my face. He effortlessly pushed her back and then stood in front of me, blocking me away from her.

Poking my head around I looked up to him from the side. "Hey I didn't ask for your help! I'm fine, now go away! Besides you said you wouldn't come unless I asked and I clearly don't recall asking you to come."

"My apologizes but I have to decline that order. You see, you are in danger and according to our contract my first priority is your life my lady." He was honest with his words and I had a feeling that no matter how hard I tried, he wasn't going to leave easily this time.

"Sebastian Michealis, look at you, still as handsome as ever...and unclean as ever as well." Angela said while rubbing her wrist like I had done my throat earlier.

"Why thank you for your false compliment. You haven't changed that much over the years either as well. Still trying to make the world clean and pure, a mission that will never be successful as long as I walk the earth." I could hear a small smirk in his voice and by they way they're talking, they have met before.

"Very true indeed, so I think I'll fix that little problem." Her voice changed from that of a woman's to that of a mans. What the heck was with that? Was she some kind of freaky she-male or something? Apparently because HE now lunged at Sebastian with a fist. Sebastian pushed on my stomach and making me go backwards so he could properly defend himself.

He caught the guys arm and shoved him down to the ground like he had me, only one problem though. When he was falling, he looked straight at me before hitting the ground.

_"Say anything and this sword will be through your throat instead of next to it." He threatened while reaching out for a telephone that was on the wall._

A memory. Pain shot through my head and I gripped it tightly, closing my eyes and praying that it wouldn't leave. Small whimpers regrettably escaped through me and Sebastian noticed. He pushed the problem of the man aside and instead came over to attend to me.

"What's wrong my young mistress?" He placed his large hands over my smaller ones, letting me know that he was there. Just like the memory, it was making sure that I knew it was there, pounding in my head like a hammer to a nail.

_"You wouldn't dare." I spat out, not believing him. He obviously brought me here for a purpose and wouldn't dare to kill me. I hissed as I was sadly proven wrong. He jabbed it forward and made a large slice on the side of my neck. Not deep enough to cause any damage, but enough to let me know it was there every time I took a breath._

"Nngghh." The pain was awful, it was almost like it was trying to block out everything I knew from my past. Everything I had done, everyone I had seen...everyone I had loved. And then, just like that it was gone. Gone like everything else in my life.

"My lady?" I heard Sebastian whisper out to me, true concern lacing his silky voice.

Opening my eyes I saw a multitude of things. One, Sebastian was far to close to me and invading my small comfort zone, and two that man was getting up and he didn't look happy at all. He had a fair amount of blood dripping from the corner of his lip, I suppose from where he hit the floor so hard, and he used his sleeve to wipe it off sloppily.

"You filthy-" With inhuman reflexes Sebastian turned around and shot his fist toward that mans face, sending him flying through the wall. And I mean that it the most literal way, as in there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Forgive me my lady but it's time for us to go now. I have assessed your situation and find it too dangerous for you to remain here, so I ask that you come with me." He turned toward me and looked down, awaiting my answer. Though I could tell that his patience was wearing thin, he obviously wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"What? No I can't leave here! This place has all the answers that I need about everything! No, I'm staying and that's final. Now go away." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave off a small huff; hopefully he would listen to me considering how awful I thought his little notion was.

"Then later I shall beg for your forgiveness."

"Wha- Hey put me down!" He came over to me and hoisted me up bridal style before I could protest against him or get away. He then proceeded to the window where we were soon sailing through the air. It was so close I thought we were able to touch the stars. Momentarily lost in the beauty of it all, I heard Sebastian smirk.

"I have told you this before but I shall say it again. If you like this so much, I would sail with you any night my lady." He looked over to me and noted the small tinge of pink that dusted my cheeks now. Awful man, how dare he make me blush! Though it was a very sweet notion.

"Shut up Sebastian." I once again crossed my arms in a huff, begging for the blush to go away already, but the more I thought about it, the worse it got.

"You seem to be warming up a bit my lady, is something wrong?" Oh could he be any more sarcastic!

"No, I'm simply in thought while waiting for us to get to wherever we're going. Wait, no take me back! I told you that all the answers I need are back there with my father!" My tone was urgent and he noticed by giving off a small sigh of what I believed to be frustration.

"My lady, I cannot. It is too dangerous, but if you'll only trust me I'm sure I can come up with something that will jog your memory. I promise." We were still flying through the air and it was starting to get cold, so even though I knew I would regret it, I snuggled up to this man and buried my face into his chest. I must say it was warmer than I thought it would be.

"For someone who doesn't seem to care much for me you are being awful touchy."

"Be quiet, I'm cold. Besides it's not like I can just make a blanket appear you know. Although if you prefer I could set myself on fire, I'm sure I'd be all toasty then wouldn't I?" I smirked out, hoping for some kind of reaction from him. I got nothing but a smile. And a cocky one at that.

"Ah, here we are. Your new home until we get back to our real one." He stopped and put me down, leaving me to assess my apparently new living arrangements. I must say, it wasn't what I was expecting.

"We're staying in a hotel? Lovely, I do adore scratchy sheets and ill-mannered neighbors." I placed a hand to my forehead as the mere thought of having to stay here for goodness knows how long finally set in hard.

"No worries my lady, if the sheets are scratchy I shall gladly hold you until you fall asleep, as for the neighbors...well I've already taken care of that as well. They were a bit troubling when we first arrived." He pushed on the small of my back and started walking inside.

"We? What do you mean by we?"


	22. Chapter 22

OH MY GOSH FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I know I haven't been updating like I should but I have some grand excuse! *cough cough* for example...We celebrated my 18th birthday! ~happy birthday to me~ so of course that last like a while week. :) But anyways I promise I'm not quitting on you guys, I just slowed down a little bit. So with no further interruptions, chappie 22 of In Our World. Enjoy and remember to review! :D

* * *

><p>"Oh...this is what you meant by we." I mumbled out while looking at all the faces before me. There were many, and like I have said a million times before, they were all so familiar to me.<p>

"Everyone...you know who this is." Sebastian said while closing the door behind us. I wondered how everyone slept in here, this was a small room! Not to mention there was a half a dozen people sitting here and there. Some on the beds, some on the floors, some on spare chair, and heaven forbid someone was perched upon the heating unit to the room.

"Miss Island! It's wonderful to have you back!" A small boy lunged forward and embraced me in a hug, picking me up like I weighed as much as a small feather. He had a cute smile, enormous teal eyes and red clips holding back his brownish blonde hair.

"Umm, yes...It's good to see you too I guess." How could I be happy to see someone I barley remember. I'm not going to lie to him and be all it's nice to see you too person I don't remember! How has life been treating you?

"Everyone listen up. Due to the experiments that Aleister Thorne has been conducting I'm afraid that my lady has lost her memory. Of everyone and everything." Sebastian said while sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking at me, along with all the other eyes that were now opened wide with either shock or sadness.

"You've forgotten all of us Miss Island?" It was that boy again. He finally let me go and took a step back. You would have though he was about to burst into tears from the news he just received. It made me feel even worse about not remembering anything.

"L-Look, Sebastian says that all of you know me, and I can't help but believe him. He speaks with a tone that says it's the truth and right now I'm not going to lie. I remember very little about anything and it's not just you. The most I have is my name and even that's foggy. My first name is Island but I was under the impression that my last name was Thorne."

"Thorne? You have been told falsely then." Glancing around I saw someone new. He was tall, with glasses and a purplish black color to his head. He walked over to me and bent down, looking me straight in the eyes, and allowing me to see the pretty golden color his was. "Your name is Island Ebony, not Island Thorne."

"Yes, I've been told that many times now by Sebastian. He-He also says that Aleister Thorne isn't my father...do you say the same about that as well?"

He stood back up to his full height and crossed his arms, now looking down to me. "Yes, he isn't your father. Your parents, your real parents were-"

"That's enough. She's been through enough today. Right now that's the last thing she needs to hear." Sebastian shot in before the other man could finish. The other man gave a curt nod and went back over to his seat between someone with grey hair and someone with red.

Wait a second? Red hair. "H-Hey, I remember you." I said while walking over to the bandaged man. He had the privilege of lying down rather than sitting up. I guess because of his injuries.

"Well hello Island. Come to slice me open again?" He immediatly made me feel guilty about what I had done and I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry." Good grief I could almost feel tears pricking my eyes from the sadness that now consumed me.

I felt a hand being placed on my cheek and he began to speak again. "Silly girl stop being so depressing, it's not healthy for you. Besides I was only joking with you." He then gave off a small chuckle and smile, making me feel a bit better.

"Really?"

He sat up a bit until he was completely upright, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Oh please, I'm a Reaper, give me a few more days and all this will be as good as gone. Trust me, I'll be fine." He motioned to all the bandages that were across his chest before his face contorted with something new.

"Actually I was curious as to how you managed that anyways. What exactly did you cut me with Island?" I guess he wasn't the only one that was curious. The moment those words left his mouth eyes were staring at me from every direction.

"Well...I cut you with blades I made...from my fingers." Oh yea, like that didn't sound like a load of bull. "I suppose it'll be easier if I just show you rather than tell you something unbelievable."

I held up my hand and small dust began to swirl around the tips of my fingers before slowly, small blades began to emerge from the ends. They glinted in the light a bit before the dust settled and they were more visible to everyone.

"B-But how did you do that!" I heard someone else exclaim. Glancing around I saw another man, also with dirty blonde hair, putting his face into his hand. "And I thought she just lost her memory...now we have magical knives coming out of her."

I waved my hand and quickly dismissed them from sight; I'd hate to make these people more uncomfortable than they already are. Or maybe it's just me that's uncomfortable. That's a better possibility.

"I think it's time that we all retire to our own rooms for the night. It's getting late. Besides my young mistress, you're in need of a bath. Now come along." Sebastian stuck his hand out toward me and I hesitantly took it. Many people followed us out the door and down the hallway. Every door we passed, someone went in and I deduced that we were all staying on the same floor.

"Here we are the very last room." Sebastian pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, leading me inside. It was the same as the other room, two beds, a bathroom, a few chairs here and there, and a heating unit. All in all, pretty normal for a hotel room.

"But Sebastian, I don't have any other clothes because SOMEBODY wouldn't let me stay." I said while crossing my arms in a childish manner. I even contemplated sticking my tongue out at him for good measure.

"No worries. I went to a store earlier today and bought you at least three outfits. One for bed, one for evening, and one for relaxation." He said while opening up a drawer and pulling out my bed attire. Sweats...and a tank top. Wow, he must know me better than I thought.

"Oh thank you. I guess I'll go take a shower now." I grabbed the clothes and stepped into the small bathroom, setting my clean clothes down onto the counter and a towel on the floor beside the tub. Stripping myself from the dirty clothes I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, letting it stream down upon me as it washed away all filth I had.

Absentmindedly I reached for a bottle of shampoo that should have been sitting on a small ledge but instead my hand felt nothing. Looking down, I noticed that there wasn't anything! No soap, no shampoo, no conditioner, no washcloth, no nothing!

"Well this stinks. Now I'm going to have to get out and ask Sebastian for-" My sentence was cut short by a small knock coming from the other side of the door. A muffled voice then began to speak. "My lady, I am terribly sorry but I seem to have forgotten to put you the necessary items in the shower for you to use. Permission to enter?" He asked politely.

I clutched my arms to my chest and thought about it for a moment. Is it wise to let him in while I'm bare? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to just take advantage of a woman in a situation like this...I suppose it'll be alright. "Y-Yes...just don't do anything stupid please."

The door began to creak open and my stomach churned as well as my heart fluttered. This was just so awkward for me!

"My lady, I have a feeling that me being in here is making you uncomfortable...but you should know that this isn't the first time that I have been with you while you are bathing or indecent." How could he say that so casually?

"E-Excuse me? I would prefer it if you wouldn't make a habit of that! At least not right now with my current state of not remembering!" I said while sticking my dripping head out of the shower, covering the rest of myself with the curtain. Thank goodness it wasn't clear. I saw him and he only smirked at me, sitting himself down on the seat of the toilet, as if to watch the show that was me taking a shower.

"But I prefer it my young mistress." I watched his as he squirted some shampoo into his hand, wondering just what he was going to do with it. I soon found out by the awful squishing noise that filled my ears. A small gasp escaped me as his hand pressed down against my head, lathering it in shampoo.

"There we are, the rest is up to you now. I'll be waiting when you want some conditioner my lady." He wiped his hand off with a spare cloth and smiled at how angry he was making me. My widened orbs glared at him and I retracted my head back into the shower, beginning to scrub away at my scalp and lathering it up with soap.

"Sebastian if I ask you a question, will you promise not to laugh at me." I only wish that I could have seen his facial expression. I imagined it to be of shock and slight amusement, but his voice said other wise.

"I would never laugh at something you take seriously, and judging from your voice what you have to ask is in fact very serious in your mind." He retorted back, watching my silhouette through the curtain.

"Oh, alright then. You claim that we use to be lovers and just now you claimed that you have seen me while I was...indecent. Did...have...did we ever-"

"No, we have not. That is something that shall only happen when you wish it to. I could never take away your pureness unless it is what you truly wanted my lady. And that remains the same even now."

I felt better knowing that I was still whole and pure. I don't know why but I did. "I see. Actually, I think I'm ready for some conditioner now. Can't you just hand me the bottle?" I almost whined out that last part. Having goop slopped onto the top of you head wasn't the greatest thing in the world you know.

"I'm afraid not, I take too much satisfaction in seeing you face when it happens." I heard him pop the cap to the bottle and I reluctantly stuck my head out again, immediatly greeted with white conditioner running down my cheek.

"Ugh...thanks Sebastian." I once again retreated and finished up with my hair. He was kind enough to just give me a cloth and some soap, he guess that would have been just a tad too much at the moment. I exited the bathroom with my pajamas on and my hair an absolute mess.

Sebastian was currently gazing out the window, staring at the stars I assume, while I made myself comfortable on the bed. It was then the tedious task of brushing out my hair would begin. "How was your bath my lady?"

He came over to me and sat down beside me, giving me an awful look as I continued to rip every strand of hair I had out by tugging and pulling at the knots. "Oh it was fine, you would know considering you were there remember?" I said with a playful smile, letting out a small whimper as a particularly painful knot came into play.

"Allow me." I felt him take the brush from my hand and he turned me around to where my back was facing him. I couldn't help but let a small blush rise to my cheeks as this small helpful action was taking place. He was so gentle, like he had done it a million times before. For all I know, he could have and I just don't remember it.

"Sebastian...I really want to regain my memory and I'm not sure how to. So would you do me a favor and tell me about...us? I know it may sound strange and farfetched but-"

"It would be my pleasure my young mistress. I was actually going to do such a thing anyways in hope of regaining you memory. You're growing smarter everyday and as I've said before, I'm so very proud of you. Where shall I start?" He tilted my head back by creeping a hand in front of my face, aiming for my chin and giving a small push.

"At the beginning I suppose. When we first met."

"Well, our first real meeting was in a classroom, and I was your teacher." He said while brushing out my wet hair, still as gentle as ever.

"Please tell me I didn't have a relationship with a teacher, because I'm not going to lie...that's a little creep even for me." I was pleading in my mind that I didn't. How could I stoop so low!

"No, we weren't at the time. We never got...close until the contract was made. I'm assuming that you don't know about the contract?" He asked while putting the brush down on a table and scooting back, giving me some room.

"No, but I'm guess that it has something to do with the weird mark on my neck. Am I right?" I asked while crawling over to the head of the bed and doing an unattractive flop onto my stomach, leaving my back to him as he looked down to me with an amused expression.

"Yes. My lady what I'm about to tell you is something that you may or may not be prepared for, so if I tell you, do you think you will be alright?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was very serious.

"It depends on how I react when you tell me." I replied while clutching a pillow to my face, just in case I was to need it.

"Your name is Island Glass Ebony, born February eleventh, nineteen ninety-four. You mother and fathers name were Evangeline and Tate Ebony, born nineteen seventy-four and nineteen sixty-nine...murdered two thousand eleven."

I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat. Was he serious? "Murdered? Murdered by who! A-And why would they do such at thing!" I rose up and yelled at Sebastian, he hadn't done anything wrong but if what he's telling me is true then everything I've come to know...is a lie. Everything that Aleister had told me would be a lie. Lie, lie, lie...everything.

I felt something brush itself against my cheek and a feeling of wetness was known. Well of course I'd be crying, I mean who wouldn't be after hearing something like that. "Keep going Sebastian, tell me more."

He seemed a bit hesitant at first but one look from me and my crumbling form made him continue. "You were sent to an orphanage that wasn't exactly top notch. The woman who owned it beat the children and eventually you. You stood up for a small child and that's when I was summoned. We made a contract and you swore that you wouldn't stop until you found...and killed the people who murdered your parents. And you've succeeded with two." He finished, allowing me to take it all in at once.

My breathing was ragged and even more tears pricked the surface of my eyes. Could all that possibly be true? Could all those tragic things really happen to one single person? He wouldn't lie to me, that I know of at least.

"Sebastian...I...I still don't remember anything! Why! Why don't I remember!" By this time I was a sobbing mess that couldn't control herself. I buried my face into my pruny hands and cried. Cried until I was comforted by someone pulling me close to them as they whispered sweet words into my ear.

"My lady, your memory is something precious to you, I can tell that just by looking at you. Having something so precious taken away is a painful thing to experience and I will not blame you for the way you are acting. But I promise this, I will not stop trying until you are satisfied or until it has return."

My sobs were still shaking my body and I'm sure that my face was a shiny tearful mess by this point, but still. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness from the words that he spoke. He cared for me, and was treating me far better than father.I mean Alesiter had. He had never once struck me, or made me do anything I didn't want to. Unless you count the whole kidnapping and taking me away, but hey that was for my own protection right?

"Th-thank y-you Sebastian. Thank y-y-you so m-much." I buried my face into his chest and let him continue to whisper those sweet words into my ear. He allowed me to stay there until my sobbing was mute and my breathing was slowed, signaling that I had fallen asleep.

"Still the same." Sebastian mumbled out. He gently picked me up and put me under the covers, allowing me to snuggle up to the closest thing that was available, and that happen to be a very tiny pillow. Honestly, hotels can't do any better than that?

Giving off a small smile at my apparently usual childish antic, he himself went to the other bed and laid down on his back, placing his hands behind his head as he though long and hard about what to do for his young mistress.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but the nightmares were occurring again. I saw myself being thrown around like I was nothing better than a dirty sack. I saw needles and laboratories, and awful experiments being done. "No!" I jolted up from the bed with my face sweaty and my heart pounding.

Glancing over, I saw that Sebastian was on his back, arms behind his head and eyes wide open, staring at me intensely. I probably woke him up from his own peaceful slumber.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." I said sheepishly.

"You did not. I am a demon, and demons do not sleep. Are you alright my lady? You jolted up in quite a hurry." He commented.

I brought my arms to my chest and gave off a sigh. "No, the nightmares that I'm having are getting worse with every ounce of sleep I try to get. It's becoming awful, but they are memories. The things I want most right now. I was wondering if I could...umm...you know..."

"Of course my lady." I saw him put himself beneath the covers and he patted the spot next to himself. I went over with no second thoughts what so ever. These dreams were awful and he was my only means of comfort that actually worked, so I wasn't going to pass up a chance like this.

I went over and got underneath the covers, facing him and closing my eyes in hopes of having one peaceful night in my life of current chaos. "My lady, while you were asleep, I was thinking of ways to possibly regain your memory, and have come up with a theory if you are willing to try."

He had gotten up slightly too where he was resting on his elbow, looking down on me with a serious expression. My eyes opened and I directed my attention toward him, also propping myself up on one elbow to I could look at him clearly.

"What is it that you wanted to try then?" I asked, excited that he was actually able to come up with something in such a short amount of time.

"My lady, I'm under the impression that you do but just for good measure, do you trust me?" What kind of question was that? Is he about to give me a reason not to trust him?

I cocked my head to the side a bit and gave him a strange look. "Yes, I suppose so." He suddenly had a very small smile on his face before it turned back to serious.

"Then close your eyes my young mistress."

I did as he said with no hesitation and no arguments. Not like there would be a point to it anyways. It felt like years that I was waiting for him to do whatever he was going to do. Small shivers erupted through me as I felt his finger trail down my cheek until it rested gently upon my neck, where that strange mark was. I was almost tempted to flutter my eyes open to see what he was doing, but a warm breath upon me changed my mind.

A gasp escaped me and the slightest pressure was applied to my own pastel lips. And still I managed to keep my eyes shut, waiting for anything to happen. Waiting for my memories to come flooding back to me in an instant. He did not pull away for quite sometime and I was starting to lose all hope of my memories returning, until a pain like no other shot through me and made me topple off the bed, clutching my head in searing agony and pain.

Surprising him, I heard him leap off the bed and to my side, where he began to rub my back gently. "My lady, are you alright?"

I didn't speak, but I did whimper like a small child who was being punished. I saw so many things passing through. I saw my parents, my real parents going away. I saw myself making the contract with Sebastian, and moving in with him and all the others. I saw us going to the beach, I saw us killing Braxton Rider and Bell Clarice. But most importantly, I saw myself being injected with nanomachines by a man that I once called father. Aleister Thorne...I remembered. I remembered everything.

My whimpers stopped and I sat up with the help of Sebastian. He seemed a tad confused as to what just happen, and no words could ever describe the things that just happen within me.

"Sebastian? Sebastian!" I lunged forward and practically knocked the poor man to the ground, hugging him and sobbing into his chest. A sigh of relief was heard from him and he brought a hand to my head. I looked up at him and his small smile.

"I-I remember everything Sebastian. I'm so sorry for the things I said to you. And Grell, I need to go talk to him!" I was about to leave when Sebastian pulled me back down into him, embracing me with the intention of never letting go.

"I though that I had lost you my lady. It was devastating when you had no recollection of any of us." He said while tracing his nose along my neck, inhaling deeply before placing a small kiss to my mark.

"I suppose that I should just go ahead and say this before anything else happens to you."

He pulled away from me and held my face in his hands, staring deep into my still odd colored orbs before saying those words that I longed to not only say to him, but to hear him say to me. "I love you my young mistress."

A brand new stream of tears escaped from their bounds and rushed down my cheeks. He had finally said it to me! Finally! With love and honesty!

"Oh Sebastian, I love you too." I once again buried my face into his chest as he held me. I wished for this moment to never end, but unfortunately, no good things last forever. "I suppose you realize everything that you still need to do then?" He said.

"Oh yes, I know exactly how to do it as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Yes I'm aware that not very much interesting stuff happens in this chapter but geez I needed a filler before I could continue. And I thank all those who wished me a happy birthday it was most appreciated! ;) Well enjoy, remember to review and I will post another little chappie soon!

* * *

><p>I stood a little ways back from that horrid building that I was being kept in a few days ago, the building that Aleister Thorne had taken me captive in. "Are you ready my lady?" I heard Sebastian ask.<p>

"Yes. Has everyone been told what they are to do?" I asked while looking down at some dirt. A wonderful idea popped into my head at that very moment, so I bent down, scooped some up and started rubbing it everywhere I could reach. On my face on my arms, my legs, anywhere there was skin.

"They have. Undertaker and Grell are handling the Villa in Italy, Finny and Bard is with the house in Greece. The triplets are on their way to the one in Mexico, and finally Claude, Mey-Rin and Pluto are taking care of the one in Hawaii...my young mistress what are you doing?" He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well I can't have a good escape story if I don't look a little roughed up. So I thought some dirt would do the trick, don't you think?" I finished my sentence by smearing a line of mud across my cheek, then giving him a toothy grin to top it all off.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He replied, still looking at me a little strangely.

"Aleister Thorne will not know what hit him. I will kill him from every point, and from the inside out. Not to mention Reed, Alec, and Jocelyn. Them being in there will only make my job easier." I said, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you going to be able to do it alone? Do you have the emotional strength to do this all in one night?"

"After what they have done to me...there is no doubt in my mind that I will have a problem." I looked down to my hands and watched as they morphed into something unnatural. Something that I made from these...these machines! I will kill Aleister Thorne with the power that he gave me, and I will do it with no regret.

"Alright Sebastian, let's run through it one more time, just to make me feel better." I glanced over to him and he took in a deep breathe.

"As you wish my young mistress. Next week, Friday to be exact, all the others should have the vacation homes of Aleister Thorne burnt to the ground, and I shall have his bank account with all the money in it. I shall also burn it as you have ordered me to. You on the other hand are to give him the impression that you memory has not returned so no matter how much it's going to hurt, you must not do anything until the appropriate time. Friday, late at night, you shall kill Alec Gray, Reed Osric, and Jocelyn Chambers. It must be executed all in one night, that is crucial." He finished.

I listened closely to every word that he was saying, making sure to absorb everything that he was saying. I didn't want to mess up something as important as this. "But we still haven't thought about the angel. I'm sure that...it...will be waiting for me. Assuming that it figures everything out before I can finish that is."

"No need to worry about that my lady. I shall take care of it when you begin you task. After all, if I can't do something as simple as kill an angel that what kind of man would I be?" He gave one of the cutest smiles I believe I have ever seen in my life and I couldn't help but chuckle at him and his...cuteness.

"I have faith in you Sebastian. Do what you deem necessary to get rid of it." I stared ahead of me at the building and uncrossed my arms, giving off a sigh of total defeat. I really didn't want to go back in there like everything was still the same. I want him to know that my memories were back, and I want him to know that I was going to be the one to kill him. To let him know that everything he holds dear was burnt to the ground and into ashes...that he has no where to run in this word.

"I guess I should be going. I'll see you next week." I said, starting my small little walk to the entrance of said building. Funny that it took longer than I expected to get there though. I felt something wrap itself around my wrist and pull me back gently. I could help but smile.

"I know you aren't going to walk away from me without a proper goodbye my lady." Sebastian murmured while tracing a slender finger down my jaw line.

A small hum left me and I felt myself starting to lean in. "Well, what did you have in mind then?"

A sharp smirk etched itself onto his face and he began to lean in slowly. I felt my eyes flutter close in anticipation and then a small loving kiss was given to me...on my forehead. He pulled away and looked down to me.

"That was very cruel of you Sebastian; you just ruined a perfectly good moment!" I said while flailing my arms around like a deranged lunatic. I'm sure that I was very silly looking at the moment but I was looking forward to a goodbye kiss darn it!

"Forgive me my lady, but my addiction to teasing you has not yet left." He leaned down once again and capture my still rambling lips with him, silencing me effectively and swiftly. My eyes closed as I savored the moment that we shared. It was over far too soon.

"You should go now my young mistress. Do not let him strike fear into you, remember that you are far more powerful than he. And if you should need me, all you have to do is call."

I pulled away from him with a much happier smile that I had before. "Trust me Sebastian. There isn't anything more than man can do to me. Besides, by the time Friday rolls around, I'll have everyone thinking that nothing has changed with me. I'll be the shy little girl who still can't remember anything."

Sebastian gave my head ruffle with his hand and a small bow after. "I shall see you soon my lady. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bank account to crack and a pile on money to burn." With that being said, he turned on his heel and ran with amazing speed to wherever Aleister vault was. I on the other hand brought my hands up to my head and ruffled my hair like Sebastian had done, making it look like I had just endured a tornado.

"Alright, here we go. I hope you ready for me _daddy_." I began to jog toward the building, remembering where that angel had brought me in the back. If I was lucky I could jump the fence that was there. I came up to it and managed to climb up it with the help of my new air bending powers. You'd be amazed at what a little gust of wind could do.

Then I saw the door. The door that led me to my doom with these machines inside me. Walking up to it, I gave a small cough of preparation and then let loose. I began to pound on the door as hard as I could, giving off the best fake crying and sobbing that I could manage. Oh it sounded dreadful.

"Please! Please let me back in! They're coming back for me please!" I continued to bang on the door and was starting to loose faith in someone actually hearing my 'cries of help'. That was until it began to creak open and, I thanked every God I knew of, a familiar face opened it with widened eyes.

"Reed! Oh Reed it was awful! They beat me and I almost couldn't get away! I want to see my father, please take me to him!" I hugged him around the waist, noting the way that he stiffened up when I did. Gosh this was awful!

"Miss Island! Is that really you? Come on, I'll take you too him right away, he's in his room right now looking for you." Like always, he was chewing his gum, and making an annoying sound while he was at it. Guess it's some kind of stress reliever.

We weaved through the halls until we came upon a door, one that I recognized clearly. Polished, shiny and with a soothing smell of oak, this was the door to my fathers bedroom. Reed knocked on it hurriedly and almost erratically. Like if he didn't move fast enough then he would burst into flames or something. Without warning, the door swung open wide and standing in the frame was him, Aleister.

"What! What do you want Reed I am busy trying to-Island?" He noticed me standing behind Reed and then pushed him aside to confirm that it was in fact me that he was seeing with his own eyes. He reached out a hand and brought it across my cheek before coming forward and embracing me tightly in a hug. I cringed on the inside.

"My little robin, I've been looking for you. Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? How did you manage to escape?" He was bombarding me with questions, questions that I hadn't really thought of an answer for, so I remained silent.

"Look at you, you're filthy. Why don't you go take a bath and we'll discuss this over dinner? How's that sound robin?" He began to run his fingers through my dirt covered hair like an actual caring father would. Too bad he was the exact opposite of that. He was nothing more than a murdering machine with nothing in life but his houses and his money. All of which will be destroyed by next week.

"O-Ok dad. I'd like that; I feel dirty and look dirty so a hot bath would be nice." I said, pulling away from his and bringing my arms to my chest to give off that 'innocent' look. He bought it easily and sent me on my way back to the room he gave to me. That was probably the only good thing he has done for me, give me a room that was comfortable.

I entered the room and shut the door, pressing my back up to it and giving off a small sigh of relief. But my relief didn't last that long. "I'm happy to see that you're alright Island. After you were captured Aleister was devastated. I can't tell you how much reassurance it took to calm him down."

I know that voice. My eyes shot open and sitting casually on my bed was the angel. I'm sure I've heard her name before but it was only once and I can't remember it. "Yes, it was awful. I'm sorry but who are you again? I'm still a little shaken up from everything."

She rose from the bed, her feathery dress fluttering slightly when she did so. "Ah yes you're right. We've only officially met once so I'm not surprised that you don't remember. My name is Angela Blanc; I'm a very good friend of your fathers." Her expression was one that was more curious and deceiving than it was happy and relieved. Oh please, what were they lovers? Because I can easily see someone like Aleister going for someone like her.

She began to walk toward me and I in turn walked to the side, avoiding her at all costs. "Oh yea, I remember now. Sorry but as you can see, I'm a little bit dirty so I'd like to go take a bath." I began to go to my dresser when her hand shot out in front and stopped me dead in my tracks. Narrowed purple eyes dared me to move.

"Don't think I don't know your game little girl. I don't know what you're up to but I do know this. You are unclean, filthy, and impure. If it wasn't for Aleister I would have purified you long ago! I'm aware that your memory has return, I can sense it on you, you conniving little brat."

Amazingly enough, I managed to maintain my composure, trying not to let her words get to me...not matter how much they truly were. "I don't know what you're talking about Angela, now please; I want to take a bath... I'm _dirty_. Surely someone like you wouldn't want me to stay that way, so I must go and _clean_ myself."

She retracted her hand and let a smile slip onto than devilish angelic face of hers. "Don't worry Island; I'm not going to tell anyone, especially not Aleister. After what your little demon did to me...it has become personal." she traced her hand over her lip, remembering well where Sebastian had hit her. But wait...wasn't that a man that he hit instead of a guy? Please don't tell me she changes gender because I'm not going to lie, even I'll be a little creeped out by that.

"Like I said...I don't know what you're talking about."

She seemed to be getting angry with me and I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably on the inside. If only she could see her own face, twisting with anger. It was hilarious. "I think it's time for you to leave Angela. Your presence is not welcome here at the moment."

She let out a huff and practically stomped out of my room, slamming the door like a five year old as she left, muttering things like unclean, filthy, and impure. Oh please. I on the other hand, happy to be away from her, went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I then walked into the bathroom and let the water run on the hottest temperature I could stand, it was weird though. When I ran my hand through it to test the temperature, it wasn't hot enough to satisfy me. Eventually it was running on nothing by hot water, the knob to the cold was off completely, must be a perk of the nanomachines.

After it was full, I stripped myself out of my dirty clothes and very slowly got in, letting the water sting away all grime and dirt I had applied to myself only an hour earlier. "I think I went a little overboard with the dirt and mud. I really am a wreck." I attempted to run a hand through my hair, but it got stuck in all the dirt, making me pull my hair rather than comb it.

I picked up a cloth and lathered it with soap, then scrubbing away at my skin until I was sure that there was nothing left but pure muscle and tissue. This continued for each arm, leg, chest, and what part of my back that I could reach. "Oh wait I'm so stupid. Duh Island you have super awesome powers now."

I swirled air around the washcloth and moved it around on the parts of my back that I couldn't reach, shivering as the cold air whipped against my hot skin. It was actually a very odd sensation and I kind of liked it. Once satisfied, I manipulated the water to rise and rinse all the bubbly soap off. I then moved onto my hair, turns out I had put more dirt in there than I thought. It'll be an absolute mess getting all of it out without turning myself bald in the process. After and grueling twenty minutes of non stop scrubbing, pulling, fighting, and many colorful words from none other than yours truly, I FINALLY got all the dirt out.

"Glad that's over with." I unplugged the drain in the tub and exited, wrapping a towel around myself in the process. I went over to a small stool and sat myself down, picking up a brush and brushing out my now clean hair. Once finished, I reached for the blow dryer, but paused after picking it up.

"Hmm...This could either turn out really good or really, really bad. Can't hurt to try though." My miraculous mind and I came up with the theory that instead of using up electricity to dry my hair with a dryer...me and my little nanomachine friends would do it the old fashioned way. Hard work.

"Please end well." I brought both of my hands up and turned them to where my palms were facing me and then I concentrated hard on a streak of air coming out. It worked a little too well for my liking. You would have thought that I just had a Botox treatment done from the way my face looked! The air shot out of my hands faster than I could think. My cheeks flew back and my lips parted as air was being forced past their normally sealed barrier.

"Not trying that again." I mumbled to myself, going for the hair dryer again. I was in the process of drying my hair when a small knock on my door stopped me. "Who is it?" I asked, more politely that I should have.

"It's me, your father. I didn't see you in your room, robin, so I thought I would knock and check up on you. Are you decent?"

"No I'm not, but thanks for checking, I appreciate it." Good lord I hate this. First Angela comes in a bothers me to the point that I want to smash her face in, and now he's checking on me while I was in the bathroom. No one has the right to do that except Sebastian!

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I said, turning on the dryer again and finishing what I had started moments ago. I heard him say something but I didn't quite catch what it was so I disregarded it as nothing. After my hair was all soft and dry I put on some clothes and exited the hot bathroom.

And there he was! Sitting on my bed and staring out into space like he didn't have a care in the word! "What are you doing?" I asked, a little suspicious as to why he was waiting on me.

I jerked him back into reality land and he immediatly stood up, giving off a small, awkward cough. "I was waiting for you. Dinner in ready so I came to escort you there my little robin. After all I'm dying to hear how you escaped from those awful people."

"Umm, yea." I hadn't even thought of a good story for that! What was I suppose to do, wing it! I felt him push against the small of my back and soon was leading me to the dining room. Once there we sat down, him at the very and me the next seat down. There was also Jocelyn, Reed, and Alec joining us. That was odd, during the times I spent here with the impression that he was my father, they were never with us. At least Angela isn't here; she's probably sulking around somewhere telling people that they aren't clean.

"I thought that they would be interesting in hearing as well robin. You don't mind do you?" He just finished his sentence when the food arrived. We each had a hot steaming plate set down in front of us and soon the large silver domes were removed, showing us the entree for the evening's meal.

"No, of course not." I tried not to act nervous but was more than likely failing beyond all accounts. I was a wreck and was trying to come up with a convincible story to tell.

"So Miss Island, how did they treat you?" I turned my head to the side to see Jocelyn staring at me intently, a fork in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"They treated me fair, not the best in the world but certainly not the worst." I replied, picking up my own fork and scooping up some rice that was on the side in a small little pile. I brought it up to my mouth and ate it, loving how it tasted. That was the good thing about being here, the food was always marvelous and delectable.

"I see. You are very lucky to be back with your father." She said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I treat you better than any father ever could!" I could have killed that man right then and there. He was the reason I'm like this. And now he's lying through his teeth about being a good father? He could at least look at me when he lies like that.

"Yes. So Miss Island where exactly did they take you? Do you know?" That was the soft voice of Alec. I don't know him very well and have only been around him once or twice. He seemed rather soft spoken and didn't really like to speak out that much, but he was a devoted follower and will die within this week.

"I think they took me to some hotel. I'm not sure which one though, I was scared and struggling the whole time so I didn't really get a good look around." I continued eating and thanked the lord when they all began to talk about something different. It was nothing more than simple small talk, but if it kept me from telling about my non-existent escape, and then I could deal with it.

"Actually robin, you never did tell us how you managed to escape from them." Aleister said casually while dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a pristine white napkin.

I felt my heart flutter, what should I say? "I leapt out a window...when they were all asleep. I kind of fell and that's why I was so dirty, I hit a mud hole." That sounded reasonable enough, right.

"A mud hole, impossible Miss Island, it hasn't rained here for weeks, there's no way that you hit a mud hole." Jocelyn said with a slightly suspicious tone to her voice. I saw her eye squint a bit and I needed to think of an excuse fast. She had a point! It hadn't rained here once since I came, so of course there wouldn't be a mud hole.

"I don't know, maybe there was a leak of something at the hotel? I'm not sure; I just know that I wanted away from them and back here with my father." My reply was hasty and dare I say it a bit rushed. I prayed that they didn't notice.

"Oh I see. Must have been some rundown place that they took you then. Can't even fix a water leak, how shameful." She responded while eating the last of her rice. The questions lasted for the entire dinner, but I had learned a few things.

Alec and Reed work tightly together in the lab, so therefore killing them will be easy, if I can do it at the right time with the right precision that is. And as for Jocelyn, she'll be rather tricky. I recently learned that she's insomniac and therefore runs around the place like a chicken with its head cut off. All I need to do is pin her in one place with no people, but that's easier said than done. And as for Angela...well Sebastian will just have to deal with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Alrighty! Here we are with chappie 24! Read, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, one day before the slaughter of the devoted followers and Aleister Thorne, he who so foolishly killed my parents in an effort to better his own business. Though I was thrilled about finally having all of these people dead, there was still one single thought that lingered in my mind. After all this is over...do I become a demon and live with Sebastian for all eternity or do I allow him to tame soul and die peacefully?<p>

A small sigh escaped my lips as I continued to think hard on the subject. At first I thought that becoming a demon was what I wanted...but now that I think about it I'm not so sure. Do I really want to live forever? Watch all those I love, except Sebastian, die before my eyes. I mean surely people will notice that I have stopped aging right. There would be rumors, and it's likely that we couldn't live in the same place for long before people start to notice things right?

I was so engrossed in my own thinking that I failed to notice the small wisps of air that were hitting my cheek and blowing my brown hair. The sliding of a window being opened and the soft thump as shoes hit a padded carpeted room. I ignored it all. All until that moment when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin that is.

"You seem to be in very deep thought right now my lady. Is there something troubling you?" Sebastians voiced echoed throughout my bedroom almost hauntingly. I was sitting on my bed, it was the dead of night might I add, and his sudden presence startled me. I let a small smile escape onto my lips, I was happy to see him. I didn't think he would be coming until tomorrow night.

"Well you're a demon Sebastian, are you telling me that you can't figure it out?" I teased. Sebastian was amazing with all of his skills but I've noticed that even he has certain limits on things. I seen him shut the window he entered through quietly and sat down beside me on the bed, whisking away a strand of hair that was out of place.

"I may be a demon, but even I can't read minds my young mistress. Now tell me, what's the matter? Are you worried about tomorrow night?" He can't read mind? Why could he have told me that when we first met, it would have saved me so much paranoia? His voice was soothing to me, but right now even he couldn't make me feel better about my current situation. No I wasn't sad or depressed, I just didn't know what to do, or I didn't know what I wanted. It's tough making difficult decisions.

I flopped down onto my back and let out another sigh, stretching my legs out in an effort to ease them from their bent position. "It's just I'm having seconds thoughts on things, that's all."

"Second thoughts..." His voice seemed a little more serious than I had expected. Maybe I wasn't clear enough; he probably thinks that I don't want to kill the followers now. If that's the case then I definitely need to make things far clearer. I would hate to be, as he has said before, condemned to the depths of hell as the gates of paradise close forever'.

"Not about the killings, I'm still all for that. But...becoming a demon and living forever. That's a tall order, for me anyways." I rose back up and looked over to him. He had the most adoring face I've ever seen on him, I loved it. But though his face was that of comfort, his eyes were that of nervousness and a bit of confusion.

"You know, you won't be alone forever. I'll be by your side until the end of time." He reached out and pulled me over to where I was sitting in his lap, it was quite comfortable and the urge to snuggle up to him hit me like a ton of bricks. So I did.

"It's been a very long time since I have got to hold you like this my lady. I must say, I have missed it terribly." He buried his nose into the top of my head and inhaled deeply. "You still smell the same as well, the smell that always makes me delighted on the inside." He mumbled out while breathing in like I was some kind of addictive incent.

"Sebastian, we're veering off topic you know." My tone was playful but he could tell that I was serious about the matter. I really had been thinking about it and I'm not sure what to do. Living with Sebastian would be wonderful...but it's not the cycle of life. Things are born only to die. We start dying from the moment we are brought into this earth. We just don't know it. We're to engrossed in living that most of us forget about the whole other side of things, dying.

"You're having second thoughts on becoming a demon." He whispered out, but just barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"Yes..."

He pulled away from me slightly and tilted my head to where I was staring at him. "Have I done something to displease you my lady? Is that the reason you wish to not spend forever with me?" He thought he had done something wrong. He thinks that he has hurt me, he couldn't be more wrong about things.

"Sebastian please don't think that way. You're one of the best things that have ever happen to me; you've done nothing at all. I promise." I hugged him around the waist and laid my head on his chest, listening to him as a small mew of relief washed over him.

"I am happy to know that it's not me that has caused these thoughts." I felt him wrap his arms around me once more and I just wanted this conversation to end at this point. It was becoming more stressful than I had imagined. I realized that as of now my time to be with him like this is ending, so I don't want to ruin it with something as trivial as not being able to make up my mind.

"All I ask for is that you respect my decision when the time comes. You will either take my soul or I'll die and, as you say, be reborn as a demon at your hand. I'm just not sure which one I want right now."

A small chuckle left him, how it did I'll never know because this was a very serious situation, and I craned my neck up and looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "What's so funny to you? I'm pretty sure that I didn't say something amusing you know."

"You asked me to respect your decision when in fact there's no need to ask at all. I will respect it anyways my lady." He nuzzled his face into the side of my neck, making me giggle slightly from the way he placed feather soft kisses. "You should go to bed now; you have things to do tomorrow. Very important things."

He got up and went to shut the light off, also locking the door in case someone was to come in. I didn't see the point in it though; he would be able to hide within a split second so it didn't really make much of a difference. After he shut the light off, I had already gotten under the covers and was snuggled up and ready to go, he came over and got under them with me.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight Sebastian...I really need it. But I hate to think of you just laying here for hours without anything to do." I told him, delighted by the way he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat rising up into my face. Even after all this time and how long we have spent together, he still has the same effect on me. It's been over a year that I've been with him.

"My lady, do I detect a blush rising within you? I love the way you are when we have these moments together. Shy, nervous, and overall adorable beyond recognition." He leaned over and placed a small kiss to my burning cheek; chuckling by the way it heated up even more after said affection was placed.

"Oh shut up and let me go to sleep." I felt him tighten his arms around me a little bit, pulling my flush to his chest before switching off the final light in the room. He leaned over me and turned the small knob on the bedside lamp, making complete darkness overcome the both of us.

"Goodnight my lady. May your dreams be of something happy and delightful." He whispered into my ear before lying on his side and remaining completely immobile. He was sure that he didn't want to disturb me and my sleeping for I had many things to do tomorrow. I would need a good nights sleep.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then long hours. I turned and wiggled all around trying to find a comfortable position that would help me get to sleep. But nothing was working. Glancing over at the digital clock it read two am, wonderful!

A grunt of annoyance left me and I sat up, rubbing my forehead out of frustration. I really did want to go to sleep but I was too stressed out to do so. Sebastian also rose and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can obviously see that you are having trouble sleeping my lady. Is there anything that you would like for me to do?"

"I don't know what to do Sebastian." I scooted over a bit and hugged him around the middle, letting my head rest on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and brought us both back down onto the

"Just close your eyes my lady. I'm sure that sleep will come to you soon." He leaned down and gave me a small kiss to my forehead, pulling away only seconds later. He began to trace invisible patterns on my bare shoulder but still it wasn't helping, but it was making me think.

This is possibly the last night that I'm going to have with Sebastian like this. Unless I become a demon but that much is uncertain right now. I don't want to spend it with him trying to make me feel better; it's probably a bore for him anyways.

Turning over I looked up into his mesmerizing eyes, then placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Giving him a small smile I leaned up slightly and kissed him. Nothing to romantic, just a simple little peck, that's all.

"That was very sudden my young mistress. Not saying that I didn't like it but you're usually not the one to instigate such things." He mused, leaning down and capturing me beneath him once more. He pulled away and I brought his head down to where I was near his ear.

"I think I know why I can't sleep Sebastian." I placed a small kiss to his cheek and held him in the same place. "I'm too stressed about tomorrow...if you would...I want you to do something but only if you want to."

He pulled away a bit and looked down at me, a small twinkle in his eyes that I couldn't really place. "And that is?" His sentence was short and to the point, I had a feeling that he already knew what I wanted.

"Relax me to my fullest extent." I whispered out through barley parted lips.

A smirk, not a smile a smirk, made its way onto his face before he pressed his lips harshly against mine in the most passionate kiss we've ever had. He pulled away slightly before replying in a more husky voice. "I thought you would never ask." With those final words between us for the night he dived back down and captured me again.

The early mornings rays shone through the window and blinded my closed eyes with their harshness. I was waking up at a very slow pace but so far I knew that I was on my side with something wrapped around my stomach...my bare stomach might I add.

"Mmmm..." I didn't want to wake up. Actually if you really must know I didn't want to even move that much, it kind of hurt. I felt something wet being placed upon my cheek and because of my out of it kind of state, I flinched away slightly and heard a small chuckle from beside me.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to startle you at such an early hour." I felt the bed move around a bit and finally, after several seconds of constant strain, my green and blue flecked eyes open wide to see my surroundings. Sebastian was sitting up on the bed, his top half completely bare for me to stare at while his lower half was covered by the blanket we shared the previous night...the previous night. I smiled at the mere thought of it.

"It's alright. What time is it?" A small yawn escaped and Sebastian glanced at the clock.

"It's around eight thirty my young mistress. I suggest that you bathe, I have a feeling that your father-" Sebastian was cut short by a small knock against the door and Aleister asking if I was awake yet. I jolted up, covering myself with the blanket, and felt my heart beat speed up dramatically. What if he were to enter and see me in a shape like this? Or worse...what if he were to see Sebastian?

"No worries I locked the door last night, remember." He said, already dressed and at the window. He had one foot on the ledge and was ready to flee the scene. Wow he was fast.

"Oh yea. I'll see you tonight ok? I plan on starting at about midnight; everyone should be asleep by then." He gave me a small nod and leaped out of the window, leaving no traces that he was even here.

"Robin? Why is the door locked, are you alright?" Aleisters voice echoed through my room and I scrambled for any clothing that I could find nearby.

"Umm, I was about to take a shower! So I locked the door and undressed. I'm not decent dad please don't come in." I told him quickly, getting up and rummaging around to make it sound like I was actually getting ready for a bath rather than just standing there in all my glory.

"Oh...I see. Well breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes, come down when you've finished with you bath." I head his footsteps recede away and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Then it hit. Aleisters sudden presence scared me so much that I ignored the pain in my body...until now. The after effects of last night kicked in hard and almost brought me to my knees.

"Sebastian...if I ever make it out this...I will hurt you." Rising up slowly, and clutching the blanket like it was precious life itself I made my way into the bathroom, swirling air around my clothes in the process so I wouldn't have to carry them there with me. I shut the door behind me with a kick of the foot and turned the water on hot. Once the tub was full I shed the blanket and got in, wincing slightly from the heat. It was relaxing my sore muscles though, and after last night, they needed some down time.

"His houses are burnt to the ground, his bank account has been hack, all the money has been destroyed and now he and his followers will die tonight. It's all finally coming to an end. Now for my other small predicament...to be a demon...to not be a demon. Decisions are horrible." According to Sebastian he would respect my choice on whatever it was and for that I am greatly happy.

I let the water penetrate deep down into my muscles, letting it do its work of relaxing me and hopefully taking out some of the soreness as well. I washed my hair and my body, with the help of the nanomachines of course for those hard to reach places, and got out. Wrapping a towel around me, I let out a gasp as the door to the bathroom opened quickly. I was expecting to see my father or possibly Angela, but instead I saw...

"Sebastian! What are you doing here! Get out!" I shooed him away and his response was to only come closer, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him with a smile on his face.

"How can I leave now when you are looking so beautiful my young mistress?" He gave a small peck to me cheek and I couldn't help but smile. Sebastian was so sweet to me. So sweet, so kind, so loving. I wouldn't have a problem spending forever with him if he was to keep treating me this way. But as I've said before, forever is a long time.

"I'm flattered, but I have to be down to breakfast in ten minutes. Besides, don't you have a certain angel that you need to take care of?" I mused while leaning back into him.

"Yes I do, but with such little time this morning I failed to even see if you were ok from last nights activities."

I felt my face flush bright red and a small chuckle echoed through his chest. "Just a little sore, that's all. Besides, I can feel the nanomachines inside me repairing what ever what hurt. I've become accustom to them doing that actually. I can't even get a paper cut without them taking charge that very moment." I said while pulling away and going for a hair brush that was seated on the ledge of a vanity.

Sebastian walked over once more and turned my head to where I was looking at him. Leaning down, he captured my lips with his and did not pull away for quite sometime. It was like this was the last time we were to be together like this. "My lady, forgive me, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to taste you. I must be going now, as you said I have an angel to take care of."

I gave him a smile and he exited via the window in the bedroom, again. I on the other hand hurriedly dried my hair and put on today's clothes. Apparently Aleister saw it fit that I dress more like a lady during the day so I was sporting a short white skirt, red ruffled tank top and a pair of elegant white flip-flops with rubies encrusted down the side. All in all, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I looked pretty good!

Walking down the hall I turned here, went down some stairs there, made another turn and was thankfully in the dining hall. "Ah my little robin, glad you could join me. Come, sit." Aleister motioned for me to come sit next to him and I did, though unwillingly.

"What's for breakfast?" Immediatly following my sentence a plate was placed down in front of me, its hot steam nearly burning my eyes out of their sockets. Two pancakes piled high with ripe strawberries and a soft vanilla glaze, crispy bacon, and fluffy scrambled eggs that looked like clouds.

"Um I don't think I can eat all of this. That's a lot of food." My widened eyes shot over to him and his response you might ask?

"Just eat what you want and I'll have the rest thrown out. There's no need for it to go bad sitting in a fridge." He took a bite of his own eggs and I once again stared at the mountain of food before me. He should know by now that I don't eat that much during the mornings, and yet he puts a house on top of my plate.

"Alright then." I picked up my fork and ate my strawberries from atop my pancakes, and then I ate a piece of bacon. And then a bit or two of eggs...then one single crumb of pancake and boom! Finished yes I was.

"I'm going to go relax in my room for the day. You know draw, stare out the window, sit on the balcony, stuff like that." I placed the napkin down beside my plate and went on my way.

"What ever you like robin." After I had left I was unaware of Aleisters next movements. He got up from the table and went through a door that I didn't know existed. It was in the kitchen believe it or not. Pressing on a certain spot in the wall, a door opened up and he went through with a dark smile on his face.

The sound of chain thrashing around and small sobs could be heard echoing off the walls of the small descending corridor. Brown hair was in a horrible mess and grey eyes were shiny with tears.

"W-why are you doing this to me." Her voice came out in scratchy words that you could barely understand.

"Because, you were snooping in places you didn't need to be snooping my dear. And this is what you get. Besides, I have a feeling you're going to come in handy for the next few days. So be a good little girl and maybe I'll get you something to eat."

The girl immediatly stopped her small fit, praying that maybe she would get a scrap of food from this horrible man. He had kidnapped her for no reason, chained her to a wall and treated her poorly.

"You learn quickly. Who knows, maybe you'll be my next experiment." Aleister turned and began to head back up the stairs but stopped and looked over at the male version of Angela. "Give her Islands leftovers." With those as his final words for now, he ascended up the stairs.

Ash on the other hand followed him, but returned just as quickly with a plate of mouthwatering food. But that mouthwatering food was suddenly dumped on the ground before her. She quickly scrambled to it and began to eat if before it spoiled from the unsanitary ground.

"Pathetic." Ash mumbled while watching her shove the food into her mouth. He left swiftly up the corridor and left the girl to eat what she was given. Once she was finished she sat up and let her back rest against the wall.

"He's right...I'm pathetic. Look at me, eating from a filthy floor like some kind of animal." Tears began to well up in her eyes once more and they fell onto her lap. She cried until she ran out of tears to cry.

"I just want to go home."


	25. Chapter 25

Well, it's been a very long run...and I'm actually kind of sad to say that this is the last chapter of In Our World. Yes I know, it's very depressing, for you but hey think of it this way! You've managed to follow it to the end! I have enjoyed writing this thing and am glad that you have enjoyed reading. So for the final time, read, enjoy, and review! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you think of the ending! :)

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, eleven fifty-five pm. I would start my killings in five minutes and I'm not going to lie...I was kind of pumped about it. I know it sounds strange but finally having everyone who killed my parents dead, it gave me satisfaction to know that I was the one who was doing it.<p>

"Are you ready my lady?" Sebastian was leaning against the wall near my dresser while I put on my last piece of clothing, black socks and shoes. I thought it appropriate that I dress in all black so I could, as Sebastian said, blend in with the darkness of this place.

"Yes I am. I'll start now; you go deal with the angel." I put my hair up into a ponytail and headed for the door, flicking the lights out in the process so I wouldn't alert anyone that may be walking in the halls. But before I could open it I felt Sebastian hug me from behind.

"Be careful my lady. Very careful. And remember, I'm only a shout away if you should need my assistance." He let me go and placed a kiss on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over the same spot only seconds later.

"I'll be fine, I promise. You're the one who needs to be careful, you're fighting an angel remember?" I almost let a small laugh escape my lips but I was quickly sucked back into my mission at hand when Sebastian opened the door. I went out first going to the left, and he went out behind me, going to the right.

"If Reed and Alec are in the lab then I can get them both at the same time. I think that's where I'll start." I made my way to the balcony that was above the lab, avoiding a stray person every now and then but being silent as I did so. Once I was there, I peeked over the metal railing and saw that Reed was doing something with a bunch of test tubes while Alec look to be like he was analyzing something important.

"Here we go." I put my hand out in front of me with my pal facing upwards and made two very small, nearly invisible blades appear from the excess nanomachines. I may not have mentioned this before so I'll do it now before you get all confused. Apparently, I had been snooping to learn more about these things, that I am constantly making new machines; therefore I have ones that I 'shed'. Whether it be from tears, sweat, spit, flaky skin, or anything. I can still use them to make things, like these blades.

Once both blades were made I removed my hand and watched them as they floated in front of me. "Now, slit their necks. Go." Pushing my hand forward I was pleased when I heard a gasp. First from Reed and then from Alec. They both fell to the floor grasping theirs necks while crimson blood flowed from between their fingers and onto the newly polished floor below them.

"W-What...h-h-ha-" Alec tried to say something but he was choking on his own blood, making speech near impossible.

I leapt down from the balcony, thank you nanomachines for air, and they saw me once I entered the light that the lab was giving off. "What's the matter with you two? It's almost like someone's trying to kill you." I said while walking closer to the both of them a sinister smile already etching itself on my face. They were gasping for breath and failing at even putting a simple sentence together. Such a shame.

Both of their eyes shot toward me as I came even closer, close enough to get on my knees and pick Reed up from the back and setting him down onto my lap. I didn't care if I got blood on me at this point, it was bound to happen eventually right? Might as well get it over with now than later I suppose.

"Reed, you're hurt. Let me help you." I took his black rectangular glasses off; I wanted to see his green eyes twist with pain as I killed him. Glasses would only glare in the light and get in the way.

"M-Miss Island...w-w-what-Nngghh!" I was already tired of hearing him talk. I took me free hand and right in front of him made a short, extremely sharp blade come from the middle of my hand. His eyes widened momentarily before I shoved it into his chest, twisting it and flinching away slightly when blood splattered itself on my face and cheeks from the puncture.

He groaned for a few moments before I felt his body go limp underneath my arm, I even checked his pulse to make sure. There was none. I flopped him off of my lap and watched as his blood spurted out from his chest in the rhythmic pattern that his heart was making. It would also die soon enough.

"You know Alec, you and Reed are very, very stupid." I said while making the blade disappear into nothing, as if it never existed. "You followed Aleister in the plan to kill my parents and now look where's it's gotten you. You're bleeding to death right in front of their daughter."

I came over and once again got on my knees, this time making my fingernails long and sharp. The way they were when I hurt Grell. Alec's face didn't change, it was still in pain but I could tell that there was a hint of confusion in his eyes as well.

"Oh yes, you're right I should probably tell you. I've had my memory back for quite sometime now. And yes, I was the one who killed Braxton Rider and Bell Clarice as well. I'm also the one who kill Reed Osric, if you haven't noticed." Glancing down to him I saw that there were small salty tears springing from the corners of his eyes. "And I'm also the one who will Kill Jocelyn Chamber and your beloved Aleister Thorne. Oh and you, I can't forget you now can I?"

Dragging my elongated nails to the corners of his eyes, I wiped the tears away before trailing my nails down to the cut in his neck. "Now, now there's no need to cry Alec, though I did. I cried when I saw on the news that my parents were the only ones to have died." With that I gently stuck my nail in his cut, making him grunt in pain as sharpness was applied to his already throbbing wound.

"I cried when I was sent to an orphanage to rot like the rest of the children." I removed my nail and wiped away the blood on his use to be pristine white lab coat, smiling happily as I did so. "But you know what, I'm not crying now; you're doing that for me. You're crying all the tears that I couldn't shed and for that I give you your reward."

He opened his mouth slightly and I plunged my nail into his heart like I had done to Reed only moments before. I removed them quickly and let him fall off of my lap harshly. He clutched his chest and blood spurted out like a waterfall. Standing up, I let my nails got back to normal and wiped a few beads of blood from my cheek. It took him longer to die than it did Reed, he was suffering.

"You know there's no point trying to fight this Alec, you're going to die whether you want to or not you know." I said, beginning to walk away, but only after making sure he was close to dying. There was no way that I'd leave him, even if it was only an inch of life he had left. Once he had stopped moving around and thrashing like an animal, I checked his pulse. Pulse? What pulse?

"Good, now for Jocelyn. I really hope Sebastian is doing well. Considering I haven't been intercepted by the angel I'm thinking that-" I silenced myself when I noticed and clipboard fall from a top the balcony. My eyes quickly scanned upwards only to find a red headed Jocelyn with her hands to her mouth at the bloody sight.

"Jocelyn..." One word was all it took for her to start running away. Though who could blame her? I was covered in blood and two dead bodies were at my feet, mutilated on their necks and chest. She had every right to be frightened...she deserved to be frightened.

I managed to quickly get back up on top; nanomachines were getting kind of nice at this point, and quickly ran after her. I chased her all the way into the kitchen where she disappeared. But how can that be? I saw her red hair going around the corner and would have seen her in time when she exited the room.

"Hmmm, this isn't good. She'll end up blabbing to everyone and ruin what I've waited a whole week to do." I grumbled. I was so angry that I slammed my fist into the side of the wall, but what I wasn't expecting was for the wall to open up a bit, or hear a small squeak of surprise come from the other side either.

"N-No!" Jocelyn's pleady voice was all too easy to recognize and the moment I saw her I reached forward as she tried to run away into the mystery room.

"Now Jocelyn, you're being very stubborn, you know that?" I grabbed a fistful of her shiny hair and drug her back into the kitchen, pushing her again a wall and praying there wasn't another secret passage that was going to open up when I did so.

"Please...Please don't hurt me...I-I've done nothing wrong! I swear!" Her eyes were wide and tears were already pricking at her eyes. I let her go and she fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Done nothing wrong...you little liar. You were a part of killing my parents. Just like Braxton Rider, Bell Clarice, Alec Gray and Reed Osric. They are all dead now and soon you will be too." I told her, bending down, taking my hand from my side and placing it on her cheek softly, brushing away her salty tears.

"You know Jocelyn I heard a rumor that you're afraid of fire...I wonder why?" Using the nanomachines I felt my hand starting to heat up until a small bomb of fire spurted against her cheek, burning her severely.

"AHHHH!" I backed away a little bit and she tended to her cheek with her hand. Her skin was now black and pieces had already begun to sag, making her appear kind of old on that one side.

"Wow, you're doing much better than I had thought. Perhaps I'm being too easy on you. I want you begging at my feet for me not to kill you." I began toward her again, my hand lit with a burning fire that could easily melt her face off if I wanted it to. And I did.

"No, pl-" She was cut short by the fire that was soon begin forcefully shoved against her face. I kept my had in place and she scratched and clawed at my skin, making the occasional tear, but nothing the nanomachines could heal in an instant. I listened to her scream and the heat penetrated deep into her skull.

"Get use to this Jocelyn! It's what it'll be like when you get to where you deserve! You killed my parents! Took away the two most precious things in the world! They will never be replaced!"

She continued to scream and it only fueled the anger within me. With a small burst of energy I made the fire on her face explode into a ball, singing what hair she had left and catching her clothes on fire in the process. Removing my hot hand, I watched as she clawed at her own skin, trying to put out those accursed flames that were torturing her to a literal death.

I said nothing, only watched her as she continued to harm herself. It didn't take very long before she was finished, skin burnt, hair gone, eyes melted, and body charred beyond repair or recognition. Even Undertaker would have a problem identifying her in this state.

"Now, I wonder where this goes." I pushed the rest of the wall to the side and descended down a dark corridor that was lit with nothing but small candles that were anchored to the side. If I was lucky Aleister, for some unknown reason, would be down here and I could finish him off once and for all. I let my hand trail down the cold wall as I walked, wincing every now and then as it would scrape against something sharp, probably a piece of jagged rock or something. Minutes later, I came into an open room that was also lit with nothing but candles.

"For a man that has so much technology, he is being very primitive about this particular place, almost looks like a dungeon." I said to myself while walking forward a bit, scanning my surroundings in the process.

"Yes...you're quite right little robin." There was no mistaking it, that was Aleisters voice that rang from the walls of this creepy place.

"Where are you!" I looked all around me but failed to notice him, until he literally came out of the wall. Apparently there were more trap doors around here than I thought. This place is probably a maze of some sort designed to do nothing but confuse people like me.

"Island, what are you doing down here in a place like this?" He said while giving me that awful smile of his. He took a few steps toward me and stopped only a foot away from me, bringing his hand up and brushing it against my cheek. "Little robin-"

I quickly smacked his hand away from me, glaring at him as I did so. "I'm not your robin! I'm not your Island; I'm not your anything! Now stop pretending to be something your not Aleister!" By this time I was huffing and puffing like I had run a marathon. So much anger was built up inside me and for so long I couldn't let it out in fear of ruining what I've waiting so long for.

I felt air begin to swirl around my arm and soon a blade was coming out from the side, starting at my elbow and ending at my wrist. Shiny, sharp and very, very dangerous. "I didn't want to believe what Angela said. It's true; you have recovered your memory. Quite a remarkable thing actually." Aleister mused, seemingly happy about the whole thing that was going on. I was nothing more than an experiment to him and he was looking at results.

"Angela told me she wouldn't tell you, I guess she's not as grand as I thought. Though she wasn't anything special when we met anyways. Actually Sebastian is dealing with her right now so she won't interrupt us. But I'm not here to talk about her; I'm here to kill you. To get revenge for my parents that you murdered." Venom dripped from every word I said, and if possible they would have melted the very floor beneath us.

"You kill me? Laughable..." He smirked out.

Narrowing my eyes at him I couldn't help but have a twinge of fear shoot through me. What makes him so confident that I won't flat out cut of his head off in the next few seconds? "What makes you so sure about that?" I asked, transforming my other arm to match, a blade extending from elbow to wrist, just in case something were to happen.

"Because, you could say that I have an _ace_ in the _hole_." He immediatly took his hand behind his back and pulled out a gun, but what confused me was he didn't point it at me. Instead he was pointing it at the wall next to him. I cocked my head to the side, confused as to what he meant.

"An ace in the hole?" I muttered out, more to myself than anyone else. It was then I noticed that the wall next to him had also begun to move. It rose up; disappearing into the ceiling and from behind it...was a girl. She had medium light brown hair and brown eyes...and looked strangely familiar to...

"Simone." My eyes widened as I looked at her. Her clothes were tattered beyond repair, she was pale, and her expression was blank. Poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten properly for days. She was chained up to the wall with her wrists in cuffs and a good amount of chain giving her at least some slack.

"Now, are you still going to kill me? I bet I can shoot her in the head before you can get to me, right? You know she's been here for more than a week and you never even knew. Once you started acting strange I ordered for her to be a prisoner here, just in case something like this was to happen."

"You let her go! Now Aleister! She has nothing to do with this!" I screamed, advancing forward but stopping immediatly as he cocked the gun in a menacing way. I had tried so hard to keep her out of this. To keep her safe. I separated myself from her completely!

"If you come any closer I will shoot her Island." He threatened. Simone finally came around out of her dazed state and her head rose a little. She peered around for a moment before finally stopping her eyes on me.

"I-Island. What...your arms. What's wrong with your arms! Why are you even here! What's going on!" She began to get frantic and stood up, struggling against the chains that were to keep her bound tight.

"Simone you're annoying me. If you make anymore racket then you will die right here, right now." Aleister threatened again, taking one small step toward her and failing to notice me advance as well. There was no way I was going to let him do anything to her, not while I'm around.

"Shoot me? Y-You'll shoot me! No, you can't do that!" She screamed out, struggling even more against her tight chains. I could see that she had been doing so for a long time. The skin around her wrists were either cut to pieces or rubbed raw. I'm so sorry Simone...sorry that you've had to endure this pain. And I was the one to put you through it. Somehow I will make this up to you, I promise.

"You're not listening!" I felt fear pass through my body as I realized what Aleister was doing. He was pulling the trigger. He was going to shoot Simone...MY Simone. Simone froze as small sparkles of tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she realized what was about to happen. I saw her stiffen up a bit and that was it.

"Nooooo!" I haven't a clue as to what the next few moments held, but I hurt. I felt multiple pains in my chest and in my leg, stinging and searing pain that wouldn't fade. Glancing down I saw red oozing out from two places in my body, and it wasn't stopping. "S-Sebastian...please."

"No Island!" Simone screamed, trying to get to me but the chains held her back. I felt myself begin to wobble as I started to lose my balance, that one in the leg was brutal. I fell forward, being caught by none other than Aleister himself. He held me around the waist while his other hand came up and tilted my chin to where I was looking him dead in the eyes.

"Island, my little robin, that was very foolish you know." He mewed out.

"T-The nanomachines will heal me. I have nothing to worry about." I coughed up blood and it splattered onto his face. Angered by this repulsive action, that no good man dropped me to the ground, letting me fall with all my might while he wiped his face with a white cloth. He had previously put his gun back into, his holster I suppose, and now I had nothing. I was hoping to shoot him or something but there was so much pain going through me I couldn't do anything.

"Island are you alright! Answer me please!" Simone was begging for me to answer her, but I could already feel myself going. Why weren't they working? Why weren't the nanomachines healing me like they were before? I looked up to Aleister and he obviously knew the answer to my question before it was even asked.

"Are you really that stupid robin? Did you honestly think that I would invent something like nanomachines without also creating something to destroy them? I had a feeling that something like this would happen so I order for special bullets to be made. They were filled with antimachines. They destroy nanomachines, so you're little healing abilities are gone!"

"Is that so?" Aleisters head shot around and before he knew what had happened, he went flying into the wall opposite of us. Sebastian saw me on the floor, and immediatly rushed over, kneeling down at my side and placing a hand over mine.

"My lady, forgive me. I was not fast enough so save you from this pain." I managed a small smile; he must have been able to defeat Angela, before letting out another cough and rolling over on my side in the process, facing Simone. She was looking at me with tear filled eyes and a face of remorse. But what did she have to be remorseful about? I'm the one who feels horrible right now, and in more ways than one.

"Sebastian get me...Aleisters gun...please. And then...get Simone out of those...chains." My voice was barely above a whisper, but none the less, he heard me. He did like I asked without further questions. Walking over he not only picked up Aleister but also his gun from his side. Dragging him over he flopped him down in front of me and helped me sit up, putting the gun in my hands and helping my point it with his own.

"Island...my little robin. Y-you can't do this to daddy. I took care of you when you needed it!" Where Sebastian had thrown him against the wall he had broken his leg and was unable to move from his current spot without any help.

"You're not...my father, and you did nothing to help me." Sebastian placed his finger over mine and pressed down, making the gun fire right in between his eyes. Blood splattered onto my face and he fell, slamming his head into the hard floor. Sebastian had taken the gun from me and laid it far to the side, then assisting me. He laid me down flat on my back and then went over to Simone, who was horror struck by this point.

"Mr. Michealis...what's going on! Island and you, she just-" She was cut short when Sebastian took one of her wrists and literally pulled apart the metal, freeing her on that one side and then the other. She rubbed them with her hands and then scrambled over to me; Sebastian went to the other side and sat on his knees, taking one of my hands in his.

"My lady..."

I coughed once more and groaned as the blood made its way up the valley of my throat. "Sebastian...it's over. Everyone is gone...dead. Our contract...is up." I gave him a small smile, hoping that he would return it like he usually did, but he did not. He only looked at me with a somewhat sad face.

"Island you're so stupid!" Turning my head I saw Simone looking down at me with tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Why did you do that! You got shot for me!" She screamed out, banging her fists on the ground out of anger.

"Simone...you're overreacting again. You're my friend, what was I suppose to...do?" I felt my vision starting to blur and I began to blink my eyes, thinking that it was just the tears that were daring to spill over.

"You shouldn't have stepped in front of me! You should have-"

"Let you die...now what kind..of friend would...that make me." I brought up my free hand to her cheek and brushed away the tears that stained her pretty face. "Simone, you're my best friend...practically my sister...and I love you. But I did what...I thought was right."

"My lady I hate to ruin such a moment but we're running out of time, what is your decision. Am I to save you right now or let you be?" Sebastian brought his own free hand over and placed it on my cheek, turning my head gently so I could look at him.

"Save her? You mean you can save her! What are you waiting for then, do it now!" Simone screamed once again, yelling at Sebastian, whose main focus at the moment was me. He waiting patiently for the decision I had been trying to make for over a year now.

"Do you wish to become a demon my young mistress? And live with me forever?" How could such a simple question cause this flood to open in my eyes? And so suddenly. For each one that fell, Sebastian was there to wipe it away.

"...No..." I mumbled out before coughing once again. "Sebastian...please hold me." Immediatly I felt myself being picked up and placed into his soft, awaiting lap. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me up and the other was in my weakening grasp.

"Sebastian, it's time. Take it...take my soul. I choose to not become a demon...I'm so sorry." I knew that it must have hurt him hearing me say such things. Maybe it was the lack of blood? No, I knew what I was saying, I wasn't daft, and I knew what I wanted. But what I wanted was hurting him, and therefore hurting me.

"Island please! You've got to tell me what's going on! I-I don't understand anything that's going on! You're dying and he said that he could save you! Why don't you want his help he-"

"Can you not see that she is trying to speak. Be quiet." I had never heard Sebastian speak with such authority like that. Once Simone was silent he looked back down to me and brushed a few strands of hair from my paling bloodied face.

"Take my soul Sebastian...please." I tightened my grip on his arm a little and he did nothing. Did he have to do anything to take my soul? Was he doing it right now? I expected it to hurt more than this.

"Forgive me my lady, but I must decline your order." He bent down and placed a small kiss to my forehead before getting me into a position to where I was able to hug him, and I did. I wrapped my weak arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"W-Why?"

"If I were to take your soul, I would not only kill you, but open myself up to another contract. And I refuse to do that. There's isn't another woman in this world who holds a candle to you my lady, I shall forever be yours." He pulled my head away from his shoulder and I managed a weak smile after another small cough.

"You...don't have to...do that...Sebastian." My vision that was blurry before had gotten worse in a matter of seconds. I could still make out colors and see the outline of people, but details were foggy and near impossible to make out. But I had looked at Sebastian so much; I could draw him with my eyes closed.

"It's my choice my lady." He whispered out.

I smiled a little before I felt it. It was coming fast, knocking on the door and waiting to take me away. "Sebastian, last night was...the best night of...my life. I will miss you...and you too Simone."

Simone who had been quiet since Sebastian told her to be gave off a large sob. I guess me even talking to her was a hard thing to handle right now. She brought up what sleeve she had left and furiously wiped her eyes.

"My lady, Island, I have lived for a very long time, and it was the best night of my existence as well...I love you." I saw him starting to lean forward and before he closed the distance I was able to say, "I love you too...Sebastian."

He kissed me with as much passion as he could without putting me in any further pain. He didn't care about the blood that stained my lips or the fact that he knew this was it. This was the last time that he would ever be able to hold, love, or kiss his lady again. He didn't want to ruin it by some sloppy make out, no. What he did was better. A simple, yet powerful kiss that I was able to take in.

I kissed him back with as much ferocity as I could, closing my eyes involuntarily and listening to my own distant heartbeat. Listening as it began to fade away into nothing. Sebastian stayed connected with me until he sensed something had changed. Pulling away slightly he looked down at my still, non-moving, form.

"My lady, rest in peace, you are happy now." He laid me back down on the ground and stared at the smile that was still lingering on my face. Sebastian truly was the only one who could give me such happiness in a time like this. I have the ability to say that I died with a smile on my face.

"Island...Island. No Island! You can't do this! You can't!" The tears the Simone had washed away with her sleeve returned with a vengeance. She screamed into my dead face, letting her tears fall on my cheeks as she did so.

"Island, you can't leave me in this world knowing that you died for me! I have to live with that now! My best friend was killed because of me! And you!" Simone got up and walked around me, heading for Sebastian.

"You let her die!" She pointed a shaking finger in Sebastian face, but he did nothing. He only stared at her with a blank expression, though on the inside, he was hurting worse than her.

"You said you could have saved her and you didn't!" Simone got even closer and began to pound on his chest, not hard though. She wasn't able to muster that much strength given her current emotional state. Her sobs echoed through the small room until Sebastian grabbed her wrists and stopped her from hitting him.

"It's what she wanted." He told her in a monotone type voice.

Fury coursed through her veins from those very words. "But you-"

"Don't think you aren't the only one here that cared for her." Sebastian spat, releasing her wrists and letting her fall to the ground at his feet. "Island Ebony was the best thing to ever happen to me...don't spoil her by saying such things"

Simone was silent after that, instead she curled her knees up to her face and buried her head within their small crook. She sobbed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She had lost her best friend, and she was confused. She had seen so much happen in the past five minutes and she couldn't take it. Why was she taken here? What was Island doing with people like that anyways? She wasn't sure but she did know one thing. Sebastian Michealis had the ability to save her...and he didn't. She would forever hate him for that.

Slow sad music rang through out the air as a many people began to walk toward the edge of a crystal clear river; it was the beginning if dawn and the sun had not fully risen yet so darkness was still there. This is exactly how I imagined my funeral, Sebastian and I had actually discussed it before I died and Undertaker would be in charge. There was a small boat filled to the brim with red and white roses, and sitting in the middle was a casket with the lid open, courtesy of Undertaker himself. He hand crafted it and designed the entire thing.

I lay inside, dressed in a satin dress the color of a beautiful pearl, and in my crossed hands was another red rose. Undertaker really outdid himself with this. He made my coffin a deep red oak, and on the side were black handles embroidered with silver designs. The inside was white with red rose petal scattered all around me. Only one word could have described what I looked like, and that was beautiful.

Simone and her parents were standing close to the rivers edge, each holding a flat seashell with a lit candle right in the middle. She let out small sobs at first and then as people began to speak about me they became louder.

_"Simone..."_

"What?" She glanced around, looking for someone who had said her name, but she found no one. She watched as Sebastian came forward and closed the casket, untying the rope that anchored it to the shore and pushing me into the river. I began to float away and that's when people advanced toward the water, letting their own shell drift with the flow and me. Simone was first to not only put her shell in, but the first to retreat away from everyone once she was finished.

"Stupid...stupid Island. Why'd you leave me like you did?" Like before, she started to wipe away her tears when something did it for her. She felt something brush across her cheek so she shot her head up. When she did a loud gasp left her mouth.

_"Simone...don't waste your tears on me, please." _It was me, Island Ebony. Walking the earth as a ghost for the time being. Simone was so sad, I hated it.

"Island..." She reached her hand forward but it went right through me and my transparent self. "I can't even touch you Island. You're cruel to me you know that." She was still crying but I knew time with her was limited.

_"There are so many things that I wish to tell you, but my time here is limited. I love you Simone, you're my best friend, my sister, and I am truly sorry for leaving you the way I did. But the point is, I knew that I was going to die that night anyways, so I saved you. I want you to go, live the life I left behind. Be happy. Be happy for me."_

"How can I be happy when you're gone? How can I possibly be-" I put my fingers to her mouth and silenced her for the final time.

_"You'll find a way, I promise. I may not be with you physically, but mentally and emotionally, I never really left. I've been with you since the day I died. Now take those tears and save them for when you really need them, ok?"_

I felt myself starting to fade away the farther my casket went in the river. But what could I say? I was content with what happen and I was happy. I may not be welcome to the pearly gate above and I'm pretty sure that the flames below wouldn't want me, but who cares. My life is over and I am content as I am, following my casket down the river.

Down the river, in the casket of one Island Ebony...there was something peculiar going on not only with her, but with something else as well.

Something big and large was beginning to happen.

_Thump thump._

Then something far smaller, and much more innocent was slowly growing inside her stomach.

_Thump thump._


	26. ALERT!

Well, my dedicated fans...it's over. In Our World is officially finished! Trust me, I know it's sad but I'm resisting the urge to just dance around like a loon because I am SO HAPPY that I stayed committed to this story! Very big accomplishment for me. But who cares about that? I'm sure you are all dying to know if there will be a sequel and...there will be. I'm not sure when because my brain is fried from writing about these people so much so I will possibly take a break from them and start something new and a bit shorter.

And if you didn't understand these last few lines in the story, allow me to explain.

Down the river, in the casket of one Island Ebony...there was something peculiar going on not only with her, but with something else as well.

Something big and large was beginning to happen.

_Thump thump._

Then something far smaller, and much more innocent was slowly growing inside her stomach.

_Thump thump._

Alrightty, now if you recall, Aleister shot her with antimachiens, correct? That mean that they are SUPPOSE to destry any nanomachine they come in contact with in her body right. Well dear reader have no fear! These last few lines give the impression that Alesiter wasn't as high and mighty as he thought he was and his little bullent didn't do the trick! The nanomachines are repairing her wounds and she is slowly regaining life! Not to mention the tiny little baby who's also being nurtured in her stomach. ;)

And there you have it! She lives! :) Now for something else important. Thanking all those who stayed true to the story, so go. Look for your name!

Snookens5 - I thank you for being the very first reviewer. You're nice comment gave the impression that this story was going to be good and hopefully not bad, so many others didn't shy away from it. So I thank you. :)

animefreak653 - I thank you very much for your comments, they gave me inspiration to go on. :)

ST3PH3Nii3 - Thank you very much for your comments, they like all others helped me finish this story. :)

Lady Victoria Black - Thank you for your comments, they helped me get through. :)

d.s - Thank you for your comments. :)

Ginga no Yousei - Thank you for your comments, you helped me have the strength to finish writing this thing. :)

animegeek123 - I thank you for your comments, they were very helpful in the times I needed them. :)

Tsuki Yosuke - I'm glad that you thought my story had the comicalness that I was shooting for in the beginning. Thank you for your comments. :)

MikomiMayuki - You mentioned that you were quietly watching this story and ended up liking it, and for that I'm very happy! Thank you for your comment. :)

Boredx2 - Thank you for your lovely comment. :)

ellenmae - Thank you for you comments. :)

DarkdemonRaYven - I thank you for your comments, they really helped. :)

Itachi-Uchiha-lover - Your comments were a big help in me finishing this story, so thank you for them. :)

hpfan59 - Thank you for you comments. :)

hellhound14 - I thank you for applauding my writing skills, even though they aren't that great. XD But still thank you for your comments. :)

Alexandria Volturi - Hello dear! I must say it's been quite the journey hasn't it? I thank you for helping me with some of the ideas for this story, and all the comments you made really helped me a lot. :)

Helenchibi - I'm glad to know that you like the pairing of Sebastian and Island. Thank you for your wonderful comments. :)

9LuvAllThingsStupid6 - I love to know you thought my story was epic. It makes me happy knowing you liked it. Thank you for your comments. :)

ShadowsOfANightmare - I thank you for you comments. :)

MuffinMuffin - Thank you for your lovely comments. :)

SeafoamMist - I'm happy you liked my story. Thank you for your comments. :)

Feirce Deity girl - Thank you for all your comments, they were most appreciated. :)

BedHeadBennie - Good to know that I apparently rendered you speechless. I thank you for your comments. :)

Froggychad - Thank you for your comments. :)

moonbunny81 - Thank you for your lovely comments. :)

Michaelis - Thank you for all of your very exciting comments. They really helped out through the writing of this thing. :)

kareso - Thank you for your wonderful comments. :)

jaevees - Thank you for your comments. :)

divinecriticizer - Thank you for pointing out things that needed to be fixed in the nice way. I really appreciated it. And thank you for your comments. :)

ARavensWhisper - Thank your for your comments. :)

Darkkami - Thank you for your comments. :)

Chocoholics Unite - Thank you for all of your wonderful comments. :)

xDemonChickx - Thank you for your lovely comments. :)

lulubibi28 - Thank your for all of your comments. :)

kurolover - I'm happy you liked the sweet part of sebastian. Thank you for your comments. :)

Moonlightshadow0821 - Thank you for your nice comments. :)

lovelyearltea - Thank you for telling me that my POV was off, I'll be sure to go and fix it. :)

watergoddesskasey - Thank you for you comments. :)

howlingwolf456 - Thank you for your very excited comment! They are appreciated. :)

Daniella - Thank you for all of your help, and thank you for your comments. :)

BalisongBitch - I'm happy that you loved this story! Thank you for your comments. :)

Neko-Cutiepie - Thank you for your comments. :)

Kc Michaelis - Thank you for your comments. :)

Night-Weaver369 - Thank you for your wonderful comments. :)

SachaMoore - Thank you for your great comments. :)

genaveevstar - Thank you for your comments. :)

Ironic Demon - Thank you for your wonderful comments. :)

AquaLotus99 - Thank you for your lovely comments. :)

SarcasticSarcasm - Thank you for your nice comments. :)

TheMayze - I'm extremely happy that you liked my story! I thank you for your comments! :)

KijoKuroi - Thank you for your wonderful comments. :)

torixx3 - I'm glad to know that my ending was original, it makes me happy. Thank you for your comments. :)

AquaLotus99- I'm happy that I was able to show everyones emotions in the story. I'm sorry I made you cry but I guess that's a sucess? Haha, thank you for your comments. :)


End file.
